A Life With The Royal Staff
by AlePattz
Summary: Secuela de A Night With The Royal Staff. Descubre como Edward se adapta a su nueva vida y si es todo lo que pensó que sería. Historia escrita por MrsK81. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Prólogo

_**Hi there! *waves* Truth is, this is not what I planned but you enjoyed so much of the first part that I had to keep going with the second one. So here it is! The Royal Staff! Thanks to the amazing author MrsK81 for allowing this translation!**_

 _ **¡Hola! *saluda con la mano* La verdad es que esto no es lo que planeé, pero ustedes disfrutaron tanto de la primera parte que tuve que seguir con la segunda. ¡Así que aquí está! ¡El Cetro Real! ¡Gracias a la increíble autora MrsK81 por permitir esta traducción!**_

* * *

Y como no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad les diré que: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la increíble autora **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

* * *

 _ **Tantos años y seguimos juntas, gracias por tu trabajo y apoyo una vez más mi querida Beta Erica Castelo.**_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Tres años después – EPOV**

El cielo estaba iluminado y no había una nube a la vista. Un aparentemente interminable flujo de sol entraba por la ventana y se reflejaba en los enormes espejos que colgaban en la pared. Enormes espejos frente a los que James y yo estábamos de pie en la enorme suite. Los dos traíamos puestas nuestras casacas esperando a que comenzara todo. Dado que era un día particularmente importante, había intentado aplacar mi cabello de su acostumbrado estilo de caos total, pero simplemente no estaba cooperando. De modo que decidí dejarlo así. Completamente feliz al saber que estaba exactamente de la forma en que a Bella le encantaba.

El cuello de la camisa se sentía apretado alrededor de mi cuello y me sentía incómodo. Esta era solo la tercera vez desde que dejé Londres hace tres años que vestía algo tan formal como esto. Estaba nervioso, y mis palmas sudaban. Miré a mi hermano y sonreí para mí mismo. Se veía tan nervioso como yo. Con buena razón. Ser el padrino de tu hermano nunca es fácil en el mejor de los casos, pero hoy… sí, joder, hoy era realmente importante.

"Jesús, deja de jugar con la maldita cosa."

"¿Qué? Solo quiero que se vea perfecta."

"Mira, entiendo que este es un gran día para ustedes dos. Casarse es importantísimo—pero esta debería ser una ocasión feliz, ¿recuerdas?"

"Lo sé, pero-"

"¿La amas?"

Suspiré. "Sí."

"¿Y ella te ama?"

Suspiré otra vez. "Sí."

"Maldición, entonces deja de estresarte y date la oportunidad de disfrutar."

* * *

 _ **¡Sí! ¡Le damos la bienvenida al ex Cetro Real! Aunque seguramente lo sigue siendo para Bella ;) Esto es solo el prólogo pero quise subirlo para que sepan que ya está aquí, y por supuesto, que le den follow para que reciban las actualizaciones de la historia. Ahora podremos ver cómo le ha ido a nuestro querido expríncipe con su vida normal. Que disfruten de la historia y por favor, no olviden que espero ansiosa sus reviews y que depende de su respuesta el ritmo que lleva cada historia. Y que cada uno de ellos es muy importante para nosotros, es el agradecimiento de su parte y el ánimo que nos dan para seguir dedicado este tiempo para su diversión. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que pronto.**_


	2. ¡Edward jodido Cullen!

Y como no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad les diré que: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la increíble autora **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Tantos años y seguimos juntas, gracias por tu trabajo y apoyo una vez más mi querida Beta Erica Castelo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – ¡Edward jodido Cullen!**

 **EPOV**

"¡EDWARD JODIDO CULLEN!"

Oh cielos, ¿qué había hecho ahora? La semana pasada fue dejar levantado el asiento del inodoro y um… tal vez mi puntería también estuvo un poco errada. La semana anterior dejé mis zapatos en las escaleras y Bella casi tropezó con ellos; ella definitivamente no necesitaba ayuda para tropezar con sus propios pies. Estaba luchando para adaptarme a la vida cotidiana, eso era seguro, y limpiar y recoger definitivamente estaba resultando ser un desafío. ¿Tal vez era una cosa de la realeza—o tal vez era una cosa de hombres? De cualquier forma, estaba a punto de experimentar la ira de Bella.

La escuché bajar ruidosamente las escaleras murmurando, "cochino hijo de puta," en un tono particularmente amenazador. Iba a ser difícil cambiarle ese humor. Puse mi sonrisa más deslumbrante y mis ojos más suplicantes y esperé a que apareciera en la cocina.

Y cuando lo hizo me dejó sin aliento—como lo hacía la mayoría de las mañanas. Nunca dejaba de asombrarme que esta increíble mujer era toda mía. Llevaba puesta su bata blanca y su cabello estaba algo salvaje, pero seguía tan hermosa como siempre. Como dije, me dejaba sin aliento. Pero esta mañana era por una razón completamente diferente porque empujó un gran bulto de ropa en mi estómago con una fuerza extrañamente antinatural para una mujer tan pequeña.

"Ay, Bella. Jesús," refunfuñé y luego retrocedí ligeramente. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué pasa con la ropa?" Tan pronto como pregunté al instante deseé haber mantenido la boca cerrada porque solo enfureció a Bella aún más.

"¿Estás bromeando, Cullen? Era como una puñetera búsqueda del tesoro allá arriba. Sigue la pista de Edward de calcetines sucios, pantalones cortos y camisetas." Los ojos de Bella estaban fieros y era un poquitín aterradora.

"Bueno, al seguirla sin duda encontraste el tesoro, cariño," bromeé y le guiñé un ojo, antes de poner mis manos en sus hombros. Pero mi intento por cautivarla se desinfló como un globo.

"Joder. No. Te. Hagas. El. Listo." Gruñó. "Ni siquiera estoy cerca a haber terminado contigo."

" _De verdad_ lo siento. Es solo que olvido que ya no hay nadie cerca que limpie lo que yo ensucio. No te enojes, Bella." La miré fijamente pero todavía se veía cabreada. "Es solo algo de ropa, amor. Por favor, realmente odio pelear contigo. Te amo."

Su rostro se enterneció un poco y las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a elevarse en una sonrisa. Se tapó los ojos con su mano y sacudió su cabeza. "Deja de hacer eso. No voy a dejar que me deslumbres para salir de esto."

Me eché a reír e intenté apartar sus manos pero no las movía. Así que en vez de eso, agaché mi cabeza y la besé suavemente en los labios y luego froté mi nariz en la suya con cariño.

"Basta. Vamos, me estoy esforzando tanto…" Protestó débilmente.

La ignoré y empecé a besarla cada vez más y más abajo por su cuello. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando su cuerpo se estremeció. "¿Sigues enojada?" Susurré y tiré del cinturón de su bata. Separando ligeramente la tela para dejar al descubierto nada más que cremosa piel blanca y desnuda.

Maldición, era hermosa.

"S…S…Sí," dijo entre su aliento. "Joder, muy enojada."

"Ah, pero sé exactamente cómo compensarte," le dije y finalmente movió su mano de su rostro. Estaba frunciendo el ceño pero toda la ira había desaparecido y sabía que la tenía.

"Mmm, tal vez haya una forma en que puedas redimirte." Dijo con una risita.

La besé otra vez y no trató de resistirse. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello y me acercó a ella, su lengua trazando ligeramente su labio inferior. Di un paso hacia atrás y lentamente dejé un rastro de besos al bajar por su cuerpo. Pasé mi lengua y labios por sus senos. Mis manos vagaron perezosamente por sus costados y se posaron en sus caderas. Al continuar bajando con mi boca, roce con mis labios su ombligo y me puse de rodillas.

"¿Y ahora?" Planté un beso en su muslo interno y levanté la vista hacia ella, arqueando mi ceja. "¿Todavía estás enojada?"

No dijo una palabra pero asintió una vez. Deslicé un dedo por sus pliegues y gemí al ver cómo respondía su cuerpo a mis caricias.

"Joder, Bella. No te sientes enojada," susurré y Bella se echó a reír.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Cabrearme contigo debe excitarme."

Empujé un dedo dentro de ella y jadeó. Besé su clítoris y luego empecé a pasar mi lengua hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y de un lado al otro—como sabía que le encantaba.

"Jesús, Edward. Malditamente increíble," continuó maldiciendo bajo su aliento y cerró sus dedos con más fuerza en mi cabello.

Entre más se acercaba al orgasmo, movía mi lengua y mis dedos más rápido. Dejó escapar un _sexy_ gemido y sentí que sus piernas se tensaban. Entonces, cuando sus paredes internas apretaron mis dedos, juro por Dios que casi me corrí yo también.

Tan pronto como ella recuperó algo del control de su cuerpo, tiró de mí para levantarme y bajó mis pantalones de chándal de mis caderas. La cargué y la senté en la isla en medio de la cocina, enterrándome en lo más profundo dentro de ella.

Con Bella y yo, el sexo a veces podía ser amoroso y sensual. Había ocasiones, como esta, cuando los dos dejábamos escapar la bestia interior; con la pasión y el deseo tomando el control totalmente. Ni una sola vez se quejó de que la agarrara demasiado fuerte, o que mis movimientos fueran muy bruscos. Sus piernas se ciñeron a mi alrededor y sus uñas se enterraron en mis hombros, alentándome en silencio por más. La penetré con más fuerzas y mis rodillas golpearon contra el lado de madera de la isla, pero a la mierda si mi importaba. Pegué mi cabeza a su hombro y traté de continuar por tanto tiempo como pudiera. Pero sentir que Bella llegaba al clímax una vez más fue demasiado y dejé escapar un gruñido al correrme.

"¿Um, Edward?" Bella jadeó y la miré. "Todavía estoy jodidamente enojada." Soltó una risita y estallé en carcajadas.

El timbre del teléfono nos sobresaltó pero ninguno de los dos estaba listo para moverse así que dejamos que la máquina contestara.

"¿Oigan chicos? Para que lo sepan, la próxima vez que decidan tener un poco de diversión en el almuerzo, tal vez quieran considerar cerrar las persianas. Tengo una gran vista de su cocina desde aquí arriba." La voz de Emmett sonó en la cocina y gemí. "Así que, sí… tal vez consideren eso, ¿eh?"

"Jodido Emmett. Una vez pervertido, siempre un maldito pervertido, supongo," refunfuñó Bella y se agachó para recoger su bata. "¿Dime de nuevo, cuándo se va a mudar?"

Sonreí y besé su frente. "Solo unas semanas más y nos lo quitaremos de encima. Aunque, no estoy seguro que Jess sepa bien en lo que se está metiendo."

Emmett había pasado seis meses, como lo había prometido, a mi lado. Pero ahora, su salario ya no sería cubierto por mi anterior familia. Aunque mi ubicación no había sido descubierta por la prensa del mundo, tanto él como prácticamente todos los demás en la familia de Bella y mía, concordaron en que sería mucho más seguro que él permaneciera cerca en el futuro próximo.

Bella y yo no podíamos pagarle. De ninguna manera estábamos luchando por sobrevivir, pero el dinero apenas alcanzaba. El salario de Bella cubría las necesidades—las facturas, comida y lo que pudiéramos permitirnos pagar a Esme por el préstamo para la casa. Cualquier lujo que nos diéramos dependía de mí y el salario que lograba reunir.

Después de pasar unos meses en Washington, Esme quedó encantada. Amaba la tranquilidad y el estilo de vida relajado y también Carlisle, encontraba su nuevo trabajo en Seattle mucho más placentero. Por lo que tomaron la decisión de hacer la mudanza permanentemente. Alice y Jasper amaban el bullicio de Londres y habían regresado a casa varias semanas después de que Bella y yo nos mudáramos. Volaban regularmente para visitarnos a todos, pero no tenían intenciones de mudarse aquí todavía.

Al principio, Esme había estado contenta de pasar tiempo con Renee. Se iban de compras, elaboraban vino hecho en casa y se consentían. Pero después de trabajar en la casa para Bella y para mí, encontró un anhelo que necesitaba satisfacer y empezó a buscar propiedades que pudiera renovar y vender.

Ahí entramos Emmett y yo; éramos sus "trabajadores" y cuando era posible, nos empleaban para el trabajo manual que cada renovación requería. Me permitía ganar algo de dinero y eliminar la presión sobre Bella. También me sacaba de la casa, y le daba a Emmett la oportunidad de cuidarme mientras le pagaban al mismo tiempo.

Le dejamos claro a Emmett que la invitación para vivir arriba del garaje estaba abierta, pero admitió que quería pasar más tiempo con Rose y se iba a mudar con ella y Jess. Extendimos la oferta a Rose para que se mudara con él, pero se negó rotundamente. ¿Sus palabras?

" _De ninguna jodida manera voy a vivir en medio del maldito bosque, muchas gracias. Tu casa me recuerda a algo que ves en una película adolescente."_

Finalmente tendríamos nuestra casa para nosotros solos y solo haría de esta vida mucho más perfecta. En los últimos meses, Forks se ha convertido tanto en un hogar para mí que me pregunto cómo por todos los cielos había sobrevivido todos esos años antes de esto. Por primera vez en mi vida podía vivir como un hombre normal. Bella y yo podíamos ir al centro y visitar la cafetería o la tienda de comestibles como locales. La única interrupción venía de gente que empezábamos a considerar amigos y esa interrupción era simplemente para decir "hola" y preguntar cómo estábamos.

La mayoría del pueblo me veía como uno de los suyos ahora. En la extraña ocasión en que llegaba un informe sobre el hecho de que vivía aquí, me advertían para que llevara un perfil bajo por un día o dos y rápidamente rechazaban cualquier rumor que andaba volando por ahí. La prensa raras veces le daba crédito a cualquier declaración que se hacía de lugares como este. Supongo que realmente esperaban que dónde sea que estuviera, sería exactamente lo opuesto a una pequeña ciudad con poco qué hacer.

Sí, la vida era buena. Desperté con una sonrisa en mi rostro; mi novia y mejor amiga acostada junto a mí. Algunas mañanas estaba feliz de verla dormir y deleitarme en el hecho de que conocer a Bella probó ser el catalizador para que ganara esta oportunidad. Nunca podría ni en un millón de años pagarle por eso—no obstante, iba a intentarlo con todo lo que tenía.

Por lo general, llevaba a Bella al trabajo y de regreso ya que me permitía conducir a cualquier propiedad en la que Esme estuviera trabajando. El tiempo que pasamos viviendo con los padres de Bella me había inspirado a aprender cómo cocinar. La comida de Renee dejaba mucho que desear, y una vez que estuvimos en nuestra propia casa, Bella me dejó felizmente preparar la cena todas las noches. Al principio, Merda-a-la- Renee se convirtió en Merda-a-la-Edward. Pero perseveré y ahora me gustaba pensar que me había vuelto bastante bueno en ello.

Sin embargo, algunos días son un poco más oscuros para mí que otros. Pienso en la vida que dejé atrás; aunque no me arrepiento en lo absoluto, me sentía culpable por la responsabilidad y el deber que había arrojado en los hombros de mi hermano. Estaba aquí viviendo esta vida de ensueño, sabiendo exactamente lo que James estaba enfrentando.

Me preocupaba que con el tiempo me guardara resentimiento, pero hasta ahora todo iba bien y James estaba disfrutando este nuevo desafío. Se tomó todo con calma y amaba la atención. Se estaba convirtiendo en un reemplazo bastante popular del elusivo príncipe Edward, y triunfó. Hablábamos regularmente; después de asegurarme que todo estaba bien, preguntaba por Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, y por supuesto, Bella. Al final de cada llamada pasaba los mejores deseos de mis padres, pero nunca de mi abuela.

Había hablado con mi padre dos veces desde que me fui. Nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras y a pesar de las cosas increíbles que había hecho por mí, todavía había un aire de incomodidad entre nosotros. La historia y animosidad había desaparecido, pero definitivamente no estaba olvidada. Sin embargo, estaba determinado a que dejaríamos todo eso detrás… un algún día.

Hoy era sábado, así que teníamos el día para nosotros, y una vez que terminamos de limpiar nuestro desorden le preparé a Bella el desayuno. Por supuesto, olvidé que Emmett tenía el olfato de sabueso y tan pronto como el olor a comida salió de la cocina él estaba en la puerta en un instante.

"Pensé que podía oler algo cocinarse," dijo y luego se paró en seco en la entrada. "Han esterilizado las encimeras, ¿verdad?"

"Em, ¿en serio?" Bella miró furiosa a mi primo que se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué? Quiero a mi hombre, E, pero no quiero encontrar uno de sus cortos y rizados en mis panqueques, ¿verdad?"

"Eres un maldito cerdo," murmuré.

"Oye, lo mismo va para ti, Bells. Sería mejor que tampoco encuentre uno de los tuyos." Trató de avergonzar a Bella pero falló.

"Eso sería muy difícil, Em, ya que Rose me dio una depilación de cuerpo entero la otra noche." Me guiñó un ojo y se dirigió arriba, dejando a un Emmett con la boca abierta en la cocina.

"Siempre hay una primera vez—mi primo sin palabras." Me reí entre dientes. "Quedó algo de mezcla, come tanto como quieras pero limpia lo que ensucies, ¿de acuerdo?"

Emmett asintió y me eché a reír al ver a su expresión aún conmocionada al seguir a Bella.

 **~x~**

Después de ducharme, escuché la risa de Rose desde la planta baja y me dirigí de vuelta a la cocina. Esta tarde, Emmett estaba haciendo una parrillada para nuestra familia y amigos. Él iba a cocinar, Esme iba a proporcionar el vino, por lo que prácticamente estábamos listos. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba muy emocionado. Bella más el vino de Esme era igual a una Bella jodidamente cachonda.

Vi a Emmett, Rose y Bella amontonados alrededor de la _laptop_ y todos estaban riendo como niños.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Pregunté y ellos en seguida se giraron para mirarme. Cada uno viéndose como chicos adolescentes que habían sido atrapados viendo pornografía.

"Nada," dijo Bella, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sabía que estaba mintiendo.

"Solo díganme." Dije con un suspiro y ellos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. "Entonces… ¿qué es?"

"Cálmate de una puta vez, Edward. No es nada. Solo estábamos leyendo un artículo en línea. No es gran cosa," dijo Rose con desdén.

"¿Sobre mí?" Insistí.

"No-" Comenzó a alegar pero la interrumpí.

"Entonces, ¿por qué Emmett está a punto de estallar en carcajadas, y por qué Bella está tan roja como una botella de kétchup?"

Al saber que lo había sorprendido, Emmett dejó de tratar de contenerse y su estruendosa carcajada casi sacudió los cimientos de la casa.

"Um… tal vez no te guste, Edward," susurró Bella y se acercó a mí, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. "Un sitio web asegura tener la verdad sobre dónde estás y por qué te fuiste."

Gemí. "¿Otro? Vamos, veámoslo."

Emmett giró ligeramente la pantalla para que la viera y comencé a leer. Al ver las primeras líneas, suspiré. Ha habido cientos, mierda, incluso miles de artículos especulativos sobre mi desaparición de la vida pública.

El comunicado de prensa oficial había declarado que fue por razones personales, pero nunca dieron detalles, así que por supuesto, la prensa aprovechó la oportunidad para tratar de adivinar. Algunas de las conjeturas habían sido aterradoramente cercanas a la verdad, pero afortunadamente ni el nombre de Bella, o Forks fueron mencionados. Luego estaban las historias totalmente ridículas. Era un drogadicto, era un _gay_ , tenía problemas mentales, y que había estado involucrado en tráfico de drogas y en vez de pasar tiempo en la cárcel públicamente se me envió a otro país para sufrir mi castigo.

Pero este artículo—este era el peor hasta ahora.

" _Podemos revelar exclusivamente la verdadera razón detrás de la partida del príncipe Edward el año pasado. La verdad finalmente ha salido a la luz, a pesar de los intentos desesperados hechos por el Palacio de Buckingham para mantenerlo en secreto. Una fuente cercana al expríncipe tiene una revelación completa y detallada que conmocionará al mundo._

 _En los últimos diez años, Edward se ha vuelto cada vez más depresivo e introvertido. Durante la escuela y la universidad se volvió a las drogas, alcohol y mujeres para intentar enterrar los sentimientos desconcertantes que estaba experimentando y cuando eso falló, con el tiempo se volvió a la terapia para ayudarse. Sintiéndose tan deprimido (su familia temía pudiera incluso suicidarse), al fin admitió la verdad, que se sentía atrapado en su propio cuerpo y anhelaba convertirse en una mujer._

 _Aterrado de que la prensa y el público pudiera averiguar sobre sus indiscreciones en controversiales clubes nocturnos en Londres, en los que fue visto vestido como una mujer, la familia Real decidió que era mejor dejarlo libre._

 _La fuente aún es cercana a Edward, y nos cuenta que actualmente está en una locación secreta experimentando una cirugía de reasignación de sexo. Tan pronto como su recuperación sea completa, él (¿o deberíamos decir ella?) desea con todo su corazón empezar desde cero en Las Vegas donde siente que por fin encajará._

 _Adiós a Edward—Hola a Edwina._

"Oh, por el amor de Dios," refunfuñé y sacudí mi cabeza. "No pueden decirlo en serio." Cerré la _laptop_ y me volví para ver a los otros.

Rose y Emmett ni siquiera trataban de ocultar su diversión y estaban doblados de la risa con lágrimas cayendo por sus rostros. Bella me observaba con ansiedad, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó y le sonreí.

"Sí. Definitivamente es la historia más creativa que ha salido." Me encogí de hombros.

"Ooh, Edwina. Vas a ser tan, pero tan linda como travesti." Emmett usó una voz chillona y se rio de sí mismo.

"No le hagas caso, cariño." Bella acarició mi pecho con su nariz. "Tú y yo sabemos que eres todo un hombre. ¿Qué te parece si vamos arriba en este momento y lo pruebas?"

"Aw joder—vamos ustedes dos," gimió Emmett.

"Emmett, o te quedas aquí y preparas la comida o cierras la puta boca y sales de mi cocina," Bella le dijo y señaló a la puerta.

"De acuerdo, nos vamos. No tengo deseos de escucharlos, tuve suficiente de eso en Londres, muchas gracias. Pero se los advierto, Emmett también es todo un hombre. Vamos bebé, hazme gemir." Rose nos provocó y arrastró a Emmett hacia la puerta.

"Creo que Rose está insinuando que Emmett es más hombre que tú, Edward," Bella ronroneó y me burlé.

Arrastrándola a la planta de arriba le dije, "Ni en sueños—demostrémosles cómo se hace realmente."

* * *

 _ **Así que, chicas, ¡el Cetro se convirtió en varita! ¡Conozcan a Edwina! Jajajajajaja, pobre Edward, por lo que tiene que pasar por haber dejado a la realeza. Todos inventándose las razones cuando todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por amor. Y bueno, porque sentía que no estaba hecho para esa clase de vida. Al menos James parece estar llenando demasiado bien sus zapatos y disfruta de hacerlo. Y Renee, siempre será Renee, el pobre Charlie ya no sabía dónde meterse con esas revelaciones. Pero con todo, tal parece que nuestro expríncipe está adaptándose bien a la vida de un ciudadano estadounidense normal. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, gracias por el buen recibimiento que le dieron a la historia, todos esos follow y favoritos, pero más me gustaría leer de ustedes en cada capítulo con un review, no olviden que es un agradecimiento al tiempo que dedicamos para ustedes y pudiéramos estar dedicando a algo más. Un gracias no cuesta nada ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el prólogo: Brenda Cullenn, Laliscg, Manligrez, FreyjaSeidr, SharOn, keyra100, Gibelu, dushakis, Andrea Ojeda, Tata XOXO, Diablillo07, ROSI, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, patymdn, tulgarita, Adriana Molina, freedom2604, Sther Evans, Chayley Costa, Jade HSos, monze urie, Liz Vidal, Rossmery, Techu, YessyVL13, Milh Llop, Pily, lagie, lizdayanna, Belli swan dwyer, Bertlin, Adriu, Yoliki, saraipineda44, dana masen cullen, Ericastelo, JessMel, Pili, Kimm, Melina, libbnnygramajo, injoa, Pera l.t, Lorenitta22, Lady Grigori, maries24, Sully YM, Maria Swan de Cullen, rosycanul10, Mafer, Conni Stew, Nach29, alejandra1987, glow0718, y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que de ustedes depende el ritmo que lleve la historia ;)**_


	3. Pictionary, vino y mamada

Y como no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad les diré que: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la increíble autora **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Tantos años y seguimos juntas, gracias por tu trabajo y apoyo una vez más mi querida Beta Erica Castelo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Pictionary, vino y mamada**

 **EPOV**

La barbacoa estaba casi lista y el sol se puso hace horas. La luz en el jardín provista por la luna y las luces de energía solar. A pesar de ser principios de agosto, la temperatura afuera estaba un poco fría por lo que los calentadores estaban encendidos manteniéndonos a todos calientes y cómodos.

Emmett había preparado suficiente comida para alimentar a un pequeño país, y Esme trajo tanto de su vino que todos nos íbamos a ir esta noche de aquí casi alcohólicos. Pero era agradable tener a la familia cerca en un entorno tan casual y divertido. Mi familia, la familia de Bella y nuestros amigos, todos juntos, todos disfrutando la compañía de otros.

Dado que estábamos sentados afuera en medio del bosque, no debería haber sido capaz de escuchar mucho además del pacífico torrente de agua del río y tal vez los grillos haciendo lo que demonios que fuera que hacían para hacer ese extraño ruido. Pero no pude escuchar nada de eso. La única maldita cosa que podía escuchar era a mi vulgar y malhablado primo que en este momento estaba celebrando haber ganado en el juego "amistoso" de Pictionary, al restregarse contra un árbol en nuestro patio.

"Sí, bebé. Quién es el puto amo ahora, ¿eh?" Emmett corrió otra vuelta de la victoria por el jardín antes de reunirse con su equipo.

"Emmett, cuida tu lenguaje," Esme comenzó a advertirle pero luego sonrió. "Se te olvidó decir – ¡TOMEN ESA CHUPAPOLLAS!"

Desde el maldito juego de rugby, mi tía encontraba cada forma posible de usar esa palabra. Y cada vez que la decía, no podíamos evitar reírnos. Había algo intrínsecamente incorrecto con una mujer de cincuenta años con sus "antecedentes" usando la palabra chupapollas. Por supuesto, a Bella le encantaba. Pero por otro lado, Bella tenía una debilidad por varias palabras que no se considerarían apropiadas en su clase de inglés.

"Esme," dijo Renee, riéndose. "Es solo un juego."

"¡Bah!" Bella bufó. "Joder, solo dices eso porque estamos perdiendo. Bueno, en realidad gracias a ti, mamá, nos están pateando el trasero."

Bella estaba sentada a la mesa totalmente enfurruñada. Con su labio inferior sobresaliendo, su frente arrugada y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Mi nena odiaba perder y sus compañeros de equipo no estaban ayudando a rectificar eso.

"Vamos gente, todavía podemos ganarles." Carlisle hizo un esfuerzo para reanimar a las tropas antes que la siguiente persona se levantara a dibujar. "Solo necesitamos ganar todos nuestros puntos de aquí en adelante."

Pero con el equipo que tenían era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. A un lado de la mesa teníamos a Emmett, Charlie, Esme, Angela y yo. En el otro estaba Bella, Carlisle, Jess, Rose y una Renee completamente borracha. Había estado bebiendo del vino hecho en casa de Esme toda la noche y apenas podía sentarse derecha por lo que sus intentos de dibujar habían sido graciosísimos. Todo lo que tenía que decir era que Renee, vino y un marcador no hacían una buena combinación.

Jessica aplaudió emocionada y dio de saltitos hacia la pizarra blanca que habían sacado al jardín. Tomó una de las tarjetas y con cuidado le dio un vistazo. "¡Oh, joder sí! Esta es muy fácil, chicos."

Comenzó a dibujar lo que solo podría describirse como un… um… pene y testículos de un hombre. Incluso había algo saliendo de la punta del pene que parecía salir disparado hacia arriba y luego derramarse a los costados. Cuando terminó, comenzó a señalar incontrolablemente al dibujo y luego corrió por todos lados, gritando dramáticamente y mirando por encima de su hombro.

El resto del equipo estaba intercambiando expresiones perplejas, al parecer sin tener idea de la respuesta. Emmett estiró su mano y le echó un vistazo a la tarjeta, y cuando la leyó, realmente cayó de su silla hacia atrás.

"Jesús, Edward, tienes que echarle un vistazo," se reía a carcajadas al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y me mostraba la tarjeta.

Pobre Jessica. No le iba bien en la escuela, su cabello era literalmente indomable, y recordaba que tenía un extremadamente sensible sistema tracto digestivo. Añade a eso que probablemente tenía las peores habilidades de dibujo que había visto en mi vida y sí, parecía no tener mucho de lo que estar agradecida.

"Vamos, chicos. ¡AAAHHHH!" Continuó gritando a todo pulmón y Angela comenzó a objetar.

"Oye, eso es trampa. Pictionary, ¿recuerdas? Dibujar, Jess. No actuar."

Le di la tarjeta y le dije, "No tenemos por qué preocuparnos, Angela. No van a adivinar esta."

Angela soltó una risita al ver el título y ella, Emmett, y yo nos quedamos ahí con sonrisas engreídas. Este juego lo teníamos en la bolsa.

"¿Qué demonios? Jesús, Jess, no sé esa mierda," Bella gritó, su voz cargada con frustración. Perder sacaba a relucir un lado completamente diferente de ella y era divertido de ver. "¿El ataque de la enorme polla?"

Jess dejó de correr brevemente, e inclinó su cabeza. "Esa ni siquiera es una película, Bella. ¿O sí?"

"Um, ¿podría ser una película de mujeres con fobias a… um… los genitales?" Carlisle ofreció poco convincente y estallamos en carcajadas. "O tal vez una película para adultos…"

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo pornografía?" Jess preguntó confundida antes que la cabeza de Rose se levantara de golpe entusiasmada.

"Bueno, si es porno entonces déjenme responder porque Emmett tiene cada DVD conocido por el hombre en su colección. Yo me encargo de esta, chicos, no hay problema." Rose se levantó de un salto y empezó a recitar título tras título. " _El corredor_ , _Amigo, ¿dónde está mi polla?_ , _Hallopene_ , _Impacto trasero profundo_ , _Robin Hood—Príncipe del coño_. Lo tengo—es _Córrete como si estuviera caliente_ … ¿verdad?"

Jessica miró a su amiga con incredulidad antes de sacudir su cabeza. "¡No, Rose! Mira lo que estoy haciendo, 'aaaahhhh'." Y con eso empezó a correr por todos lados una vez más, agitando sus manos alrededor de su cabeza.

"¿ _Córrete como si estuviera caliente_? Ooh, nosotros tenemos esa—¿verdad, Charlie?" Renee soltó una risita y le guiñó el ojo sugestivamente a un jefe Swan que se veía mortificado. "Es en la que sale un Chef y la traviesa mesera desnuda. Esme, tienes que verla. Tiene unas escenas bastante atrevidas, y déjame decirte, definitivamente nos inspiró. Tuvimos que remplazar la mesa de la cocina después de esa noche."

Charlie se atragantó con horror y todos además de Emmett hicieron lo que pudieron por contener la risa. Pero por supuesto, a mi primo no le importó y solo se rio con fuertes carcajadas. "Exceeeleeente, Renee. Me gusta tu estilo."

"¿Están jodiendo conmigo? Esto es lo más perturbador que una chica puede escuchar alguna vez de sus puñeteros padres. ¿ _'Córrete como si estuviera caliente'_?" Bella dejó escapar un lloriqueo estrangulado y puso su cabeza en sus manos.

La atención ahora estaba completamente en las… um… "actividades" del jefe Swan y Renee y todos nos habíamos olvidado del juego de Pictionary. Sin embargo, Jessica seguía corriendo por el jardín gritando, totalmente ajena a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Cuando el temporizador sonó para indicar que su turno terminaba ella dejó de correr y suspiró derrotada.

"No puedo creer que no lo adivinaron. Esa mierda era fácil." Señaló al enorme pene y dijo, "¡VOL-CAN-O!"

"¿Qué?" Rose gritó. "Jess, eso nunca ha sido un puto volcán. ¡Por amor de Dios, muchacha, dibujaste una polla!"

"Rose, no seas tonta. Es solo que tú tienes mente de alcantarilla." Jess se echó a reír y se volvió hacia nosotros. "Nadie más pensó eso, ¿verdad?"

Un coro de, "bueno, de hecho, sí," se repitió por el jardín y una Jessica que se veía horrorizada, empezó a describir desesperada su dibujo.

"De ninguna manera, miren esa enorme montaña es el volcán del que sucede nadie sabía. Hay pequeñas colinas en la misma cordillera de la montaña y tienen árboles y plantas creciendo como siempre lo hacen. Luego, obviamente esa es la lava que sigue a la erupción."

Ella estaba tan inocentemente estupefacta que la mayoría de nosotros fingió comprender asintiendo con nuestras cabezas.

"Oh sí, ahora lo veo, querida," Esme dijo amablemente al mismo tiempo que Rose estrellaba sus manos sobre la mesa y se ponía de pie.

Se acercó furiosa a la pizarra y señaló la foto airadamente. "Las bolas de un hombre, el vello púbico creciendo en las bolas, la polla y la maldita leche después de un tipo diferente de erupción, Jess. Jesús, eres una amenaza pública. Nunca voy a volver a estar en tu maldito equipo."

"Bien, entonces eso nos deja a 5-3 faltando uno de cada equipo por jugar. ¡GANADORES!" Emmett gritó. "¡Gracias, Jessica!"

Estiró su mano y chocó puños con Charlie y conmigo. Aunque Charlie no pareció notarlo ya que aún se veía un poco avergonzado gracias a Renee. Angela se acercó a la pizarra para tomar su turno mientras hacia un pequeño baile de la victoria, y Esme estaba haciendo señas de "perdedor" al otro equipo.

"La peor noche de mi vida," refunfuñó Bella y le mostró a Emmett el dedo medio en desafío. "Terminé en el equipo de mi borracha madre, perdí el juego gracias a Jessica y su maldito dibujo de la polla, y luego descubro que mis putos padres ven porno y hacen juegos de rol."

Renee se veía sorprendentemente perpleja por toda la situación y continuó sentada en su silla bebiendo más del vino de Esme. Aunque, comenzaba a encorvarse cada vez más y más y todavía le quedaba un turno más para dibujar. Eso definitivamente sería divertido de ver.

Angela dibujó una imagen perfectamente descifrable de dos vaqueros tomados de las manos con una montaña en el fondo la que Emmett adivinó correctamente que era _Brokeback Mountain_ _ **(1)**_.

"Ves, la montaña de Angela no se ve como una maldita polla," murmuró Rose.

Solo faltaba Renee, y ya éramos ganadores indiscutibles pero ella insistió en tomar su turno. Bella y Rosalie gimieron cuando se tambaleó a la mesa y eligió una tarjeta.

"Ooh, me encanta esta película." Chilló y aplaudió emocionada al saltar en su lugar.

Tal vez era el vino, o tal vez era que la torpeza de Bella era en realidad heredada de su madre, pero de cualquier forma, Renee se tropezó con sus propios pies. Se estrelló contra la pizarra que se rompió y luego cayó al suelo partiéndose de la risa.

"Mamá," Bella gimió. "Te caes de borracha."

"Ayúdame, vamos, cariño, estoy atascada," dijo en un ataque de risa.

"Eres una puta desgracia, levanta tu propio trasero borracho del suelo," respondió Bella. Con su labio inferior sobresaliendo y su tono era el de una adolescente enfurruñada, pero mierda, era adorable.

"Charlie, cielo, tú no me dejarás aquí, ¿verdad?" Renee soltó una risita y tendió su mano por ayuda. "Dejaré que te aproveches de mí."

Charlie suspiró y se puso de pie. "Ya vengo, ya vengo."

"¿Otra vez?" Renee aulló, "hombrecito pervertido, ¿no fue suficiente el viaje hacia aquí?"

Era algo bueno que Bella y yo no tuviéramos vecinos a kilómetros, porque el torrente de maldiciones que salieron de la boca de mi novia hubiese dejado traumado a cualquier niño pequeño de por vida.

"¡Puñetas! Por favor, joder, te suplico que dejes de hablar en este puto momento. Esta mierda es peor que una puta lobotomía. ¿Estás tratando de matarme?"

"Bella, cuida tu lenguaje," Charlie la reprendió al poner de pie a Renee. "Aún soy el jefe, ¿recuerdas?"

"Un jefe al que le dan una mamada en la patrulla," Renee añadió y noté que los hombros de todos se sacudían con risa silenciosa – incluyendo los míos. Pero no los de Bella –definitivamente no los de Bella.

Si hubiera sido un personaje en una caricatura, habría humo rojo saliendo de sus orejas porque, caray, sí que estaba enojada.

"Y salgo de aquí." Bella sacudió su cabeza en disgusto y se levantó. "Chicos, hasta hace veinte minutos—fue divertido. Diría que lo hiciéramos de nuevo alguna vez, pero no tengo ningún deseo de experimentar nada parecido por el resto de mi puñetera vida."

Rodeó hasta donde yo estaba sentado y me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. "Edward, por favor, no tardes mucho. Tengo la esperanza de puedas follarme hasta dejarme sin sentido. De verdad necesito olvidarme de esta pequeña revelación."

La expresión en el rostro de Charlie no tenía precio. Pasaba de un brillante sonrojo por la vergüenza por la diarrea verbal de Renee a un enojado púrpura por la respuesta de Bella. Por supuesto, la madre de Bella se veía como la mujer más orgullosa del planeta.

"Ooh, Bella, niña mala. No me sorprende que Edward te haya seguido por medio mundo, cariño." Renee dijo guiñando un ojo. Ella se volvió para mirarme y luego levantó su mano y dio un zarpazo como el de un tigre en el aire. "¡Rawr!"

Me reí nervioso y bajé la vista a la mesa. Definitivamente no me iba a levantar pronto. La imagen de la petición de Bella se había ido directamente a mi polla, y solo traía puestos unos pantalones cortos que habrían hecho un pobre trabajo para ocultar mi erección que sentía era del tamaño del edificio Empire State. Bella desapareció en la cocina después de decirles a todos buenas noches mientras yo trataba de distraerme.

 _El trasero peludo de Emmett, la Gran Perra, Renee y Charlie haciéndolo en la patrulla… sip, eso lo hizo._

Cuando tuve mi "situación" bajo control, literalmente saqué a todos físicamente del jardín. Subí a Esme y a Carlisle a su coche y los despedí con la mano por el camino de entrada. Jess y Angela les siguieron en seguida, con Jessica todavía quejándose que su dibujo no era nada parecido a una polla. Solo quedaban Renee y Charlie. Él intentaba en vano mantener a Renee en pie, pero ella pensó que tratar de abrir sus pantalones mientras la cargaba era mucho más divertido.

"Ren, vamos, deja eso. Vamos a llevarte a casa—todo el vino va a volver a hacer su aparición pronto, y de verdad no quiero limpiar la patrulla, cielo, ¿está bien?" Charlie le rogó.

"Charlie, mira a Edward," Renee arrastró las palabras. "Está ansioso por sacarnos de aquí para que él y Bella puedan tener algo de tiempo _sexy_. Para de ser un mojigato y déjame divertir—puede que seamos de la mediana edad pero sigo siendo más cachonda que un….un… ooh, Emmett, ¿cómo lo llamas?"

"Más cachonda que un conejo con dos pollas," Emmett respondió casualmente.

"Sip, eso es. Así que, vamos, Charlie, enciende mi fuego. Arruíname para otros."

"Lo que quieras, Renee, pero primero vamos a llevarte a casa."

Pasó uno de los brazos de su esposa alrededor de su cuello y trató de que caminara pero ella apenas si podía pararse. Tomé el otro brazo de Renee y entre nosotros conseguimos arrastrarla al coche. Él ni siquiera intentó ponerla en el asiento delantero, solo abrió la puerta trasera y la acostó en el asiento. Estaba roncando antes de que cerráramos la puerta.

La palabra borracha como una cuba vino a mi mente.

Había dejado de tratar de ser educado y me uní a Emmett riéndome de ella y por primera vez, Charlie no parecía muy molesto por mis intenciones con su hija tan pronto como se fuera. Seguía aturdido gracias a Renee y su amor por compartir todo lo relacionado con sexo.

Dejamos la mayoría de la limpieza y mientras Emmett llevaba a Rose de vuelta a su pequeño anexo, literalmente entré corriendo a la casa. Ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta cuando Bella se abalanzó sobre mí. Tiró de mi cabello, atrajo mi cabello hacia ella, y sin romper el beso me hizo caminar hacia atrás a las escaleras.

Mis pies tocaron el último escalón y nos quedamos dónde estábamos. Besar a Bella era malditamente bueno para parar por el momento. Dejé que mis manos vagaran por su cuerpo y luego se posaran en su trasero. Sus manos dejaron mi cabello y bajaron por mi pecho y estómago hacia la orilla de mi camiseta. Dedos fríos se arrastraron por mi piel cuando empezó a subirla lentamente. Cada caricia envió escalofríos de éxtasis por mi cuerpo, el efecto que esta mujer tenía sobre mí era indescriptible. Después que mi camiseta fue desechada ella deslizó su mano dentro de mis pantalones cortos y se dejó caer de rodillas.

El aire frío y las caricias de Bella me volvieron loco y sentí que se levantaban mis vellos; mi cuerpo temblaba de placer cuando me rodeó con sus labios. Sus dientes rozaron la piel sensible de mi cabeza y tuve que colocar mi mano en el pasamanos para mantener mi equilibrio. Entre más profundo me tomaba, más difícil se me hacía mantener el control y no pude soportarlo más.

"Bella, mierda, por favor…" Me atraganté y gentilmente la puse de vuelta de pie. "Necesito estar dentro de ti."

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa y asintió. No quise esperar para llevarla arriba así que levanté su linda faldita de mezclilla y la encontré sin ropa interior. "¿Toda la noche?" Dije entre mi aliento y asintió. "Maldición, Bella. Juro por Dios que me matas."

La rodeé con mis brazos y Bella saltó, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y guiándonos. Desafortunadamente, las mejores ideas no siempre funcionan y esta posición demostraba ser difícil. Después de unos intentos fallidos traté de llevar a Bella arriba pero me tropecé en uno de los escalones y caí hacia adelante a las escaleras. Bella aterrizó con un fuerte golpe y luego caí sobre ella.

"Mierda, Bella, ¿estás bien?" Me eché hacia atrás y la revisé pero ella soltó una risita.

"Estoy bien—cierra la boca y fóllame, Edward."

 _¡Mieeerda! Sí, señora._

Más que feliz de obedecer, la penetré otra vez y empecé a girar mis caderas sintiéndome frustrado porque sabía que estaba perdiendo el control. No importaba que estuviésemos juntos por casi un año ya. Ni que tuviéramos sexo más veces de las que posiblemente pudiera contar. A decir verdad, algo sobre nosotros estando juntos de esta forma me hacía reaccionar como un adolescente virginal—digamos como Jim de American Pie—que disparaba sus mejores nadadores como una ametralladora.

Bella también parecía ser una bola de tensión reprimida. Dejé caer mi mano entre nosotros y su espalda se arqueó hacia mi toque. Me agarró por los hombros y gritó al correrse y yo la seguí justo después.

Mis rodillas tenían raspaduras del tamaño de pelotas de tenis por la alfombra pero joder, definitivamente valió la pena. Cargué a Bella y la llevé arriba al baño. Tomamos una agradable ducha relajante antes de acurrucarnos juntos en la cama.

Elimina la discusión de _Córrete como si estuviera caliente_ y "la mamada" en la patrulla del jefe Swan y había sido un día malditamente bueno.

 **~x~**

Desperté más temprano de lo que me hubiese gustado gracias a la luz del sol entrando por la ventana de nuestra recámara porque había olvidado cerrar las persianas anoche. Enterré mi rostro en la almohada y traté de volver a dormir pero fue un completo fracaso. A regañadientes, me desenredé de los brazos y piernas de Bella y me tambaleé al baño.

Cuando volví a entrar en la recámara, Bella se había dado la vuelta y la sábana había bajado por su espalda para quedar justo en la parte más prominente de su trasero. Podía ver dos áreas de su piel que se veían rojas en comparación con el resto de su tez pálida, y supuse que eran sus heridas de guerra de anoche. Se veían sensibles y suspiré, jodidamente asqueado conmigo mismo por lastimarla.

"Deja de preocuparte, puedo escucharte frunciendo el ceño, Edward," dijo Bella, su voz un poco amortiguada por la almohada.

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando." Protesté, pero Bella resopló con incredulidad. "Y eso no es posible, ¿sabes? Escuchar a alguien fruncir el ceño."

"Bueno, sé que lo estás haciendo, tal vez solo soy una maldita lectora de mentes."

Sonreí y rodé mis ojos. Moviéndome para sentarme junto a ella, pasé mis dedos sobre las marcas. "¿Duelen?"

"Apuesto que no tanto como tus rodillas." Se dio la vuelta y sonrió. "Sin embargo, fue divertido, y tú sin duda hiciste el trabajo."

"¿Eh?" Pregunté, demasiado distraído por una Bella todavía desnuda.

"Olvidé todo sobre el horror de anoche y los secretos que compartimos. Jesús, voy a prohibir el vino de Esme. Esa mierda es peligrosa." Bella se encogió de hombros. "Mis padres—los sexo adictos. Me da miedo pensar qué otros deleites me perdí después que se fueron anoche."

"Sí, probablemente no quieres saberlo," le dije y luego levanté mis cejas sugestivamente. "Pero, creo que una de sus ideas sonaba bastante interesante."

"Oh, me pregunto cuál." Respondió con sarcasmo. "Bueno, sé un buen niño y prepárame el desayuno y me aseguraré de tener eso presente la próxima vez que viajemos en coche."

Basta decir que estaba abajo en tiempo récord.

* * *

 **(1) Brokeback Mountain – "Secreto en la montaña" en Hispanoámerica y "En terreno vedado" en España.**

* * *

 _ **Y estos siguen como conejos jajajaja, ¿pero qué les pareció ese jueguito de Pictionary? Sí que fue divertido, aunque no mucho para la pobre de Bella al tener que escuchar las aventuras sexuales de sus padres. Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, me encantaría que me lo dijeran con su review, recuerden que sus reviews son el pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo para ustedes, para su diversión, no cuesta nada que tomen unos segundos de su tiempo para decir un gracias, si no se les ocurre nada más o una carita feliz, o si quieren decirme qué les pareció y sus teorías me harían muy feliz. Dar gracias no cuesta nada, recuérdelo. Además de que ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia con su respuesta en reviews ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Diablillo07, Chayley Costa, Andrea Ojeda (Espero que te mejores nena, y me alegra ayudar ;) ), Maryluna, fathyhurtado (¡Milagro! Bienvenida de nuevo ;) ), Nancy, ELIZABETH, SharOn, freedom2604, Manligrez, solecitopucheta, bbluelilas, Say's, Rosy canul, RosebellaCullen, debynoe, Brenda Cullenn, Lady Grigori, keyra100, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Twilight Raquel-Carolay, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Melina, Jade HSos, Pera l.t, Cary, PRISOL, tulgarita, Adriana Molina, Yoliki, lagie, somas, Gabriela Cullen, Gibelu, ValeWhitlockGrey, YessyVL13, rjnavajas, Pili, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, JessMel, maries24, glow0718, nesly, Isabelfromnowon, Merce, Mafer, patymdn, Sther Evans, Milh Llop, Alma Figueroa, Sully YM, injoa, lizdayanna, Techu, Ericastelo y algunos anónimos.**_

 _ **PD. Recuerden que hay un concurso en mi grupo de Facebook, si ya están en él saben cómo participar, sino lo están, tal vez quieran ir a mi perfil en FF y seguir el link a mi grupo pidiendo su aceptación, hay pueden leer las instrucciones ;)**_


	4. Derritiendo al hombre de hielo

Y como no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad les diré que: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la increíble autora **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Tantos años y seguimos juntas, gracias por tu trabajo y apoyo una vez más mi querida Beta Erica Castelo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Derritiendo al hombre de hielo**

 **EPOV**

"Em, ¿realmente crees que todo esto es necesario?" Fruncí el ceño al ver la peluca rubia en mi mano, que era espantosamente parecida al pelo de Rod Stewart en los ochenta.

"Sip," no quieres que la gente te reconozca," dijo Emmett con seriedad. "Has conseguido mantenerte oculto por ocho meses, Edward. No quieres joder eso ahora, ¿o sí?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y suspiré. Por supuesto que no quería que me reconocieran, pero tampoco quería pasearme por Seattle luciendo como alguien que tenía una extraña obsesión con los ochenta.

"Oh, y ponte estos también." Me dio unas ridículas gafas de sol de gran tamaño y luego añadió, "Asegúrate de hablar como un americano y estarás bien."

Me puse la peluca con un suspiro y la moví torpemente, pero la estúpida cosa apenas controlaba mi cabello. Por lo que en combinación con las horribles mechas rubias sintéticas, tenía mi propio cabello indomable queriendo liberarse siempre que podía. Las gafas de sol cubrían casi toda la parte superior de mi rostro y me veía como un completo idiota.

"En serio, Emmett, mírame. La gente va a creer que soy algún tipo de imitador discapacitado mental de Rod Stewart," estrellé el visor de la camioneta de Bella al subirlo y fulminé a mi primo con la mirada.

Mi primo, que debería añadir, llevaba puestos unos perfectamente aceptables _jeans_ y una camiseta. Para cualquier que nos viera, Emmett se vería como si solo estuviera acompañando a un paciente en el día que lo dejaron libre de un hospital mental.

"Ed, nunca dije que no te verías como un maldito idiota, ¿verdad? Pero, nadie va a reconocerte, y eso es lo más importante. Oh, y si recuerdo correctamente, fue tu idea conducir hasta aquí, así que cierra la puta boca y deja de quejarte," Emmett dijo y me mostró el dedo medio cuando empecé a discutir.

Tenía razón, Seattle fue mi idea. Había pasado la mayor parte de cuatro meses buscando esto y era aquí o en ningún lado en lo que a mí respecta. Lo habíamos intentado en Port Angeles, por internet, catálogos de venta por correo y un sinnúmero de otros lugares, pero no había encontrado nada. Entonces, justo anoche cuando Bella estaba dormida vi un anuncio en línea del lugar perfecto.

Era una pequeña joyería, especializada exclusivamente en piezas de joyería únicas. Cada una era diseñada por el dueño y era precisamente lo que había estado buscando. Bella había cambiado mi vida, no había dos formas de verlo, y ahora quería dejarle saber lo única y especial que era.

Y para eso necesitaba el anillo perfecto…

"¿De verdad vas a hacer esto—proponerle matrimonio?" Emmett preguntó al caminar por las bulliciosas calles. "¿Por qué ahora?"

"Sí, de verdad lo voy a hacer. La amo y me agrada mucho la idea de que se convierta en Bella Cullen," dije con una sonrisa cursi en mi rostro. "Nunca querré a alguien más, así que, ¿qué caso tiene que espere? He elegido mi futuro, ahora quiero divertirme viviéndolo y me gustaría hacer eso con Bella como mi esposa."

"Wow, ¿qué desayunaste que estás tan cursi?" Bromeó Emmett.

Lo ignoré y seguí mis direcciones garabateadas a la tienda esperando que hubiera algo que me gustara, por un precio que estuviera a mi alcance. Tenía algo del efectivo que mi papá me había dado antes de dejar Londres y luego había pasado meses apartando algo de mi paga de Esme sin que Bella lo descubriera. Había acumulado un poco más de $5000, y estaba orgulloso de decir que era la primera vez que había ahorrado para algo en mi vida.

El lugar no estaba entre las tiendas más populares de menudeo y nos tomó algo de tiempo localizarla. Pero tan pronto como vi el cartel negro con la letra itálica plateada sonreí en mi interior. "Esta es," le dije a Emmett.

"¿Aeternus? ¿Es un lugar griego?" Arrugó su nariz y se burló. "Parece un lugar barato, Edward."

"Es latín, Em, y creo que significa eterno, imperecedero. Se especializan en joyería con un estilo único e incluso diría clásico, lo que estoy seguro es lo que necesito. No seas maleducado cuando entremos, Emmett, por favor." Esperé a que aceptara y lo hizo con un suspiro exasperado.

"Claro, entonces entramos y miramos. Si ves algo que te guste, señálamelo y yo haré todo el trato. Entre más te mantengas fuera de la conversación, menos el riesgo de que te noten." Emmett atravesó la puerta con seguridad y yo lo seguí.

"Buenos días, mi nombres es Tia, ¿puedo ayudarlos con algo hoy?" Una mujer con cabello oscuro preguntó por detrás del mostrador. Echó un vistazo a mi apariencia con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

"Querremos verr algo," Emmett dijo con el acento ruso más ridículo que había escuchado.

"Por supuesto, señor. ¿Un anillo de compromiso?" Miró de Emmett a mí con cautela.

Asentí y ella señaló hacia un gabinete de vidrio junto a la registradora. Había unos quince anillos en exhibición. Oro blanco, oro amarillo, con una sola piedra, y todos maravillosamente diferentes uno del otro.

Uno llamó mi atención y traté de centrarme en los detalles. Incliné mi cabeza hacia él y Emmett se hizo cargo una vez más.

"Nos mostrarrá este, ¿sí?"

¿Qué demonios? ¿Ahora era alemán? Qué me había poseído para traerlo. Esme, debí habérselo pedido a Esme.

Aunque estaba avergonzado por los terribles acentos de Emmett, las cosas se pusieron mucho peor, Tia nos confundió con ladrones y vi que su mano se desvió debajo del mostrador, probablemente hacia un botón de pánico de algún tipo.

"No creo que tengamos nada aquí, que sea… _apropiado_ … para dos personas como ustedes. Probablemente sería lo mejor si dejan la tienda ahora." Dijo ella, podía ver que estaba tratando de ser firme, pero su voz tembló como si de verdad la estuviéramos asustando.

Emmett comenzó a discutir con su normal vozarrón, lo que solo confundió más a la pobre mujer. Las cosas pasaron de mal a peor y ella llamó a un compañero que estaba fuera de la vista. Tenía que salvar la situación antes de que Emmett y yo termináramos en la parte trasera de una patrulla de policía. Me quité las gafas de sol, tirando de la peluca en mi cabeza y avancé poco a poco.

"Disculpe, _madame_. Siento mucho si la hemos asustado." Traté de hablar con calma y recé porque me reconociera—algo que no había hecho en años. "Disculpe a Emmett, pero solo estaba tratando de asegurarse que nadie supiera quién era. Verá, ese es su trabajo—cuidar de mí."

"Oh… claro," susurró la mujer, "Sí, por supuesto. Lo lamento mucho, su majes-"

"¡No, no!" La interrumpí, "Por favor, llámeme, Edward. ¿Cree que pueda ayudarme a elegir un anillo?"

"Por supuesto, me encantaría ayudar. Pero…" Frunció el ceño. "Bueno, en realidad no creo que ninguna de nuestras selecciones serían adecuadas, señor. Las medidas serían demasiado pequeñas ya sea para usted o su pareja."

"¿Eh?" Emmett me miró y luego hizo una mueca. "Oye, no somos una pareja—él es mi primo y estoy aquí para ayudarlo, eso es todo."

Me eché a reír y Tia parecía horrorizada. "El anillo es para mi novia, y en especial me gusta ese." Señalé el anillo que se destacaba y esperé a que lo retiraran del exhibidor.

"Oh cielos, lo siento. De hecho, este está recién llegado. Es una réplica del diseño Art Deco." Colocó el anillo sobre un cojín de terciopelo y lo empujó al otro lado del mostrador. "El centro es un diamante de un quilate con un clásico corte cojín. Está fijo en una corona de platino de inspiración eduardiana, abrazado por costados en forma de tulipanes tachonados con diamantes. Bastante adecuado, considerado… bueno eduardiano." Ella sonrió y me motivó a mirarlo más de cerca.

Ese era el anillo y solo podía imaginarlo en el dedo de Bella. Ningún anillo llamativo o extravagante como los que algunas mujeres demandaban. Este era discreto y clásico, pero ciertamente hermoso. Le quedaría perfectamente a Bella.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" Pregunté.

"Seis mil ochocientos setenta y cinco dólares."

El alma se me cayó a los pies, estaba muy por encima de mi presupuesto. Por casi dos mil dólares para ser exactos. Maldición.

"Lo siento, no tengo tanto. ¿Tienes algo de unos cinco mil dólares?" Pregunté con tristeza.

"¡Espera!" dijo Emmett, "¿Podemos tratar de negociar? ¿Ese es tu mejor precio?"

"Podría bajarlo a seis mil, pero definitivamente no menos. Lo siento."

"¿Seis mil?" Emmett clarificó y Tia asintió. "Nos lo llevaremos."

"Emmett, no tengo tanto," argumenté y se echó a reír.

"Tengo mi tarjeta de crédito, bueno es de Rosie en realidad, pero me dijo que la trajera por si acaso. No sé qué pensó que iba a comprar."

"No puedo-" Comencé a decir pero me interrumpió.

"Solo cierra la boca, Edward. Si compras este anillo, podemos ir a casa y no tendré que hacer esta mierda de nuevo. Jesús, nunca en mi vida entenderé por qué las mujeres disfrutan de ir de compras."

Podría haberme rehusado, pero me encantó el anillo y totalmente podía ver a Bella usándolo. Suspiré renuentemente y asentí. "No puedes contarle a Rose, Em. Todavía no, ¿de acuerdo? Joder, mis deudas siguen creciendo y creciendo—pero Bella lo vale un millón de veces."

Accedió y me dijo que me apresurara. Pedí que pusieran el anillo en una caja y luego pagué, sintiéndome cada vez más nervioso al pensar en realmente pedirle a Bella que se casara conmigo. No me era difícil imaginar nuestra boda y podía vernos en el futuro juntos aún y locos de alegría, pero no había considerado cómo haría la propuesta.

"Gracias, señor. Espero que el anillo le traiga felicidad y le prometo nuestra discreción." Tia sonrió cuando me volví a poner mi peluca y las gafas.

"Gracias, lo aprecio." Oculté el anillo en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y seguí a Emmett de vuelta a la calle. "Ahora, necesito tu ayuda para decidir qué hacer."

"Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? El romance definitivamente no es mi fuerte. Si dependiera de mí, el matrimonio sería erradicado. ¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, te atarías legalmente a una mujer que sin duda te negará el sexo sin una buena razón y con el tiempo te atormentará hasta que mueras?"

"Wow, Emmett. Romeo no es nada comparado contigo hombre, ¿verdad? ¿Estás seguro que Rose sabe qué novio tan romántico tiene?" Le tomé el pelo y se echó a reír.

"Oh tengo un arma secreta que la mantiene a mi disposición. Pero volviendo a ti y tu desesperada necesidad de poner un anillo en el dedo de tu chica. ¿No se supone que primero le pidas permiso al padre?" Emmett me dio una palmada en la espalda y rio a carcajadas.

"Sí, buena suerte con eso. Tal vez quieras pedírselo cuando su arma de servicio esté fuera de su alcance."

Jodidamente cierto.

 **~x~**

Me tomó otras dos semanas reunir el coraje de acercarme al jefe Swan. Por mucho que odiara la idea de pedir su permiso, una pequeña parte de mí quería hacerlo de la forma correcta. Solo tenía que asegurarme que Renee estuviera cerca cuando lo pidiera, porque a esa mujer prácticamente la tenía en la palma de mi mano y me haría bien toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

"Estás todo nervioso, ¿qué pasa?" Bella me miró con sospecha mientras la llevaba al trabajo.

"Nada," le respondí y apreté su mano que descansaba en mi muslo.

"Mentiroso." Sacudió su cabeza pero dejó el tema. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?"

"Um, no mucho. Esme sigue esperando que lleguen unos materiales así que no hay mucho que Em y yo podamos hacer. Creo que solo voy a relajarme y esperar a que mi hermosa novia termine de trabajar." Le guiñé un ojo y Bella se echó a reír.

"Eres un maldito cursi, Edward."

"Sip, pero no me querrías de otra manera." Detuve la camioneta al otro lado de la calle de la escuela. "¿Te recojo más tarde?" Pregunté y me acerqué para darle un beso de despedida. "Te amo."

"Mm, también te amo," susurró. "Preferiría pasar el día contigo—siempre podría pretender que estoy enferma, ¿sabes?"

"No, no puedes, Bella. Tienes que inculcar tu conocimiento y sabiduría en los adolescentes de Forks." Me eché a reír y solté un resoplido.

"Sí claro, esa es una tarea que falló antes de que siquiera comenzara. Lo entiendo, Edward, necesitas deshacerte de mí para que puedas ponerte mi ropa y practicar cómo ser _Edwina_." Con un guiño y un último beso salió de la camioneta. "No llegues tarde."

 _Lo haré si tu padre me dispara—ha sido lindo conocerte, amor._

Conduje tan despacio como pude a la casa de los padres de Bella. Ya les había dicho que iba a pasar a verlos, de modo que sabía que los dos estaban en casa.

 _Respiraciones profundas, respiraciones profundas._

Estacioné en la calle afuera de la casa de los Swan ya que la patrulla de Charlie estaba en la entrada. Consideré desconectar los cables de la batería bajo el capó por si acaso necesitaba hacer un escape rápido. Para cuando el jefe los reconectara podría estar a mitad de camino a Canadá.

"Buenos días, Edward. ¿Quieres desayunar algo, cielo? Estoy preparando algo para Charlie, así que eres bienvenido." Renee me dio un abrazo al entrar en la cocina.

Miré a la sartén y por más que lo intentaba no podía distinguir que es lo que se supone que era, por lo que educadamente decliné. "No gracias, Renee. Bella ya me alimentó."

"Ooh, apuesto a que sí," dijo sugestivamente.

Escuché que Charlie se aclaraba la garganta y miré alrededor para verlo parado impaciente en la entrada. "Voy a salir pronto, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, Edward?"

"No puedes irte ahora, Charlie, tu desayuno todavía no está listo," Renee refunfuñó y alcancé a ver a Charlie haciendo una mueca.

"Oh, de verdad no tengo tiempo, Ren." Se sentó a la mesa y señaló la silla frente a él.

"Um, Renee, podrías acompañarnos, ¿por favor?" Pregunté y estaba seguro que vi una sonrisa aparecer rápidamente en su rostro.

"Claro, Edward."

Tomé una respiración profunda y traté de hablar, pero olvidé qué es lo que iba a decir y solo me quedé ahí con la boca abierta.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Charlie.

Sacudí mi cabeza y lo intenté otra vez, pero estaba totalmente mudo. Suspiré en frustración y decidí mostrarles el anillo. Lo había llevado conmigo a todas partes desde el día en que lo compré y hoy no era una excepción. La tomé de mi bolsillo y abrí la caja antes de colocarla en medio de la mesa.

Renee chilló emocionada y rebotó en su silla y Charlie suspiró.

"Supongo que sabía que venía." Miró el anillo una vez y luego devolvió su atención a mí.

"Edward, es tan bonito. ¿Puedo?" Renee estiró su mano hacia la caja y asintió. "Es perfecto para Bella. Le encantará, sé que sí. Ooh, mi pequeña va a casarse."

Charlie no sonrió, habló emocionado del anillo o siquiera habló. Estaba sentado en su silla mirándome. De hecho, era tan malditamente intenso que me hizo querer confesar crímenes que nunca había cometido. Tenía que decir algo y distraerlo, de otra forma muy bien podría necesitar un cambio de bóxer.

"Sé que probablemente no soy el hombre que quería o esperaba que terminara como su yerno, jefe Swan, pero amo a su hija más que a nada en el mundo. Nadie puede empezar a entender lo feliz que ella me hace y lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida tratando de hacer lo mismo por ella." Mi corazón estaba acelerado y Jesús, mis manos estaban sudando. No le quité la vista a la mano de Charlie, listo para huir si alcanzaba su arma. "Nunca la decepcionaría, y quiero casarme con ella. Sé que es anticuado, pero realmente me gustaría pedírselo con su aprobación."

"Oh, eres un chico muy dulce." Renee sonrió ampliamente. "¿No es emocionante, Charlie?"

"Jefe Swan, ¿puedo pedirle a Bella que sea mi esposa?" Pregunté y sonreí.

"No," murmuró viéndose igual que Bella cuando estaba enfurruñada.

"Charlie, deja de ser un cretino," Renee le advirtió. "Puedes dejar de fingir, sé que te agrada el chico. Si no fuera así ya hubieras sacado tu arma."

Esperé a que él respondiera ya fuera con su boca o con su arma. Mirando su rostro en ese momento me hizo sentir que lo último era una evidente posibilidad.

"Caray, solo me estoy metiendo con el muchacho, Renee." Charlie dejó escapar una breve carcajada y luego me miró. Su rostro poniéndose serio otra vez. "Tienes mi permiso. Pídeselo."

Sonreí y empecé a agradecerle profusamente pero él levantó su mano y me detuvo.

"Una cosa más," dijo, "Lo que dijiste antes no era completamente cierto. Aunque definitivamente no eres el hombre del que esperábamos que Bella se enamorara, puedo ver que haces feliz a mi hija, Edward, y eso es todo lo que cualquier padre quiere."

Wow, ¿eso era un cumplido? ¿Aceptación? Había derretido al hombre de hielo después de ocho meses—¡anotación!

"Gracias," le dije sinceramente. "Su aprobación realmente hace una gran diferencia para mí."

"Bueno, tengo que llegar al trabajo." Se puso de pie, besó a Renee en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero cuando estaba por irse, se detuvo y preguntó, "¿Y si hubiera dicho que no?"

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. "Amo a Bella, así que se lo hubiera pedido de todos modos. Solo me hubiese asegurado que estuviera entre usted y yo cuando les diéramos las noticias. No intentaría dispararme si su hija estuviera entre nosotros."

Se echó a reír y levantó sus pulgares antes de desaparecer. Renee se veía un poco decepcionada que su desayuno se hubiera quedado sin tocar por lo que sucumbí como un cobarde y le permití servirme una porción. Sabía malditamente terrible, pero no me importó porque tenía más de un millón de pensamientos dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

Tenía el anillo, tenía la aprobación de los padres y ahora solo necesitaba un plan. Iba a pedirle a Bella que se casara conmigo, que fuera mi esposa y pasara el resto de su vida conmigo. De pronto la idea de ser rey de Inglaterra parecía mundana en comparación a los nervios que sentía—¿qué demonios haría si decía que no?

* * *

 _ **¿Ustedes creen que Bella vaya a decir que no? ¡Lo dudo! Pero pobre Edward, que diferente es que tengas todo a tus pies y puedas comprarte o comprarle a alguien que amas lo que quieras, a tener que ahorrar para hacerlo y tal vez ni así tener lo suficiente. Sin duda, algo difícil a lo que acostumbrarse, menos mal que Em lo ayudó con el anillo y pudo comprar el que quería para Bella. Pero aún con sus carencias, el expríncipe lo está haciendo muy bien, ¿no creen? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, y espero que pronto podamos leer el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Pera l.t, PRISOL, Adriana Molina, Summer Suny, solecitopucheta, sandy56, Lady Grigori, Milh Llop, Gibelu, Klara Anastacia Cullen, keyra100, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Diablillo07, Alma Figueroa, freedom2604, YessyVL13, Gabriela Cullen, dushakis, Liz Vidal, Bertlin, Merce, Lorenitta22, JessMel, debynoe, Cary, tulgarita, Manligrez, Twilight Raquel-Carolay, saraipineda44, Melany, myaenriquez02, Yoliki, maries24, alejandra1987, rjnavajas, May (Me alegra que te hayas animado a dejar review y espero seguir viéndote por aquí ;) ), injoa, Brenda Cullenn, patymdn, lagie, Adriu, lizdayanna, Ericastelo, rosycanul10, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, Maria Swan de Cullen, glow0718, andyG, y algunos anónimos.**_


	5. Más primeras veces

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Más primeras veces**

 **BPOV**

Honestamente creía que era una maestra decente. Conocía cada puto detalle de cada libro en el programa didáctico y con seguridad podía enseñar a mis niños todo lo que necesitaban saber a fin de graduarse de mi clase. ¿Verdad? Bueno, en este momento en serio lo dudaba y empezaba a perder la voluntad para vivir. Había decidido improvisar un examen sorpresa a mis estudiantes y había llegado el momento de ver sus respuestas. La mayoría eran sensatas y bien pensadas, pero luego leí una respuesta.

 _P. ¿Quién es tu personaje favorito Shakespereano, y por qué?_

 _R. Me gusta Julio César—porque inventó la ensalada César y es mi favorita._

Por un fugaz segundo honestamente pensé que Jessica se estaba ocultando en mi clase, porque eso tenía su nombre escrito. ¿ _Julio_? ¿La puta ensalada César?

Estrellé el papel sobre mi escritorio y suspiré.

"Ah, el dulce sonido de alguien satisfecho con su elección de profesión," se escuchó una voz familiar.

Levanté la vista y vi a un oficial uniformado en la puerta de mi clase. "¿Paul?" Dije en confusión y él asintió.

"Sip, ha pasado un tiempo, Bella."

Um, casi siete años, de hecho.

Paul Lahote era mi exnovio. Habíamos estado juntos como por un año cuando tenía dieciséis y fue con él que perdí mi virginidad en el asiento trasero de la patrulla de papá. No fue mi momento más orgulloso o placentero si tengo que decirlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Espero que no estés arrestando a nadie." Pregunté. Tal vez debería pedirle que arrestara al niño que era _fan_ de la ensalada Julio César por crímenes contra la literatura.

Paul se echó a reír y mostró una hilera de dientes blancos, que resaltaban por su tez bronceada, cabello y ojos oscuros. Todavía era un tipo bastante lindo, supongo, pero nada en comparación con el Adonis que tenía esperándome. Y con eso en mente dejé que mis pensamientos vagaran, imaginando a Edward en el trabajo, sudando. Quizás quitándose la camisa y limpiando su cara con ella…

"… Así que Charlie pensó que era una buena idea enviarme a explicar los beneficios de una carrera en la fuerza. Una buena experiencia para el novato, supongo," Paul no se dio cuenta de mi ensoñación y solo desperté abruptamente cuando se acercó a mi escritorio.

"Bueno, felicitaciones por el nuevo trabajo. Realmente debería volver a trabajar—me gustaría salir de aquí a tiempo," le dije educadamente, totalmente distraída por la imagen de Edward sin camisa y sudoroso. Tal vez también se quitaría los pantalones—por el bien de su salud, por supuesto. Después de todo no lo querríamos deshidratado por todo ese sudor. La idea provocó que un sonrojo cruzara mis mejillas y mordí mi labio.

"Oh, claro. Lamento interrumpirte," dijo Paul con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro y se retiró de la oficina. "Supongo que, ¿te veré por ahí?"

"Claro, Paul. Adiós."

Pretendí volver mi atención de vuelta a mis papeles; pero era inútil. Mi ensoñación estaba en pleno auge ahora y Edward estaba en este momento desnudo como un bebé mientras clavaba en la pared con un martillo y por clavar—me refería a mí, y el martillo—sí, ese era el Cetro. La dejé desarrollarse tanto como pude sin tener una combustión espontánea y luego empaqué mis cosas y decidí esperar a Edward afuera.

La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido así que me senté en el muro junto a la entrada y aproveché al máximo el sol que estaba disfrutando un breve escape de la prisión encapotada que por lo general lo cubría. Cuando una sombra cayó sobre mi rostro, fruncí el ceño y abrí mis ojos.

"Hola."

 _Cielos, él otra vez._

"Hola—otra vez. ¿Creí que ya te ibas?" Miré alrededor esperando que Edward apareciera pero los caminos estaban vacíos.

"Bueno, estaba por irme… y luego te vi aquí sola así que supuse que necesitabas un aventón," Paul dijo esperanzado y luego se movió para sentarse junto a mí.

"Oh, no gracias. Mi novio va a pasar por mí, estará aquí pronto," respondí.

"Oh sí, el príncipe, la celebridad residente en Forks. Supongo que debía haber sabido que pasarías a peces más gordos," Paul replicó con amargura. "Nunca pareciste satisfecha con los chicos que pasaron años tratando de impresionarte."

Ahora recordaba por qué no estaba triste cuando rompimos. Él tenía el temperamento de una niña de siete años y mi paciencia era escasa. Al haber pasado la mayor parte de siete horas con adolescentes malhumorados, no me hacía falta su actitud, pobre de mí. Estaba a punto de arrancar la cabeza del cabroncete cuando escuché el sonido muy familiar de mi camioneta rugiendo en la distancia. Sonreí y me bajé de un salto del muro justo cuando apareció a la vista.

"Aquí está él. Adiós, Paul." Abrí la puerta de la camioneta y me trepé en el momento que paró a un lado de la acera.

"Lo siento, llegué un poco tarde, pero Esme me tenía colgando fotos en las paredes de arriba."

Y entra la fantasía de Edward martillando y sudando…

"Fue _muy_ agradable verte de nuevo, Bel," Paul se agachó y se asomó por la ventana abierta. "No dejemos pasar mucho tiempo la próxima vez."

"Claro," murmuré y me sonrojé al rojo vivo. Miré hacia el otro lado y suspiré cuando vi el desafío de miradas entre Edward y Paul.

"Soy Edward. Es un gusto conocerte, Paul." Edward le dio una sonrisa forzada y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y llevó mi mano a su boca, besándola sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Paul.

"Igualmente," respondió Paul con frialdad y luego besó mi mejilla con una mirada engreída en dirección a Edward.

 _¡Hijo de puta!_

"Te ves genial, Bel, pero siempre fuiste la chica más linda en Forks." Se echó hacia atrás y añadió, "Estoy seguro que nos veremos más, ahora que estoy bajo el ala profesional de Charlie."

Edward estrelló su pie en el piso de la camioneta y nos alejamos a toda velocidad. Bueno, digo a toda velocidad, pero la camioneta se sacudió patéticamente hacia adelante y rodó no más rápido que por lo general viajaba. Probablemente no alimentaría para nada el ego de Edward, y dado su expresión intensa decidí quedarme callada por un rato.

Casi habíamos llegado a casa antes de que hablara, "¿Paul? ¿Ese es tu ex, Paul?"

"Um… sí. No lo he visto desde que rompimos," respondí y jugueteé con la correa de mi bolso.

"Creo que le gustaría reconectar contigo. ¿Fue algo serio?"

Y esa era una pregunta capciosa. Sabía que no estaba preguntando si amaba al tipo, era la forma en que los hombres preguntaban _"¿Has visto su polla?"_

"Supongo que—sí—fue mi primer novio," dije y sonreí con timidez. "Fue la primer persona con la que… yo…"

"Lo entiendo, Bella," murmuró. Detuvo la camioneta afuera del garaje e hizo un puchero. "Realmente me gustaría no volver a verlo jamás. Me dio la impresión que te estaba recordando desnuda todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando contigo."

Antes de que pudiera contenerla, una sarcástica carcajada brotó de mi boca.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó, todavía frunciendo el ceño.

"Ni siquiera sé si me vio desnuda," le dije, todavía riendo.

"¿Cómo, por todos los cielos, es eso posible?" Edward frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, mi papá era algo protector—como seguramente puedes creer. Cuando estaba con Paul en mi casa, siempre estaba interrumpiendo y vigilándonos, y Paul tenía cuatro hermanos y una hermana, así que nunca estuvimos a solas en su casa. La primera vez que nosotros… um… ya sabes… fue en el asiento trasero de la patrulla de mi papá. Literalmente nos dejamos puesta la ropa de la cintura para arriba," respondí.

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron y se veía divertido. "Entonces, ¿es seguro asumir que no sacudió tu mundo?"

"Ja, definitivamente no. Apenas si meció el coche, Edward. Fue más como algo así: zaz-bam-plaf – ups, lo siento. ¿Cómo estuvo para ti?" Me encogí de hombros y me acerqué para acurrucarme bajo su brazo. "No tienes absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte. Como diría Markus tan elocuentemente—tú tienes mucho mejores habilidades para el bang, bang."

Edward se echó a reír y lo vi relajarse. "Aunque es bueno saberlo, lamento que hayas tenido que experimentar el sexo por primera vez en la parte trasera del coche de tu padre." Besó el tope de mi cabeza y bajé del coche. "¿Qué pasa con hacerlo especial?"

"Oye, solo quería que terminara. No es como si esperara que llegara mi propio príncipe encantador—si lo hubiese sabido alegremente hubiera esperado por ti, Edward," le dije y lo dejé que me ayudara a bajar de la camioneta.

"Y tú dices que yo soy cursi, Bella." Edward levantó y me arrojó por encima de su hombro, dándome una nalgada y riéndose mientras yo protestaba.

Esperaba que me bajara tan pronto como entráramos pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso me cargó por la casa y arriba a la recámara. Me colocó con cuidado sobre la cama y se cernió sobre mí.

"Si hubiera sido tu primero, habría hecho las cosas muy diferentes," susurró y me besó con dulzura.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Chillé y su suave risa vibró contra mis labios. "¿A qué te refieres con diferentes?"

"¿Qué tal si te lo muestro?" Murmuró y asentí débilmente.

Continuó besándome con mucha dulzura, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que temiera romper. Su mano quitó el cabello de mi cuello y sus besos deambularon perezosamente por mi rostro y rozaron mi mandíbula y bajaron por mi garganta. Podía sentir sus dedos delineando ligeramente mis costados, cada caricia encendiendo el fuego dentro de mí. Cuando alcanzó la orilla de mi blusa, dejó que su mano subiera bajo la tela.

Su boca encontró de nuevo la mía, y cada vez que trataba de tomar más de los besos se echaba hacia atrás, con una sonrisa torcida formándose en su rostro al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza.

"Paciencia, Bella. Así es como debía haber sido tu primera vez, ¿recuerdas?"

La voz de Edward quemaba casi tanto como sus caricias lo hicieron y no pude hacer nada más que asentir una vez. Desabrochó mi blusa lentamente, observándome mientras lo hacía. Después que desabrochó el último, se sentó y me levantó con él. Sus labios cayeron a mi clavícula y bajó la blusa de mis hombros. Sentí sus manos moverse alrededor de mi espalda y empezar a juguetear con el broche de mi sujetador. Solté una risita mientras forcejeaba para abrirlo.

"Maldita cosa. Está arruinando mi momento," refunfuñó.

"Bueno, si esta fuera nuestra primera vez, entonces de seguro habría algunos movimientos torpes. Sucede que los sujetadores son los archienemigos de los chicos adolescentes," dije bromeando y lo desbroché yo misma.

"Bueno, a partir de ahora, hoy será un día que te cambie la vida por completo, Bella," dijo, casi con nerviosismo y me pregunté de qué podría estar preocupado.

Mi sujetador fue retirado y Edward me empujó gentilmente hacia atrás. Sus manos acariciaron mis senos y su lengua delineó mis labios. Pasé mis manos bajo su camisa y sobre su musculosa espalda, enterrando mis uñas en su piel tratando desesperadamente de acercarlo a mí tanto como podía. Con un toque de sus labios en la punta de mi nariz, sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza. Tomó un pezón en su boca y movió su lengua rápidamente contra él. Después de hacer lo mismo con el otro, sus manos se pusieron a trabajar en mis pantalones. Cuando el botón y el cierre se abrieron se incorporó otra vez, los bajó por mis piernas y los arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

"Hermosa," susurró. Mis mejillas se encendieron y tocó la piel sonrojada con sus dedos.

Estiré mis manos y tiré de su camiseta, me ayudó a pasarla por encima de su cabeza y luego se volvió a recostar, besando mi estómago y sus caderas. Su dedo se deslizó dentro de mi ropa interior y lo escuché tragar saliva.

"Me estás haciendo esto jodidamente duro, Bella."

"Eso espero," le dije inteligentemente y su cuerpo se sacudió por la risa.

"De acuerdo, supongo que eso salió mal," dijo con un suspiro. "Pero sabes exactamente de lo que hablo."

Su dedo se pasaba de un lado al otro y la más leve de las caricias fue demasiado para mí. La tensión y las emociones que sentía encendieron cada célula de mi cuerpo y mi estómago se apretó cuando me golpeó oleada tras oleada de placer.

Traté de rodarme y empujar a Edward sobre su espalda pero me sujetó firmemente por los hombros. "No, Bella, esta noche es todo sobre ti." Se levantó y se quitó sus pantalones y luego se acomodó entre mis piernas.

Podía sentirlo presionando contra mi entrada viéndome directamente, su mirada intensa y llena de algo que no podía identificar. "Te amo, Bella," susurró bajito y luego con un ligero movimiento de sus caderas se deslizó dentro de mí.

"También te amo," jadeé y acerqué su rostro al mío. "Te amo, Edward."

Está no fue mi primera vez, ni de cerca, pero por alguna razón se sintió como si lo fuera. Estaba estupefacta cuando sentí que las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos.

 _¿En serio, estoy a punto de llorar?_

Mantuvo sus ojos en mí todo el tiempo, y pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez sentía lo mismo que yo. Pero los hombres no lloraban ni se ponían emocionales durante el sexo. Ese era solo un defecto del género femenino, ¿verdad?

Edward se corrió antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo otra vez, pero no me importó. Su cabeza se agachó mientras recuperaba el aliento y presionó sus labios en mi hombro.

"Edward," le dije bajito y se movió para mirarme. "Esa hubiera sido la más increíble primera vez."

Sonrió y asintió. "Pero apuesto a que puedo mejorarla."

"Oh, ¿en serio? Vaya afirmación, Romeo." Me eché a reír. "¿Cómo planeas mejorar eso?"

"Todavía nos queda otra primera vez, Bella. Y será inolvidable, lo prometo." Se incorporó y alcanzó sus pantalones que estaban en el suelo junto a la cama.

Fruncí el ceño en confusión. "¿A qué te refieres, con 'otra primera vez'? No entiendo."

Tomó una respiración profunda y se puso de pie, acercándome a la orilla de la cama. "La primera vez que hagamos eso cuando seamos marido y mujer, Bella. Apostaría mi vida a que eso, sin lugar a dudas, mejoraría esta experiencia y definitivamente no puedo esperar a averiguarlo."

"Sí, espero que sea bueno. Después de todo vamos a tener años de práctica para entonces," le dije y vi que su frente se arrugó.

"¿Y si no es así?" Preguntó. "Tener años de práctica, quiero decir."

"¿Eh?" Estaba confundida otra vez.

Edward sonrió y tomó una respiración profunda. "Te amo, Bella."

"También te amo," le dije y me sorprendí deseando más. Mi voz tembló y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho. No estaba a punto de… "Oh Dios mío."

 _Oh mierda, sí lo va a hacer_.

Edward se hincó sobre una rodilla y colocó una caja de terciopelo en mis rodillas que estaban temblando tanto que casi se cayó. "Quiero casarme contigo, Bella. Conocerte me cambió hasta el punto que casi no me reconozco cuando me miro al espejo. Toda mi vida deseé poder vivir como Edward Cullen y aquí estoy, todo gracias a ti. Ahora, solo hay una cosa que pienso podría gustarme más escuchar, y eso es Bella Cullen—mi esposa. Te prometo que pasaré todos los días tratando de hacerte feliz como tú me has hecho. ¿Me darías esa oportunidad?"

Abrió la caja y tomó el anillo entre sus dedos sosteniéndolo vacilante sobre la punta de mi dedo. "¿Te casarías conmigo, Bella?"

"Sí, Edward." Dije con voz ronca pero con seguridad inquebrantable y respondí, "Por supuesto que sí."

El anillo bajó por mi dedo y los labios de Edward estaban en los míos empujándome hacia la cama.

"Gracias", murmuró dejando besos en mi mejilla, nariz y frente.

Lo empujé sobre su espalda y descansé en su pecho, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa de mierda en mi rostro. "¿Cuándo hiciste esto?" Flexioné mis dedos y observé cómo el diamante atrapaba la luz. Era precioso.

"Hace unas semanas, Em y yo viajamos a Seattle de incógnito." Rodó los ojos. "Había querido pedírtelo mucho antes, pero me tomó un tiempo reunir el valor para hablar con tus padres."

"¿Qué? ¿Hablaste primero con mi papá? _Wow_ —podrías ser el hombre más valiente que conozco." Sonreí y besé su pecho. "¿Qué hizo él?"

"Bueno, no me disparó así que tomé eso como una buena señal," dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. "De hecho, me sorprendió. Dijo que te hacía feliz y eso es todo lo que un padre podía pedir, así que supuse que era un cumplido."

"Joder—mamá de verdad volvió a ablandarlo," reflexioné. "Pero, tal vez queramos guardarnos los detalles en torno a la verdadera propuesta."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Me eché a reír y me levanté apoyándome en su pecho. "Veamos cómo suena. 'Bien, papá y mamá, Edward y yo estamos comprometidos. Los dos estábamos desnudos cuando me lo pidió, porque verás, acababa de mostrarme cómo habría sido de ser él el chico con el que perdiera mi virginidad. ¿Están felices por nosotros o qué?"

"Mmm, tienes razón. ¿Tal vez pueda pedírtelo de nuevo después?" Sugirió. "Ahora que sé que dirás que sí, puedo disfrutarlo un poco más."

¿Realmente estaba _tan_ preocupado? ¿No entendía lo mucho que consumía mis pensamientos y sentimientos? Jesús, apenas si podía hilar una oración siempre que pensaba en él. "De ninguna jodida manera diría que no a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Edward. Pero sabía que no tenía ninguna prisa. Entiendo que este es un gran cambio para ti y no quiero que sientas que se espera de ti—"

Edward me interrumpió abruptamente, "Bella, es cierta cada palabra—no puedo esperar a casarme contigo. Por años y años, esperé terminar solo y miserable, o peor que eso, con alguien como Kate y luego literalmente ir dando tumbos en mi vida. Llamarte mi esposa sería el más grande honor en el mundo."

"Vaya, vaya, Edward. Lo dijiste mal," lo reprendí.

"¿Ah sí?"

"Sip, lo que debiste haber dicho era 'Llamarte mi esposa sería el más grande honor en el puto mundo."

"Disculpa." Edward me dio la vuelta sobre mi espalda y se echó a reír. "Acabo de darme cuenta que hay otra primera vez que habíamos olvidado."

"¿Otra?" Dije con una risita.

"Mmm. Espero que estés preparada, Bella, porque quiero hacerle el amor a mi ahora prometida, por primera puta vez."

* * *

 _ **Awwwww, ¿qué les pareció esa propuesta de matrimonio? Como dijo Bella no van a poder darle los detalles a Charlie jajajaja, al menos si Edward quiere seguir con vida. Pero fue perfecta para ellos, con todo y lo calenturientos que son. Y sí, como podrán imaginar, Paul va a ser la causa de algunos dolores de cabeza de Edward jejeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Me atrasé un poquito porque quería terminar la traducción de OKAK, pero ya que está terminada me puedo concentrar más en este y MBTM, así que recuerden que sus reviews son los ánimos que necesitamos para meter el acelerador ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Lupita Pattinson Cullen, Andrea Ojeda, Summer Suny, Fioo, Brenda Cullenn, somas, Techu, libbnnygramajo, ELIZABETH, JessMel, Laliscg, Sther Evans, Adriana Molina, dushakis, saraipineda44, BereB, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Twilight Raquel-Carolay, Merce, Cary, alejandra1987, Jade HSos, PRISOL, injoa, Adriu, YessyVL13, freedom2604, Liz Vidal, Lorenitta22, lizdayanna, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Johanna22, Bertlin, lagie, Alma Figueroa, Prinsses Joselin Cullen, Melany, maries24, patymdn, Diablillo07, Mafer, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Milh Llop, glow0718, debynoe, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, myaenriques02, Pili, rosycanul10, Sully YM, andyG, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que pronto ;)**_


	6. Respira, Bella, respira

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Respira, Bella, respira**

 **BPOV**

 _Unos meses después…_

"Mantén tus ojos cerrados, Edward," le dije mientras lo guiaba arriba, al antiguo departamento de Emmett sobre el garaje. "Ya casi llegamos".

"¿Qué, por todos los cielos, es esto Bella?" Edward refunfuñó.

"Todo será revelado, cariño," le sonreí con suficiencia.

Lo hice pasar por la puerta y lo coloqué frente a su regalo. La habitación había sido transformada y solo esperaba que le gustara.

"¿Ya puedo abrir mis ojos?"

"Um… claro, hazlo," murmuré nerviosa.

 _¿Y si lo odiaba? ¿Y si le recuerdo demasiado su antigua vida?_

Este era mi regalo de Navidad para Edward, y es cierto que faltaban algunos días, pero hoy hace exactamente un año Edward se presentó en mi clase y cambió mi vida. Él fue el mejor regalo de Navidad que alguna vez había recibido y hoy lo veía como un día adecuado para regalarle eso.

Observé con inquietud cómo abría los ojos, una breve oleada de confusión fue seguida al instante por un jadeo. Dio un paso hacia adelante y estiró su mano hacia el viejo piano ahora en el centro del escenario en la sala de Emmett.

No estaba precisamente impecable y probablemente era más viejo que su abuela, pero aun así, tenía carácter y encanto. Esme se lo había encontrado en una de las propiedades que estaba renovando e hizo que se lo llevaran antes de que Edward pudiera verlo. Se había necesitado de mucho tiempo y dinero el que lo restauraran a solo una fracción de su antigua gloria, pero afortunadamente valió la pena.

"¿Cómo conseguiste…?" Edward se giró y me vio con el ceño fruncido. "Es un piano."

"Sí, Alice dijo lo bien que podías tocar y sin Emmett aquí, pensé…" Mi voz se apagó e hice una pausa. "Bueno, pensé que podrías empezar otra vez. Podrías enseñarle a la gente lo básico si quieres, o solo usarlo para tu gusto. Pensé que te gustaría."

"No me gusta, Bella," Edward dijo solemnemente y suspiré decepcionada. Su dedo levantó mi barbilla y me forzó a mirarlo directamente. "No me gusta… Joder, me encanta."

"¿En serio?" Sonreí y asintió enfáticamente.

"Por supuesto, ¿qué no me puede encantar?" Se volvió a acercar y arrastró sus dedos por la madera oscura y levantó la cubierta para descubrir las teclas. Inclinó su cabeza y escuchó con atención al presionar varias de ellas, el sonido hizo eco en la habitación, haciéndolo sonreír. "Es maravilloso, Bella."

"Gracias a Dios," dije con un suspiro de alivio. "Dime que cierre la boca si me estoy precipitando demasiado, pero pensé que este sería un excelente estudio de música para ti. Tiene un baño y una cocina, un sofá por ahí y está lo bastante lejos de la casa para darte privacidad si alguna vez le enseñas a alguien."

"Es perfecto," respondió. "¿De verdad crees que la gente querrá que _yo_ les enseñe?"

Me burlé, "¿Estás bromeando? Las mujeres de Forks cruzarán las puñeteras puertas como estampida para ser la primera en la línea. De hecho, creo que deberíamos establecer algún tipo de estándares. Ninguna mujer entre dieciocho y cincuenta, ningún ardiente hombre _gay_ que podría tratar de seducirte, nada de ropa reveladora-"

"Bella, ven a sentarte conmigo." Edward interrumpió y palmeó la banca frente al piano. "No tienes absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte. No hay una mujer en este planeta que podría compararse a ti, amor. Además, en unos cuantos meses habrá un claro recordatorio de lo prohibido que estoy."

"¿Te refieres además del hecho que voy a estar parada en la esquina vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos?" Le di un codazo juguetón. "Incluso podría conseguir un látigo estilo Indiana Jones para poder azotar a cualquiera que intente algo contigo."

"Aunque me encantaría eso, no creo que constituya una buena práctica didáctica." Cogió mi mano izquierda y señaló el anillo en mi tercer dedo. "En realidad, me refería al hecho de que voy estar usando mi anillo de bodas. Me aseguraré de mantenerlo a la vista para que todos sepan que no tienen oportunidad."

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para enviarme en una oleada de tensión nerviosa por la antes mencionada boda. Ocurriría a finales de marzo—en un poco más de tres meses estaría casada con Edward.

"Te estás preocupando otra vez," Edward dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Va a ser la boda más pequeña en la historia de mi familia y tú sudas frío siempre que piensas en ello."

"Bueno, duh, todas las otras bodas en tu familia fueron unos putos espectáculos públicos. Soy una chica de un pueblo pequeño, ¿recuerdas?"

Casarme con Edward no era lo que me estaba matando del susto, porque no podía esperar a llamarlo mi esposo y solo íbamos a tener una pequeña ceremonia íntima en nuestro jardín. Habíamos, por supuesto, contratado una carpa porque bueno—vivíamos en Forks y solo un idiota se lo dejaría a la casualidad y esperar que el clima siguiera seco. La lista de invitados era diminuta y contenía solo a amigos cercanos y familia. Pero era la parte de la _familia_ la que me estaba provocando estrés. Edward había invitado a sus padres y a su hermano, esperando completamente que declinaran educadamente por la situación entorno a su partida de Londres. Pero no declinaron, aceptaron. De modo que además de mis padres, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jessica, Rose y Angela estarían James y por supuesto, la madre y padre de Edward observando cuando dijera "Acepto" al hijo que prácticamente les había robado.

"Respira, Bella," Edward susurró en mi oído.

"Bien, respirar, estoy respirando."

"Sé que es atemorizante para ti, pero recuerda que solo estarán aquí como mis padres y hermano. Nadie va a hacer reverencias o darles ningún tipo de tratamiento especial. Les dije que dejaran todas las formalidades en la puerta en el segundo que lleguen aquí. Este es nuestro día, y será todo lo que _nosotros_ deseamos." Edward me envolvió con su brazo y besó mi cabeza. "He esperado toda mi vida para casarme con usted, señorita Swan, nada va a arruinar eso para mí, ¿escuchó?"

Asentí y le sonreí. "Solo espero que el vino de Esme no vaya a hacer una aparición. Moriría de vergüenza si mi mamá hiciera cualquier comentario lascivo frente a tus padres. Sigo advirtiéndole que se comporte lo mejor que pueda pero solo se ríe de mí."

Se echó a reír y dijo, "Puedo imaginar a Renee haciendo referencia a _Córrete como si estuviera caliente_ frente a mi madre y padre. Ciertamente sería algo digno de ver, así que preferiría que el vino de Esme _esté_ en el menú."

"¿Edward?" Pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema y presioné una de las teclas. "¿Podría ser tu primera estudiante?"

"¿Quieres que te enseñe a tocar?" Sus ojos se iluminaron. "Me encantaría, Bella."

Iniciamos justo en ese momento, el pobre trató en vano de mostrarme los acordes básicos y explicarme el funcionamiento del piano. De verdad estaba tratando de prestar atención y escuchar, pero sus putos dedos me distraían. Vi mientras trataba de posicionar mis manos sobres las teclas, y no pude evitar desear que me posicionara de una forma completamente diferente.

"¿Bella?" Edward me miró y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Probablemente no querrías saberlo," admití.

"Creo por ese sonrojo, que puedo imaginar lo elemental y créeme, me encantaría saberlo."

"Bueno," comencé a decir, " _Pretty Woman_ fue siempre una de mis películas favoritas."

Entendió en seguida y una sonrisa descarada se formó en su rostro. "Oh, ¿en serio?"

"Sí, una escena en particular," le dije, intentando lo mejor que podía permanecer casual. "Puede que siempre haya imaginado que eso me pasaría a mí… supongo que podrías llamarlo una fantasía."

Subí un dedo por su muslo y lo escuché sisear. No estaba diciendo que no, así que me puse de pie y me moví para sentarme en su regazo, pero antes de que pudiera agarró mi cintura y me sostuvo frente a él. Pensé por un segundo que me estaba deteniendo, pero sus manos me rodearon hacia mis pantalones de chándal y enganchó sus dedos bajo la cintura antes de bajarlos.

"¿Quién soy yo para negarte tu fantasía?" Su voz era ronca y envió un hormigueo por mi piel. Se puso de pie y me cargó, colocándome encima de su piano con mis pies presionando las teclas.

La habitación se convirtió en un frenesí de ropa al ser prácticamente arrancada de nuestro cuerpo. Vi los ojos de Edward deambular ávidamente de mi rostro bajando por mi cuerpo, dejando un rastro ardiente de piel mientras lo hacía.

"La mejor lección de piano de mi vida." Dije entre mi aliento y esa maldita sonrisa torcida se apoderó de su rostro.

"Pero está a punto de ponerse incluso mejor, amor." Edward se volvió a sentar en la banca y la acercó, dejando su rostro justo… um… ahí.

Lo observé cuando inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante y arrastró su lengua con una caricia lánguida por mi centro. Gemí al sentirla y tensé mis piernas en anticipación mientras esperaba que continuara. Y maldita sea, vaya si continuó. Quería mantener mis ojos en él, porque aunque era embarazoso ver su cabeza ahí, también era increíblemente _sexy_. Sus manos subieron y bajaron por mis muslos al, literalmente, lanzarme al clímax.

Caí hacia atrás sobre la dura superficie de madera del piano y sentí que Edward me deslizó tan cerca como pudo a la orilla antes de ponerse de pie y penetrarme.

 _A la mierda las encimeras de la cocina, sexo sobre el piano las superaba cada día de la semana._

Me sujeté de los hombros de Edward y traté de evitar que mis pies se deslizaran de las teclas en vano. Y definitivamente le dio un nuevo significado a hacer música placentera. Con unas cuantas estocadas más, Edward se corrió con un puto despliegue brillante de maldiciones.

"Creo que el piano es mi máximo instrumento musical favorito," jadeé y sentí el cuerpo de Edward sacudirse al reír. "Aunque, será mejor que eso no sea parte de tu planeación didáctica con futuros estudiantes."

"Definitivamente va a ser parte de la planeación didáctica para ti, amor. Pero solo tuya, lo prometo." Se cernió sobre mí y besó mi nariz. "Te amo."

 **~x~**

Edward y yo pasamos Nochebuena acurrucados frente a la chimenea, viendo películas clásicas de Navidad y besuqueándonos como adolescentes. Fue nuestra primera Navidad en la casa y fue perfecta. Felizmente hubiera pasado el siguiente día a solas con él, pero parecía emocionado de tener a todos reunidos para las fiestas.

Podía ver un regalo debajo del árbol que me tenía completamente intrigada. Edward se negó a dejarme abrirlo hasta después de la medianoche y el suspenso me estaba matando. Sabía que no era nada elaborado o costoso pero estaba entusiasmada como una niña—Edward era un romántico de la cabeza a los pies, por lo que sabía me encantaría. Sea lo que sea.

En el momento que el reloj repicó me levanté de un salto del sofá y crucé la habitación para coger el regalo. Edward se rio de mí cuando me reuní con él en el sofá y toqué la caja por todas partes como era costumbre.

"No creo que vayas a poder adivinar, así que será mejor que la abras, Bella," me dijo.

Sonreí y arranqué el papel, tan pronto como vi la caja lo supe.

"¿Una esfera de nieve?" Pregunté y él asintió.

"Algo así, pero con un toque personal."

Saqué la esfera de cristal de la caja y me tomó unos segundos asimilar lo que estaba viendo—dentro estaba una diminuta réplica de nuestra casa. Incluso había un diminuto buzón con señor y señora Cullen escrito a mano. "Oh Dios mío, Edward, ¿cómo hiciste esto? Es perfecto."

"Te asombraría las cosas que puedes encontrar en línea." Se veía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Para cualquier otro sería algo muy común, pero comprar regalos como este—nada extravagante o caro era algo que a Edward nunca le cansaba.

La sacudí y observé, completamente fascinada al ver los copos de nieve caer alrededor. "Me gusta mucho, gracias."

"¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en casa de Esme?" Preguntó Edward.

Inicialmente, mi madre había querido hacer todo para Navidad y que todos fuéramos a casa de ella y papá. Todo lo que puedo decir es, joder, gracias a Dios por Esme. Convenció a Renee a tener la cena en la casa de ella y Carlisle ya que Alice y Jasper vendrían y no habría suficiente espacio para todos en la pequeñísima cocina de mis padres.

"Alice pensó que podríamos entregar juntos los regalos y esas cosas, así que deberíamos estar ahí como a las once," le respondí. "Venga, señor Cullen, vamos a la cama y le daré su regalo de Navidad." Soltando una risita me levanté y le tendí mi mano.

"¿Mejor que el piano?" Edward meneó sus cejas y me encogí de hombros.

"Lo verás tan pronto como lleguemos arriba," le guiñé un ojo y tiré de mi bata para descubrir lo poco que había debajo. "Hasta puedes desenvolverlo tú mismo."

Con un veloz movimiento, Edward me lanzó sobre su hombro y subió corriendo las escaleras.

 **~x~**

Esme y mamá estaban en la cocina bebiendo vino, por supuesto, cuando llegamos. "Feliz Navidad, cariños," mi mamá chilló y nos envolvió a Edward y a mí en un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias, Renee," Edward dijo educadamente y esperó a que nos soltara para entonces ser atrapado por Esme.

"Feliz Navidad, corazones," dijo y alborotó juguetonamente el cabello de Edward. "Va a ser encantador tener a todos aquí este año." Volvió a la estufa para revisar la comida.

"Feliz Navidad, chicas." Estaba frente a Edward y me rodeó con sus brazos. "¿Dónde está papá?"

Ella rodó los ojos y dijo, "Esme le compró a Carlisle un equipo de pesca para Navidad, así que lo está admirando en el garaje. Ten cuidado, Edward, están tratando de organizar un excursión en el bote de Harry Clearwater."

"¿No es algo bueno?" Preguntó Edward.

"Definitivamente no. A menos que te guste pasar unos días en un bote con cuatro hombres de mediana edad, carnada viva, y pescados muertos." Arrugué mi nariz. "Lo juro por Dios, cuando estaba en la escuela no comí nada más que pescado por años."

"¿Otros cuatro hombres? ¿Quiénes más los acompañarán?" Edward preguntó.

"Bueno, es el bote de Harry así que él tiene que ir, y luego está Colin Lahote— él fue a la escuela con papá y Harry. Siguen siendo amigos," respondí y luego maldije cuando vi la expresión de Edward.

"¿Te refieres al oficial Mariposón? ¿Ese Lahote?" Frunció el ceño y se veía adorable celoso otra vez.

No pude contener la carcajada. "Sí, es el papá de Paul."

"Edward, ¿podrías ir a decirle a Charlie y Carlisle que vamos a entregar los regalos tan pronto lleguen Emmett y Rosalie?" Esme dijo al otro lado de la cocina, "Creo que ya han pasado bastante tiempo admirando las cosas de pesca."

"Por supuesto, Esme," dijo con una sonrisa y salió.

"¿Se conocieron, Paul y Edward?" Mamá preguntó y asentí. "¿Dónde?"

"Papá lo envió a la escuela a hablar con algunos niños. Esperó afuera hasta que Edward pasó por mí," le dije. "Creo que es seguro decir que prácticamente se odian el uno al otro."

"Por supuesto que sí. Es esa cosa extraña del macho alfa, Bella." Esme me dio una copa de vino.

"¿Paul? Bah, él no tiene una pizca de alfa en él, Esme. Estuve feliz cuando él y Bella rompieron," Renee se burló. "Y él tiene pies pequeños—eso nunca es bueno."

"Solo a ti se te ocurriría observar el tamaño de los pies de mi novio, mamá," murmuré. "Solo lo viste dos veces. ¿Seguramente había otras cosas importantes?"

"Esas cosas son importantes, cariño. ¿No es así, Esme?" Volvió su cabeza hacia Esme, que se veía un poco nerviosa pero asintió de acuerdo.

"Cambio de tema, por favor. Es la mañana de Navidad, así que realmente no quiero hablar de nada vergonzoso hoy." Me serví un poco de vino.

"¿Bella? Creí haber escuchado tu voz," Alice gorjeó y entró danzando a la cocina. "¿Cómo estás? Realmente los extraño chicos."

"Hola, Alice." Sonreí. "¿Cuándo llegaron Jasper y tú?"

"Anoche ya tarde, el vuelo desde JFK estaba retrasado por tres horas. Íbamos a pasar a saludarlos, pero ya eran más de las once y no sabíamos si estarían dormidos." Besó mis mejillas y luego me abrazó. "Esta vez nos vamos a quedar aquí un tiempo, mamá tiene unos proyectos con los que quiere que le ayude y estoy ansiosa por ver cuál es el plan para su boda."

"Eso es genial, Alice. También te extrañé," admití y era verdad. Sí, ella era un poco hiperactiva pero era divertida y me vendría bien toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir con todo lo relacionado con la boda.

"Entonces, ¿quién va a diseñar tu vestido?" Preguntó y me reí nerviosa.

"Um… nadie. En realidad, no puedo permitirme volverme loca y además, ni siquiera he pensado todavía en qué me gustaría," le dije y me alejé. "Simplemente, no he tenido tiempo."

"Te vas a casar en marzo, Bella. ¿Estás loca? Bueno, podemos ir a Seattle la próxima semana si gustas."

"Suena genial," accedí.

"¿Qué más tienes que conseguir?" Alice persistió.

Renee y Esme estallaron en carcajadas y les lancé una mirada de odio.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó ella.

"Si fuera tú, Alice, le preguntaría qué _ha_ logrado planear. Decir que Bella le ha dado largas sería el eufemismo del año," dijo Esme y Alice jadeó.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué tanto tienes que hacer? Dime." Me empujó hacia la mesa de la cocina y en una silla.

"Hemos alquilado la carpa y las sillas," comencé a decir y me agarré nerviosa los dedos. "Um, elegimos nuestros anillos y conseguimos que el reverendo Weber oficie la ceremonia y… bueno, eso es todo."

"Oh Dios mío, ¿todavía te faltan el traje, flores, pastel, invitaciones, música, comida, bebida, y tu vestido? Yo no sería capaz de dormir por la preocupación, Bella." Alice parecía conmocionada, pero solo me encogí de hombros.

"Estoy demasiado preocupada por la puta lista de invitados para siquiera pensar en algo más," admití.

"¿Por qué? ¿Es porque vienen los padres de Edward?" Esme preguntó en voz suave y asentí.

"Maldición, solo pienso en que van a odiarme; de alguna forma les robé a su hijo y solo se los estoy restregando en la cara al invitarlos para ver que nos casamos," le dije y suspiré. "Solo deberíamos irnos a Las Vegas por nuestra cuenta. Sin ningún maldito problema."

Mi mamá se sentó junto a mí y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Cielo, no olvides que fue el padre de Edward el que hizo posible que él viniera aquí."

"Por supuesto, Bella. Si te guardara algún rencor, se mantendría alejado y si Edward pensara por un minuto que pudieran ponerse difíciles y causar problemas, nunca los hubiera invitado en primer lugar," añadió Esme. "Va a ser un día hermoso y tienes que permitirte disfrutarlo. Solo puedes hacer esto una vez, ¿sabes?"

Sonreí y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro. "Sí, supongo que debería considerarme afortunada de no tener que hacer esto en una enorme iglesia en Londres con todo el mundo observándonos. Probablemente me caería sobre mi trasero caminando por el pasillo y quedaría como una completa idiota de mierda."

"Tengo que admitirlo, Bella, me hubiese encantado verte conocer a la reina. ¿Puedes imaginar su rostro si se te hubiese escapado un hijo de puta o un chupapollas en su presencia?" Alice dijo con una risita. "Eso hubiera sido divertidísimo."

"A la vieja arpía probablemente le hubiera dado un patatús." Edward volvió a aparecer en la cocina y me volví para verlo. "Charlie y Carlisle ya vienen, Esme."

"Gracias, Edward. ¿Dónde, por todos los cielos, está Emmett?" Esme refunfuñó. "Debía haber estado aquí hace veinte minutos." El teléfono colgado en la pared comenzó a sonar. "Será mejor que sea él."

Mi papá y Carlisle entraron entonces, seguidos de cerca por Jasper, y estaban hablando entusiasmados sobre pescar. De hecho, planeaban una excursión en el bote de Harry y para mi sorpresa, incluso Edward había accedido a ir con ellos.

"¿Estás loco?" Le pregunté y me sonrió con suficiencia.

"Fue idea de Jasper, pensó que debería poder tener una despedida de soltero de modo que la idea fue hacer de la excursión de pesca una versión moderada de una. Creo que vamos a ir unas semanas antes de la boda durante un fin de semana. No te importa, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó en voz baja.

¿Un fin de semana completo? Además de _esas_ siete semanas, no había pasado más que un día en el trabajo sin verlo. Por supuesto que me importaba, pero no iba a decirle eso a Edward. "Nop, no me importa en lo absoluto, supongo que las chicas pueden planear algo también para ese fin de semana."

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Murmuró y me besó. "Para celebrar tu última noche de libertad."

"Depende de a quién le permito organizarla. Si es mi mamá entonces cualquier cosa podría pasar," le dije. "Conociéndola, probablemente nos haría usar conjuntos de enfermera y contrataría _strippers_."

"¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo." Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Deja que me imagine que estás sentada en casa con una botella de algo bueno viendo fotos de la infancia."

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Emmett entró con Rose pisándole los talones. Se disculparon por llegar tarde y nos desearon a una Feliz Navidad a todos.

"¿Edward?" Esme gritó y agitó el teléfono en su mano. "Es James; quiere hablar contigo."

Edward se acercó y tomó el teléfono. Hablaron por unos minutos y luego sonrió antes de mirar en mi dirección y hacerme un gesto para que me acercara.

"Creo que podemos acomodar a una más, James, la lista de invitados no es precisamente extensa. Pero deja verificar con Bella." Cubrió el micrófono y susurró, "¿Estaría bien si James trae a alguien a la boda?"

"¿Eh? Oh, sí, claro. ¿A quién?" Pregunté pero él ya había vuelto a su llamada.

"Sí, tráela contigo. Estoy ansioso por conocerla." Su conversación continuó unos minutos más antes de que Edward colgara.

"¿James tiene novia?" Le pregunté otra vez.

"Sí, la conoció hace unos meses pero quería mantenerlo discreto. Suena bastante serio. Están pasando la Navidad con mis padres y mis abuelos en Balmoral." Edward sonrió y dijo, "Su nombre es Victoria."

"Genial." Sonreí pero por dentro de nuevo estaba sintiendo pánico.

Ahora habría en mi boda dos príncipes que algún día serían reyes de la hija de puta Inglaterra, y dos futuras reinas. ¿Cómo demonios iba a lograr eso sin que la puñetera prensa del mundo se enterara?

 _Respira, Bella, respira_.

* * *

 _ **¡Pobre Bella! ¿Se imaginan tener en su boda a los futuros reyes y reinas de Inglaterra? Uff, es normal estar tan estresada por la boda, y ya veremos, llegado el momento, como se van a comportar los pomposos papás de Edward. Por James no nos preocupamos, ¿pero y la novia? Ya veremos también cómo es. Y tal parece que nuestro querido expríncipe ya encontró otra forma de ganarse la vida, ¿será que Bella soporte a las mujeres que quieran tomar clases de piano con él? Jejejeje, algo me dice que no. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que son sus reviews, sus palabras de apoyo, las que nos mantienen aquí. Y la verdad es que no cuesta nada decir gracias :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Cary, Summer Suny, Brenda Cullenn, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Adriana Molina, Manligrez, Merce, Tata XOXO, somas, Laliscg, Twilight Raquel-Carolay, Lorenitta22, Techu, glow0718, bbluelilas, Isa Labra Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, YessyVL13, BereB, Bertlin (Me da mucho gusto verte por aquí otra vez ;) ), solecitopucheta, freedom2604, debynoe, JessMel, Lady Grigori, Pera l.t, Diablillo07, Sther Evans, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Melany, PRISOL, Nina Duciel, dushakis, Alma Figueroa, Milh Llop, myaenriquez02, Ericastelo, lagie, injoa, saraipineda44, andyG, Gabriela Cullen, Jade HSos, patymdn, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, rosycanul10, maries24, Pili, Yoliki, Mafer, Sully YM, lizdayanna y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	7. El tercer mejor día

**Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a** **MrsK81** **, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – El tercer mejor día**

 **BPOV**

Recuérdame de nuevo; ¿qué, por todos los cielos, estaba haciendo en un coche con mi madre, Esme, Rose y Alice? Viajando tres horas a Seattle, para elegir un vestido carísimo que lograría usar por unas cuantas horas, antes de que muy alegremente Edward lo arrancara de mi cuerpo.

La conversación en el coche me estaba volviendo loca: sin tirantes, con tirantes finos, manga larga, manga corta, largo hasta el suelo, largo a la rodilla, blanco, marfil…

"¡Jesús, basta de eso!" Grité y vi la sonrisa de Esme mientras me miraba por el espejo retrovisor. "Por favor, ¿podemos solo esperar a ver qué encontramos? Como vamos, siento que mi cabeza que va a explotar."

"¿Pero seguramente tienes algo en mente, Bella?" Alice pregunta.

"En tanto la maldita cosa no tenga cuatro veces el ancho de mi trasero, más que nada ese es mi único requisito," le dije, mi voz mezclada con frustración. "Oh, y me gustaría sobrevivir el día sin caerme, así que será mejor apegarnos a algo que no se arrastre en el suelo."

"Ves, has pensado en ello." Alice sonrió. "Ahora, hablemos del presupuesto."

"Mejor no," murmuré.

"Alice, Charlie y yo vamos pagar el vestido, así que deja que yo me preocupe por eso." Mi mamá me lanzó una mirada severa cuando empecé a objetar. "Bella, a diferencia de tu padre y yo, tengo fe en que no joderás tu matrimonio. Así que quiero que este día sea perfecto para ti."

"Mamá, estoy realmente agradecida, pero no pueden pag-"

"Bella, estaba embarazada de ti y tu abuelo estaba listo para cazar a Charlie con su escopeta, de modo que nos fugamos. Nos marchamos a mitad de la noche y tuvimos una boda ordinaria en Las Vegas porque no pudimos pagar nada más. Créeme, no tendrás esta oportunidad otra vez. Tu padre y yo queremos ser parte de ello tanto como podamos."

"Gracias, mamá," dije y me sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿has pensando en blanco o marfil, Bella?" Alice continuó y gemí. "Quiero decir, técnicamente-"

"¿El blanco no es para novias puras?" Rose interrumpió. "Vamos, todas sabemos que nuestra Bella no es virgen, ¿sin duda tiene que usar el marfil?"

"Rose," siseé. "Cierra la boca." Por supuesto, Esme sabía que Edward y yo no nos estábamos guardando para el matrimonio. Pero ella era lo más cercano que Edward tenía a una madre en este país, y odiaba hablar de sexo en su compañía. No tenía que oír esta mierda. La idea de que se enterara de nuestro sexo _Pretty Woman_ -esco en el piano hizo que mis mejillas explotaran.

Alice soltó una risita y Rose me sacudió su cabeza. "De verdad, necesitas conseguir ayuda para eso, Bella."

Mi mamá se giró para verme desde el asiento del pasajero. "Bella, ¿el piano? Iba a pedir una lecciones… pero creo que ahora voy a pasar."

No tenía sentido tratar de mentir para salir de esto. Ni siquiera podía ver a Esme, estaba mortificada. Así que cerré mis ojos y traté de pretender que estaba afuera de este puto coche y de vuelta en casa. Mantuve la boca cerrada hasta que llegamos a Seattle y cuando dejamos el coche me mantuve tan lejos de Esme como pude.

"Muy bien, así que hay unas cuantas tiendas de novia que encontré y las mejores están más o menos en la misma área de la ciudad. Vamos a echar un vistazo alrededor y ver qué piensas, luego puedes tomar una decisión," me dijo Alice. "Incluso una o dos de ellas pueden tener una selección de vestuario para la madre de la novia, así que, Renee también puedes consentirte, ¿si quieres?"

Caramba, de eso no iba a quejarme. Amaba a mamá hasta la muerte, pero su sentido del estilo era peor que el mío. La idea de que un profesional le ayudara a elegir algo coordinado y elegante me daría algo menos de qué preocuparme. Si ella lo hubiese decidido, definitivamente podía imaginarla con una camiseta que diga "Dios es verde" con unos _jeans_ cortados y sandalias.

Las primeras tiendas que visitamos fueron un completo desperdicio de tiempo. Parecía haber cierta obsesión con vestidos que tenían una explosión de tela en el trasero. Me probé uno por insistencia de Alice y se veía como una abominación.

"Mierda, Alice, ve mi tamaño. Edward no se me acercaría ni un poco con esto," susurré al mirar con horror mi reflejo en el gran espejo. "Voy a ser una maldita violación contra la salud y seguridad."

"Sí, tal vez ese no es el mejor _look_ para ti, Bella," Alice concordó educadamente, pero Rose no fue tan discreta.

"Que me jodan, Swan, te ves como un muñeco de nieve. Eso es horroroso—¿quién en su sano juicio usaría esa mierda?"

"Esta es una de nuestras líneas más populares," respondió secamente la asistente de ventas y casi nos lanza de la tienda.

Caminamos fatigosamente por la ciudad sintiéndonos cada vez más desanimadas. Estaba cansada, mis pies me estaban matando y estaba harta de probarme vestidos que odiaba. Quería ir a casa y esperar a que mi Hada Madrina apareciera y me salvara de este infierno. Y por Hada Madrina me refería a Edward y su Cetro. Esa cosa tenía poderes sanadores, lo juro por Dios.

"Mira, vamos a intentarlo con otra tienda más," mamá dijo con cansancio, "luego creo que deberíamos almorzar algo y revitalizarnos. Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que tengamos que ir a casa, y tal vez un descanso es lo que necesitamos."

Dejé que Alice tomara la delantera cuando entramos a la última tienda. Una mujer que se presentó como Irina, vino en seguida a atendernos y me puse cómoda en uno de los sofás mientras Alice hacía lo suyo.

"Bella," dijo y señaló hacia mí, "se va a casar a finales de marzo. Es una ceremonia pequeña, sencilla y ella es muy discreta en su enfoque de la moda. Nada con volantes, recargado o llamativo."

Irina me echó vistazo y asintió. "Déjenme mostrarles lo que tenemos." Desapareció por unos minutos y regresó empujando un perchero con lleno de vestidos. "Sé que dijeron sencillo, pero hay un vestido que se te vería perfecto, estoy segura."

Todas vimos mientras buscaba en las bolsas, sacaba uno y bajaba el cierre. Era más largo de lo que quería pero no tenía detalles llamativos o adornos por lo que podía ver.

"Llegó hace unos días. Es una nueva línea de una diseñadora que aún está intentando establecerse, por lo que su precio es muy razonable." Lo sacó y lo sostuvo en sus manos. "Como puedes ver, es sin tirantes, y además de los detalles en la parte superior es totalmente sencillo."

Los detalles a los que se refería, no los había visto cuando lo sacó de la bolsa. La parte superior estaba cubierta de un delicado encaje y justo debajo de la línea del busto había una puntada plateada en espiral que rodeaba el vestido. Era una tela parecida a la gasa que colgaba de una forma preciosa. De hecho, me gustó mucho.

"Bella, ese es realmente lindo," mi mamá dijo con cariño. "Por qué no te lo pruebas."

"Creo que lo voy a hacer. Es precioso," admití y seguí a Irina hacia el vestidor.

"Vas a necesitar buena ropa interior, la tela no es muy discreta," me dijo. "Tenemos prendas muy favorecedoras."

 _¿Qué demonios está tratando de decir? Vaya, hablando de hacerme sentir como Marraneo Pérfido_.

Me desvestí hasta quedar en mi ropa interior y me ayudó a ponerme el vestido. Esa mierda era realmente larga y llegaba al suelo, por el frente y por detrás.

"Podemos ajustar el largo, no te preocupes por eso." Sentí que subió el cierre del vestido por mi costado y luego se agachó para recoger el exceso de tela del suelo. "Ven, vamos a que te veas en el espejo."

Salí caminando nerviosa. Era cierto que era mi favorito de lejos, así que joder, estaría encabronada si me veía como una idiota con él puesto.

Me paré sobre una enorme sábana blanca en el suelo frente al espejo y me congelé sorprendida.

"Oh, Bella, cielo te ves muy hermosa." Mi mamá se me acercó dando saltos y vi que sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por las lágrimas. "Ese es el vestido, ¿no crees?"

Estuve totalmente de acuerdo, "Sí, creo que lo es." Por primera vez hoy, no me sentí como una tonta en un vestido estúpido. En realidad, me sentía como un millón de dólares y no me sentí cohibida en lo más mínimo.

"¿Te gustaría ver algunos zapatos? Si podemos tomar las medidas con los zapatos puestos, podemos empezar a hacer los ajustes al largo. ¿Qué tan alto es tu prometido?"

"Uno noventa, ¿verdad?" Me volví para ver a Esme y se rio suavemente asintiendo.

"Y tú no mides más de uno sesenta y cinco, te podría quedar bien un tacón de diez o doce centímetros." Irina despareció antes de que pudiera objetar y volvió con cajas llenas de zapatos.

Miré con horror la selección. Todos era muy, pero muy altos. Los tacones eran estrechos y puntiagudos del frente—para mí podían ser clasificados como potencialmente mortales. Podía arreglármelas con tacones, siempre y cuando no se requiriera que hiciera algo con ellos. Si usara cualquiera de estos, nunca lograría atravesar el pasillo, bailar o cualquier otra cosa.

"¿No tiene unos más bajos?" Alice preguntó, y trajo otro surtido de cajas en un parpadeo.

Eché vistazo a todos y me encogí de hombros. "No importa cuales siempre que estén cómodos. No es como si alguien vaya a verlos debajo del vestido, ¿o sí?"

Alice se encargó otra vez y señaló un sencillo par de zapatos de tacón en el mismo tono marfil del vestido. Tenían una pequeña banda plateada en la punta y un tacón lo bastante seguro. "Creo que estos se verían geniales, Bella. ¿Qué te parecen?"

"Claro, nos llevaremos esos." Asentí y luego suspiré cuando me pidieron que me los probara para poder tomarme las medidas.

Una vez más, me preguntó por la ropa interior que usaría y me sonrojé cuando me preguntó qué tipo de cosas le gustaban a mi prometido. Hablando de ser inapropiada.

"Um… no sé, es un hombre así que supongo que está más interesado en lo que está debajo," susurré. "De verdad tenemos que elegirla ahora—estoy aquí con su familia."

"Para nada, tenemos un maravilloso surtido, así que siéntete libre de echarle un vistazo. En caso de que prefirieras comprarla en otra parte, por favor, recuerda traerla contigo para tu última prueba. Ahora, vamos a llevarte de vuelta al cuarto de pruebas para que puedas volver a ponerte tu ropa."

Le eché un último vistazo a mi reflejo y seguí a Irina de vuelta al cuarto de pruebas. Me quitó el vestido y me dejó para que me pusiera mi ropa. Cuando me reuní con las otras, vi a mi mamá entregando su tarjeta de crédito para pagar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ni siquiera había pensado en el costo real del vestido. Nos dijeron que razonable, pero mierda, estos lugares cobraban cientos de dólares por una maldita liga.

Salí disparada a su lado y revisé el total. Conmocionada, tuve que volver a mirar, $500 por el vestido. ¿Seguramente no era correcto? Me quedé callada hasta que salimos, en caso de que fuera un error, pero luego pregunté, "¿Eso fue solo un depósito?"

Alice se echó a reír y sacudió su cabeza. "No, ¿no escuchaste? La diseñadora acaba de empezar, de modo que todavía no puede fijar un precio. Te conseguiste una ganga, Bella, en uno año o algo así, será cuatro o cinco veces más que eso."

"Gracias, mamá." Le di un abrazo y besé su mejilla. "Me encanta."

"Aw, cariño. Es un placer." Se apartó y miró a Esme. "Bien, ahora vamos a comer, y luego es nuestro turno, ¿verdad, Esme?"

Así que no habíamos terminado con las compras. Pero al menos podía quedarme sentada y relajarme, mi parte del día definitivamente había terminado.

Esa noche no llegamos a casa hasta después de las nueve y había altas pilas de bolsas y cajas en nuestros regazos, en el maletero y en el piso del coche. Mamá y Esme se habían probado sus atuendos, así como Rose y Alice. Encontramos una pequeña tienda de lencería de vuelta al coche. Encontré un corsé _sexy_ pero esencialmente anatómico con bragas a juego y para mi absoluto horror, Esme preguntó si podía comprármelo.

Eso fue demasiado para que soportaran mis mejillas, y habían estado color rojo sangre por la vergüenza desde entonces.

Esme me pasó a dejar a mi casa, y al subir por el camino de entrada escuché los reconfortantes tonos del piano llegar a mí. Me estaba congelando, pero sabía que si Edward me escuchaba dejaría de tocar, así que me quedé afuera hasta que su melodía terminó. No era nada conocido para mí, pero de todos modos era precioso. Cuando estuve convencida que terminó, subí corriendo las escaleras y entré al departamento sobre el garaje.

Edward levantó la vista y sonrió. Tenía un lápiz en una mano y estaba escribiendo algo en un pedazo de papel. "Empezaba a creer que no ibas a volver."

"Na, estaba con Alice, ella estaba en su elemento. Estoy segura que se equivocó de profesión, definitivamente compras personales es más lo suyo. Aunque estoy exhausta, y te extrañé." Me dejé caer en su rodilla y miré el papel. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"También te extrañé, Bella." Edward me miró con timidez. "Subí aquí a practicar y acostumbrarme a tocar otra vez y se me ocurrió algo nuevo. He estado trabajando en eso la mayor parte del día, solo estaba escribiendo algunos de los acordes."

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a algo que tú creaste? _Wow_ , eso estuvo malditamente increíble. ¿Puedo escucharlo de nuevo?" Pregunté y él frunció el ceño.

"¿De nuevo?"

"Te escuché tocando cuando entré. No quise interrumpir así que solo esperé hasta que terminaras antes de venir a verte." Lo besé y él deslizó su mano bajo mi blusa para descansarla suavemente en mi espalda.

"Tal vez después, necesita algo más de trabajo y preferiría que la escucharas oficialmente cuando esté completamente contento con ella. Además, todavía no he cenado y estoy hambriento. No te importa si ordenamos pizza, ¿verdad?" Se puso de pie y me rodeó con su brazo.

"Suena bien para mí." Me acurruqué a él.

"¿Encontraste un vestido?" Preguntó y podía darme cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

"Sí. También encontré zapatos y algunas otras cosas que no podrás ver hasta que todos los demás nos dejen solos." Solté una risita.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" Edward preguntó con un brillo atrevido en sus ojos. "¿Puedo tener una pista de lo que me espera?"

Me moví frente a él y sacudí mi cabeza. "Nop, ni una pista, cariño. Lo siento—pero esas son las reglas."

"Creo que encontrarás que esas aplican solo para el vestido," murmuró. "No con otros accesorios."

"Creo que alguien trata de romper las reglas." Sonreí. "Pero, no te lo diré."

"Siempre podría obligarte," dijo.

"No me asustas, Edward Cullen," le dije en broma. "Pero, tú deberías temerle a Alice. Va a venir con una variedad de trajes para ti, le dije que te dejaría elegir el tuyo. ¿Has decidido a quién le vas a pedir ser tu padrino?"

"A James," respondió rápidamente. "Siempre fuimos cercanos, y a él es a quien he echado de menos desde que vine aquí. Sé que no podrá venir a la cena de ensayo o las pruebas, pero no puedo imaginar a nadie más. Quería ver si estabas de acuerdo primero y luego pensé en llamarlo para preguntar si podría."

"No necesitas mi permiso, Edward. Es tu padrino, por lo que es tu decisión," le dije y sacudió su cabeza con firmeza.

"Bella, es nuestra boda y no tengo duda que será el tercer día más maravilloso de mi vida hasta ahora. De modo que quiero que sea todo lo que deseamos. Te amo." Besó mi nariz y por un momento me perdí en la emoción.

"Espera un minuto," retrocedí y le fruncí el ceño. "¿El tercer día más maravilloso? Eso no es exactamente lo más romántico que una chica necesita escuchar, ¿sabes? ¿Cuáles son las otras dos cosas que le ganan a casarte con tu increíble novia?"

Edward apoyó su cabeza en la mía y frotó su nariz con la mía. "El número dos es el día que te vi en el Palacio de Buckingham. Fuiste lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, Bella. Sinceramente, creo que me enamoré en el momento que te vi sonrojar después que me atrapaste mirándote tan descaradamente."

"Me sonrojé porque pensé que me habías atrapado follándote con la mirada. Claramente recuerdo pensar que 'estabas para comerte'," admití y Edward se rio entre dientes. "¿Y la número uno?"

"Cuando me convertí en Edward Cullen, sentí que tenía todo lo que siempre había querido," hizo una pausa.

 _El día que le dieron su vida. ¿Quién podía culparlo por eso?_

"Tenía mi libertad, mi propia vida y una oportunidad de hacer lo que demonios quisiera, pero, todo eso no significaba nada sin ti. Así que te seguí, vine a Forks, y a pesar de no tener nada a mi nombre, me dijiste que todavía me amabas, y todavía me querías. Saber que podía quedarme contigo para siempre, Bella, eso es mí número uno."

* * *

 _ **Estos capis han estado algo tranquilos pero ya se acerca la boda y todo lo que viene con ella, por ejemplo, la reaparición de un personaje que parece haberle gustado a muchas en el precuela así que, paciencia, ya verán en el siguiente. Por lo pronto Bella ya tiene su vestido y parece que Edward volvió a encontrar su inspiración para componer, ¿qué creen que esté componiendo? Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y para que no desesperen, en unos días voy a subir el siguiente, pero por supuesto, su apoyo con sus reviews siempre me anima a seguir con estas traducciones y compartiendo con ustedes. Como podrán haber visto por los adelantos de Erica en el grupo, vienen nuevas traducciones, pero solo ustedes pueden darnos los ánimos para continuar haciendo esto por su diversión, no lo olviden. Dar gracias no cuesta nada :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Manligrez, BereB, alejandra1987, freedom2604, debynoe, Adriana Molina, Summer Suny, Brenda Cullenn, Cary, PRISOL, ELIZABETH, Bertlin, YessyVL13, Melany, saraipineda44, Twilight Raquel-Carolay, Pera l.t, Laliscg, Merce, injoa, Diablillo07, Ericastelo, freckles03, Gabriela Cullen, FreyjaSeidr, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, JessMel, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, patymdn, Lorenitta22, dushakis, Pili, myaenriquez02, maries24, Alma Figueroa, tulgarita, Sully YM, lizdayanna, Milh Llop, Sther Evans, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Mafer, rjnavajas, glow0718, solecitopucheta, andyG y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de la historia con sus reviews. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo ;)**_


	8. Sal la Salchicha

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – Sal la Salchicha**

 **BPOV**

Las semanas que siguieron después de Navidad fueron una oleada de caos relacionado con la boda. Alice fue mi salvadora, e hizo todo lo posible por ordenar todo para mí. Gracias a ella ahora teníamos un pastel, flores, música, trajes, y dos viejos amigos que proveerían sus servicios como encargados del servicio de catering. Sí, Aro y Markus venían a Forks para encargase de la comida en mi boda y estaba ansiosa por verlos.

En nueve días estaría casada. En nueve días sería la señora Cullen.

Salí de la escuela al final de la jornada, pero en vez de la gloriosa vista de Edward esperando por mí, estaban mi mamá y Esme. Esta noche era mi despedida de soltera—parte uno. Iríamos al casino y club nocturno en Sequim para una "Ladies Night". Y carajo, sabía exactamente lo que implicaría.

 _Putos strippers._

Unas horas después fui acicalada, embellecida, y pulida hasta casi morir. Mi cabello fue rizado y dejado suelto, y luego se me equipó con un velo junto con una brillante tiara y una variedad de mierda cosida a él en la que no soportaba pensar.

Me sentí aliviada cuando Rose me informó que no habría una temática de vestimenta lujosa para la noche. Pero maldita sea, cambié de opinión cuando vi _mi_ atuendo. Era un corsé negro que se ajustaba por enfrente con cintas, una falda corta con pliegues y un par de medias de red.

"¡De ninguna jodida manera!" Chillé, "¿Quieres que me ponga _eso_?"

"Créeme, Bella. Te encantará cuando lo tengas puesto," Rose dijo con calma. "Vamos, te ayudaré."

Miré a todos los demás con sus vestidos bonitos y perfectamente normales y fruncí el ceño. "Mira, ¿por qué no puedo ponerme algo lindo?" Pero me ignoraron, y en retrospectiva, por primera vez en mi vida me alegró haber cedido.

"Mierda, esta blusa es jodidamente increíble." Me quede mirando a mi reflejo en el espejo con la boca casi en el suelo. "Tengo putas tetas."

"Ves, te lo dije. Te ves ardiente, B," dijo Rose de forma engreída.

Ni siquiera me quejé por los tacones que me dio porque no podía dejar de mirar a mi escote recién adquirido. Me tambaleé de regreso a la sala e hice gestos incontrolados a mi pecho. Supongo que me sobrepasé un poco porque Alice me dio una copa de vino y me dijo que bebiera y cerrara la boca.

"Tenemos unos quince minutos de sobra antes de que llegue la limusina," nos dijo mamá. "Así que estoy segura que podemos tomarnos una o dos copas de algo bueno antes de eso."

"También va a sobrar mucho espacio para movernos en el coche. O sea, solo somos siete y tiene espacio para diez, ¿cierto?" Angela sonrió con suficiencia.

"No, deberíamos ser diez si llegan a tiempo," Alice le dijo y la miré confundida.

"¿Diez? ¿Quiénes son las otras tres?" Definitivamente no alguien de la escuela que quisiera que viniera con nosotras esta noche. Tenía toda la intención de dejarme llevar, y ninguna de las mojigatas de la escuela lo aprobaría.

"Bueno, como dije tal vez no lleguen a tiempo-" Alice fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. "Ooh, están aquí."

"¿Quién está aquí? ¿Tengo tres amigas de las que me haya olvidado?" Le pregunté a Jess y ella se encogió de hombros.

Esme abrió la puerta y tan pronto escuché el agudo chillido supe exactamente quién estaba ahí.

 _El hijo de puta de Markus._

"Esme, que maravilloso es verte. Muak, muak. Oh, estoy encantado con este pueblito, no me sorprende que te quedaras." No pude contener la sonrisa cuando irrumpió por la puerta y danzó hacia mí. "Cenibella, mírate, preciosa. ¿No te dije que esto pasaría? Te casarás con el príncipe encantador después de todo. Ooh, te ves deliciosa, cielo."

"No puedo creer que estés aquí, Markus. ¿Vienes con nosotras?" Pregunté y me eché a reír cuando él aplaudió emocionado.

"Por supuesto que iremos—¿nos ves pescando con los chicos? Dios, no, la única vara que me gusta es la que está firmemente adherida a mi Aro. ¿Te gusta mi atuendo?" Se giró frente a mí y solté una risita.

Traía puestos unos pantalones de piel realmente ajustados con una camisa rosa de botones, de los que la mitad estaban abiertos dejando al descubierto su pecho.

"Es perfecto para ti," le dije y luego vi que Aro entró. "Oh Dios mío, Aro, ¡hola!"

"Bella, espero que no te importe que nos hayamos autoinvitado. No que Markus acepte un no por respuesta por supuesto." Aro sonrió y rodó sus ojos al ver a su extravagante pareja.

"No, es magnífico que hayan venido. Los eché de menos chicos," les dije con honestidad y le di un abrazo.

Los dos hombres se mezclaron con todos las demás pero antes de que me uniera a ellos, algo llamó mi atención. Vi a Esme hablando con alguien junto a la puerta y escuché la voz de Edward. No lo había visto desde que me fui a trabajar esta mañana, así que corrí directamente hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunté y prácticamente me lancé a sus brazos. "¿Tú también vienes?"

"No lo tenía planeado, pero creo que sería mejor que lo hiciera. Mierda, Bella, te ves malditamente _sexy_ … yo… yo…" Dio un paso hacia atrás y solté una risita cuando sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo antes de posarse en mi pecho y congelarse ahí.

"Edward nos recogió en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles y nos trajo aquí." Giré mi cabeza de golpe y sonreí cuando vi a Tanya de pie junto a la puerta. "Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Tanya, ¿también vienes? _Wow_ , esta es una fantástica sorpresa." Me volví hacia Edward, que seguía teniendo problemas para mirar a otro lado que no fueran mis tetas, y le dije, "¿Sabías algo de esto?"

"¿Eh? Um… algo así… yo… um… ¿qué dijiste?" Finalmente levantó la vista y sonrió avergonzado. "Lo siento, esa blusa me distrajo."

"Edward, ¿en serio?" Dijo Esme, pero yo solo me reí. "Entra, Tanya. Nos quedan unos minutos antes de que llegue el coche. Déjame presentarte a Renee, la mamá de Bella. Vas a amarla, es muy graciosa." Tanya y Esme desaparecieron dentro de la casa y nos dejaron a Edward y a mí solos.

"Entonces, ¿te gustó?" Le pregunté, "¿Mi atuendo?"

"Es bastante embarazoso lo mucho que me gusta. ¿Tienes que salir? Estoy seguro que tendrías una noche mucho mejor si vienes a casa conmigo ahora." Agarró mi cintura y me besó. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Bella." Sentí que me empujó haciéndome caminar hacia atrás antes de presionarme contra la casa.

Sus labios estaban en los míos y sus manos estaban… por todas partes. En mi cintura, debajo de mi falda, sosteniendo mi rostro, en mi cabello y por supuesto, le metió mano a mis tetas. De verdad pensé que iba a follarme justo ahí, y el vino en mi cuerpo me decía que estaba bien.

No escuché el motor del coche cuando se detuvo frente a la casa, y no escuché la puerta del coche abrirse cuando el conductor salió para esperarnos. Solo volví al mundo real cuando Markus vino a interrumpirnos.

"Veo que nada cambia con ustedes dos. Pero supongo que una casa definitivamente es más robusta que mi baño." Su risa paró en seco a Edward y rápidamente se apartó.

"Aguafiestas," murmuré y Edward sonrió con suficiencia.

"Edward, lleva tu trasero a casa," ordenó Rose. "Volveremos más tarde y ustedes dos pueden hacer mierda como esa toda la noche."

"Él se va a ir a pescar mañana a las cinco de la mañana y no voy a verlo hasta el domingo," le dije e hice un puchero. "¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí y celebramos?"

"Pero, quiero ver a los _strippers_ ," Jess se quejó y la mandíbula de Edward se tensó. Supongo que no sabía de esa parte.

"¿ _Strippers_?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Jess, te dije que mantuvieras la boca cerrada." Rose le dio una mirada exasperada y luego dijo, "No te pongas todo territorial, Edward. Ellos están en el escenario y nosotros vamos a estar entre la multitud a kilómetros de distancia de la acción—lo prometo, ninguna polla a la vista."

Edward no se veía más feliz pero forzó una sonrisa. Lo amaba cuando actuaba todo prehistórico y posesivo.

Pero, entonces se le ocurrió abrir la boca a mi mamá, "¡Salvo por esta, por supuesto!" Agitó una enorme polla inflable en el aire y estalló en carcajadas. "Lo llamé 'Sal, la Salchicha'."

"Creo que tengo que irme." Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y me dio otro breve beso. "Que te la pases bien, amor. Lo digo en serio—diviértete. Te amo."

"También te amo. Creo que más que nada estoy ansiosa por volver a casa." Le soplé un beso y me apresuré al coche, todo el tiempo sintiendo sus ojos en mí.

"Maldita sea, Bella, esa fue una sesión de besuqueo ardiente. Vas a caminar como un vaquero mañana," dijo Angela reflexivamente antes de guiñarme un ojo. "Tengo que conseguirme uno de esos. ¿A menos que estés dispuesta a compartir ese?"

"De ninguna jodida manera," le dije.

Se entregaron más regalos y accesorios en el coche. Llamativas placas, mini vibradores, esposas, y un paquete de tarjetas con desafíos eran solo algunos de ellos. Mi mamá se enamoró de Markus, como sabía que lo haría y se rieron a carcajadas de forma pícara sin parar durante la mayor parte del viaje.

Las botellas de champán de cortesía desaparecieron en cuestión de minutos, y Alice hizo que el coche se detuviera en una tienda de comestibles a las afueras de Forks, para que ella y Tanya pudieran comprar un poco más. Volvieron armadas con una bolsa llena de cámaras desechables y lo que parecía ser todo el vino que tenían en existencia en la tienda.

Nos pusimos cada vez más ruidosas y debe haber sido insoportable para el pobre conductor. Ni siquiera recibió algo de alivio de la ventana que separaba el frente de la parte trasera del coche, porque Jess y Rose seguían bajándola para poder pedirle que abriera el techo corredizo. Por supuesto que él se negó, todas estábamos ebrias y no había manera de saber lo que sucedería si una de nosotras sacaba la cabeza.

Charlé con Tanya y le pregunté sobre la vida en Londres. Sabía que ella había jugado un papel muy importante en crear la nueva vida de Edward y no había podido agradecerle hasta ahora. Rechazó mi intento y puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

"Bella, amo a ese hombre hasta la muerte y fue terrible verlo tan deprimido y perdido. Sabía que odiaba su vieja vida, pero tengo que admitir que me preocupé por él cuando se vino a los Estados Unidos. Me preguntaba cómo se adaptaría, pero cuando nos encontró en el aeropuerto, casi no lo reconocí, cariño. Es obvio lo mucho que le sienta bien esta vida. Nunca lo había visto tan relajado y contento—me alegra haber ayudado a que se realizara. Además, mi nuevo trabajo es mucho menos estresante que cubrir a Edward como tenía que hacerlo antes." Me sonrió y añadió, "Aunque, me sorprendió un poco lo pequeño que es el pueblo. Markus ya está intentando persuadir a Aro de expandirse y cuando vio las limitadas elecciones que habían para cenar fuera, quería ver propiedades."

"En realidad, no creo que Forks esté listo para Markus. Creo que un aterrizaje alienígena sería menos controversial," le dije, riendo. "¿Se van a quedar con nosotros?"

"No, reservamos en la posada local. Edward ofreció dejarnos quedar con ustedes dos, pero no me gustaría molestar y después de ver esa pequeña demostración afuera de la casa de Esme, me alegra haber dicho que no." Me guiñó un ojo y volvió a llenar mi copa. "Felicitaciones, Bella. Realmente me alegra haberle pedido a Aro que cambiara tus mesas."

"A mí también, Tanya." Choqué su copa y sonreí ampliamente para mis adentros. "A mí también."

El coche llegó al casino 7Cedars y el conductor rodeó para abrir la puerta. "Llegamos, damas… y um… caballeros. Estaré aquí para recogerlos a la medianoche, ¿es correcto?"

"Sí, gracias," Alice dijo y le dio una propina. "Lamento el desastre, y el ruido."

"Nada que no haya visto antes. Estoy seguro que va estar mucho más callado en el viaje de regreso. Que pasen una buena noche." Esperó pacientemente a que bajáramos.

Nos mostraron la entrada al salón de entretenimiento, llamado Club7, y nos acompañaron a nuestra mesa, que para mi horror estaba directamente frente al escenario. La anfitriona soltó una risita cuando notó que Markus y Aro tomaron asiento. Pero no objetó—¿por qué lo haría? Una mirada a Markus con su brillo labial rosa y sus uñas pintadas te decía todo lo que necesitabas saber.

"Le dijiste a Edward que no estábamos cerca de la acción, Rose," le siseé. "Cristo."

"Por supuesto que lo hice, Bella, ¿no viste la cara del hombre? Creo que te hubiera encadenado a la camioneta si supiera que teníamos los mejores asientos de la casa." Se echó a reír y meneó sus cejas. "Y tú, mi amiga, vas a tener la noche de tu vida."

A los _strippers_ los respaldaba un comediante travestí que me gustó a pesar de que la mayoría de sus bromas fueron a mis expensas. Pero demasiado pronto, las luces se atenuaron y humo circuló sobre el escenario como un monstruo que se acercaba. Tan pronto como seis hombres tomaron su lugar, la sala entera gritó incontrolablemente. Y ninguna lo hizo más fuerte que mi jodida madre. Gritó como una maniática, y saltaba en su silla agitando incontrolablemente la polla inflable.

"¡Vamos, Renee!" Esme la alentó y mi madre gritó otra vez.

Después de su primer baile que involucró empujar y girar mucho sus caderas, los hombres se habían desvestido hasta quedar solo con unos pantalones ajustados y se reunieron en el centro del escenario.

"Bienvenidas encantadoras damas, ¿están listas para lo más _sexy_ que hayan visto en su vida?" Uno gritó en el micrófono y una vez más la puta sala se volvió loca. "Bueno, tenemos un increíble _show_ preparado para ustedes, pero primero necesitamos voluntarias. Seis, para ser exactos. Vamos a entrar en la audiencia y elegir a nuestras asistentes."

 _Oh mierda no, no, no._

Hice una mueca cuando bajaron de un salto y empezaron a caminar a zancadas hacia nuestra mesa. Cuatro se separaron en otras direcciones pero dos intercambiaron un guiño y continuaron acercándose. Traté de encogerme tanto como pude en la silla, y me oculté detrás de mi copa de vino. Por supuesto, estaba usando una brillante tiara de _mierda_ así que mi plan falló. Uno de ellos se agachó junto a mi silla y sonrió con suficiencia.

"¿Es tu despedida de soltera, amorcito?" Preguntó y solo conseguí un patético lloriqueó en respuesta. "Bueno, no podemos permitir que te pierdas esto. Vamos, arriba."

Sacudí mi cabeza y supliqué, "no," pero tomó mi mano y me puso de pie. Miré a mis amigas por apoyo pero estaban demasiado ocupadas aplaudiendo y alentándome.

"No, por favor. De verdad no quiero-"

"Sabes qué, creo que necesitas algo de apoyo moral. Vamos a llevar a una de tus amigas con nosotros, para que no te sientas sola. ¿Qué te parece?" Le dijo a su compañero que eligiera a una mientras yo continuaba mi inútil súplica.

Mi mamá comenzó a bailar otra vez con la polla inflable y fue elegida para acompañarme. A la mierda con mi vida. Quería hacerme un ovillo y morir. Todos en la mesa chillaron y vi un despliegue de flashes cuando tomaron fotos mientras me arrastraban al escenario.

Nos dijeron que nos sentáramos en las sillas que habían sido colocadas en el escenario y luego cada uno de los _strippers_ tomó su lugar detrás de nosotros. Se pasó un micrófono por la línea y cada una de las mujeres se presentó a la audiencia.

"Soy Bella, y um… esta es mi despedida de soltera. Y odio a mis amigas—hijas de puta," añadí y les mostré el dedo medio a mis amigas.

El tipo que estaba de pie detrás de mí comenzó masajearme los hombros y susurró, "Relájate, amorcito."

Di un respingo y me retorcí para zafarme, volviéndome para mirarlo le dije, "No vuelvas a hacer eso. Y joder, deja de llamarme, amorcito."

"SOY RENEE Y ESTOY AQUÍ PARA LA PUTA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA DE MI BEBÉ. ¡SÍ, SÍ!"

"¡RENEE, ERES UNA MALDITA SUERTUDA POR ESTAR AHÍ ARRIBA. ¡LAME SUS PEZONES POR MÍ!" Gritó Esme y vi a Alice dejar caer su cabeza en sus manos antes de acercarse al oído de su madre para murmurar algo.

Oh, querido Dios. Esto iba a ser un gigantesco lío de mierda.

Las cosas que teníamos que hacer eran diferentes tipos de humillación. Tuve que frotar aceite en el pecho del tipo, lamer crema de su ombligo, y luego se supone que le quitara el cinturón con mis dientes pero no tenía intenciones de estar así de cerca. Abrí torpemente la hebilla con mis dedos y como una total mojigata, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y giré mi cabeza hacia un lado cuando puso su entrepierna justo en mi rostro.

"Ahora, es el momento de arrancarnos los pantalones, damas."

Y se escucharon más gritos de la audiencia. Juro que todos eran unos puñeteros pervertidos y casi lloré por la vergüenza.

"Solo arranca el frente hacia abajo, veloz y con fuerza. Se caerán al instante y descubrirán lo bueno."

Quise vomitar al pensarlo y cerré mis ojos otra vez. Tomé una respiración profunda y tiré de los malditos pantalones y como era de esperarse, se cayeron. Pensando que había terminado abrí mis ojos y grité. Justo frente a mi rostro estaba la polla del tipo cubierta solo con una tanga con estampado de leopardo que era al menos dos tallas demasiado pequeña.

"Oh, esa mierda es asquerosa," grité y puse mis manos en mi rostro.

"Vamos, damas. Denos nalgadas, hemos sido chicos malos."

De ninguna jodida manera iba a tocar su trasero. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y sacudí mi cabeza. No me importaba si me abucheaban, esa mierda no iba a suceder. De hecho, mi mamá vino a mi rescate y se paró entre su hombre y el mío y empezó a darles nalgadas y girar sus caderas.

Me sentía muy aliviada como para que me importara y le articulé un "gracias" pero ella estaba demasiado absorta en sus nalgadas para darse cuenta.

Joder gracias que esa fue la última cosa que teníamos qué hacer. Estaba fuera del escenario y de vuelta en mi asiento en un instante. Me tomé de un trago varios cortos que Alice nos había servido a todos y suspiré.

"Esa mierda fue horrible," murmuré. "No quiero volver a pensar en eso."

"Te jodes, Bella. Lo grabamos en cámara," Jess gritó y agitó una cámara en el aire.

Mi mamá recibió una enorme ronda de aplausos del público cuando se reunía con la mesa. "Eso fue muy divertido, no puedo creer que no te gustara, Bella."

"Fue muy asqueroso, él estaba grasoso, y seguía tocándome y llamándome su jodido 'amorcito'. Me hizo sentir asco." Sacudí mi cabeza y arrugué mi nariz.

Usé el alcohol como el medio para sacar los veinte minutos de pesadilla de mi cabeza y comencé a relajarme una vez más. Estaba pasando un buen rato ahora que no tenía que participar en la acción y alentaba a mis amigas, cuando Rose, Angela, y Jess tomaron su turno en el escenario.

Por mucho que estuviera disfrutando, seguía desesperada por ver a Edward. Estaría ausente todo el día y la noche de mañana, y lo estaba temiendo. Solo iban a pescar, por lo que era una locura sentirme celosa, pero con hombre o mujer, odiaba compartirlo. A medida que el _show_ terminaba las otras estaban absortas con el último baile y nadie notó cuando saqué mi móvil.

 _Estoy ansiosa por llegar a casa. Ha sido una noche en el puñetero infierno. ¿Esperarías x mí? B x_

Su respuesta vino casi enseguida.

 _ **Todavía estoy**_ **levantado** _ **por lo de antes, Bella. Estaré esperando, no te preocupes por eso. E x**_

Estaba a punto de escribir otro mensaje cuando algo golpeó mi rostro. Lo agarré, tratando de ver qué demonios era.

"Oh eso simplemente está mal. Que me jodan," murmuré y arrojé esa maldita tanga de estampado de leopardo al otro lado de la mesa. Los _strippers_ estaba parados en la orilla del escenario en toda su desnuda gloria y absorbiendo los gritos histéricos de la sala.

 _No sabía por qué estaban tan emocionadas, les daría una apoplejía si alguna vez veían a Edward._

"Ooh, me voy a llevar esto a casa," Markus ronroneó y lo metió en el bolsillo de Aro. "¿Usarías eso para mí, dulzura?"

"Amigo, eso es asqueroso. ¿Quieres que use algo en el que otro hombre tuvo su punta?" Angela miró a Markus con asco. "¿Qué pasa si tiene puto herpes?"

"Angela, acabo de tener esa cosa en mi rostro—¡cierra la boca, por favor!" Le supliqué y limpié furiosamente mi rostro con una servilleta.

"Tontita, por supuesto que vamos a lavarlo. Pero dejamos la mayoría de nuestros disfraces en casa en Londres. Esto servirá muy bien," dijo Markus. "Solo en caso de que sintamos la necesidad de jugar."

"¿Tienen disfraces? ¿Cómo cuáles? Charlie y yo estábamos pensando-"

"No, no, no. Por favor, deja de hablar." Me quejé y me puse de pie. "Quiero irme a casa."

"Bella, tienes que aceptar un poco de variedad. No hay nada malo en ser un poco atrevida y excéntrica, cariño." Mi mamá me sonrió pero sus ojos apenas podían enfocar. Era una ebria vergonzosa. "Estoy segura que Edward apreciaría el esfuerzo."

"No tengo problema con la variedad y tampoco Edward. Sin embargo, sí tengo un puñetero problema con discutirlo con mis padres." Me reí a pesar de lo que sentía y le tendí mi mano. "Ven mamá, vamos por algo de aire, creo que lo necesitas."

El coche ya estaba esperando y todas salimos del club y subimos. El viaje fue mucho más pacífico de regreso. Angela y Esme se quedaron dormidas de inmediato y el resto de nosotros conversamos en voz baja entre nosotros.

"Aparte del incidente de la tanga y lo del escenario, ¿te divertiste, Bella?" Alice preguntó y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Sí, lo hice, Alice. Ha sido muy divertido," le dije mintiendo un poco. En mi opinión el momento cumbre de la noche estaba por venir. "Gracias, has sido maravillosa. Honestamente no sé cómo podría haber organizado todo esto sin ti."

"De nada, me gusta hacerlo y tú eres como mi hermana ahora, Bella."

"¿Podemos detener el coche? De verdad tengo que orinar," Jessica dijo en voz alta y el conductor se detuvo en seguida.

Mientras esperábamos, el motor comenzó a hacer un ruido realmente extraño y luego chisporroteó antes de apagarse. El conductor intentó encenderlo otra vez, pero dio vuelta a la marcha una y otra vez y el motor no encendía.

"Mierda, ¿estamos varados? ¡Jesús, mira afuera, estamos en medio de la puta nada!" Rose gritó. "Oiga, conductor. ¿Puede encenderlo?"

"No lo sé, no sé nada de coches." El conductor se encogió de hombros y trató de encenderlo otra vez sin éxito.

"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Alice. "¿La compañía va a enviar un remplazo?"

"Esta es la única que tenemos. Necesito llamar una grúa pero las llevaré a casa, no se preocupen. Lo siento mucho." El conductor sacó su teléfono y salió del coche.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunté y me asomé por la ventana a la oscuridad.

"Como a unos veinte minutos, creo," respondió mamá. "Una vez que envíen a alguien por nosotros, deberíamos estar en casa pronto."

"Voy a llamar a Edward," le dije y marqué su número. "¿Por qué no llamas a papá, mamá? Si levantan a Emmett y Carlisle, todos podemos conseguir un aventón a casa. Es mejor que quedarnos aquí a mitad de la noche esperando una grúa."

"¿Bella?" Edward contestó de inmediato. "¿Ya casi llegas a casa?"

"No exactamente, el maldito coche se descompuso. ¿Supongo que no querrías venir a recogerme?" Le pregunté pero sabía que lo haría.

"Voy para allá. ¿Dónde estás?"

Le di la mejor descripción que pude y le pedí si podía reunir otros coches. En efecto, cuarenta minutos después, cuatro pares de faros aparecieron en la oscuridad. La grúa todavía no había llegado así que había sido una buena decisión.

"Les preguntaría si tuvieron una buena noche, pero no creo que tenga que hacerlo," dijo mi papá cuando todos nos tambaleamos hacia ellos. "Vamos, ¿quién necesita un aventón?"

Me quedé un poco atrás, esperando que todos resolvieran quién iba a ir en cuál coche y sonreí. Emmett iba a llevar a Rose, Angela y Jess. Alice, Esme y Tanya se iban con Carlisle, lo que dejaba a mamá y papá llevándose a Aro y Markus.

"Ooh, ¿puedo usar las esposas de peluche, Renee? Siempre he querido viajar en la parte de atrás de una patrulla de policía. Oficial Aro, tiene que asegurar al sospechoso- ha sido un chico malo." Markus se rio con su agudo chillido y echó su cabello hacia atrás.

Esta era la primera vez que mi papá veía a Markus y miró a mi mamá con horror. Ella solo agitó su mano y se echó a reír. "Markus, eres mi nueva persona favorita en el mundo."

"Entonces, ¿nadie necesita irse en la camioneta?" Pregunté y traté de no sonreír ante el prospecto de finalmente estar a solas con mi hombre. "Gracias por una noche sensacional, chicos. Nos vemos mañana." Tiré de Edward de vuelta a la camioneta y lo empujé dentro. "Por favor, apúrate, Edward."

Las llantas en realidad rechinaron en el asfalto cuando se alejó y provocó que soltara una risita. Me senté tan cerca de él como pude y empecé a besar su cuello y su rostro. Incluso intenté subir mi falda y subir en su regazo, pero él me detuvo.

"Detente, Bella, no puedo hacer eso mientras conduzco." Se aferró al volante y gimió. "¿Debería detenerme?"

"Los otros vienen detrás de nosotros, no creo que papá estaría muy feliz si se detiene y nos atrapa. Probablemente te ahogaría en el río mañana." Retrocedí y sonreí. "Solo mantén los ojos en el camino, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asintió y luego bajó la vista cuando abrí el botón de sus pantalones. Tragó con fuerza y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Empujé su bóxer y bajé la cabeza.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda," dijo con voz estrangulada cuando lo rodeé con mi boca. "Jesús, Bella, eso es asombroso."

Lo chupé y lamí y me encantó cómo respondió. No podía hacer mucho además de maldecir y escucharlo era realmente ardiente.

"Dios, cariño, esa mierda se siente muy bien." Su cabeza se estrelló contra el reposacabezas y su cuerpo se puso rígido antes de que gruñera un último, "Mierda," y se corriera en mi boca.

Estaba a punto de incorporarme cuando su mano empujó mi rostro hacia abajó con rudeza.

 _¿Otra vez? Vaya que eres egoísta, Edward._

"¿Qué demonios, Edward?"

"Hay una maldita patrulla de policía detrás de nosotros, Bella," dijo en pánico. "Joder, mantente agachada."

"Solo sigue conduciendo, y probablemente saldrá del camino en la siguiente intersección." Traté de abotonar de nuevo sus pantalones, pero esa mierda era realmente difícil en esta posición.

Justo cuando pensé que había pasado el peligro, el ruido de las sirenas empezó a sonar y las luces de la patrulla destellaron en la oscuridad.

"Estamos jodidos. Tu papá va a enterarse de lo que estabas haciendo y me va a disparar," murmuró Edward al detener la camioneta.

"Cálmate, Edward, solo voy a pretender estar dormida," traté de tranquilizarlo. "Todo va a estar bien."

Escuché un portazo detrás de nosotros y pasos crujiendo en la tierra a un lado del camino. Edward miró por el retrovisor y se soltó una sombría carcajada.

"Esto se pone aún mejor, es el puto oficial mariposón."

 _Oh mierda._

Edward continuó murmurando obscenidades y escuché el tap, tap, tap en la ventanilla. Al bajar la ventanilla del lado del conductor miré hacia arriba y traté de poner mi rostro más inocente.

"Hola, Paul." Le sonreí con dulzura pero a juzgar por su expresión estaba en total modalidad cabrón. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Es oficial Lahote esta noche, Bella," respondió cortante y miró a Edward. "Puede por favor salir del coche, señor."

Me incorporé y alcancé la manija de la puerta pero Edward me detuvo. "Espera en el coche, Bella. Está frío afuera, está bien." Abrió su puerta y salió, azotándola detrás de él.

"¿Por qué me detuvo?" Edward preguntó y Paul se burló.

"Como si no lo supiera. Tengo que ver su licencia y registro."

"Claro, está en la cabina, permítame ir por ella." Edward se dio la vuelta pero ya los había sacado de la guantera y bajé de un salto de la camioneta.

"Toma." Le pasé los documentos a Paul y me paré junto a Edward.

Paul me miró y luego sus ojos bajaron un poco más hacia el sur enfocándose en mi pecho. "Um, bien. Parecen estar en orden. Pero hay una ofensa más seria que creo ha tenido lugar." Ni una sola vez intentó desviar la mirada e hice una mueca cuando vi el rostro de Edward.

 _Encabronado como nunca._

"Oiga, _oficial_ , mantenga sus ojos lejos de ella y hable conmigo," Edward gruñó y se movió ligeramente hacia un lado para ocultarme de la mirada de Paul. "Y en cuanto a su acusación, no tengo idea a qué se refiere."

Paul estaba a punto de responder cuando faros dieron vuelta en la esquina y otro coche se detuvo frente a la camioneta. Era mi papá. Markus se asomaba emocionado por la ventanilla, y mi mamá y Aro estaban dormidos.

"¿Lahote?" Papá entrecerró sus ojos enfocándolos en los tres. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Creí haber visto apagado un faro trasero," Paul tartamudeó.

 _El mentiroso hijo de puta._

"Diría que son pendejadas," murmuré y fulminé a Paul con la mirada.

"Basta, Bella." Me lanzó su 'mirada de policía', que sabía significaba que cerrara la boca, así que lo hice. Caminó hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta y gritó escéptico, "Bueno, todos están funcionando bien ahora."

"Jefe, podría haber jurado que uno estaba apagado; supongo que fue una equivocación. Pero, después de detener al tipo, noté que tenía un pasajero. Lo curioso es, que no pude ver a Bella para nada cuando estaba detrás de él. Parece un poco sospechoso, ¿no cree?"

"Me sentí un poco mal, he pasado la mayor parte de la noche bebiendo y me estaba haciendo efecto. Me hice hacia adelante y tenía mi cabeza en mis manos, ahí es donde estaba." Puse los ojos en blanco y me encogí casualmente de hombros.

"¿Te importaría explicar por qué su cierre está abierto?" Paul replicó de forma engreída y bajé la vista para ver la camisa de Edward saliendo por el agujero.

"No lo sé, Paul. Llamamos a los chicos para que vinieran a recogernos después de que la limusina se descompuso. Edward ya estaba acostado, probablemente se visitó apresuradamente." Incliné mi cabeza hacia él y sonreí con suficiencia. "¿Te importaría explicar por qué estabas viendo la entrepierna de mi prometido? ¿Te estás sintiendo algo confundido?"

"Muy bien, vamos, resolvamos esto como adultos." Charlie se acercó y se paró entre nosotros. "Paul, ¿Edward veía a alta velocidad?"

"No."

"¿Conducía erráticamente?"

"No."

"Ya sabemos que no hay un faro trasero descompuesto, así que, ¿hay algo más que te diera una razón para detenerlo en primer lugar?"

"Jefe, yo solo… son casi las dos de la mañana." Paul se veía como un venado frente a los faros de un coche. "Algo no parecía estar bien—qué pasa si la camioneta había sido robada."

"¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios robaría este pedazo de mierda? Apestas mintiendo, Paul." Sacudí mi cabeza y le di la mirada más ofensiva que pude. "Primero dices que tenemos un faro trasero descompuesto, luego crees que la camioneta fue robada y ahora aseguras que teníamos malas intenciones. Esto sí que es abusar de tu posición."

"Vamos, Bella. Déjame manejar esto," Charlie me advirtió otra vez, "Paul, creíste que podría haber sido robada, ¿buscaste las placas para revisar?"

"No jefe," admitió y Charlie suspiró.

"Entonces, en tanto los documentos estén en orden, podemos dejarlos ir," Charlie dijo y Paul asintió.

"Por supuesto."

"Edward, Bella, vayan a casa y duerman un poco. Vamos a pasar a recoger a Edward a las seis, ¿está bien?" Charlie nos dijo.

"Gracias, Charlie. Te veré en la mañana." Edward le arrebató su licencia a Paul con una amenazante mirada furiosa y luego me llevó al lado del pasajero.

"Buenas noches, papá." Sonreí cuando Edward me ayudó innecesariamente a subir a la camioneta y besó mi mano antes de cerrar la puerta.

"De verdad odio a ese jodido imbécil. Es un total pendejo de mierda," dijo cuándo casi llegábamos a casa. "Arruinó el mejor puto viaje en coche de mi vida." Me eché a reír al escuchar a Edward usar la palabra 'puto', se escuchaba tan gracioso viniendo de él de esa forma.

"Bueno, todavía estamos en el coche, así que cualquier cosa podría pasar." Le guiñé un ojo y no dije nada más hasta que Edward dobló en nuestro camino de entrada. Tan pronto como apagó el motor subí a su regazo y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¿Quieres tontear aquí por un rato?"

Me besó por unos minutos y asumí que su respuesta era sí. Pero luego sentí sus manos en mis hombros y me empujó hacia atrás. "Por más que me gustaría tontear contigo en nuestra camioneta, Bella, ese atuendo es simplemente demasiado lindo para desperdiciarlo aquí afuera. Definitivamente creo que tenemos que entrar para poder apreciarlo un poco más."

"Me gusta esa idea," susurré, y Edward me sacó de la camioneta y me cargó en sus brazos en un parpadeo.

Entró corriendo a la casa y subió las escaleras, besándome como si el mundo estuviera a punto de terminar, e igual que más temprano en la noche, sus manos estaban por todas partes. Solo que esta vez, no estaba el aguafiestas de Markus para interrumpirnos.

"Jesús, Bella. ¿Tienes una idea de lo malditamente _sexy_ que te ves esta noche?" Edward dijo entre su aliento y apretó mi trasero bajo mi falda. "Maldita sea, estaba celoso… no quería que fueras a ninguna parte sin mí."

"Solo tú," jadeé cuando sus labios atacaron mi cuello y sus dientes rozaron contra mi piel. "Deberías saberlo, Edward."

Sí, parecía una lástima desperdiciar este atuendo, y a juzgar por su reacción hasta ahora supuse que un pequeño ajuste nos beneficiaría a ambos. Me aparté de él y frunció el ceño. Una expresión de frustración y un deseo ardiente destelló en sus ojos.

"Siéntate," le dije y esperé a que hiciera lo que le dije.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y me moví para pararme entre sus piernas abiertas. Manteniendo mis ojos fijos en los suyos, tiré lentamente de los lazos que sostenían la blusa al frente. Los ojos de Edward se movían rápidamente de mis ojos a mis tetas y de regreso. Cuando la tela se separó y el aire frío le dio a mi pecho, las manos de Edward agarraron mis muslos y me acercaron a él.

"Bella, lo juro por Dios, no puedo… toda la maldita noche he estado esperando." Dijo con voz estrangulada. "Déjame… por favor."

Se levantó y me besó frenéticamente, subiendo mi falda y arrancando mis medias de red y ropa interior. Estiré mis manos para quitarme la blusa pero me detuvo.

"No. Vas a dejarte esa puesta, cariño. Te ves perfecta—como la fantasía de todo hombre, Bella." Dobló sus rodillas y se restregó contra mí con un gemido contra mis labios.

Sus _jeans_ bajaron lo suficiente para liberar su polla y me presionó contra la pared. "Arriba," ordenó y la intensidad de su voz dobló mis rodillas.

Sonreí e hice lo que me pidió. Me encantaba cuando este Edward salía a jugar; era malditamente ardiente. Lo rodeé con mis piernas y lloriqueé cuando lo sentí tentar mi entrada.

Con la sonrisa más engreída que había visto en mi puta vida en su rostro sacudió su cabeza. Manteniéndome en sus brazos retrocedió hacia la cama. "Cambié de opinión. No quiero perderme de la vista."

Caímos sobre la cama y me levantó ligeramente para que pudiera posicionarme. Cuando me volvió a bajar, los dos gemimos por la sensación de él entrando poco a poco en mí. La sonrisa engreída desapareció al instante y su mandíbula se tensó cuando empecé a mecerme hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Al moverme con más urgencia sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a mi trasero y me mantuvo tan cerca de él como pudo, tratando de guiar y controlar el ritmo.

Sentí la sensación tan familiar de llamas quemando cada centímetro de mi piel y mi estómago se apretó. No pude moverme al llegar al clímax, por lo que Edward se incorporó y nos mantuvo juntos. Me besó y con una última estocada sentí su gemido vibrar contra mis labios y se quedó inmóvil.

Me eché un poco hacia atrás y lo observé. La forma en que sus ojos se ponían pesados y adormilados y su boca se abría ligeramente mientras recuperaba el aliento probablemente era la vista más hermosa de este maldito planeta. A la mierda la aurora boreal, el Machu Picchu, o las Rocallosas. Edward tan contento y felizmente satisfecho sacudía mi mundo.

Oh sí, y este atuendo _definitivamente_ iba a salir a jugar de nuevo, pronto.

* * *

 _ **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció esa despedida de soltera? Jajajaja no es de extrañar que la más emocionada hubiera sido Renee, ¿y qué tal Esme? Sin duda las maduritas saben cómo divertirse jajajaja. Y ya vieron quién vino de visita, ni más ni menos que Markus, y Aro por supuesto. Esos dos vinieron a poner la cereza al pastel. Me imagino la cara que pondría Charlie cuando Markus le pidió a Renee las esposas para subir detrás de la patrulla pidiéndole al oficial Aro que lo arrestara por ser un chico malo. Jajajaja, a mí me encantó el capi. ¿Y a ustedes? ¿Y qué pueden decir del oficial mariposón? Es obvio que tiene celos de Edward, tanto que abusó de su autoridad como oficial de policía, pero bueno, no estaba tan errado con sus suposiciones jejejeje, se ve que Bella no había olvidado que le prometió a Edward una mamada en carretera. Espero que como yo hayan disfrutado del capítulo y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión, y no olviden que el ritmo de esta historia la marcan ustedes, esté capi estuvo un poco más largo por eso tardó un poco más, pero el otro ya está en el horno ;) Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos alientan a seguir haciendo esto. Un gracias no cuesta nada.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Summer Suny, Cary, Nancy, Jade HSos, Brenda Cullenn, Chiarat, Adriana Molina, PRISOL, Solo Joha, alejandra1987, YessyVL13, freedom2604, lagie, tulgarita, ELIZABETH, Laliscg, Diablillo07, Yoliki, Manligrez, injoa, Melany, FreyjaSeidr, JessMel, Chayley Costa, myaenriquez02, Bertlin, BereB, Juliana masen, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, Alma Figueroa, andyG, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lizdayanna, glow0718 (descansa bien nena, cuando puedas leer hazlo, para que disfrutes bien del capi xoxoxo), dushakis, maries24, Lorenitta22, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, debynoe, Say's, Techu, patymdn, Ericastelo, solecitopucheta, Pili, Mafer, Sther Evans, Sully YM, Adriu, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, Gabriela Cullen, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	9. Puñetero asesino de peces

Y como no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad les diré que: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la increíble autora **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Tantos años y seguimos juntas, gracias por tu trabajo y apoyo una vez más mi querida Beta Erica Castelo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – Puñetero asesino de peces**

 **EPOV**

Había dormido tan solo dos horas cuando la irritante alarma sonó un poco después de las cinco y media de la mañana. Con un gemido, me desenredé de la calidez de los brazos y las piernas de Bella y salí de la cama. Lavé mi cara, me vestí rápidamente y estaba listo para irme, cuando Emmett me llamó para decirme que casi llegaban a mi casa.

"Bella, ya me voy," susurré y la besé suavemente en la mejilla.

"Voy a extrañarte, cariño," murmuró adormilada. "Te diría que te diviertas, pero estamos hablando de siete hombres en un bote, pescando; no estoy segura que entiendas en lo que te estás metiendo."

"Desearía haber dicho que no, quedarme aquí contigo es una alternativa mucho más atractiva." La besé otra vez y me levanté. "Te amo y te veré mañana, amor."

"También te amo, Edward," me sopló un beso y se acurrucó de nuevo en las mantas.

Creo que se había quedado dormida incluso antes de que cerrara la puerta. Charlie ya estaba estacionado en la entrada esperando con Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper. Así que me dirigí directamente afuera al coche y me metí en el asiento trasero con un bostezo.

"Te ves como me siento, Edward," refunfuñó Emmett. "Rose me mantuvo despierto la mayor parte de la noche."

"Emmett, no creo que tengamos que escuchar los detalles," Carlisle habló desde el frente del coche. "Todos estamos un poco cansados gracias a nuestra misión de recuperación de anoche. Esme parecía especialmente animada para ser tan temprano en la mañana."

"Bueno, por lo que escuché en el coche tuvieron una muy buena noche," Charlie dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "¿Escuchaste los detalles, Edward?"

"Um, no… Bella estaba bastante ebria, en realidad no tenía mucho qué decir," respondí.

"Apuesto a que no," dijo Emmett. "Rose, por el contrario, tenía algunas cosas interesantes qué decir."

Noté que los otros intercambiaron miradas cómplices y me pregunté qué me estaba perdiendo. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Sobre las actividades de anoche. Sabías que iban a ver _strippers_ , ¿verdad?" Emmett preguntó y asentí.

"Bueno, subieron a Bella y a Renee al escenario para 'participar' en la actuación," dijo Carlisle, usando comillas en el aire.

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?" Pregunté, sin siquiera intentar ocultar los celos en mi voz.

Jasper palmeó mi hombro y se rio. "Oye, fue todo diversión, Edward. Eso es lo que las chicas hacen, sé que Alice definitivamente lo hizo."

"¿Qué hicieron?" Insistí y Emmett se rio con fuerza.

"Rose dijo algo sobre crema batida, aceite de bebé, y tangas de estampado de leopardo." Me guiñó un ojo antes de añadir, "Solo una noche normal para ustedes chicos, estoy seguro."

"¿Crema batida? ¿Quieres decir que tuvieron que… lamerla?" Fruncí el ceño sin gustarme mucho la idea de eso.

"Me contaron que también involucró nalgadas," Carlisle dijo y gemí.

"No, no, esa fue solo mi esposa," murmuró Charlie. "De acuerdo a ese tipo Markus, Bella se negó así que Renee se las dio a los dos."

"Cristo, ¿y nosotros solo vamos de pesca?" Protestó Emmett, "Nos tocó la parte jodida de este trato, eso es seguro."

"No estoy de acuerdo," Carlisle argumentó. "Pasar un día y noche completos relajándonos en un bote suena como la forma perfecta de pasar un fin de semana. Podemos comer lo que atrapemos y tomar algunas cervezas—nos la pasaremos muy bien, estoy seguro."

El bote que íbamos a usar pertenecía al amigo de Charlie, Harry Clearwater. Él y su otro amigo, Colin Lahote nos iban a acompañar en el viaje. Nos estaban esperando en el muelle cuando llegamos.

"Amigos, este es mi futuro yerno, Edward, su tío Carlisle, y su hijo, Emmett, y Jasper está casado con la hija de Carlisle—Alice." Charlie hizo una presentación rápida y resistí el impulso de sisear cuando estreché la mano de Colin.

 _El padre del oficial mariposón._

"Un gusto conocerte, Edward," Colin dijo educadamente. "Bella es una chica encantadora, felicitaciones."

"Ciertamente lo es, gracias," respondí y los seguí por embarcadero hacia un bote atracado hasta el final.

Era bastante grande, supongo, pero mi conocimiento de botes era poco, por decir lo menos. Había muchos lugares en la cubierta para sentarse y relajarse, y supongo que para pescar. Luego en la cabina, había una cocina con instalaciones básicas para cocinar y una mesa rodeada con asientos, que se veía que podían convertirse en camas de ser necesario. Las otras literas estaban en dos pequeños compartimentos y había un cubículo de ducha y un inodoro al frente de la cabina.

"Mierda, ¿tengo que dormir con un hombre?" Emmett preguntó al mirar alrededor.

"Es solo por una noche, hijo. Además, después de unas cervezas tú te quedas dormido dónde sea." Carlisle dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Es quién va a compartir contigo el que debería preocuparse."

Después de arrojar nuestras mochilas en uno de los camarotes. Charlie—el policía—nos dio a todos una breve advertencia de la seguridad en el río y se aseguró que todos supiéramos qué hacer en caso de una emergencia. Luego Charlie—el hombre común y corriente—nos dio a todos una cerveza y le dijo a Harry que pusiera el bote en marcha.

La primera hora, o algo así, de avanzar por el río fue bastante divertida. Comimos sándwiches que se suponía eran para el almuerzo, bebimos cerveza que eran para la noche, y se nos entretuvo con historias divertidas de pasados viajes de pesca. Empecé a divertirme, pero luego encontramos un excelente lugar dónde empezar a pescar. El motor del bote se apagó, y Colin recalcó la importancia del silencio.

"Los peces no van a morder si pueden escuchar ruido en la superficie," nos informó y observó el río con atención.

"Entonces, ¿no podemos hablar?" Emmett gimió. "¿Solo tenemos que sentarnos aquí y esperar?" Charlie, Carlisle, Harry, y Colin asintieron en silencio y Emmett bufó ofendido.

Estar sentado, sosteniendo la caña esperando a que mordieran fue sin lugar a dudas la experiencia más aburrida de mi vida. Estaba sentado entre Jasper y Emmett que se veían igual de aburridos.

Después de dos horas que nada mordiera, Jasper, Emmett y yo agarramos una caja de cerveza y decidimos jugar póker bajo cubierta. Al principio, seguimos susurrando, pero entre más y más cervezas comenzaron a desaparecer, más ruidosos nos pusimos.

"¡FULL HOUSE!" Gritó Jasper y estrelló sus cartas sobre la mesa. "Hoy los estoy haciendo papilla."

"Mierda, debemos estar jugando realmente mal, Eddie, si Jazz está dándonos una paliza. Maldita sea, él siempre pierde." Emmett sacudió su cabeza y yo solté una risita.

"Creo que es la cerveza, Em. Solo queda una botella."

El piso en torno a nosotros estaba cubierto de botellas vacías y Emmett sonrió. "Sea lo que sea, cualquier día todavía preferiría perder con Jazz en el póker a sentarme ahí como un montón de abuelos. Qué me jodan, pescar es una mamada."

Asentí de acuerdo. "No puedo creer que rechacé un fin de semana con Bella, por esto. Sé que es mi fiesta, pero verla con ese atuendo otra vez hubiera sido una mejor forma de pasar mi tiempo."

"Charlie dijo que los detuvo la policía anoche de camino a casa. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Jasper.

"El puto oficial mariposón decidió ser un pendejo. Dijo tantas pendejadas que juro que le salían por las orejas. Primero teníamos un faro trasero descompuesto, luego sospechaba que la camioneta había sido robada, y luego acusó a Bella de darme una mamada mientras conducía." No puede evitar sonreír con suficiencia cuando a añadí la última parte.

"¿Quién es el oficial mariposón?" Preguntó Jazz.

"El hijo de Colin, Paul Lahote. Es un ex de Bella y es un cretino," le dije casualmente. "Obviamente todavía siente algo por ella."

"Pero ella se va a casar contigo, amigo," Emmett me dio una palmada en la espalda. "Entonces, ¿qué tal estuvo la mamada? Ni siquiera intentes negarlo, vi tu sonrisa."

"Te mataré y te usaré como carnada si respondes a esa pregunta, Edward," la voz de Charlie se escuchó por detrás de nosotros y nos volvimos nerviosos. "Y lo haré sin dudarlo, ¿ _capisci_?"

Asentí y pateé a Emmett debajo de la mesa. "Sí, señor."

"¿Ya terminamos con la pesca, jefe? Sin ofender, pero en lo que se refiere a fiestas—esta mierda apesta," dijo Emmett.

"Solo bajé para pedirles que se callaran, pero si los dejamos aquí con la cerveza no va a quedar nada para más tarde." Charlie suspiró y frotó su cabeza. "Edward, ¿qué quieres hacer? Supongo que tú deberías elegir."

"¿Qué me gustaría hacer?" Aclaré. Esa en realidad no era una pregunta que pudiera responder francamente. No me gustaba la idea de ser carnada de pesca. "No lo sé. ¿Qué se puede hacer en un bote?" Pregunté y Charlie se echó a reír.

"Suban a cubierta, y encontraremos una parte dónde atracar. Hay un asador que podemos llevar a la orilla y comenzar la cena. Atrapamos algunas bellezas."

Lo seguimos de nuevo arriba y vimos una hielera llena de hielo y pescado. Carlisle, Colin y Harry seguían en posición con sus cañas en el agua.

"Me temo que los jóvenes no son _fans_ de la pesca," Charlie dijo en voz alta. "Yo diría que les cocinemos algo para comer, ¿eso está bien para ustedes amigos?"

Todos concordaron y en seguida empezaron a empacar su equipo. Tan pronto como todo estuvo guardado, Harry volvió a encender el motor y comenzó nuevamente el viaje por el río buscando un lugar para um... estacionar el bote.

Poco tiempo después, sentados en un círculo esperando que Harry sirviera la cena, estábamos riendo y bromeando y pasándola mucho mejor.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para esta noche?" Emmett preguntó emocionado. "¿Ustedes viejos quieren que les enseñemos cómo jugar póker? ¿Qué demonios es eso?" Su rostro decayó cuando le dieron un plato.

"Es la cena, hijo," respondió Harry. "Recién pescado, cocinado a la parrilla y rociado con mi crema especial."

"¿Tal vez quieras presentarlo de forma diferente? No quieres saber lo que estoy pensando, hombre," dijo Emmett. "A menos que, por supuesto, realmente lo hayas rociado con 'tu' crema."

"Emmett, no seas ridículo," siseó Carlisle. "Solo pruébalo."

"Pero, me está mirando, papá." Emmett dio una arcada. "No puedo comérmelo—no si todavía tiene su cara."

"Emmett, es la experiencia máxima. Comer verdadera comida al aire libre, sin banalidades—solo la naturaleza," insistió Carlisle.

Jasper y yo estábamos igual de impresionados cuando nos dieron nuestros platos. La maldita cosa me estaba viendo fijamente, casi podía escucharlo insultándome—llamándome asesino.

"Mira, me encanta la naturaleza, pero no puedo comer algo con ojos y boca." Jasper levantó la cola del pescado e hizo una mueca. "¿No es eso el recto?"

"¿En serio? ¿Tienes que señalar eso?" Dije y por alguna jodida razón tuve que verlo por mí mismo.

"Jesús, ahora es seguro que no puedo comerlo. Lo siento mucho, pero mierda, casi es suficiente para convertirme en un ecologista radical," dijo Emmett y dejó el plato a un lado. "Tengo mucha hambre, pero simplemente no puedo."

"¿Edward?" Colin me miró. "¿Qué tal tú?"

Miré mi plato y juro que la maldita cosa me habló.

¡ _Puñetero asesino de peces! Mis pobres pececitos bebés nunca van a conocer a su padre._

"Um, preferiría que no, lo siento. No me gusta mucho el pescado y creo que supuse que lo servirían de forma diferente."

"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te lo servirían rebozado con papas fritas a un lado? Jesús, es seguro que ustedes no son hombres, hombres." Harry sacudió su cabeza y se llevó nuestros platos. "¿Ahora qué?"

Charlie suspiró y dijo, "Miren, vamos a comernos esto y luego, ¿qué les parece si volvemos río abajo? Estos chicos casi nos dejan sin cerveza, y ellos pueden comer en el bar que está pasando Fisherman's Hollow."

"¿Un bar? ¿Podemos conseguir un bistec ahí o quieren que matemos a una vaca en medio de la jungla?" Emmett bromeó con sarcasmo y no pude evitar reír.

Los "verdaderos" hombres comen su pescado con los dedos—con el recto incluido, y como si tratara de probar la masculinidad y valor de su familia, Colin Lahote se comió los putos ojos.

Empacamos el asador y las sillas, antes de partir para el bar, que después de que se nos ofreciera el pescado, sonaba como un restaurante gourmet. Mi estómago gruñó al pensar en bistecs, papas fritas y todas las guarniciones, y Emmett estaba prácticamente salivando.

"Oigan, ¿creen que tengan buena recepción móvil?" Pregunté, ansioso por llamar a Bella. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablarle, o verla.

"Eso espero, me siento como si hubiera perdido un brazo sin Alice." Jasper sonrió con melancolía. "Son momentos como este los que te hacen apreciar lo que tienes en casa." Incluso Emmett asintió enfáticamente de acuerdo, lo que nos ganó más críticas de los mayores.

"¡Ustedes tres suenan como un grupo de malditas mujeres!" Charlie gritó. "Nos ausentamos por prácticamente diez horas y actúan como si hubiesen estado en algún tipo de misión de autodescubrimiento en busca de redención. Jesús, ¿les inyectan estrógenos a los bebés en estos días?"

Ignoramos su comentario y posteriores burlas que le siguieron y reanudamos nuestras fantasías de bistecs y cerveza, y mi imagen personal de Bella en su atuendo de anoche.

Llegamos al muelle un poco después de las seis, y vi el bar en seguida. Estaba en la ribera y básicamente era una enorme choza con un letrero que se veía gastado pintado a un lado. Había unos cuantos coches en el estacionamiento de afuera y podía escuchar música que venía del interior.

"Ahora la fiesta puede empezar de verdad." Emmett aplaudió y dio de zancadas hacia la puerta.

Imagina una película, y uno de esos bares realmente pequeños llenos con gente local. Ahora, ¿recuerdas cómo en cada uno de esos bares, toda la escena se queda en silencio en el momento que alguien desconocido entra? Bueno, eso es precisamente lo que pasó tan pronto como Emmett, Jasper y yo entramos en el lugar.

Ya había unas cinco o seis personas ahí, y cada una de ellas dejó lo que estaba haciendo para estudiar a las tres extrañas criaturas que habían entrado a su bar. Nadie parecía creer que el mirar fijamente fuera maleducado, y nadie hizo el intento de hablar. Incluso el barman titubeó y nos observó con cuidado.

El incómodo y extraño silencio no terminó hasta que Charlie, y los otros dos nos siguieron dentro. Tan pronto como fue evidente que todos estábamos juntos, todo el mundo volvió a sus asuntos y el barman se acercó a tomar nuestra orden.

"Oye, Quil. Tráenos unas siete cervezas y unos menús para estos tres, si me haces el favor." Harry rodó sus ojos y señaló con su pulgar en nuestra dirección.

"Claro, Harry. ¿No ibas a salir en el bote?" Quil preguntó al mismo tiempo que dejaba tres menús en la barra sin mirar en mi dirección. "No esperaba verte de regreso esta noche."

"Bueno, al parecer estos chicos tienen mucho que aprender de la vida por aquí," dijo Harry y sacó un banco de la barra.

Desafortunadamente, el padre de todos los bistecs que esperaba no estaba en el menú. En vez de eso tenía la opción de hamburguesa y papas fritas o pescado frito. (El menú especial de Harry Clearwater). Obviamente, todos nos decidimos por la hamburguesa y nos supo malditamente espectacular después de no comer nada desde el almuerzo. Después que Emmett limpió un segundo plato, declaró que estaba demasiado lleno para moverse y decidimos quedarnos en el bar por la noche.

La conversación se centró en la falta de apreciación de Emmett, Jasper y mía de la pesca como un deporte excitante.

"La emoción de la pesca, la anticipación, y luego la recompensa. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?" Preguntó Harry. "Y créanme, no hay nada más saludable que un pieza de pescado recién atrapado, asado al aire libre."

Levanté una ceja con escepticismo y observé el cuerpo de Harry. Era un hombre con sobrepeso que bebía cerveza y fumaba como chimenea, cuya idea de ejercicio era una carrera nocturna a la tienda de licores por cerveza. Seguro que era un hombre agradable, pero no estaba en posición de dar consejo para una vida saludable. Incluso Carlisle tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada.

"Así que, Edward, a esta hora la próxima semana serás un hombre casado," dijo Colin. "¿Cómo están los nervios?"

"No me siento nervioso. Estoy ansioso por casarme con Bella," dije con honestidad.

"Deberías sentirlos, no tienes idea en lo que te estás metiendo," añadió Colin dramáticamente. "Recibes menos tiempo de cárcel por asesinato en estos días."

Estaba por contradecirlo cuando Charlie carraspeó. "Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"Um… claro," acepté y mis palmas comenzaron a sudar de inmediato. Incluso ahora, este hombre casi me mataba del susto algunas veces. Lo seguí a una esquina del fondo del bar y nos sentamos. "¿Pasa algo, Charlie?"

"Probablemente no. Solo tengo algo en mente." Bebió de su cerveza y me miró por el rabillo de su ojo. "Sé que es un poco tarde para siquiera hablar de esto, pero necesitaba saber qué piensas. Antes de que creas que estoy juzgándote, Edward, no lo estoy. No tengo duda de que amas a mi hija y nunca haría algo intencionalmente para lastimarla."

"No estoy seguro de qué estás hablando, Charlie."

Me sonrió con ironía y tomó otro trago de su cerveza. "Cuando recién me inscribí en la fuerza, estaba muy feliz de ser un oficial regular, y nunca tuve intenciones de subir de puesto. Luego, Renee terminó embarazada de Bella. Fue un error, el mejor maldito error de mi vida, pero aun así no tenía idea de lo mucho que las cosas… no, de lo mucho que yo cambiaría. En el momento que el doctor me dio esta personita, todo se centró en ella. La familia y la responsabilidad cambiaron la forma en que veía todo. Quería avanzar más en mi carrera, quería estar seguro de poder proveer para mi esposa y mi hija, y lo hice, no porque me gustara el trabajo, sino porque sabía que era lo correcto para mi familia."

Su voz era baja; pero tan intensa que yo estaba confundido. "Amo a Bella más que nada, Charlie. Ella es lo más importante en mi vida."

"Pero, ¿qué hay de la vida que dejaste atrás? ¿Qué hay de tu familia allá en tu casa?" Charlie dijo con un suspiro y esperé a que se explicara. "Sé que en este momento no eres parte de su futuro y se te ha dado una oportunidad de ser alguien más, pero eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir. Las cosas cambian, Edward. No puedo culparte por huir de la vida en la que naciste, pero eres joven y las cosas serán muy diferentes en veinticinco o treinta años. ¿Qué pasa si James no está aquí para asumir el trono y no tiene hijos? ¿Realmente serías capaz de ver el final del reinado de tu familia?"

Mierda, qué conversación tan seria era esta. ¿Cómo demonios podría responder a eso sin verme como un cretino? Me decidí por la honestidad, porque eso era todo lo que tenía.

"Sí," le dije simplemente. "Sería difícil de ver, pero no me ofrecería. De todos modos, dudo que fuera posible aún si lo quisiera. Sé que parece duro, y no estoy eludiendo mis responsabilidades—ya no son mis responsabilidades. Tengo nuevas." Me volví para mirarlo, e hice lo que pude para verlo a los ojos. "¿Puedo decirte algo? Probablemente no es algo que quisieras escuchar al principio, pero por favor, escúchame."

Frunció ligeramente el ceño pero me hizo un gesto para que continuara.

"Cuando conocí a Bella, pensé sin duda alguna que era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Estaba absolutamente anonadado. Pero, no había jodida manera que alguien como yo, pudiera terminar con alguien como ella, ¿verdad? Así que, después de nuestra primera… um… cita, decidimos que lo mantendríamos como algo casual y ella incluso bromeaba que no podía enamorarme de ella. Fui increíblemente ingenuo, y supuse que no sería un problema. Quiero decir, ¿por qué lo sería? Todo en ella era exactamente lo opuesto de mí. Ella era alguien de actitud relajada y un espíritu libre, y además de Esme y su familia, ella era la única persona que me veía como Edward. No el príncipe. Disfruté de la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, haciendo cosas que un chico normal de veintiséis años haría. Pasar tiempo con una hermosa chica sin ataduras parecía la anécdota perfecta para mi vida."

El ceño fruncido de Charlie se convirtió en una aterradora mirada furiosa y gruñó, "Será mejor que llegues al punto—y pronto."

Me reí nervioso y continué, "El problema era, que cada minuto que pasaba con Bella, me cambiaba. Me di cuenta que podía defenderme sin considerar las implicaciones o preocuparme por cómo me percibían. Me reí más de lo que podía recordar, y por supuesto, empecé a usar mucho más la palabra 'puto'."

"Eso no me sorprende," murmuró.

"Después de unos días, no podía soportar estar lejos de ella, porque por primera vez en toda mi vida sentía algo más que resentimiento y miedo." Pasé mi dedo por la punta de mi botella mientras hablaba. "Es como dijiste, Charlie, las cosas pueden cambiar. Solo que, esta vez, fui _yo_ quién cambió. Cambié tanto, que ahora no podría volver a ser quién era incluso si lo intentara, y francamente, no quiero hacerlo nunca. Cualquier sentido del deber que tuviera desapareció, mi familia en Londres ya no es mi responsabilidad; Bella lo es. Independientemente de cualquier otra cosa, ella _siempre_ será primero."

Charlie no dijo nada, pero la comisura de su boca se curveó en una sonrisa. "¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste?"

"¿Perdón?" Pregunté.

"¿Antes de que te dieras cuenta que la amabas?"

"Fue cuestión de días," admití y sonreí. "No le dije, creí que correría por su vida. Siempre actuó muy casual."

Charlie se echó a reír. "Bueno, te fue mejor que a mí, hijo. Le propuse matrimonio a Renee en nuestra primera cita. Entonces me dijo que no, por supuesto, y me dijo que dejara de ser un tonto. Pero lo sabía, incluso entonces. Es una lástima que hayamos perdido esos años, pero todo se resolvió al final."

Me terminé el resto de mi cerveza y esperé a ver si tenía algo más que decir.

"Bien, suficiente de la mierda emocional. Vamos a celebrar."

 _Una seria conversación con el suegro y él no agarró su pistola una sola vez, ¡puto bingo!_

Pasamos las siguientes horas jugando póker, y unas cuantas rondas de pool. Fue después de la medianoche cuando finalmente regresamos al bote.

"Cualquiera vomitada, siéntanse libres de arrojarla por un costado del bote. Me niego a limpiar el desastre de quien sea en mi baño—¿entendido?" Harry dijo alargando las palabras y luego desapareció bajo cubierta.

Fue seguido en seguida por Colin, Carlisle y Charlie.

"Van a quedarse con las camas buenas," dijo Jasper y sacudió su cabeza. "Saben que van a obligarnos a compartir, ¿verdad?"

En efecto, la única cama disponible era la doble en el camarote más grande.

"¿Tenemos que compartir esa? Eso no es bueno para nada," murmuré.

"Bueno, estoy cansado así que digo que se aguanten. Solo asegúrense de no tocar, amigos." Emmett comenzó a desvestirse y Jasper grito horrorizado.

"¿Qué demonios, hombre? Ponte la ropa, Em, por el amor de Dios."

"Me siento muy restringido cuando duermo con ropa," Emmett protestó.

"De ninguna manera. Si quieres dormir desnudo, lleva tu trasero arriba y pasa la noche en cubierta." Reacomodé las almohadas. "Nos dormimos con ropa, y podemos dormir en posiciones contrarias."

Jasper estuvo de acuerdo y Emmett solo se enfurruñó. Tomó el medio de la cama, y Jasper y yo subimos a cada lado de él. Mirando a mi derecha, estaba frente a los pies de Emmett. Compara eso con mi compañero de cama de anoche y sí, estaba bastante encabronado.

Me quedé dormido rápidamente, aún encabronado, y todavía extrañando a Bella. No había hablado con ella en todo el día y lo odiaba. Desperté temprano y no pude volver a dormir. Salí de la cama y la vista que se me presentó fue absolutamente divertidísima. En algún momento durante la noche, Emmett se había dado la vuelta de manera que su cabeza estaba del mismo lado que la nuestra. Estaba de cara a la espalda de Jasper, y tenía una pierna rodeando la cintura del pobre tipo, y su brazo rodeaba su hombro, con su rostro acurrucado en su nuca.

Esto tenía que ser captado en cámara, así que saqué mi teléfono y tomé una foto antes de que cualquiera de ellos se moviera. No pude evitar reírme, y ni siquiera intenté hacerlo bajito. El sonido despertó a Jasper que se removió y trató de moverse. Su cabeza se giró un poco y miró confundido el brazo que rodeaba su cuello.

"¿Qué de…? De ninguna jodida manera. ¡EMMETT, DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!" Gritó y empezó a tratar de escapar del agarre de Emmett. "Oh Cristo, quítate de encima de mí."

Emmett apretó su brazo y no pudo liberarse. Fue divertidísimo de ver.

"Edward, deja de reírte y quítamelo de encima. Por favor, hombre, te lo suplico." Jasper continuó gritando, "EMMETT, POR AMOR DE DIOS. ¡MUÉVETE!"

Estiré mi mano y sacudí su hombro. No podía hablar, mierda, apenas si podía respirar porque me estaba riendo mucho.

"Cinco minutos más, cariño, ¿por favor?" Emmett murmuró. "Pronto te voy a dar lo bueno, lo prometo."

"Aw, mierda, vamos, estoy muriendo aquí, Edward. Puedo sentir su erección en mi espalda—¡voy a vomitar!"

Sacudí a Emmett otra vez y esta vez abrió los ojos. "¿Por qué me sacuden? Espera, Jazz, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi extremo de la cama, hombre?" Tan pronto como se dio cuenta exactamente de la posición comprometedora en la que estaba, empujó a Jasper fuera de la cama con un fuerte golpe.

Jasper maldijo y se sentó fulminando a Emmett con la mirada. "Cuida lo que haces—esa mierda duele."

"¿Cuidar lo que _yo_ hago? Lo dice el tipo que estaba empujando su trasero en mi entrepierna. Se supone que durmieras del otro extremo." Emmett alegó. "Dios mío, Jazz, ¿mi hermana sabe que estás cambiando de equipo?"

"Tú estás en nuestro extremo de la maldita cama, Emmett. Tú eres el que tiene sus manos sobre mí, pervertido hijo de puta. Yo soy el traumado mental aquí." Se levantó y puso su rostro en sus manos. "Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso."

"¿Me moví? Eh, eso es extraño." Emmett lo pensó por un minuto y luego sonrió. "Debe ser tu puñetero cabello afeminado, Jazz. Apuesto a que pensé que eras Rosie, así es como dormimos. Considérate afortunado que no te desperté como generalmente lo hago con ella."

"De acuerdo, mucha información, Em." Le agité mis manos. "Por favor, deja de hablar."

"Oye, esto se queda entre nosotros, ¿verdad?" Emmett preguntó y Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada una vez más.

"Por supuesto que se queda entre nosotros, ¿crees que quiero que todos los demás se enteren que tenía la pierna de mi cuñado a mi alrededor y su erección en mi espalda? Ni en tus putos sueños le vamos a contar a alguien. ¿Edward?"

"Prometo que no _diré_ una palabra. "Les guiñé un ojo. "Solo voy a tratar de llamar a Bella."

Iba a llamarla, pero primero me aseguré de enviar la ofensiva foto a Bella, Alice, Rose, y James. ¿Guardarme eso? Sí, claro.

* * *

 _ **Pobre Edward, definitivamente no le tocó la mejor parte del trato como dijo Emmett. Una despedida de soltero de pesca no fue lo más divertido, pero al menos le dio material para desquitarse de todas las que le ha hecho Emmett jejejeje ¡Esa foto de él y Jasper debe haber sido divertidísima! Y a ustedes, ¿qué les pareció la despedida de soltero? Y esa conversación con Charlie, fue muy significativa, sin duda se ganó un poco más al suegro. Ahora falta llegar a lo más importante, la boda, ya veremos que tal les va con eso. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y recuerden que estaré esperando sus reviews para ver qué les pareció.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: BereB, merycarm, PRISOL, Sully YM, Brenda Cullenn, debynoe, Laliscg, somas, Alma Figueroa, Summer Suny, Merce, Say's, YessyVL13, Cary, freedom2604, ELIZABETH, lagie, lizdayanna, Sther Evans, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Jade HSos, Chayley Costa, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, AndreaOjeda, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, JessMel, Adriu, Bertlin, andyG, myaenriquez02, alejandra1987, Yoliki, Mafer, Manligrez, rjnavajas, Diablillo07, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, glow0718, injoa, patymdn, Pili, Techu y algunos anónimos. Este capi se tardó un poco por su respuesta, como les dije, depende de ustedes el ritmo de una historia, no lo olviden. Nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	10. Cuéntame más de los azotes

Y como no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad les diré que: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la increíble autora **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Tantos años y seguimos juntas, gracias por tu trabajo y apoyo una vez más mi querida Beta Erica Castelo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 – Cuéntame más de los azotes**

 **BPOV**

Desperté sola y en seguida extrañé a Edward. Me incorporé e hice un puchero, ni siquiera había dejado la recámara y la casa ya se sentía silenciosa y vacía.

Tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí con uno de los suéteres de Edward, y luego me dirigí a la planta baja para beber un muy necesario café. No tenía intenciones de hacer nada remotamente vigoroso, así que me acurruqué en el sofá y me envolví con una cómoda manta. Estaba a mitad de una película increíblemente cursi cuando mi madre irrumpió en la casa.

 _Cambiar el puto código de la reja, y cambiar los malditos cerrojos._

"Buenos días, cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó alegremente, y gemí. "Me sentía horrible esta mañana, pero Markus me hizo una fabulosa bebida, y ahora me siento muy bien."

" _Buongiorno, principessa_ ," Markus me llamó, y joder, él también estaba demasiado alegre. ¿No podía esta gente dejarme sufrir en paz?

Podía escuchar incluso más voces viniendo de la cocina y miré a mi madre con el ceño fruncido. "¿Quién más está aquí? Estaba deseando holgazanear todo el día."

"¡Absolutamente no! Vamos a disfrutar tu último fin de semana como mujer soltera, y acoger la naturaleza." Mi mamá aplaudió. "Vamos, ve a vestirte, y asegúrate de que sea algo cómodo."

"No quiero," refunfuñé.

"Estoy contigo, Swan. Estoy con resaca, cansada, y sufriendo de severa abstinencia a la polla," Rose dijo sin rodeos y se sentó junto a mí en el sofá.

"Rosalie Hale. Emmett, solo se fue hace unas horas," Markus dijo dramáticamente.

"Bueno, se fue esta mañana sin despertarme. Despierto de la misma forma todas las mañanas con su lengua—"

"Puaj, Rose, no más por favor. Es mi hermano de quién estás hablando," chilló Alice.

"Bien, pero solo estaba tratando de advertirles que puede que no sea muy agradable. Me siento muy frustrada."

"Arriba, arriba, arriba, Bella. Te quiero vestida y lista para irnos en diez minutos." Mamá procedió a levantarme del sofá y empujarme hacia las escaleras. "Vete, ahora."

Maldije y le enseñé el dedo medio al subir las escaleras dando pisotones. Decidiéndome por unos _jeans_ y un viejo suéter con cuello de tortuga, me vestí rápidamente y luego recogí mi cabello hacia atrás. Estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando mi nombre hizo eco desde abajo.

"¡BELLA! Es hora de irnos."

"Caray, ya terminé. ¿Dónde vamos a 'acoger la naturaleza' de todos modos?" Alguien me dio mi chaqueta, y vi una canasta de picnic y una hielera en el piso junto a la puerta trasera.

"Vamos a una excursión en el bosque atrás de tu casa, Bella. Tú y Edward tienen esta maravilla a su disposición. Se supone que hay un hermoso claro que es perfecto para un picnic, así que vamos a tratar de encontrarlo."

"Entonces, ¿vamos a pasar el último fin de semana de Bella como mujer soltera haciendo senderismo?" Angela se burló.

"Ooh, suena divertido," Tanya dijo emocionada.

 _Estúpida perra._

"En realidad no lo es, Tanya," le dijo Angela, "Es un puñetero bosque. Habrá árboles y arbustos, y el ocasional montón de mierda con el que algunas personas se sientan muy emocionadas porque creen que pertenece a un maldito oso."

"No sean tan miserables, deberíamos considerarnos afortunadas de vivir en un lugar hermoso," mi mamá nos regañó. "Oh, y solo vamos a llevar un teléfono móvil para emergencias. Vamos a escapar de la realidad por unas horas."

Eso le ganó unas cuantas palabras, pero esperó a que todas entregaran sus teléfonos y los puso en una bolsa que ocultó en una de las alacenas de la cocina.

"Tengo vino," Esme ofreció esperanzada y con esa revelación, ir de excursión parecía un prospecto mucho más atractivo.

"Aro, ¿no es eso encantador? Podemos experimentar la naturaleza íntimamente," Markus gorjeó.

Aro no compartió su entusiasmo y simplemente hizo una mueca. "Mi idea de intimidad con la naturaleza es una máscara para el rostro con productos orgánicos, y un masaje por un Adonis bronceado en nada más que un taparrabos."

Para darle algo de crédito, mamá había investigado seriamente esto. Tenía un mapa, un compás, e incluso había trazado la ruta para asegurarse que no nos perdiéramos. Un poco después de las once, cerramos la casa con llave y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el sendero.

Renee y Esme tomaron la delantera, y el resto de nosotros las seguimos en pequeños grupos. Tanya, Rose, Markus y yo íbamos en la retaguardia.

"Le estaba diciendo a Tanya que tú y Edward casi fueron arrestados anoche," dijo Markus con seriedad y sacudí mi cabeza.

"No, no es así. Fue solo mi estúpido y cretino ex tratando de demostrar que tenía razón." Me encogí casualmente de hombros. "No había razón para que nos detuviera en primer lugar. Ninguna que pudiera probar de todos modos."

Markus se carcajeó y dijo, "¡Lo sabía! Tú, chica mala."

"¿Paul los detuvo porque se la estabas mamando a Edward?" Rose preguntó y sonrió con suficiencia. "Genial."

"No, fue después de que terminé. Creo que sabía lo que estaba pasando, ¿pero a quién iba a creer mi papá?" Solté una risita.

"Si solo su abuela supiera lo que estaba haciendo," Tanya dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Me encantaría que se me resbalara eso."

"Probablemente ni siquiera sepa lo que es una mamada," Rose dijo con una risita.

"¿Creen que ellos todavía… ya saben… lo hagan?" Pregunté en voz baja. "¿Lo hace alguien a esa edad?"

"Oh joder, eso espero, tengo intenciones de seguir haciéndolo hasta que caiga muerta," dijo Rose.

La conversación dio un giro bastante perturbador entonces, y Markus empezó a contarnos que cosas de la casa eran buenos sustitutos, en caso de que a un hombre le fallara alguna vez la polla.

Después de horas de luchar contra la naturaleza y esquivar hiedra venenosa, notamos una brecha entre los árboles frente a nosotros. Sorprendentemente, mi madre había dominado el mapa, y como era de esperarse, habíamos encontrado el claro.

Era indiscutiblemente precioso, aunque un poco más pequeño de lo que había imaginado. Había unas cuantas rocas esparcidas, y un espacio de hierba quemada que estaba rodeado por pequeñas piedras colocadas deliberadamente. Mamá anunció que tendríamos que encender un fuego para disfrutar plenamente la experiencia. Aunque, había traído con ella un encendedor, por lo que no había necesidad de frotar palitos, gracias a Dios.

 _No, ahora que no estaba el Cetro, no habría palito de ningún tipo qué frotar esta noche._

Esme sacó el vino, y nos dio sándwiches y papas fritas. Comimos y bebimos, y me estaba divirtiendo mucho. Luego, mi madre sacó una bolsa de plástico llena de porros preenrollados.

"¿Qué demonios?" Dije sorprendida y ella solo sonrió.

"Estamos en armonía con la naturaleza, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo con inocencia. "Se supone que es una mierda muy buena."

"¡Mamá! No puedes usar eso, papá va a volverse loco," le dije asombrada y ella solo se rio.

"¿Quién crees que me enseñó a enrollarlos hace tantos años?" Me guiñó un ojo y los pasó. "Tu padre fue muy rebelde, Bella. ¿Por qué crees que lo encontré tan atractivo?"

"P… pero él es jefe."

"Bueno, no voy a contarle a nadie. Estoy segura que nadie más lo hará, ¿verdad, chicas?"

Oh, Jesús. ¿No sabías cómo iba a terminar hoy?

 **~x~**

Cuando mi mamá dijo "muy buena mierda," a lo que se refería era "muy fuerte mierda." Le di una olida cuando encendieron el primer porro, y era malditamente potente.

"Mierda, Renee, ¿tú enrollaste estos?" Rose balbuceó al darle una calada.

Nunca había sido una gran amante de todas las cosas verdes. Sí, la fumaba en ocasiones, pero podía aceptarla o rechazarla. Hoy, pensé, ¡qué demonios! Me casaba en una semana; me vendría bien la distracción.

La mayoría de nosotros felizmente compartimos unos entre nosotros, esperando que quedara un poco para disfrutar más tarde. Desafortunadamente, Esme y Tanya desarrollaron una gran afición por esa cosa, y ellas junto con mi madre se sentaron en grupo fumando como una puta chimenea.

"Es muy verde… ¿verdad, Renee? Los árboles, y el césped, es tan bonito y muy verde," Esme canturreó distraídamente. "Estoy tan contenta de que Isabella y Edward se hayan conocido, nunca hubiese venido aquí si no lo hubieran hecho." Se volvió hacia mí y con ojos rojos y pesados, dijo, "Te quiero, Isabella, tú lo haces muy feliz."

"Espero que alguien esté filmando esto," Rose susurró. "Esme Cullen, cuñada de la realeza, jodidamente drogada."

Al pasar los minutos, nuestro entretenimiento fue proporcionado por las tres chifladas. Nos quedamos escuchando sus conversaciones.

"¿Sabes? Desearía que tú y Jasper se vinieran aquí permanentemente," le dijo Esme a su hija con tristeza. "Echo de menos tenerte aquí, querida."

"Bueno, no lo sabes, mamá, tal vez algún día Jasper y yo lo haremos. Te he echado de menos este último año, y hemos hablado de empezar una familia. Sin duda este sería un lugar más bonito para traer un niño al mundo." Alice sonrió y Esme en seguida rompió en llanto. "¿Estás bien, mamá?"

"Lágrimas de felicidad, lágrimas de felicidad." Esme se sorbió la nariz. "No puedo esperar a—Ooh, ¿esa es una mariposa?"

"Las mariposas son muy bonitas," Tanya dijo distraídamente. "Me encantan las mariposas."

"Vuela, bella mariposa," Esme susurró y se secó los ojos. "Qué trágico, solo pueden disfrutar de su hermoso mundo por unos días. La vida es cruel algunas veces."

No pude evitar reírme cuando Tanya le dio a Esme un abrazo y le dijo, "sé fuerte".

"Tanya, ¿eres lesbiana?" Mamá preguntó francamente y le siguió un silencio atónito. "Es que nunca mencionas a ningún hombre en tu vida. No es nada de lo que sentirse avergonzada, ¿sabes? Siéntete orgullosa de quién eres."

Markus y Aro intercambiaron miradas y sus carcajadas hicieron un fuerte eco en el claro.

"¿Tanya? ¿Una lesbiana? Oh, ya no puedo guardar este secreto; tienes que contarles, esto será divertidísimo." Aro agarró su estómago y trató de mantener su risa bajo control. "Estás muy errada, Renee, cariño."

Todos miramos a Tanya que se sonrojaba furiosamente. "No soy lesbiana, Renee. Eso no quiere decir que estoy en contra de ello, por supuesto, pero disfruto de una vida privada diferente de alguna forma."

"¿Diferente? De qué forma," pregunté.

"¿Puedo confiar en que esto no… saldrá de entre nosotros? Nunca se me permitiría quedarme en la junta directiva de la fundación si alguna vez esto saliera a la luz." Tanya esperó a que aceptáramos y luego sonrió descaradamente. "No tengo precisamente un novio. Él prefiere que lo conozcan como mi… um… mascota. Verán, es un sumiso y yo… bueno, estoy segura que saben a qué me refiero con esto."

"¡Maldición!" Gritó Rose. "Esa mierda es genial. Cuéntame más; estoy muy interesada en eso."

"Rosalie, te morirías si vieras su sótano. Santo cielo, podría pasar años jugando en esa habitación," Markus dijo y comenzó a abanicarse con la mano. "Látigos, cadenas, cámaras… la lista es interminable."

"¿Látigos? ¿Azotas a alguien… por placer? Tanya, siempre creí que eras muy inocente." Los ojos de Esme estaban abiertos como platos por el _shock_. "¿Cómo se llama tu _mascota_?"

"Lo conozco por Felix." Tanya sonrió. "Al mirarlo nunca lo adivinarías. Me refiero a que, es realmente alto y con un muy buen cuerpo. Pero, funciona para nosotros, y de verdad disfrutamos de la compañía del otro."

"¿Cuéntame más de los azotes? Eso suena muy interesante." Esme se sentó hacia adelante y sus ojos estaban iluminados por el interés. "Creo que Carlisle podría verse muy inclinado a eso. Siempre le ha gustado cuando le doy nalgadas."

Eso sí que me pareció fant-putá-sticamente divertido. Estaba más que feliz de reír al escuchar a los padres de algún otro inocentón hablando de sexo. Alice sacudió su cabeza y lloriqueó.

 _¡Ja, ja, Alice, mejor tú que yo!_

"Creo que probablemente eso es lo más desagradable que he escuchado en mi vida," gritó. "¿Te importaría guardarte cosas como esas para ti, mamá?"

"Cuéntanos más," Rose insistió. "¿Se disfrazan y esa mierda? ¿Él te llama ama?"

Tanya asintió y luego nos contó sobre todos sus juguetes, instrumentos y disfraces. ¡Qué me jodan! Esta chica era realmente tremenda. Con frecuencia dejaba al pobre tipo encadenado en su sótano mientras ella trabajaba. Él había estado ahí cuando ella estaba en la fiesta la noche que Edward y yo nos conocimos.

"Puede liberarse, si _realmente_ lo desea. Pero, supongo que a los dos nos gusta la diferencia a cómo pasamos normalmente nuestros días. O sea, yo pasé años siguiendo la agenda de Edward y con su familia diciéndome qué hacer y dónde estar, y Felix, bueno, él tiene un trabajo muy demandante. Llámenlo reversión de papeles si quieren."

"Jesús, ¿Edward lo sabe?" Alice preguntó y yo fruncí el ceño.

 _Será mejor que no sepa esa mierda._

"¡No, por supuesto que no!" Tanya estalló en carcajadas. "No es algo que por lo general los hombres se tomen muy bien. El hombre tiene que ser fuerte para admitir que le gusta ser dominado de una forma tan drástica. Además de mis amigos más cercanos, no le he dicho a nadie."

Renee, Rose, y Esme le dispararon pregunta tras pregunta a la pobre mujer, todas las que ella respondió alegremente.

Para mí era algo un poco 'alocado' para probar personalmente, pero maldición, era fascinante escucharlo.

"Odio ser un aguafiestas," Aro interrumpió, y señaló al cielo. "Pero, se está haciendo muy tarde. Debería irnos a casa, antes de que oscurezca."

De modo que empacamos, nos aseguramos de apagar el fuego, y nos pusimos en marcha. De nuevo seguimos a Renee, y conversamos mientras nos abrimos paso a través de los árboles. Después de unos veinte minutos, choqué con la espalda de mi madre que se había detenido abruptamente.

"¿Por qué te detuviste?" Le pregunté y me asomé por encima de su hombro. "¿Ese es claro? ¿Estamos yendo en putos círculos?"

Asintió tímidamente. "Pongámonos de nuevo en marcha. Debí haber tomado un sendero equivocado."

"¿Por qué no solo revisas el mapa?" Jessica preguntó detrás de mí.

"Bueno, no quería cargar toda la basura de vuelta con nosotros. Así que arrojé un montón de servilletas al fuego… no me di cuenta en ese momento, pero el mapa debe haber estado entre ellas, porque no puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado," dijo Renee en voz baja, y gemí.

"Entonces, ¿no sabes el camino de regreso?" Pregunté y se encogió de hombros.

"Creí que lo recordaría. Lo siento, vamos a intentarlo otra vez. Estoy segura que encontraremos el camino correcto." Nos instó a todas a dar la vuelta y luego intentamos encontrar el sendero correcto.

Pero no lo hicimos, y una vez más nos encontramos de vuelta en el claro.

"Vamos a morir aquí," Markus comenzó a gritar. "Vamos a terminar como Tom Hanks en El Náufrago con barbas horrorosas, hablando con objetos inanimados, o terminaremos siendo el menú para animales salvajes. No quiero una barba horrorosa, elijo ser muerto por un oso."

"Markus, deja de ser tan dramático," gruñí.

"¡Todavía tenemos el compás!" Renee chilló y luego frunció el ceño. "Pero, no recuerdo si nos dirigimos al norte cuando dejamos la casa, Bella. ¿Tú te acuerdas?"

Sacudí mi cabeza pero de todos modos cogí el compás. "¿Alguien puede recordar algo?"

"Creo que íbamos más cuesta arriba cuando caminamos esta mañana, solo un poco," Alice ofreció, y unos cuantos de los otros murmuraron de acuerdo.

"Muy bien, entonces vamos a tratar de dirigirnos hacia donde vayamos ligeramente cuesta abajo… ¿sí?" Recibí unos cuantos gestos afirmativos inseguros y suspiré. "Bien, bueno, vamos a intentarlo."

Caminamos, y caminamos, y caminamos. No regresamos al claro, pero tampoco regresamos a la casa. Ahora estaba casi tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo y habíamos recurrido a usar el único móvil, como linterna. Seguimos caminando con la esperanza de que la casa apareciera mágicamente o que recibiéramos señal en el teléfono para hacer una puñetera llamada de auxilio.

"¿Tal vez deberíamos rezar?" Dijo Markus. "Pedirle al todopoderoso que nos muestre el camino."

"Si te hace sentir mejor, entonces haz lo que quieras, mi amor." Aro rodeó a Markus con su brazo y besó su cabello.

"Después de lo que hemos estado haciendo hoy, dudo que nos ayude pronto. Marihuaneros y pervertidos sexuales no son los primeros en su lista para iluminar, estoy segura," Jessica dijo con tristeza. "Tal vez si le pedimos a él _y_ a su rival por ayuda… ya saben, solo por si acaso."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque perversión sexual y adicción a la marihuana son requisitos para pasar la eternidad con Belcebú?" Se burló Rose. "¿Quién sigue? ¿Thor?"

Estaba a punto de estallar en llanto y decirle adiós a mi Edward y a su Cetro, cuando escuché el distante ronroneo de un motor. "¿Escucharon eso?" Me eché a correr hacia el ruido y luego vi que los faros pasaron algunos árboles más adelante. "Hay una puta carretera, encontramos el camino a alguna parte."

Estaba tan emocionada de llegar al maldito camino que no presté absolutamente ninguna atención dónde colocaba mi pie. Un minuto estaba corriendo, y el siguiente me estaba cayendo. Mi pie se atoró en la raíz de un árbol y me envió dando tumbos hacia adelante. Me raspé la cabeza con el costado del árbol y mis manos se arañaron en el suelo cuando traté de detenerme.

"Ay, mierda. Ay, ay, ay." Maldita sea, me sentí realmente estúpida.

"Maldición, Bella, ¿estás bien?" Rose fue la primera en llegar a mi lado y ayudarme a levantarme.

"Me arden las manos, y también mi cabeza. Pero, estoy bien." Mordí mi labio, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

"¿Tenemos un _kit_ de primeros auxilios? Para poder limpiarte." Angela preguntó y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Solo vamos a casa. Estoy cansada, lodosa, y puedo limpiarme tan pronto entre a la casa."

Logramos llegar al camino, y lo reconocí como la carretera principal a Port Angeles. Estábamos fuera de curso por unos cuantos kilómetros, pero al menos en las correctas inmediaciones. Los diez caminamos fatigosamente a lo largo de la silenciosa carretera esperando que un coche que pasara nos tuviera lástima, pero no pasó ni uno solo.

Consideramos llamar por ayuda, pero no queríamos preocupar a los hombres. Ellos estaban en un bote, y para cuando llegaran aquí, ya podríamos estar en casa de todos modos. Eran un poco más de las tres de la mañana cuando mi casa finamente salió a la vista.

Rechacé numerosas ofertas de gente diciendo que pasarían la noche conmigo para que no estuviera sola, y los ahuyenté a todos. Deseaba y necesitaba muchísimo mi cama. Les regresé a todos sus teléfonos, y entonces, cuando la última persona se fue, cerré la casa con llave.

Tomé una ducha rápida para asearme, y luego me puse otra de las camisas de Edward, antes de meterme en la cama y acurrucarme bajo las mantas de su lado. A esta hora mañana, tendría a mi compañero de cama de vuelta y con eso en mente me quedé dormida.

Estaba teniendo un bonito sueño. Uno de esos que no quieres que terminen nunca. Podía sentir a Edward, acariciando mi cabello y besando la parte de atrás de mi cuello con ternura. Suaves susurros de, "Te extrañé," y "Te amo," me hicieron sonreír y hormiguear mi piel.

Pero se sentía muy bien para ser un sueño. Podía sentir cada beso y el aliento por sus susurros como si fueran reales. Desperté en algún momento, y todavía podía escuchar y sentir las mismas cosas.

"Joder, estoy tan feliz de estar de vuelta," la voz de Edward en mi oído no era un puñetero sueño.

Me rodé en su dirección y ahí estaba, acostado junto a mí con una sonrisa muy feliz en su rostro.

"Llegaste a casa temprano, o me quedé dormida hasta muy tarde." Me froté los ojos.

"Un poco de las dos. Es casi mediodía." Frunció el ceño, y preguntó, "¿Qué hiciste, Bella? Tu rostro está raspado."

Toqué el lado de mi rostro e hice una mueca. "Me caí, por supuesto. No es nada serio y es una larga historia, antes de que me preguntes."

Se rio entre dientes y besó los raspones con ternura, antes de mover sus labios a mi nariz, y luego mi boca.

"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?" Murmuré contra sus labios.

"Aborrecí pescar, y aborrecí compartir una cama con Emmett y Jasper, y aborrecí estar lejos de ti." Se rodó hacia mí y me besó con fiereza, antes de apartarse para preguntar, "¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? Además de la caída, por supuesto."

"Una puta mierda. Pero, puedo contarte todo más tarde, Edward," le dije rápidamente y atraje su boca a la mía una vez más.

Había extrañado ese dulce sabor de sus labios, una mezcla de menta fresca, café y un poco de esencia a-la-Edward. Gimió y se restregó contra mí, y podía sentir lo duro que ya estaba.

 _Ah, mi viejo amigo. Cómo se te ha echado de menos._

Me moví con él, y gimió nuevamente, más fuerte esta vez. Solo llevaba puestas unas bragas en la parte de abajo, y la tela apenas presente le permitió a la polla de Edward crear una maravillosa fricción. Nos besuqueamos y restregamos por unos minutos, y entonces escuché que la respiración de Edward se había vuelto un poco agitada. Entre más esfuerzo ponía en sus estocadas, más intensos se volvían sus gemidos, y sentí la excitación acumularse en mi vientre.

"No te detengas, Edward. Esa mierda se siente muy bien," dije entre mi aliento contra sus labios.

Agarró mi hombro con fuerza con una mano, y deslizó la otra debajo de mi trasero. "Si no me detengo ahora, esto va a terminar antes de que tengamos tiempo de quitarnos la maldita ropa."

"¿Y? Por favor, Edward, no te detengas," le dije, y con un gruñido que provocó que mis jodidos dedos se curvearan, levantó mi trasero de la cama, pegándome a él, y empujó contra mí _con fuerza_. Sentí cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras se movía, y mierda, casi se salía de sus _jeans_. "Oh Dios mío."

Mi ropa interior estaba empapada, y juro que mi jardín femenino le estaba gritando histéricamente al Cetro que saliera a decir, "Hola" cara a cara. Pero de ninguna jodida manera nos íbamos a mover. Bueno, aparte de empujar y restregar… oh, restregar.

La oleada de calor ardió en mi piel, y cerré mis piernas con fuerza alrededor de la espalda de Edward mientras me corría. Él continuó por solo un minuto o algo así, antes de maldecir con voz ronca y luego se dejó caer sobre mí.

"Mm, interesante," murmuró. "Por más agradable que sea eso, me siento de nuevo como un niño de trece años."

"¿Hiciste eso cuando tenías trece años?" Dije con un jadeo.

 _Joder, empezó joven. Me pregunto quién fue la sucia putilla._

Edward se echó a reír y se levantó sobre sus brazos. "La sucia putilla fue… bueno, en realidad sucias putillas. Pamela Anderson y Carmen Electra."

"¿Qué? ¿Tuviste un puto trío, cuando tenías trece años?" Pregunté con horror. "¿Con esas dos putas de Baywatch?"

 _Wow, ¿cómo demonios no sabía de eso?_

Edward se rodó sobre su espalda, riéndose con aún más fuerza. "Bueno, las dos estuvieron en la misma edición de FHM, que fue la inspiración para mi sueño húmedo, así que supongo que sí."

 _¡Ohhhh!_

"¿Así que te corriste en los pantalones mientras dormías?" Suspiré de alivio. "Joder gracias por eso. Pero, ¿en serio, Edward, Pamela Anderson? Eso es… ¡puaj!"

"Ella no es tú, eso es seguro. Pero tenía trece años; solo vi tetas grandes y un traje revelador." Se encogió de hombros. "Estoy seguro que tuviste algún cuestionable capricho con una celebridad cuando eras adolescente."

"Edward, ni siquiera lo menciones," le dije y me sonrojé furiosamente. "La mente de una chica adolescente es una situación muy lamentable cuando se trata de caprichos infantiles."

"¿No vas a compartir? Nos vamos a casar, y se supone que no nos debemos tener secretos." Hizo un puchero y sacudí mi cabeza, demasiado avergonzada para decirle la verdad.

"Me aseguraré de tener ese anillo en tu dedo y que estés eternamente atado a mí, antes de revelar algo más." Me eché a reír y agarré su mano. "¿Tomas una ducha conmigo?"

Edward a los diecinueve años era el chico de los sueños de todas las chicas adolescentes. Tenía el mismo cabello desordenado, rostro insolente pero jodidamente _sexy_ , y también un trasero realmente lindo. Pero, no quería que pensara que me moría de ganas por él esa primera noche, por un capricho infantil.

"Solo estás tratando de cambiar el tema," dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero me dejó tirar de él para levantarlo. "Te suplicaría que me lo dijeras, pero no estoy seguro de que me agrade pensar en ti enamorada de alguien más además de mí. Esa mierda sería realmente genial, por cierto."

Mi sonrojo debe haberse intensificado, porque Edward inclinó su cabeza y la sorpresa cruzó su rostro, antes que me diera una amplia sonrisa. "Isabella Swan, ¿tenías un capricho infantil por _mí_?"

Me giré sobre mis talones y caminé hacia el baño. "Deja de actuar tan engreído," murmuré.

"Lo tenías, ¿cierto?" Me dio la vuelta y me atrapó contra la puerta. "Bella, nunca disfruté la atención. Me sentía muy avergonzado cuando la gente me gritaba como solo las chicas adolescentes saben hacerlo. Pero si hubiera sabido que tú estabas ahí gritando, entonces habría sido el bastardo más engreído en la faz de la tierra."

"Ni una sola vez grité, Edward. Definitivamente no soy de las que gritan," dije con altivez y traté de moverme.

Edward me sostuvo con firmeza, y susurró bruscamente en mi oído, "Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo."

Touché _, Edward, puto_ touché _._

* * *

 _ **Por supuesto que es de las que gritan jajajaja. Me encantan las conversaciones entre estos dos. Y bueno, lograron sobrevivir a otra de las metidas de pata de Renee, al menos tuvieron una buen show con las tres chifladas antes de perderse de regreso a su casa. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dijeran qué les pareció con un review, por favor, no olviden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de las historias, y si han visto que este capi ha tardado, es que la verdad no han respondido como lo han hecho antes y eso desanima a cualquiera. Porque son muchas las que leen, lo sé porque FF nos muestra las estadísticas y comparado con las que dejan review, la diferencia es enorme. No les cuesta nada dedicar solo unos minutos a decir qué les pareció el capi, decir gracias, mandar un saludos o al menos poner una carita feliz, dar señales de vida. Deja de ser una lectora silenciosa y saluda, hay que ser agradecidas, no lo olviden.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Milh Llop, somas, Cary, Brenda Cullenn, Maryluna, Summer Suny, dushakis, freedom2604, PRISOL, Laliscg, Merce, Diablillo07, patymdn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, JessMel, glow0718, Say's Bertlin, Mafer, maries24, YessyVL13, andyG, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Adriu, Nancy, debynoe, Sther Evans, Techu, Melany, Pili, ELIZABETH, lizdayanna, injoa, rosycanul10, Ericastelo, Manligrez, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, bbluelilas, Sully YM, alejandra1987, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	11. Cenibella se queda con su príncipe

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Cenibella se queda con su príncipe**

 **BPOV**

"¿Le decimos?" Escuché a Rosalie susurrar.

"¿Y darle una cosa más de la que preocuparse? Por supuesto que no," Alice dijo con horror.

"Mira, puede que yo no sea la más inteligente, pero Bella tiene ojos, creo que va a notarlo en el segundo que vea hacia afuera." Jessica suspiró. "Tiene que suceder."

"Mantendremos las persianas cerradas y la distraeremos con fotos de Edward, sin camisa. Se sumerge en su pequeño mundo siempre que lo mencionan. Si esto no mejora, entonces le daremos las noticias más tarde."

Hoy, ni siquiera las fotos de Edward en toda su desnuda gloria me distraerían. Hoy, me iba a casar. Anoche, la había pasado en nuestra habitación, con Jessica, Angela, Alice, y Rose acampando en colchones de aire en el suelo. Se supone que Edward estuviera en la casa de Esme y Carlisle pero lo que nadie sabía era que anoche había sido un visitante nocturno en mi habitación.

Todavía estaba despierta; mucho después que todas se habían quedado dormidas. Pensando, preocupándome, estresándome, las cosas normales que una futura novia estaría haciendo antes de su boda. Estaba frustrada con la insistencia de todos a que Edward y yo pasáramos la noche separados. No nos parecíamos en nada a una pareja tradicional, y maldita sea, odiaba dormir sola.

Todavía estaba refunfuñando bajito cuando escuché que arañaban la pared junto a la ventana.

 _Oh joder, su Gran Perra ha enviado a alguien para asesinarme antes de que los Swan se conviertan en los "parientes políticos"._

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando escuché una maldición en voz baja, "Ay, mierda."

Abrí la ventana y solté una risita tan baja como pude al verlo frente a mí. Edward estaba tratando de subir el árbol. Tenía una mano en la cornisa de la ventana, y un pie apoyado en la pared.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Siseé y miró hacia arriba, sonriendo.

"A la mierda la tradición, quiero pasar la noche dormido con mi prometida." Subió los últimos metros, y lo ayudé a pasar por la ventana. Miró alrededor de la habitación y frunció el ceño. "Oh, no pensé que todas estarían en la misma habitación. Que las jodan. Todavía quiero dormir en la misma cama que tú, Bella. Odio cuando no estás ahí."

"Solo no hagas ruido, y no hay nada que nos detenga de tener un poco de diversión, siempre y cuando estés aquí." Tiré de él hacia la cama pero sacudió su cabeza.

"Por más divertido que eso suene, un _poco_ de diversión, nunca es suficiente. No vine aquí por sexo, cariño. Solo quería dormir contigo junto a mí." Me atrajo a su pecho y besó mi frente. "Esto es mejor."

Las preocupaciones se evaporaron y me quedé dormida más rápido de lo que esperaba y dormí profundamente la mayor parte de la noche, acurrucada alegremente en los brazos de Edward. Se escabulló nuevamente por la ventana, un poco después de las seis de la mañana, y yo casi había despertado a las otras riendo, cuando se resbaló del árbol y aterrizó sobre su trasero con un golpe sordo.

Había estado lloviendo entonces, por lo que asumí que ese era el centro del actual debate entre las chicas.

"Sé que está lloviendo." Me incorporé y les sonreí con suficiencia al ver sus expresiones avergonzadas. "Vivimos en Forks, así que se podría decir que estamos acostumbrados a la lluvia. Tenemos una enorme carpa y muchos calentadores si hace frío. No estoy preocupada, así que ustedes tampoco deberían estarlo."

Cuando una parte de la puta monarquía británica va a estar presente en tu boda en el jardín trasero, ¿por qué demonios te preocuparías por el clima?

 **EPOV**

Había dormido bien, e incluso el hecho de que estaba lloviendo no hacía nada para arruinar mi buen humor. Hoy me iba a casar. En unas cuantas horas, Bella sería mi esposa. La puta vida era muy buena.

Pasé preocupado la mayor parte de la mañana por mi cabello. Traté de alisarlo, de levantarlo, pero nada se veía bien. Frustrado, lo alboroté con mis manos y suspiré. "Tendrá que quedarse así."

"No importa lo que hagas, nunca serás tan bien parecido como yo, hermano."

Me di la vuelta y vi a James en la puerta. Estaba sonriendo, y me acerqué para estrechar su mano, y terminé atrayéndolo en un abrazo.

"Wow, veo que has olvidado los límites personales." Me dio una palmada en la espalda y se apartó. "Bella te ablandó."

"Es solo que me da mucho gusto verte, joder, mucho gusto. ¿Todos los demás están aquí?"

"No, nuestro coche fue el primero en llegar. Nuestros padres vienen detrás; deberían estar aquí en unos minutos." Se quedó mirando mi simple camisa blanca, mi corbata negra delgada y frunció el ceño. "¿Vas a usar eso?"

"No es un evento real, ¿sabes?" Le dije. "Difícilmente creo que sombreros de copa alta y fracs queden bien para una ceremonia en nuestro patio trasero. ¿Dónde está mi futura cuñada, de todos modos?"

"¿Victoria? Está abajo con Esme y Carlisle. ¿Quieres venir a conocerla?" Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Wow, mira esa sonrisa, te dio duro." Me eché a reír y asintió.

"Ella es realmente especial… yo solo… bueno, ahora lo entiendo. Todo eso contigo y Bella, tiene sentido para mí."

"¿Y la familia? ¿Todos comparten tu opinión?" Pregunté y James se encogió de hombros.

"A decir verdad, sí. Incluso la abuela esbozó una sonrisa cuando me acompañó para Navidad. Pero, no creo que dirían algo si la odiaran. No querrían que otro hijo saliera corriendo a los Estados Unidos, ¿no crees?"

Por supuesto, Victoria sería alguien que la familia aprobara de todos modos. Estaba muy bien educada, a su familia se le tenía en alta estima en todos los círculos y con solo veintiséis años ella operaba su propia compañía de publicidad. Había visto unas cuantas fotos que James me había enviado por correo electrónico, y la prensa había publicado sus propias imágenes, y tenía que admitir que ella no se parecía en nada a lo que esperaba.

Era alta, realmente alta—probablemente más alta que James si usaba tacones, y tenía la masa de rizos más alocada y del más intenso rojo que había visto. Era completamente pálida y sus rasgos eran severos, incluso duros. No se parecía en lo absoluto a nadie con el que James se hubiera involucrado, y no era de mi gusto por decir lo menos. Pero, él estaba enamorado, y me refiero a de verdad jodidamente enamorado.

"¿Y está de acuerdo con lo que has aceptado… por mí?" Pregunté en voz baja. "¿No le molesta?"

"Así eran las cosas cuando nos conocimos, de modo que supongo que no es un problema para nosotros. Además, ni siquiera es algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos en por al menos unos treinta años…"

"Sigo sin poder agradecerte lo suficiente, James. En serio, no hay palabras-"

"Mira, por más divertido que hubiera sido ver a Bella disfrutando de la vida con nosotros en Balmoral, y soltar más putos que un maldito marinero, nunca fue por ella que lo hice. Tú lo odiabas, eras miserable, y es algo que felizmente acepté sabiendo que nunca te sentirías así. Puedo ver la diferencia en ti, y eso es todo lo que importa." Hizo una pausa y luego agregó, "De acuerdo, suficiente de esta mierda de niñas. Te vas a casar en unas horas; vamos a tomarnos un trago. Todavía no estoy feliz de haberme perdido la despedida de soltero."

"Créeme, no te perdiste de nada." Hice una mueca y él soltó una risita.

"¿Aparte de Jazz y Emmett disfrutando de un poco de amor entre hombres? Esa foto estuvo divertidísima."

"Aparte de eso," concordé. "Esa fue la mejor parte del fin de semana."

Bajamos las escaleras conmigo repitiendo toda la historia detrás de la foto. Cuando entramos a la sala, Victoria estaba sentada en uno de los sofás hablando con Esme. Se veía incómoda, en la orilla del cojín y mirando alrededor de la habitación con nerviosismo.

"Oh Dios mío, Edward, mira lo guapo que te ves," Esme gritó y se acercó corriendo para darme un abrazo. "Ups, manché tu mejilla de lápiz labial. Eso nunca debe de ser, cariño. Espera, deja te limpio."

"Esme, te ves hermosa," le dije con una sonrisa.

"Solo espera hasta que veas a Bella. Te dejará sin aliento." Quitó la marca con un pañuelo, y luego lo usó para secar sus ojos una vez. "Oh cielos, aquí voy de nuevo."

La rodeé con mi brazo y besé su mejilla. "Ella siempre lo hace, Esme." Me volví para ver a mi hermano y esperé que me presentara a su novia que estaba usando un muy apretado vestido negro de encaje de un solo hombro, casi trasparente.

"Edward, ella es Victoria." James le tendió su mano para ayudar a Victoria a ponerse de pie. "Victoria, él es mi hermano, Edward."

"Es un placer finalmente conocerte," le dije, y extendí mi brazo para estrechar su mano. "Es muy bueno de tu parte el que hayas venido."

"Gracias," respondió y sostuvo las puntas de mis dedos por el más breve de los segundos, antes de apartar su mano. "¿Nos van a llevar a la ceremonia?"

"Sí, pero solo está a un kilómetro o algo así, solo tengo que mantenerme alejado hasta que la casa esté lista." Le sonreí y ella frunció el ceño.

"Entonces, ¿de verdad es en su jardín?" Victoria miró a James y se rio una vez. "Creí que estaban bromeando. Definitivamente esta va a ser una experiencia diferente."

Esme levantó sus cejas detrás de la espalda de Victoria y sacudió su cabeza. "Va a ser preciosa. Se ha planeado mucho todo el día."

"¿Y la lluvia?" Persistió. "¿Qué pasa si la lluvia continúa?"

"No te preocupes, lo tenemos cubierto," le dije cortante. "Además, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia nunca han lastimado a alguien."

"Excepto por la bruja malvada del Mago de Oz. Esa perra se derritió, ¿recuerdas?" Emmett bromeó guiñándole un ojo a Victoria. "Pero, a menos que ocultes algo de sangre mágica, Vicky, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

Una risa falsa se escapó de sus labios, y pretendió revisar su teléfono. Alcancé a ver a Esme fulminándola con la mirada y traté de no sonreír con suficiencia.

"El segundo coche ha llegado," Carlisle dijo en voz alta. "Tu padre está aquí, Edward."

Mi estómago se revolvió por los nervios, no lo había visto desde que dejé Inglaterra. ¿Todavía estaría tratando de restablecer nuestra relación? Seguí a Carlisle a la puerta principal y vi a mis padres ser escoltados del coche hacia la casa.

"Edward, te he echado de menos, querido," mi madre dijo en voz baja, y me dio un abrazo vacilante. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?" Le pregunté. Lucía como la perfecta esposa trofeo de los pies a la cabeza, como siempre lo había hecho. Sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar, un costoso vestido color rosa salmón con su correspondiente chaqueta a la medida. Pero incluso ahora, después de más de un año sin verme, carecía del afecto que Esme siempre había mostrado en abundancia.

"Bien, absolutamente bien," respondió y se hizo a un lado para mi padre.

"Edward," dijo y estiró su mano para estrechar la mía. "Gracias por invitarnos, estamos deseando conocer oficialmente a Bella."

"Van a adorarla, los dos," Esme gorjeó. "Es una chica tan encantadora, y al verlos juntos, es evidente lo felices que se hacen el uno al otro."

"Excelente." Mi padre sonrió y fue cálida y genuina. "Te ves feliz."

"Realmente lo soy," respondí. "Gracias por venir, significa mucho para mí."

"Es un placer." Se acercó y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Podemos tomarnos unos minutos para ponernos al día, y me gustaría tomar algunas fotos para su álbum de bodas, pero luego tenemos que irnos a la casa de Edward." Esme nos hizo pasar dentro a todos y pasó al menos veinte minutos colocándonos foto tras foto.

"Creí que se supone que la novia era la que llegaba tarde," me quejé. "Me gustaría llegar antes de que Bella esté lista."

"Relájate, Edward, ya nos vamos," dijo Esme.

"¿Estás nervioso, Edward?" Emmett preguntó al detenernos en la casa, y asentí.

"Un poco, solo espero que Bella esté bien," le dije y levanté la vista a la ventana de la recámara. "Desearía poder verla ahora."

 **BPOV**

"Bella, mira, la lluvia se detuvo," mi mamá dijo emocionada. "Apuesto a que sol va estar brillando en una hora o dos."

Asentí y traté de pasar saliva, pero mi boca estaba seca. Curioso, considerando que en realidad mis puñeteras palmas estaban empapadas de sudor. Eran casi las dos de la tarde, una hora y ocho minutos antes de que tuviera que estar frente al altar con Edward.

"Siento náuseas," murmuré. "¿Puedo tomar algo para calmar mis nervios?"

"¡No!" Rose ladró. "Terminarás bebiendo demasiado y vas a tambalearte por el pasillo."

"Si no tomo algo, terminaré desmayándome de una puta vez incluso antes de dejar la casa." Sentía mis manos temblar mientras hablaba.

"Denle un poco de esto a la pobre chica," mi papá gritó. "Ven, Bells. Ven a sentarte con tu viejo."

Le saqué la lengua a Rose petulante y me uní a mi papá afuera en el porche. "Gracias, papá," le dije agradecida cuando me tendió un pequeño trago de lo que parecía y olía como bourbon.

"Toma esto, cálmate y disfruta nena. Va a terminar incluso antes de que te des cuenta, y no quieres que los recuerdos del día de tu boda sean un borrón porque eras un jodido manojo de nervios. No lo apruebo pero toma, también ten uno de estos." Me dio un cigarro y puso uno en su boca. "Creo que necesito uno."

Nos sentamos en silencio, fumando, bebiendo y pensando en las próximas horas. Después de unos minutos, mi mamá salió con su traje y me quedé muda, se veía muy hermosa. Su cabello hasta los hombros había sido rizado, y llevaba una blusa de encaje blanco con una faja negra alrededor de su cintura. Estaba en conjunto con una falda de chiffon negra, que caía justo debajo de su rodilla y zapato abierto plateado. Se sentó junto a mí, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y una solitaria lágrima cayó por mi rostro.

"Bella, cielo, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó.

"Es solo que los amo mucho. Ha sido tan maravillosos con Edward y conmigo; es solo que acabo de darme cuenta que en realidad nunca les agradecí. Y te ves muy hermosa, mamá," me sorbí la nariz y Renee chilló.

"Sin lágrimas, Alice me matará si arruinas tu maquillaje." Me limpió los ojos con cuidado y dijo, "Eres feliz, Bella, ese es agradecimiento suficiente para nosotros, ¿verdad, Charlie?"

"Um… sí… por supuesto," Charlie dijo con voz ronca.

"Somos muy felices por ustedes dos, y va a ser el momento más orgulloso de mi vida verte ahí arriba." Esta vez Renee se sorbió la nariz pero mantuvo las lágrimas a raya. "Casi es hora de que te vistas."

"Lo sé." Suspiré y me levanté. "Bien, vamos a hacerlo."

Angela, Jessica, Rose, Alice y mi mamá se estaban peleando sobre quién me ayudaría a ponerme el vestido. Al final decidí que era lindo que madre e hija compartieran ese momento, hasta que mi mamá me dijo que no tenía idea de cómo se abrochaba la espalda y llamó a Alice para que salvara el día.

Rose le dio unos toques finales a mi cabello. Lo había rizado y lo dejó caer suelto por mi espalda, con solo un pequeño broche en el lado izquierdo. Miré a mi reflejo y casi no me reconocí. Podría haber pasado por grácil y elegante.

Pensé en Edward, solo en Edward. Todo lo demás traía de vuelta los nervios con un tremendo estallido. Podía hacer esto, haría esto, y quería hacer esto.

"Ooh, están aquí," Alice dijo emocionada, y todos se movieron hacia la ventana de la habitación para echar un vistazo.

"Aw, Bella, se ve muy guapo," mi mamá dijo conmovida. "Se van a ver tan hermosos juntos y oh, cielos, ¿ese es su padre?"

"Sí, y Elizabeth también está aquí. Esa debe ser la novia de James… tiene el… um… cabello muy rojo," murmuró Alice. "¡Santo cielo!"

"¡Mierda! Ese no puede ser su color natural." Angela metió su cuchara. "Y mira su vestido, ¿es transparente?"

Todavía estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación. "Oigan, quiero ver. Ese es mi hombre, el que está allá afuera."

"Si ese es su color natural entonces, Jesús, se imaginan cómo son sus vellos púbicos. Joder, apostaría a que podría usarlos para guiar los aviones a tierra," dijo Rose y todas estallaron en carcajadas.

"¿Hola?" Grité, "Quiero ver a Edward."

"No, Bella. ¡Absolutamente no!" Mamá sacudió su cabeza. "Es mala suerte, cielo."

Comencé a protestar, pero Alice sacó su cabeza por la ventana y le gritó a Edward, "Hola, Edward. ¿Te importaría quitarte de la vista de la ventana? Estás resultando ser una pequeña distracción para tu prometida. Te ves genial, por cierto."

Escuché su risa distintiva y fruncí el ceño. "Hijas de puta."

"Ya se fue, concéntrate, Bella," Alice regresó conmigo. "¿Necesitas algo antes de que el resto de nosotros baje a tomar sus lugares?"

Oh mierda, esto realmente iba a pasar ahora.

Tomé una profunda respiración tranquilizadora y sacudí mi cabeza. "No, estoy bien. Jodidamente asustada, como volviéndome loca por lo asustada… pero estoy bien."

"Charlie está aquí contigo, Bella, y nosotros estamos aquí afuera. Grita si necesitas algo." Mi mamá me abrazó, y luego dio un paso hacia atrás para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. "La próxima vez que hable contigo, serás la señora Cullen."

"Maldición, de verdad no me estás ayudando."

"Lo siento, solo estoy emocionada," chilló y luego me dio un rápido beso. "Buena suerte, cariño."

Rose, Jess, Angela y Alice hicieron lo mismo y luego me acompañaron abajo para pararme con mi papá. Vi cómo cada una de ellas desapareció y le rogué a papá que me diera otro cigarro y trago de bourbon. Creo que estaba tan tranquilo como yo y de inmediato aceptó, y los dos nos sentamos en completo silencio por diez minutos.

Podía escuchar el murmullo de voces afuera, algunas conocidas y amistosas, otras menos conocidas, y esas eran las que me estaban asustando.

Alice le había pedido a Markus que se hiciera cargo de organizar la verdadera ceremonia para que ella pudiera sentarse a disfrutarla como una invitada. Solo unos minutos antes de las dos, lo escuché gritar y ordenar a todos que tomaran sus asientos.

"Joder, puto, hijo de perra, mierda, maldición, bastardo… ¿Olvide alguna?" Le pregunté a papá y se echó a reír.

"Chupapollas, y si fuera tú soltaría otras más hijo de puta, Bella." Me rodeó con su brazo y me besó en la cabeza. "Vas a estar bien. No, no bien—vas a estar perfecta; tengo total fe en ti. Y si de casualidad se te escapan uno o dos putos, no es gran cosa. Edward te ama, nosotros te amamos, y todos los demás allá afuera te aman justo como eres. Con los hijos de puta incluidos."

"Gracias, papá." Me sorbí de nuevo la nariz, con nuevas lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

Markus entró vacilante a la cocina y sonrió. "Es hora, Cenibella, tu príncipe está ahí esperándote."

Asentí y tomé otra respiración. "Estoy lista."

Markus salió delante de nosotros, y cuando lo seguí afuera no estaba preparada para lo mucho que había sido transformado nuestro patio trasero. Había visto varias piezas al ser instaladas en el jardín, pero ahora que estaba completo estaba asombrada por lo bonito que estaba. Debajo de la enorme carpa blanca, sillas estaban colocadas estratégicamente envueltas con tela blanca, y el piso estaba cubierto con un material parecido a una alfombra color crema. Había uno o dos árboles en macetas detrás de las sillas, y esos, junto con las ventanas en la carpa traían dentro el exterior. Estaba fascinada por el esfuerzo que Alice debía haber puesto en todo esto; casi parecía algo salido de un sueño.

Escuché al reverendo Weber pedirles a todos que se pusieran de pie. Podía ver las espaldas de algunos invitados, y observé cuando se volvieron para verme caminar hacia ellos.

Una de las primeras cosas que había decidido en la planeación de esta boda había sido la selección de música para caminar por el pasillo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia quería la tradicional Marcha de Wagner, porque esa mierda me asustaba. Edward, había preguntado si él podía elegir, y acepté, aunque sin pensarlo he de añadir. Por lo que cuando escuché la música empezar a tocar, las lágrimas se acumularon aún más y apenas podía ver.

"Él… él… la escribió… esa es su melodía," susurré, y en seguida recordé la noche que llegué a casa para encontrarlo tocando esas mismas notas.

"Para ti," dijo papá simplemente y luego tomó mi brazo y lo colocó en el suyo. "Vamos, Bells, voy a llevarte con él."

Los tonos suaves y relajantes de la música encajaban perfectamente con la escena frente a mí. Era serena, pero llena de energía, y a medida que la melodía evolucionaba, la anticipación de lo que estaba pasando me golpeó. Me aferré al brazo de papá, mis piernas encontraron cada paso más pesado que el último. Miré más allá por el pasillo y vi al reverendo Weber esperando al final y a su izquierda, a Edward. Me estaba mirando, su rostro se curveó poco a poco en la más hermosa de las sonrisas, y sentí que toda la inquietud, toda la preocupación por los invitados, desaparecía en un instante.

Sentí que mi rostro esbozó una sonrisa, igual a la suya. ¿Por qué demonios me estaba preocupando?

Al acercarnos al final del pasillo, se entregó mi mano a Edward quien le agradeció a mi papá. Pasé mi brazo por el suyo, y luego Edward colocó su otra mano encima de la mía. Acercándose a mí, susurró, "Te ves perfecta."

Me reí nerviosa, y luego el reverendo Weber empezó a hablar, "Damas y caballeros, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan."

Traté de concentrarme en las palabras que venían del reverendo Weber, pero no podía quitarle mis ojos de encima a Edward. Él me miraba por la esquina de su ojo, sus labios curveándose en una sonrisa engreída mientras lo hacía.

Dijimos nuestras respectivas líneas, las de Edward en voz alta, y con un dejo del elegante acento inglés que poco a poco había empezado a perder. Y las mías apenas fueron audibles para todos además de Edward y el reverendo.

Intercambiamos nuestros anillos, y por primera vez ese día, mi mano no tembló, mis palmas no estaban sudando, y ya no me sentía nerviosa. Estaba emocionada, feliz, y aún más enamorada de Edward que nunca antes.

Habíamos preparado nuestros propios votos para acompañar los tradicionales y ahora era el momento de decirlos.

 _¡Joooderrr!_

Edward fue primero, y eso fue atemorizante porque maldita sea, ese tipo era brillante con palabras y esa mierda cursi.

"Bella, sé que esté es el más grande de los clichés en la historia de los votos matrimoniales, pero conocerte literalmente cambió mi vida. Estar contigo, me hizo muy fácil aceptar quién era y qué quería, y ni una sola vez me juzgaste, o esperaste nada de mí. Desde la primera noche que nos conocimos, me permitiste ser yo, y ni una sola vez sentí que eso no era suficiente para mí. No hay una sola cosa de ti que no adore. Tu lenguaje vulgar, tu mal genio, la expresión concentrada en tu rostro cuando trabajas, y tu sonrisa que ilumina mi día cuando te recojo todas las tardes. Te amo, todo de ti, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida mostrándome lo importante que eres para mí."

Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, y realmente dudé de mi habilidad para hablar con coherencia, pero tenía que hacerlo. "Tenía todo un discurso perfectamente planeado y me aprendí todas las putas líneas. Oh, lo siento mucho." Cubrí mi boca con mi mano e hice una mueca al escuchar a nuestros invitados reprimir sus carcajadas. Edward esbozó una enorme sonrisa; rodé mis ojos, tomé una respiración profunda y traté de empezar otra vez. "Pero, ahora… simplemente no son las adecuadas para describir lo que siento. Decir te amo ni siquiera se acerca a describirlo, Edward. Eres tan parte de mí que de verdad siento que estoy perdida cuando no estás ahí. Tu rostro está en mis pensamientos cada segundo del día, y es tu voz la que escucho cuando leo pasajes de libros a mis estudiantes en la escuela. Cualquier cosa que hago, digo, leo, huelo, o escucho de alguna forma la relaciono contigo y algo que compartimos juntos. Pensé que me asustaría hacer esto, desnudar mi alma frente a toda esta gente, pero el hecho de que es contigo que lo estoy compartiendo, solo me hace feliz, me completa. Te amo, y por más increíblemente cursi que suene, ninguna cantidad de tiempo contigo sería suficiente… así que…" Mi voz se quebró y no pude terminar.

"¿Empecemos con para siempre?" Dijo Edward, y asentí, mi visión era un borroso desastre por las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos. Él soltó mis manos para limpiar las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Sentí sus labios presionarse brevemente en mi frente, y no pude evitar escuchar a la gente sentada detrás de nosotros sorbiéndose la nariz.

El reverendo Weber esperó pacientemente a que recuperara algo de mi compostura, y luego continuó con las líneas finales del servicio. "Por el poder que me otorga el estado de Washington, ahora los pronuncio marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia."

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, y Edward se echó a reír. "Ven aquí, esposa." Mantuvo mi mano izquierda sujeta firmemente con la suya, y luego sostuvo mi rostro con la otra y me besó suavemente en los labios.

Me hubiese encantado quedarme en ese mismo lugar por al menos otros veinte minutos, pero de pronto estaba muy consciente de que estaba besando a Edward frente a sus padres… ya saben, ¿el futuro rey y la reina? Me aparté y le sonreí nerviosa, sin atreverme a mirar alrededor a todos los demás.

"Te amo, Bella Cullen," murmuró Edward y luego besó la punta de mi nariz.

"También te amo, esposo." Solté una risita.

Otra pieza desconocida pero increíblemente hermosa empezó a tocar y volvimos nuestro rostro hacia nuestros familiares y amigos que estaban aplaudiendo y gritando.

Mi mamá salió disparada hacia el frente y nos envolvió en sus brazos a los dos al mismo tiempo. "Eso fue hermoso. Oh, lo que se dijeron el uno al otro, rompió mi corazón, incluso tu papá tenía una lágrima en su ojo. Felicitaciones a los dos. Los amo mucho, muchísimo."

"Gracias, Renee," dijo Edward con seriedad.

Uno por uno, nos saludaron, mi papá, una muy emocional Esme y Carlisle, Emmett y Rose, Alice y Jasper, Angela, Jess, Tanya y luego llegó el momento para los padres de Edward.

James fue el primero en moverse; besó mi mejilla y me dio un abrazo. "Bienvenida a la familia, hermanita. Sé que _técnicamente_ no lo eres… pero a mis ojos lo eres, y siempre lo serás."

"Gracias," le dije con timidez y por supuesto, me sonrojé.

"Felicitaciones, Edward." Se escuchó una voz desconocida pero era imposible no notar quién era.

 _Wow, ese puto cabello de verdad es rojo…_

"Gracias, Victoria, ella es Bella." Edward sonrió. "Mi esposa."

"Es un gusto conocerte, gracias por venir," le dije.

Asintió pero no dijo nada más, y la vi y a su cabello del color de un hidrante, alejarse con James.

Dos figuras más se acercaron a nosotros, y me puse nerviosa otra vez. La madre de Edward y su padre lucían como realeza de la cabeza a los pies. La forma en que caminaban, su postura, y su estilo los separaba de todos los demás.

El padre de Edward estaba vestido con un prístino traje sin una arruga a la vista, una inmaculada corbata con nudo Windsor, y un cabello que si tuviera la oportunidad, estaría tan desordenado como el de Edward, pero en vez de eso estaba muy corto. Edward me había dicho de antemano que no habría formalidades. Nadie se dirigiría a él como su alteza el príncipe, etc. Así que, ¿cómo demonios debería llamarlo?

"Es un placer conocerte en persona, Bella." Me tendió su mano y la estreché. "Fue amable de tu parte el invitarnos."

"Por supuesto," le dije. "También es un placer conocerlo… su… um… señor… señor papá de Edward." Gemí cuando las palabras salieron y mis mejillas se encendieron de un color rojo. "Señor."

Edward se rio y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo. "Su nombre es Edward."

"Por supuesto," murmuré.

"Y ella es mi madre, Elizabeth." Edward señaló a su madre que me estaba sonriendo.

"Me alegra tanto que al fin pueda conocerte," dijo. "Puedo ver lo feliz que haces a Edward."

"Es algo mutuo," le dije con honestidad.

Nos llamaron a todos para que las sillas pudieran ser reordenadas para la recepción, por lo que Edward y yo nos tomamos unos minutos a solas.

"No puedo creer que acabo de decir eso." Golpeé mi frente con mi mano y gemí. "Señor papá de Edward. ¿Me estás jodiendo? Le dije señor papá de Edward a tu papá."

Edward besó mi cabeza y lo escuché reírse entre dientes. "Bella, no es gran cosa, fue agradable verlo reír. Te lo dije, solo llámalo Edward."

"¡De ninguna puta manera!" Siseé.

"¿Por qué no?" Edward frunció el ceño. "Le dije que no íbamos a ser formales, no mientras esté aquí."

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, solo me apegaré al señor," le dije y Edward me miró para que me explicara. "Mira, tú te llamas Edward. Y me agrada mucho el hecho de que me haces gritar dicho nombre en un arrebato de pasión orgásmico tan a menudo como lo haces. Definitivamente cambiaría las cosas para mí, si empezara a llamar 'Edward' a tu papá. Esa mierda no estaría bien. ¿De acuerdo?"

Edward se rio con fuerza. "Te amo y a tus extrañas formas de pensar, joder, muchísimo, Bella. Pero sucede que me encanta hacerte gritar mi nombre, así que llama a mi padre como demonios quieras."

"Creo que me quedaré con señor."

"Me gustó mucho el señor papá de Edward," continuó riéndose mientras hablaba. "Entonces, ahora que lo estresante está descartado, ¿estás lista para disfrutar?"

"De verdad lo estoy, pero antes que nada necesito un puto cigarro y algo del bourbon de mi papá. ¿Quieres escaparte y compartirlo conmigo?"

"Me escaparía a donde sea contigo, señora Cullen," dijo y me guiñó un ojo. "Vamos."

* * *

" _ **Viva los novios" Al fin casados, una ceremonia sencilla muy adecuada para ellos, solo con su familia y amigos. ¡Y sin, sin la Gran Perra! Pero al menos fueron los padres de Edward y su hermano, pudieron darse cuenta que la decisión que tomaron fue lo mejor para Edward, pudieron verlo feliz. ¿Y qué les pareció la futura cuñadita? Al parecer algo pesadita, ¿no creen? Pero bueno, parece que James está muy enamorado, esperemos que ella no provoque problemas después. Y me como a ese Edward, con esa melodía que escribió para ella usándola de música de fondo para cuando caminaba hacia el altar, awwwww. Y por supuesto, no podían faltar los detalles chuscos y unos cuantos putos de Bella jajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que ese es el único pago que recibimos por el tiempo dedicado para su diversión :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Matita, somas, Stephanie, Cary, PRISOL, Sky TwiCullen, Mss1-cullen-swan, Vrigny, BereB, Adriu, GraceVronsky, lagie, YessyVL13, Isa Labra Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Summer Suny, Merce, Jade HSos, Alma Figueroa, Sther Evans, Sully YM, ValeWhitlockGrey, Melany, alejandra1987, Yoliki, carol, Say's, Bertlin, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, injoa, freedom2604, lunaweasleycullen14, myaenriquez02, Lady Grigori, Nancy, Liz Vidal, PititaMasenSwan, Manligrez, Tata XOXO, JessMel, debynoe, lizdayanna, FreyjaSeidr, saraipineda44, solecitopucheta, maries24, Techu, Ericastelo, Rosy Canul, tulgarita, Sofa, bbluelilas, glow0718, Pili, Diablillo07, Mafer, dushakis, rjnavajas, Milh Llop, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que sea pronto.**_


	12. El rey y la reina de lo cursi

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 – El rey y la reina de lo cursi**

 **EPOV**

Los planes de mi esposa de escabullirnos fueron descubiertos incluso antes de que diéramos tres pasos.

"¿Dónde creen que van ustedes dos?" Markus preguntó horrorizado. "Cenibella, tú y tu príncipe encantador tienen que socializar, querida, socializar. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para el tango horizontal."

"Solo quiero-" Bella empezó a protestar pero Markus no quiso escuchar.

"¡Vayan, vayan, vayan!" Nos hizo un gesto para que volviéramos con los otros.

Tiré de mi _esposa_ detrás de mí y me sentí como el más orgulloso hijo de puta de la faz de la tierra. Bella se había casado _conmigo_ , había caminado hacia mí con una de _mis_ composiciones, _me_ había dicho los votos más hermosos y ahora la mujer más increíble del planeta era mía para siempre.

Decir que se veía hermosa hubiera sido una injusticia; estaba más que hermosa. Ella era Bella y eso era todo lo que podía decir, porque no había palabras que pudieran siquiera acercarse a su descripción.

La lluvia había parado por lo que nuestra pequeña congregación de invitados estaba reunida afuera de la carpa conversando entre ellos mientras en el interior se preparaba el comedor.

"Estoy ansiosa por ver la comida que han preparado," Esme dijo pensativa. "Huele delicioso. Aro, ¿qué hay en el menú?"

Aro pasaba rápidamente con una caja de decoraciones para la mesa, pero se detuvo para recitar de un tirón las opciones de comida. "Hicimos que Demetri preparara nuestros platillos más solicitados. Tenemos un pato crujiente oriental con espinaca o una sopa de berro y perejil como entrada. Luego el plato principal es costilla asada de res con _fondant_ de patata, y salsa de Madeira y hongos silvestres, y para el postre tenemos un pudding verdaderamente divino de meloso tofe, en salsa de caramelo y acompañado por el helado de vainilla más cremoso que existe. Él es un genio culinario."

"¿Disculpe?" Victoria lo interrumpió con el ceño fruncido. "¿Se da cuenta que soy vegetariana? ¿Hay alternativas para la res?"

Aro me miró nervioso. La idea ni siquiera cruzó por mi mente. Cuando James me preguntó si podía traer a Victoria, ni siquiera había considerado la comida.

"Oh Dios mío, no estaba al tanto de eso. Permítame ver que puede hacer Demetri." Aro salió corriendo y suspiré.

"Lo siento, Victoria, no tenía idea. Debí haber revisado contigo primero," comencé a disculparme, pero al parecer cayó en oídos sordos porque Victoria estaba muy ocupada escribiendo en su teléfono con una expresión de impaciencia en su rostro.

"Esa mierda es de mala educación," me susurró Bella, y asentí.

"Me dio esa impresión antes; creo que ella es definitivamente una chica de ciudad."

Después de una corta espera, Markus y Aro nos llamaron a todos a una larga mesa que había sido montada en medio de la carpa. Tomamos nuestros asientos y Bella soltó una risita cuando el mismísimo Markus vino a servirnos a todos una copa de champán.

"Markus, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?" Preguntó.

"Cenibella, no confío en nadie más que Aro y yo para servir en esta boda. No voy a permitir que nada de este día llegue a la prensa, y por más que ame a mi personal creo que algunos se aprovecharían de esta situación." Palmeó mi cabeza suavemente. "Además, ¿quién mejor que tu hada madrina para atender todas tus necesidades en el día de tu boda?"

"Gracias, Markus, es perfecto," le dije, y Markus me sopló un beso, para la diversión de Emmett y Jasper.

Emmett estaba a punto de hacer una broma cuando mi padre se aclaró la garganta. Lo miramos sorprendido cuando se puso de pie. "Elizabeth y yo, a decir verdad, no estábamos seguros qué sería apropiado como regalo. Ya tienes tu propia casa, en lo que puedo ver es un lugar idílico. Pero, después de todas las preparaciones de la boda, supusimos que necesitarían un descanso. Entendemos que una luna de miel ordinaria está fuera de cuestión, así que…" Sonrió. "Pedí un favor a un amigo y les conseguí un descanso de diez días en Necker Island."

"¿Qué es Necker Island?" Bella me preguntó en voz baja, pero estaba muy estupefacto para responder al principio.

"Es el centro turístico privado de Richard Branson," mi padre añadió. "Está en las Islas Vírgenes Británicas y tendrán una completa y total privacidad. Todos los servicios están a su disposición y además de los pocos miembros del personal, ustedes serán los únicos invitados ahí."

" _¿Isla privada? ¿Una puta isla privada? ¡Jodidas puñetas de mierda!"_

Miré a Bella que no se dio cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta y rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo. "En efecto, amor, jodidas puñetas de mierda."

Vi que los ojos de mi madre se ampliaron un poco, y Victoria definitivamente no estaba impresionada, pero el resto de nosotros que conocía a Bella nos reímos bajito mientras ella se sonrojaba y sacudía su cabeza avergonzada.

"Hay un avión privado que parte de un aeródromo a las afueras de Seattle a las nueve en punto de la mañana. Pueden relajarse y disfrutar de algo de tiempo juntos a solas," mi padre añadió y se volvió a sentar. "Escuché que es un lugar verdaderamente excepcional. Me agradaría mucho escuchar de ello cuando regresen."

"Muchas gracias. Es increíble," le dije, y podía ver que Bella estaba tan abrumada como yo lo estaba.

"Bueno, vaya, ahora mi regalo y el de Rosie parece una mierda," refunfuñó Emmett. "De verdad debí haber sido primero."

"Em, estoy seguro que nos encantará," le aseguré.

Empujó una bolsa a través de la mesa y Bella sacó una pequeña cajita blanca. "Sé que a Bella le gustaron las que le compraste, así que pensé que sería lindo si tuvieran una para este día."

Era una esfera de nieve con una pequeña novia y un novio dentro, y la fecha y hora de la boda había sido pintada en la parte inferior.

"Oh Dios mío, chicos, gracias, es perfecta… es simplemente perfecta," Bella dijo emocionada. "Me encanta."

La vi sacudirla una y otra vez y aun así no podía dejar de hacerlo. Tuve que arrancársela de las manos para verla.

"Victoria, mi cielo, Demetri está preparándote un plato vegetariano fabuloso mientras hablamos," Markus dijo con una sonrisa educada, cuando sacaron la comida.

"Es un alivio," murmuró con frialdad, y una vez más Esme la miró con los ojos entrecerrados con desagrado.

"Gracias, Markus, dile a Demetri que es un héroe," dijo Bella.

Markus se agachó para susurrar en su oído, "Demetri dijo que recordaras ' _cucharagate_ '. Al parecer, ¿tú comprenderías?"

Bella soltó una risita y yo también solté una carcajada. "Oh, ella entiende, y dile que aprecio el gesto," le dije a un Markus de apariencia desconcertada pero asintió y se alejó danzando.

" _¡Ja ja, el jengibre monstruoso, va probar la polla sudorosa de Demetri!"_

Levanté la vista con ansiedad, pero nadie más parecía haber escuchado el resbalón de Bella. Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza y sonreí con suficiencia y su mano voló a su boca con horror. Dios, amaba a mi esposa.

 **~x~**

La comida estaba deliciosa, y el rostro de Victoria comiendo su platillo "especial" fue divertidísimo. Bella y yo escuchamos a nuestra familia contar historia tras historia de cuando éramos niños. Ella se acurrucó en mi costado, y traté de disfrutar este momento, porque en realidad, había pocas posibilidades de que alguna vez volviéramos a estar juntos así.

Compartimos nuestro primer baile, con otra de mis melodías, y resistí el impulso de secuestrarla de la pista de baile y volver a subir a nuestra habitación. Empezó a tocar música más tradicional para una fiesta, y nos encontramos bailando con casi todos los invitados en algún momento. Pero entonces Markus quiso bailar con Bella, lo que resultó una de las cosas más grotescas que he visto en mi vida. Él chilló y le dio de vueltas antes de suplicarle que le hiciera a él lo mismo. Definitivamente era algo de roles invertidos.

"Vamos, Cenibella, más rápido, más rápido," gritó y ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo. "Puedes hacerlo mejor, hazme girar."

Bella frunció el ceño. "Muy bien, Markus, cálmate. ¡Eres el doble de tamaño que yo, es jodidamente difícil hacerlo!"

"Muévete, Bella," Emmett dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Déjame mostrarle cómo se hace."

Bella se hizo a un lado y todos vimos cuando Emmett literalmente hizo girar a Markus como una pirinola. Las carcajadas de Marcus eran casi tan fuertes como la música y estaba tan mareado, que se cayó al suelo cuando Emmett finalmente lo soltó.

La pista cambió a una melodía con un ritmo menos rápido, y rodeé a Bella con mis brazos y la puse en medio de la pista de baile. "La amo, señora Cullen," le susurré y besé su frente.

"También lo amo, señor Cullen." Sonrió y estaba a punto de acercarme para otro beso cuando sentí una mano dando golpecitos en mi hombro.

"¿Tal vez pudieras concederme este baile?" Mi padre le tendió su mano a Bella y los ojos de ella casi se salen de sus cuencas.

"Um… por supuesto…" Murmuró y se sonrojó furiosamente. Tomó su mano y permitió que se la llevara.

Observé como hablaba con ella mientras bailaban, Bella apenas podía mirarlo y sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas conforme pasaban los segundos.

"Ella realmente es una chica especial," mi madre dijo y se movió para estar cerca de mí. "Me alegra que la hayas encontrado."

"¿Incluso después de todo lo que pasó?" Pregunté.

"Sí," dijo simplemente. "Y si tu abuela hubiera estado aquí, te hubiera dicho lo mismo, Edward. Cualquiera que pueda verlos juntos comprendería que nunca te habrías mantenido alejado."

"Nunca habría hecho que Bella pasara es—"

"Sí, lo hubieras hecho, y Bella te habría aceptado como pudiera. Apenas si te las arreglabas en solo cuestión de semanas, ¿honestamente crees que podrías haber pasado el resto de tu vida sin verla de nuevo?" Dijo y sacudió la cabeza. "No quería que tomaras esta decisión, tengo que admitir. Incluso sugerí lecciones de etiqueta y elocución para la chica, y tu abuela hubiera estado de acuerdo, pero tu padre no quiso saber nada al respecto. No lo comprendí… pero ahora pudo ver por qué."

Fruncí el ceño y levantó su mano para tocar mi mejilla con ternura. "Casi no reconozco el hombre que eres ahora; comparado con el caparazón de persona que solías ser. Tu padre y yo fuimos padres muy egoístas. Los dos estábamos demasiado obsesionados con nuestra amargura al ser forzados a esta vida juntos, que en realidad nunca hicimos lo correcto para las dos personas que de verdad eran inocentes en todo este desastre. Me avergüenza decir que mi propia hermana comprende a mis hijos más de lo que yo alguna vez pude, pero siempre estaré agradecida de que interviniera cuando lo hizo, porque verte así, me complace más de lo que podría explicar."

Sonreí y me pregunté si era el momento de darle un abrazo, pero ella se alejó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. No estaba ofendido, así era como actuaba, y así era ella. De hecho, esta conversación fue probablemente la más larga y sincera que habíamos tenido.

"Creo que Bella apreciaría que la rescataras, Edward. La pobre se ve aterrorizada." Ella se alejó caminando y me eché a reír.

"Me temo que voy a tener que interrumpir," dije al acercarme a Bella y mi padre.

"Bella, fue un placer," mi padre dijo y besó rápidamente su mejilla antes de dejarla volver a mis brazos. "Edward, tendremos que irnos en unos minutos. Por mucho que nos gustaría quedarnos, odiaría que nuestra presencia atraiga demasiada atención a la vida que has conseguido construir, además que el equipo de seguridad está particularmente cauteloso considerando lo aislados que estamos aquí. Lo siento."

"Lo comprendo. Solo me alegra que vinieran." Estreché su mano y me sonrió.

"Como yo. Disfruten de su luna de miel y estoy ansioso por saberlo todo…" Pausó e hizo una mueca. "Mm, creo que estaría bien expresar eso de otro modo. Estoy ansioso por saber sobre el alojamiento, la comida y los servicios." Una relajada carcajada se escapó de sus labios y Bella soltó una risita.

"Gracias por venir hasta aquí," dijo y él asintió.

"Adiós." Alcanzó mi mano y la estrechó y luego se acercó rodeándome con su brazo. Para otros aún se vería bastante formal, pero nosotros nunca habíamos sido muy expresivos y me hizo feliz saber que de verdad estábamos avanzando en nuestra relación.

Sonreí y rodeé mis brazos con fuerza en la cintura de Bella mientras él caminaba de la pista de baile a la salida de la carpa.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Le susurré al oído. "¿Mientras estaban bailando?"

"Me agradeció," dijo y se sonrojó otra vez. Levanté mi mano y pasé mis dedos por sus pómulos para sentir su piel caliente.

"Dijo que… um… le di la oportunidad de rectificar las cosas contigo. No sabía qué decir; quiero decir, en realidad no tuve mucho que ver-"

"Bella, tuviste mucho que ver. Desde el primer día, siempre tuviste que ver en todo." La besé y sonreí. "Olvídate de Markus, tú eres _mi_ hada madrina, porque tú lo resolviste todo."

"Oh Dios, aquí viene el cursi de nuevo." Rodó los ojos y le fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué? Eres el rey de lo cursi, Edward Cullen."

"¿Rey de lo cursi?" Le levanté una ceja y me eché a reír. "Es el único título real que tendré ahora supongo. Soy cursi, tienes razón, ni siquiera puedo negarlo, pero, ¿sabes qué?"

"¿Qué?" Dijo y se puso de puntillas para presionar sus labios en los míos.

"Me amas, joder, muchísimo; te importa una mierda que sea cursi."

"Tienes toda la razón," se echó a reír y concordó, "Maldita sea, lo amo, con lo cursi incluido, señor Cullen. Ahora, podemos por favooooor decir 'buenas noches' a todos, me gustaría verte desnudo al menos una vez antes de la medianoche."

Para molestia de Victoria, James insistió en quedarse en la boda después que mis padres se habían ido. Dos miembros del equipo de seguridad se quedaron y Esme les ofreció a todos un lugar donde pasar la noche. Probablemente ella era la única que en realidad no había disfrutado, pero yo estaba muy feliz para preocuparme por eso.

"Mamá, estoy muy cansada… y Edward y yo de verdad tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas… tenemos que estar en Seattle mañana por la mañana. No te importa si los dejamos, ¿verdad?" Bella le preguntó con dulzura, y Renee suspiró.

"¡Es su boda, si quieren correr en pelotas por el patio, entonces háganlo! Si quieren dejarnos aquí a disfrutar el resto de esta fabulosa noche para que ustedes puedan _empacar_ , entonces adelante. Creo que yo también estoy deseando _empacar_ algo con tu padre." Le guiñó un ojo y luego se rio cuando Bella pretendió vomitar. "Oigan chicos, vengan a despedirse de la novia y el novio, se sienten un poco cansados."

"¿Ya?" Un coro de objeciones se empezó a escuchar, pero seguimos insistiendo.

Abrazamos, besamos y les agradecimos a todos por venir. A Renee y a Esme se les pusieron los ojos algo llorosos, y Carlisle se ofreció amablemente a llevarnos a Seattle la mañana siguiente. James, Emmett y Jasper hicieron varios comentarios indecentes sobre mantener el volumen bajo hasta que todos se fueran a casa, y las amigas de Bella le rogaron que les mandara mensajes de texto tan pronto como llegáramos a la isla. Y entonces, se acercó Markus.

"Oh, Cenibella, te lo dije, ¿verdad? Se lo dije, Edward. Solo unos días después que ustedes dos se conocieran, se lo dije. Simplemente supe que conseguiría a su príncipe." Agarró su pecho y se sorbió la nariz. "Y pensar que fue por el _catering_ de Caius… Tanya, estaría feliz de saber que él logró que sucediera… ¿no es así?"

"Lo estaría, Markus," dijo Tanya y sonrió. "También estaría muy impresionado por la cantidad de alcohol que has consumido esta noche. Me sorprende que sigas de pie."

Aro trató de alejar a Markus pero él agitó sus manos y continuó, "Volveremos aquí para cualquier fiesta que necesiten, cumpleaños, aniversario, Año Nuevo, Navidad, y hacemos unos _baby showers_ fabulosos…" Nos guiñó un ojo y añadió, "Los amo a ustedes dos con todo mi corazón, Cenibella y príncipe encantador."

"Sabes que tienes que cargarla para entrar en la casa, Edward, pasar el umbral, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Esme y todos los demás nos alentaron.

"Eso no es necesario-" Bella empezó a decir pero la cargué antes de que pudiera terminar.

"Puedo meterte a la casa más rápido si puedo cargarte," le susurré. "No puedo confiar en que corras con ese vestido, y caminar, joder, sería simplemente demasiado lento."

La besé y literalmente entré corriendo a la casa, casi tropezándome con el marco de la puerta cuando lo hice y no la puse en el suelo hasta que estuvimos en nuestra recámara. Todavía podía escuchar la música de la fiesta, y miré a Bella que me sonrió con timidez.

"¿Pasa algo?" Le pregunté y sacudió la cabeza.

"No, es perfecto. Pero… ¿no crees que se siente, no se… un poco extraño? Me refiero a que, me siento como si esta fuera nuestra primera vez—estoy muy nerviosa. Esa mierda es estúpida, ¿cierto?" Murmuró y tomó una respiración profunda.

Me quité mi chaqueta y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. "Pero sí es nuestra primera vez. Seguramente recuerdas lo que dije la noche que te pedí que te casaras conmigo. ¿Sobre nuestra primera vez cuando fueras mi esposa?"

Sonrió. "Sí, por supuesto que lo recuerdo."

"No es la más romántica de las noches de boda, ¿verdad? En nuestra recámara mientras el resto de nuestros amigos y familia están afuera en nuestro jardín." Suspiré y masajeé la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Bella me besó y sacudió la cabeza. "No tiene que haber casas Wendy, chimeneas o velas para hacerlo romántico. Esta es _nuestra_ casa, _nuestra cama_ , y estoy contigo—no podría pensar en nada más perfecto."

"Vaya, hola, reina de lo cursi," le dije tomándole el pelo y me eché a reír cuando me frunció el ceño. "Estoy bromeando, Bella."

La besé esta vez y la empujé suavemente hacia atrás sobre la cama. No pude evitar reírme entre dientes contra su boca al tratar sujetarla y encontrarme luchando con masas de tela del vestido.

"Jesús, cuánta mierda de esta traes puesta," refunfuñé.

"Entonces, deberíamos removerlo… puede que haya algo que te guste más por debajo," dijo sensualmente y me levanté de un salto levantándola conmigo. "Vas a tener que desabrocharlo…"

Le di la vuelta y desabroché torpemente lo que parecían ser cientos de los malditos botones más complicados en el mundo. "Cristo, va a ser hora de irnos al aeropuerto antes de que consiga abrir estas cosas," murmuré y la risita de Bella me hizo reír. "Maldita sea, estoy hablando en serio. Esto es como la repetición del atuendo de Vaselina."

Finalmente, abrí el último y Bella se dio la vuelta otra vez para mirarme. Cuando el vestido comenzó a caer, vi lo que se parecía mucho a un corsé abrazando el cuerpo de Bella. Era casi trasparente y hacía esa cosa milagrosa con sus tetas como lo hizo el negro la semana pasada. También llevaba unas bragas a juego y entonces mis ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas cuando vi que traía puestas unas medias.

"Jesús, Bella. Estás jodidamente hermosa… siempre estás hermosa por supuesto… pero mierda, mírate." La estaba viendo descaradamente antes de que ella jalara un puñado de mi camisa y me acercara. "Dime que puedes quedarte con esto puesto… de verdad quiero que te lo dejes puesto. Joder."

"Lo que tú quieras, Edward," dijo sin aliento y me besó.

Tan pronto como nos deshicimos de mi camisa y mis pantalones, la acosté sobre la cama y me cerní sobre ella, todavía físicamente incapaz de dejar de mirarla. La besé una vez más y luego agaché mi cabeza para rozar mis labios por su cuello, bajando a su clavícula y atacando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Bajé la tela para poder tomar un pezón en mi boca.

"Edward," gimió y sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello.

Bajé más, teniendo que conformarme con besar su estómago y sus costillas por encima del corsé. Uno de mis dedos deambuló entre sus piernas y se deslizó dentro de su ropa interior y gemí por lo mojada que la encontré. Todavía no quería retirar ninguna parte de este conjunto por lo que curveé el resto de mis dedos alrededor de las bragas y las hice a un lado, antes de dejar un beso en el interior de su muslo.

"Oh Dios mío," gimió incluso más fuerte y luego jadeó bruscamente cuando pasé mi lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo con caricias lentas y firmes. "Maldición eso es… oh Dios."

Su espalda se arqueó y luego cayó hacia atrás en la cama mientras arremolinaba mi lengua contra su clítoris. Con mi mano libre empujé dos dedos en su interior y podía sentir sus piernas presionándose en la cama junto a mí. Gritó y se ciñó en torno a mis dedos, y esperé en Dios que la puta música estuviera lo bastante fuerte para ocultar el sonido de nuestros invitados.

Besé mi camino de regreso por su cuerpo y ella se retorció, todavía muy sensible después de su orgasmo. Dos veces trató de empujarme de espaldas, y dos veces la detuve.

"No, cariño, te necesito en este momento," le susurré al oído, y me deslicé directamente dentro de ella. "Dios, te sientes jodidamente perfecta."

Las piernas de Bella me rodearon cuando trató de alentarme a moverme más rápido, nada jamás se sintió tan bien como esto. Sus uñas se enterraron en mis hombros y enterré mi rostro en la curva de su cuello al tratar de contenerme tanto como pudiera. Con cada empujón de mis caderas ella gemía más fuerte y en alguna parte de mi subconsciente, pensé en lo ruidosos que estábamos siendo, pero me importó una mierda. El cuerpo de Bella comenzó a ceñirse otra vez, eso fue demasiado para que lo soportara y me corrí con ganas y cada hueso de mi cuerpo pareció convertirse en gelatina.

"Te amo," jadeó y sus dedos subieron y bajaron perezosamente por mi espalda. "Esa mierda fue asombrosa…"

"Todavía no termino contigo," le dije y me empujé hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos. "Tengo que asegurarme de cumplir con mi promesa. Esta noche, señora Cullen, será la mejor noche de su puta vida."

* * *

 _ **Esa Victoria es un grano en el culo, pero recibió su merecido jejejeje Con lo de 'cucharagate' tal vez se acordaron de lo que Bella le dijo a Demetri que hiciera con una cuchara que ella después de dio a la ex de Edward en Inglaterra, y ahora le tocó a Victoria :P Fuera de eso la boda estuvo genial y los padres de Edward estuvieron presentes y al fin comportándose como unos verdaderos padres, felices por la felicidad de su hijo. Y ese Markus tal loco como siempre. Ahora tocará ver cómo les va en su luna de miel, un buen regalo de papá Edward por cierto. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. No olviden que ese es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a divertirlas, no cuesta nada tomarse unos minutos para decir gracias, mandar un saludo o incluso poner una carita feliz.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: somas, Cary, Say's, Bertlin, Laliscg, myaenriquez02, sandy56, Brenda Cullenn, Summer Suny, ELIZABETH, YessyVL13, dushakis, tulgarita, patymdn, floriponcio, JessMel, Alma Figueroa, Sther Evans, Tata XOXO, Techu, Isa Labra Cullen, glow0718, Techu, Yoliki, debynoe, Adriu, rjnavajas, Diablillo07, lunaweasleycullen14, Gabriela Cullen, freckles03, freedom2604, PRISOL, Sky TwiCullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, lagie, FreyjaSeidr, maries24, Sully YM, saraipineda44, Pili, Lizdayanna, Melany, ValeWhitlockGrey, injoa, Liz Vidal, Mafer, Rosy Canul, Johanna22, Lady Grigori, y algunos anónimos. RECUERDEN, son ustedes las que marcan el ritmo de la historia.**_


	13. ¡Necker Island nena!

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 – ¡Necker Island nena!**

 **EPOV**

"¿Un jet? ¿Un puto jet privado?" Bella chilló mientras nos escoltaban hacia nuestro avión. "¿Vamos a viajar en eso?"

"Sí." Me eché a reír y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo. "Eso haremos."

" _Wow_ , tu padre sí que se lució. Maldita sea, es fantástico." Comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza y a cantar _Like a G6_ cuando un miembro del personal nos interrumpió.

"Es un Falcon, _madame_." La mujer le puso mala cara a Bella.

"Lo siento, solo estoy tonteando," dijo con timidez, y miré feo a la mujer.

"No te disculpes, amor," le dije y besé su mejilla. "No tienen sentido del humor, eso es todo."

"¿Edward?" Preguntó Bella, con un brillo atrevido en sus ojos. "¿Qué tan privado estamos hablando, exactamente?"

"Bueno, supongo que los pilotos y la azafata, así que no es lo bastante privado para lo que tienes en mente," le advertí. "Saque esos pensamientos sucios de su mente, señora Cullen."

Pero ahora era muy tarde para mí; no podía detener las imágenes de Bella y yo juntos en el avión y el solo pensarlo ponía mi polla dura.

"Maldita sea, Bella. Mira lo que has hecho," refunfuñé bajito y traté de ajustar mis pantalones discretamente.

"Pero nunca tendremos otra oportunidad. ¿Podemos deshacernos de la estirada azafata? Puedes inventar una excusa sobre querer privacidad." Me miró esperanzada y gemí.

Haría casi cualquier cosa que me pidiera, así que una hora después estábamos solos en la cabina con solo los pilotos a bordo. Tan pronto como el capitán nos dijo que teníamos permitido movernos por la cabina, Bella se quitó el cinturón y tiró de mí hacia la parte trasera del avión a un área de asientos. Me empujó para que me sentara y se sentó en mi regazo.

"No sé si esto es una buena idea," susurré, y miré nervioso hacia la cabina de mando. "Podrían arrestarnos."

"Esos tipos están ocupados volando el avión, Edward. Además, estoy segura que ya han de estar acostumbrados…" Se deslizó para quedar de rodillas en el suelo frente a mí y subió y bajo sus manos por mis muslos. "Creo que podría persuadirte."

"Bella, yo…" Protesté débilmente, pero le permití que me desabotonara los pantalones. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Aceptaría la boca de Bella en mí donde sea que pudiera.

Extendí mis manos en el asiento, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando me liberó de mi bóxer y agarró mi polla con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro. Gemí en voz alta cuando su lengua se movió rápidamente contra mi cabeza, y luego otra vez cuando sus labios se ciñeron a mi alrededor. "Maldición, cariño," murmuré.

Movió su cabeza arriba y abajo, tomándome cada vez más profundo y siempre con sus ojos en mí mientras lo hacía. Sostuve su cabeza tan delicadamente como pude y cuando rozó sus dientes contra mí estrellé mi cabeza contra el respaldo, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza. "Joder, eso es increíble." Odiaba perderme la visión de Bella haciéndome esto, así que forcé mis ojos a abrirse para ver de nuevo. "Mierda, voy a correrme…"

Tan pronto como lo hice, levanté a Bella para que quedara de pie frente a mí. "Quítate estos," le ordené y me sonrió mientras tiraba de sus _jeans_ para bajarlos. "Y esto, quiero verte." Sacó sus pies de su ropa interior negra y sujeté sus caderas besando su estómago.

Le dije que se sentara, y me moví para arrodillarme entre sus piernas. Me incliné hacia adelante, dando una larga pasada con mi lengua y joder, ella gimió de verdad con fuerza. Miré rápidamente hacia atrás para asegurarme que la puerta que nos separaba de la cabina de mando siguiera cerrada.

"Maldición, no te detengas," gimió.

"Entonces, tienes que guardar silencio, cariño. No quiero que vengan aquí atrás." No le di una oportunidad de responder; volví a acercar mi cabeza, lamí y chupé su clítoris, y curveé un dedo dentro de ella. Su sabor aún me volvía loco, y eso, junto con la forma en que estaba reaccionando me puso duro otra vez. Ella pareció explotar de repente y sus piernas trataron de cerrarse alrededor de mi cabeza. Dejé que se calmara y luego le pedí que me diera la espalda, de rodillas sobre el asiento.

Lo hizo, y luego me miró, esperando. No necesité que me lo dijera dos veces; me aferré a sus caderas y empujé dentro de ella. Los dos gemimos por la sensación, pero justo cuando estaba por moverme nuevamente, el avión se sacudió y me caí hacia atrás sobre el piso entre dos sofás con un fuerte ruido sordo.

"Mierda, ¿qué demonios?" Grité y Bella se levantó velozmente de un salto. Su preocupación rápidamente se convirtió en diversión y estalló en risitas. Yo estaba de espaldas con mis pantalones a mitad de mis piernas. "No es gracioso, Bella." Refunfuñé.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, señor y señora Cullen, parece que experimentamos algo de turbulencia. Por favor, permanezcan en sus asientos y con el cinturón de seguridad en posición. Les informaré cuando hayamos pasado lo peor." El capitán habló por el intercomunicador, así que nos vestimos rápidamente y regresamos a nuestros asientos.

"Eso es lo que sucede cuando haces algo ilegal, Bella. Regresa a morderte el trasero." Sacudí mi cabeza y Bella se echó a reír. "Eso duele, no es gracioso."

"Aw, mi pobre bebé, ¿te lo beso para que te sientas mejor?" Se burló y luego descansó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. "No puedes negar que fue muy divertido."

"Lo fue, pero ahí terminó la diversión. Voy a follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido tan pronto como aterricemos, pero ni un segundo antes. No más intentos de seducirme, porque no funcionarán." Traté de sonar convincente y serio, pero mi boca se curveó en una sonrisa, y puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Si _de verdad_ quisiera seducirte, Edward, no tendrías una oportunidad," dijo con seguridad. "Sabes que eres incapaz de resistirte a mí."

"Desearía poder negarlo." Me eché a reír otra vez y besé su cabello.

Resultó que Bella no tuvo oportunidad de intentar hacer su magia nuevamente. La turbulencia continuó por el resto del vuelo, y solo aminoró cuando nos acercábamos a Beef Island. Ese era el aeropuerto comercial más cercano a Necker Island, y estaba a solo un viaje corto en helicóptero hacia nuestro destino final.

Bella mantuvo su rostro enterrado en mi pecho durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos a bordo del helicóptero. No quiso ver la puesta de sol, el océano, o la isla cuando quedó a la vista. Masajeé su espalda y le hablé durante el vuelo con promesas de hacerla sentir mejor tan pronto como llegáramos a nuestro hospedaje.

"No voy a volver a poner un pie en un puñetero helicóptero. Podemos tomar el barco de regreso cuando nos vayamos," dijo desafiante. "Odié esa mierda."

"Lo que tú quieras, amor." Le sonreí.

Nos llevaron a nuestro _bungaló_ en la playa en un carrito de golf personalizado. El gerente del centro turístico, que se presentó como Pierre, nos dio un breve resumen de los servicios a nuestra disposición, y luego nos llevó dentro. No era un lugar muy grande, pero era impresionante. Era de dos plantas; el nivel superior alojaba la sala y un cuarto de juegos que abría a una terraza, y ahí estaba nuestra piscina infinita privada con vista a la isla. La planta baja consistía únicamente de la recámara y máster suite. Había una enorme bañera hundida que podía estar al aire libre con solo abrir las puertas plegables. La cama con dosel estaba envuelta en cortinas blancas; hecho con el propósito de proteger contra la picadura de insectos, pero se veía como algo salido de una película. Entonces, un par de puertas francesas se abren para revelar nuestro propio tramo de playa justo afuera. Las olas estrellándose contra la arena, y la tibia brisa soplando por la habitación.

" _Wow_ ," murmuró Bella y estuve de acuerdo.

"El chef residente estará a su disposición para preparar sus comidas. Podemos servirlas en el área principal del bar, o con todo gusto las entregaremos para que las disfruten en completa privacidad." Pierre me estaba mirando a mí, esperando mi respuesta.

"Aquí, por favor," le dije y Bella asintió, sus ojos ardiendo en los míos.

"Por supuesto, señor," respondió Pierre y me dio un menú. "Por favor, haga su elección para la cena de esta noche." Elegí las primeras dos cosas en la lista y le devolví el menú. "¿Algo más?"

"Eso es todo," le respondí y se fue.

Tan pronto como estuvimos solo, cargué a Bella en mis brazos y la llevé a la cama. "Ahora podemos terminar lo que empezamos en el avión."

Nos deshicimos de nuestra ropa y sin desviar mi mirada de la suya, me introduje lentamente dentro de ella. "Te amo."

No hubo prisas, ni un deseo urgente de saciarnos. Éramos solo nosotros juntos, y felices de estar así. Con la energía acumulada por el vuelo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera sentir a Bella ceñirse a mi alrededor. La rodeé con un brazo y levanté sus caderas para encontrar las mías. Reaccionó otra vez casi en seguida y me corrí con un último empujón. Estábamos sudados, cansados, y calientes, pero sin prisa de mover un músculo.

"Podría quedarme así para siempre," susurró. "Con nadie más, solo tú y yo."

"Como yo, amor."

Tomamos juntos un baño y luego cenamos en la terraza antes de volver a la cama y pasar el resto de la noche enredados en los brazos del otro.

La luz del sol entró a través de las puertas que seguían abiertas, y el sonido del océano, me despertó de un sueño extremadamente satisfactorio. Tenía el pelo de Bella en mi boca, y su cabeza enterrada en la curva de mi cuello. Tenía la intención de quedarme ahí por un rato, pero Bella se movió ligeramente.

"Tengo piquetes en todo mi trasero. Olvidamos cerrar las putas puertas y las cortinas," gruñó. "Te dije que debíamos cerrarlas antes de meternos a la cama. La picazón me está volviendo loca."

"Tengo algo para eso," le dije y me levanté de inmediato. "No viajaba a ninguna parte sin eso."

Encontré lo que estaba buscando y me volví a sentar en la cama. "Date la vuelta."

Con un suspiro, lo hizo, y vi cinco o seis piquetes en su trasero y la parte superior de su pierna. " _Wow_ , parece que algo cenó muy bien anoche." Froté el ungüento en cada ofensiva marca.

"Que puedo decir, debo saber jodidamente bien," dijo, su voz ligeramente amortiguada por la almohada.

"Oh, pero eso ya lo sé," le dije al oído, y soltó una risita. "Listo. Esto detendrá la picazón, lo prometo." Le di una nalgada en una parte no afectada de su piel y me levanté nuevamente. "¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?"

"Besuquearme contigo en la piscina, en la playa, en el mar… ¿Captas la idea?" Se acercó mientras me vestía y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. "En tanto que involucre desnudez y movimiento de caderas, soy una chica feliz."

La besé y me reí entre dientes. "Tenemos mucho tiempo para desnudez y movimiento de caderas. Quiero ver la isla a la luz del día. ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos y luego exploramos?"

Haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por desviarme de la exploración de la isla, Bella llevaba puesto el bikini más diminuto que había visto, y sobre él los pantalones cortos más cortos conocidos por el hombre. Su cabello caía por su espalda y traía puesto un sombrero de ala ancha y gafas de sol—hermosa.

Protestó y se quejó cuando la arrastré conmigo. Le mostré la vida salvaje, tratando de conseguir que posara para fotos pero sin duda estaba enfurruñada. Verla actuar así me hizo reír, pero eso empeoró las cosas.

"Voy a morir de un golpe de calor, o por el veneno de esos putos piquetes de mosquito, ¿y te estás riendo de mí?" Siseó. "¿Quién demonios quiere ir de maldita excursión con este calor?"

Para ser justos, la isla era mucho más grande de lo que había esperado y habíamos estado caminando por un rato. "Lo siento, amor, no me di cuenta que estaríamos aquí afuera por tanto tiempo," me disculpé e hice un gesto hacia un sendero a la playa. "¿Vamos a la playa a nadar?"

"Claro, vamos a evitar morir por el calor y en vez de eso nos comerán los tiburones."

Iba a requerir de mucho trabajo sacarla de ese estado de ánimo. Tomé su mano y la guie por el sendero hacia la arena. Me quité mis tenis y maldije, "Maldición, está realmente caliente." Corrí hacia el agua apenas dejando que mis pies tocaran el suelo. "Ten cuidado, amor."

Se rio una vez y se quitó sus zapatos, y luego caminó lentamente hacia mí, probando algo. "Gallina," bromeó pero su rostro se veía un poco más alegre.

Tonteamos en el agua, salpicándonos y hundiéndonos el uno al otro. "Dijiste que querías que nos besuqueáramos en el mar." Le guiñé un ojo. "Espero que todavía tengas ganas, porque también me gustaría."

"Voy a hacer más que tontear contigo, Edward. Este maldito calor me está poniendo muy cachonda." Tragué con fuerza cuando llevó su mano a su cuello y desató el cordón de su bikini. Lo dejó caer y lo arrojó a la arena. "Nunca tendremos la oportunidad de volver aquí, así que quiero que lo aprovechemos al máximo." Caminó por el agua y colocó su mano en mi pecho, empujándome hacia atrás sacándome del agua profunda para que pudiera acostarme.

Mis pies apenas tocaban el agua, y la arena estaba caliente sobre mi espalda, pero no me importó. Bella echó un último vistazo alrededor y se quitó la parte baja de su bikini. Me retorcí para quitarme los pantalones cortos y ella se recostó directamente sobre mí.

Quería besarla, así que empujé sus piernas hacia adelante, envolviéndolas en torno a mi cintura y me senté. La besé y moví sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Dios, te sientes tan jodidamente bien así."

La arena estaba llegando a todas partes, el calor del sol estaba quemando mi piel, pero de ninguna manera me detendría. Nos movimos juntos y cuando supe que estaba cerca, empujé a Bella un poco hacia atrás. Froté su clítoris y su maldito grito de verdad hizo eco a nuestro alrededor.

Me acosté en la arena y abracé a Bella por unos minutos mientras los dos recuperábamos el aliento.

"¿Crees que realmente puedan vernos?" Bella preguntó al mirar al cielo. "¿Crees que puedan ver que estamos desnudos?"

Seguí su mirada y fruncí el ceño. "¿Quiénes?"

"Los satélites en el espacio. ¿Crees que realmente puedan acercarse lo suficiente para ver nuestras partes claramente?"

"No voy a permitir que nadie más vea sus partes, señora Cullen." Me rodé sobre ella y soltó una risita.

"Ahora pueden ver tu trasero," dijo. "Y no quiero que nadie más vea eso."

"Mejor mi trasero que tu cuerpo… ¿quizás deberíamos vestirnos? Ahora me estoy sintiendo un poco paranoico." Me levanté y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Primero voy a nadar—ni siquiera quieres saber los lugares donde tengo arena." Intentó cubrirse con sus manos y luego entró corriendo al agua. "¿Traerías mi bikini contigo?"

"Me gusta mucho ese _look_ en ti," grité.

"Estaré encantada de darte otro _show_ cuando volvamos al _bungaló_ pero no olvides que los satélites pueden estar haciendo un acercamiento a tu polla mientras hablamos."

Nos enjuagamos, y para mi decepción, Bella se volvió a poner su bikini y sus pantalones cortos. Caminamos despacio de regreso a nuestro _bungaló_ , de la mano. Observé a mi esposa mientras caminábamos; su cabello había empezado a secarse en rizos sueltos que caían por su espalda y empezaban a salir pecas en su nariz y sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué me estás viendo así?" Preguntó.

"Me gusta verte, Bella. Ya deberías saber eso." Rodé mis ojos y dije casualmente, "Eres jodidamente hermosa.

"Ah bienvenido, su majestad. La gente de Cursilandia empezaba a preocuparse de que también hubiese abdicado a esta posición." Soltó una risita.

"Un golpe bajo, amor. Pero, la gente de Cursilandia puede quedarse tranquila que nunca cederé este título." Llevé nuestras manos enlazadas a mi boca y besé sus nudillos. "No cuando tengo una reina tan espectacular a mi lado."

 **~x~**

Los días que siguieron parecieron pasar volando. Aunque teníamos una interminable selección de actividades en las que podíamos participar, pocas veces nos aventurábamos a salir de nuestro propio paraíso privado. Prefería holgazanear con mi esposa con tan poco ropa como pudiera persuadirla. Nos bronceamos en la playa, vimos películas en la terraza, e hicimos una costumbre de ir a nadar tarde en la noche en la piscina o el mar.

El día antes de nuestra partida, desperté temprano. Dejando que Bella durmiera un poco más, caminé hacia la playa y me senté en el agua poco profunda; dejando que las olas rompieran a mis pies. Me asombré de lo lejos que estábamos. Además de unos cuantos miembros del personal y uno o dos barcos que transitaron a la distancia, Bella y yo habíamos estado completamente tranquilos en su mayor parte.

Ahora podía ver un bote, anclado en el mar. Este era un lugar popular para los buzos dado que el agua era clara como el cristal y hogar de una abundancia de peces tropicales y otra vida salvaje. Todavía estaba mirando alrededor y no había escuchado a Bella acercarse, por lo que su voz me asustó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Levanté la vista y entrecerré los ojos para verla adecuadamente en la brillante luz del sol. "Solo estoy disfrutando de la vista. Me entristece que nos vayamos."

Ella asintió con tristeza y se sentó junto a mí. "A mí también. Esta mierda ha sido increíble, Edward." Entrelazó su brazo con el mío y suspiró.

Volviendo mi rostro hacia el de ella besé dulcemente sus labios. Podía sentirla tratar de empujarme de espaldas en la arena, pero me eché hacia atrás y la detuve. "Ahora no, amor. No estamos completamente solos." Incliné mi cabeza hacia el bote.

"Incluso aquí afuera estos cabrones nos aguan la fiesta," refunfuñó y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Siempre podemos volver a entrar. No pueden aguarnos la fiesta si no pueden vernos." Besé su nariz y se levantó de un salto.

"Lleva tu trasero dentro, Cullen." Empezó a retroceder, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Me levanté de un salto y sonreí, felizmente acechándola. No vi la roca hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El pie de Bella se atoró en ella y cayó hacia atrás en la arena.

"Mierda, Bella, ¿estás bien?" Corrí a su lado y la vi sonriendo.

"Sí," dijo y se puso nuevamente de pie. "Tenía que suceder. Estaba tratando de ser _sexy_."

Tomé su mano en la mía y me reí entre dientes. "No tienes que tratar, Bella. Tú eres _sexy_ todo el maldito tiempo."

"Eres algo parcial, ¿no lo crees?" Dijo ella.

"Por supuesto que sí. Pero eso no lo hace menos cierto." Me encogí de hombros y la llevé dentro de la casa.

Comimos la mayor parte del tiempo en la terraza, y hoy no fue la excepción hasta que fue hora de la cena. Tenía algo más planeado, pero si sería un éxito o no estaba por verse. Le había pedido a Pierre que me ayudara a colocar una mesa y sillas en la playa. El chef nos había preparado dos platillos y nos esperaban en la mesa.

Por primera vez desde que llegamos, realmente me vestí en algo más que bañadores. Me puse una camisa y unos pantalones de lino y le pedí a Bella si podía también usar algo formal. Con un vestido rojo de verano, que enfatizaba su piel ligeramente bronceada, se veía deslumbrante.

Las sillas estaban desniveladas en la arena, y la brisa que venía del mar estaba un poco fría, pero era agradable y a Bella pareció gustarle.

" _Wow_ , esto es genial, Edward," dijo y caminó dando saltitos hacia la mesa. "¿Qué vamos a comer?"

"No tengo ni idea," le dije con una carcajada. "Dejé que el chef se hiciera cargo de eso."

Levanté la tapa sobre el plato frente a mí y vi a Bella echar un vistazo. "Dice sopa de mariscos." Miré a Bella cuya expresión temerosa parecía igualar a la mía. "Es… um… se ve…"

"Como mierda," terminó de decir por mí y los dos estallamos en carcajadas.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que sabe mejor que como se ve." Tomé una cucharada y lo probé.

"Nop, estoy segura que va a saber tan repugnante como se ve. Estás seguro que mi mamá no cocinó esto, porque tiene todas las características de _Merda-a-la-Renee_." Me vio masticar y tragar. "¿Bueno?"

"Sí, sabe como a mierda," le dije, y bebí un poco de agua. "Y hasta aquí llegó la cena romántica."

"Todavía nos queda el postre, ¿verdad? Estoy segura que estará muy bien." Levantó la tapa de otro plato, y sonrió. "Ves, son profiteroles y crema. Joder, me encantan." Cogió uno y estiró su mano sobre la mesa para dármelo.

Justo cuando abrí la boca, una larga ráfaga de aire sopló y esparció granos de arena sobre nosotros y sobre toda la comida.

"Por amor de Dios," gruñí y sacudí mi cabeza. "Creo que sería mejor si ordenamos de nuevo y nos quedamos a comer en la terraza. Esto fue una completa mierda."

"Me encantó la idea," Bella dijo alegremente. "Gracias, Edward."

Después de un segundo intento de cena más exitoso, Bella y yo nos fuimos directamente a la cama y pasamos el resto de la noche, besándonos, tocándonos, y amándonos. Incluso ahora, el estar así con ella me hacía sentir el hijo de puta más suertudo del planeta.

 **~x~**

Como un perfecto reflejo de nuestro estado de ánimo; el siguiente día estaba gris, húmedo y mucho más frío. Empacamos en silencio, y luego a pesar de la lluvia, dimos un último paseo en la playa antes de que Pierre nos llevara de vuelta al helipuerto.

Bella no se negó a subir al helicóptero, solo acurrucó su cabeza contra mi pecho y vio cómo despegábamos. Necker Island, nuestro pequeño paraíso, se volvió cada vez más pequeño a medida que los alejábamos volando.

"Volveremos, lo prometo," le dije.

"Pero, por ahora volvemos al mundo real, ¿eh?"

Le sonreí y besé la cima de su cabeza. De hecho, el mundo real había sido malditamente bueno para mí últimamente y me hizo preguntarme qué más podía esperar.

* * *

 _ **Uy, no digas eso Edward, porque estás llamando a la mala suerte. Estos dos sí que disfrutaron de su luna de miel, con algunos inconvenientes por ahí, pero fue casi perfecto. ¿Será que esas últimas palabras de Edward auguren oscuros nubarrones para nuestra parejita? Pues ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, no todo puede ser color de rosa. Como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, o sino saben que decir con un saludo o una carita feliz me conformo ;) No lo olviden, ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias con sus reviews, eso no ha cambiado.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Twilight Raquel-Carolay, ELIZABETH, Sully YM, somas, Isa Labra Cullen, Ninee95, DrakiSwan, Milh Llop, alejandra1987, sandy56, cary, Merce, YessyVL13, Sther Evans, Say's, lagie, PRISOL, dushakis, Ski TwiCullen, Melany, saraipineda44, freedom2604, Jade HSos, Maryluna, Adriu, ValeWhitlockGrey, rjnavajas, Nancy, JessMel, Manligrez, myaenriquez02, injoa, Marie Alejandra, debynoe12, Alma Figueroa, glow0718, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, Brenda Cullenn, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, Diablillo07, Mafer, Pili, tulgarita, Johanna22, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que sea pronto.**_


	14. Déjame resolver esto

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – Déjame resolver esto**

 **EPOV**

Nuestro viaje a casa no fue nada parecido al primero. No estábamos solos en la cabina, esta vez había una aeromoza trabajando en el vuelo, y no fui lo bastante valiente como para siquiera intentar algo mientras estaba patrullando. A Bella le desagradó al instante, y aseguró que me estaba follando descaradamente con la mirada. Tal vez lo estaba, tal vez no. No me importaba si lo hacía o no… estaba muy ocupado follando a mi esposa con la mirada.

Nos pusimos cómodos y vimos un par de películas, tomamos una siesta, y comimos el almuerzo, cena o lo que demonios fuera. Todavía estaba oscuro cuando aterrizamos en las afueras de Seattle, pero las luces de la ciudad eran un severo contraste con la tranquilidad que habíamos experimentado en los últimos diez días.

Estaba lloviendo, por supuesto, pero Emmett y Carlisle estaban parados fuera del coche y parecían estar envueltos en una acalorada discusión sobre algo. Carlisle levantó su mano y le hacía gestos a Emmett, que sostuvo sus manos en alto y sacudió su cabeza. Los dos se detuvieron en el momento que nos vieron a Bella y a mí acercarnos.

"Bienvenidos a casa. ¿La pasaron bien?" Carlisle preguntó mientras Emmett y yo metíamos nuestro equipaje en el maletero.

"De verdad, fue realmente genial," dijo Bella con tristeza. "No queríamos regresar a casa."

"Estoy seguro que no," Carlisle sonrió, y todos nos metimos en el coche.

La radio se encendió automáticamente cuando encendió el coche, pero Emmett estiró su mano rápidamente para apagarla. "Así que… um… ¿ustedes dos estuvieron completamente solos? ¿Nadie más estuvo cerca?" Preguntó Emmett, tratando de actuar como si nada, pero vi a Carlisle volverse bruscamente para mirarlo.

"Hubo uno o dos miembros del personal, pero rara vez los vimos. Fue increíblemente privado," respondí, y los observé cuidadosamente.

"¿Y vieron televisión, o leyeron algunos periódicos? ¿Tenían acceso a internet?" Emmett preguntó, y fruncí el ceño.

"¿En serio, Emmett? ¿Preguntas si pasamos nuestra luna de miel viendo las noticias del día y revisando nuestro correo electrónico?" Bella soltó una risita, pero Emmett apenas si consiguió sonreír.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté, y Carlisle suspiró.

"Tal vez sea mejor si discutimos esto cuando volvamos a casa," dijo.

"¿Discutir qué? ¿Qué está pasando?" Bella preguntó.

En el fondo ya lo sabía. Solo habría una razón por la que Emmett me estaba preguntando sobre los medios, y eso era porque habían publicado algo que esperaba que no hubiéramos visto.

"¿La prensa?" Pregunté, y Emmett asintió.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'la prensa'?" Bella preguntó y parecía ansiosa.

"Unas cuantas fotos de ti y Bella han aparecido en línea y en los periódicos de hoy. El Palacio de Buckingham logró persuadir a los tabloides y sitios web más respetables a que pixelaran el rostro de Bella, pero algunos se negaron. Me temo que está claro como el día que eres tú, Edward. Muéstrale, Emmett."

Emmett estiró su mano hacia atrás y me entregó uno de los periódicos locales. En la página principal nos vi a Bella y a mí sentados en la playa; su brazo estaba entrelazado con el mío y su cabeza en mi hombro. En la siguiente foto la estaba besando, y había un acercamiento a mi mano izquierda, asegurándose de mostrarle al mundo mi anillo de matrimonio—estas fueron tomadas ayer por la mañana.

"¿Pero cómo las tomaron, estábamos solos por amor de Dios?" Bella gritó.

"El bote," susurré, y ella puso su rostro en sus manos. "Lo siento, amor, pensé que era solo otra excursión. Nunca consideré que pudiera ser…" Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y miré nuevamente a Emmett. "¿Qué tanto saben?"

"La verdad es que no mucho. El palacio de Buckingham no hará ningún comentario. Trataron de hablar con el centro turístico y con Richard Branson, pero ellos también se negaron a revelar algo. Obviamente, suponen que estás casado, pero no tienen idea de quién es Bella. Todavía no, de todos modos." Carlisle mantuvo sus ojos en la carretera mientras hablaba.

"Puede que resulte en nada, Edward. Me refiero a que, no tienen razón para siquiera considerar a Forks, pero estaremos preparados en caso de que lo hagan," dijo Emmett. "Los protegeré, chicos."

Bella estaba callada. Le pregunté, "¿Estás bien, amor?"

"¿Crees que nos encuentren?" Preguntó en voz baja y levantó la vista para mirarme, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Honestamente, no lo sé. Si siguen los movimientos de mis padres se enterarán que vinieron a Seattle… todo lo que se requiere es que una persona te reconozca y le cuente a alguien más… podríamos ser afortunados." Estaba siendo optimista en el mejor de los casos.

"Estaremos bien. O sea, tenía que suceder en algún momento, ¿cierto? Al menos conseguimos disfrutar nuestra boda, y nuestra luna de miel. Sabía qué esperar contigo, Edward." Trato de sonreír pero podía ver que estaba abrumada. "Estaremos bien."

Lo estaríamos, en ello tenía una fe inquebrantable, pero indudablemente las cosas se iban a poner más difíciles.

 **BPOV**

Consideraba nuestra puta burbuja realmente reventada. ¿De verdad nos encontrarían? ¿Alguien reconocería mi rostro y los pondría sobre aviso? ¿Perdería mi trabajo?

Edward estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al verse calmado, pero no quería incrementar su estrés al entrar en pánico, así que hice lo mejor que pude para actuar tan tranquilamente como fuera posible. Por dentro, estaba muerta de miedo.

Pedí leer el artículo; necesitaba saber qué exactamente se había publicado. Cuando le eché otro vistazo a las fotos, en realidad fue un momento agridulce. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, habrían sido realmente tiernas y unas que me hubiese gustado volver a ver en unos años. Pero definitivamente, no eran unas que quisiera que todo el mundo viera.

 _Después de más de un año de especulaciones y cientos de avistamientos, finalmente han surgido fotos del nieto de la reina Elizabeth—Edward, de vacaciones en la isla privada de Sir Richard Branson en el Caribe._

 _Tomadas apenas ayer, el antes príncipe se ve relajado y contento mientras comparte un momento algo íntimo, con una hasta ahora, mujer anónima. Los dos se besaron y abrazaron antes de volver a entrar a su_ bungaló _._

 _Edward, quién conmocionó al mundo al renunciar a todos los vínculos con su familia y a su futuro como monarca británico en enero del año pasado; fue visto usando una anillo de matrimonio, lo que lleva a especular que hay mucho más detrás su partida de lo que declara el palacio de Buckingham._

 _Todavía no hay información que indique dónde ha estado viviendo desde que dejó Londres, pero con un titular como este, es de esperarse que el interés aumente una vez más cuando los medios del mundo compitan para ser los primeros en descubrir la verdad de una vez por todas._

 _Para cuando se publicó este artículo, ni el palacio de Buckingham, ni nadie vinculado con Necker Island hizo algún comentario. Sin embargo, se espera una declaración en algún momento._

No fue tan malo como esperaba, por lo que no me provocó ningún estrés adicional. No tenían idea de quién era yo o dónde vivíamos. Pero, estaba segura que eso cambiaría en poco tiempo.

"¿Las fotos en internet son prácticamente iguales a estas?" Pregunté, pensando en los otros momentos que habíamos compartido que habrían provocado un alboroto aún más grande.

"Sí, son las mismas reimprimidas… debe haber sido solo ese día. Supongo que eso es lo único bueno en todo esto; los encontraron cuando se preparaban para irse. De verdad lo siento chicos, no es a lo que querían volver a casa," Emmett dijo con tristeza.

"Tal vez sea sensato llamar a tu padre, Edward. Sé que no pueden proporcionar seguridad o ayuda financiera, pero pueden ayudar con los medios. Después de todo, entre más rápido se resuelva esto mejor para ellos. No les gustaría que la prensa se enterara de Bella y sacara sus propias y locas conclusiones." Carlisle tamborileó sus dedos en el volante mientras hablaba. "Su renuencia a retratar sus verdaderas circunstancias personales tal vez funcione a tu favor."

Edward asintió. "Lo haré, Carlisle, es una buena idea."

Mis padres, Esme, Alice, Jasper, y Rose estaban esperando nuestro regreso en nuestra casa. Mamá y Esme se veían preocupadas y regañaron a Emmett por decirnos tan pronto como habíamos aterrizado.

"Es una bienvenida de mierda para ustedes dos," dijo mamá y nos abrazó a ambos. "Pero no tienen por qué preocuparse, el apoyo que tienen de todos es increíble."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunté.

"Bueno, después de las fotos… muchos estaban preocupados por las consecuencias para la ciudad. Nadie quería que la prensa plagara el lugar, por lo que todos prácticamente cerraron filas alrededor de ustedes. Si alguien viene harán su mejor esfuerzo por convencerlos de que toda su información son pendejadas." Sonrió mi papá. "Tal vez no haga mucha diferencia pero…"

"El apoyo es bienvenido de todas formas," aceptó Edward.

"Ahora, dejemos eso a un lado por lo pronto. Queremos que nos cuenten todo sobre su luna de miel," Esme dijo emocionada. "Estoy muy celosa. Diez días en su propia isla privada."

"Solo editen los detalles sórdidos," añadió mi mamá con una sonrisa. "A tu padre casi le da un síncope cuando los periódicos mencionaron que ustedes dos 'estaban compartiendo un momento íntimo'. Aunque, estoy segura que las que vimos eran aburridas en comparación con lo que podría haberse publicado."

Solté una risita nerviosa y me sonrojé. _Joder, si solo supieran lo que en realidad estuvimos haciendo. Será un milagro si a Edward le queda algo de esperma._

"Jesús, Bella. Vamos, no quiero escuchar eso." Papá sacudió su cabeza y se alejó murmurando. "Trata de matarme, lo juro por Dios."

Era agradable saber que algunas cosas no han cambiado, incluso en un momento como este.

 **~x~**

No tuve mucho tiempo para solo ocultarme y esperar que estuviéramos a salvo. Volví al trabajo unos días después y decir que esa mierda fue espantosa, es quedarse corto. A dondequiera que iba era sometida a miradas de soslayo y susurros. Estudiantes, maestros, e incluso los putos padres se morían por preguntarme cualquier cosa relacionada con Edward. Era extraño, porque la mayoría ya sabía sobre nosotros, pero aun así, las fotos parecieron despertar su curiosidad y empezaba a pasarme factura.

Hasta ahora, me había rehusado a responder preguntas de nada más que trabajo de escuela, y los niños empezaban a encabronarme.

"Bien, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?" Pregunté y me senté en el borde del escritorio. Se levantó cada una de las manos en el salón y suspiré. "De acuerdo, voy a decirlo en otras palabras… ¿tienen alguna pregunta sobre lo que hemos estado discutiendo hoy?"

Con un murmullo de molestia, todas las manos cayeron excepto por una.

"Señorita Swan… quiero decir… señora… um… lo siento… ¿Puedo preguntar solo una cosa?" Una niña preguntó. "Es solo que todo esto es en realidad, realmente asombroso…"

"¿Qué quieres preguntar?" Cedí, con la esperanza que si les daba algunas respuestas dejarían el tema por ahora.

"¿Él de verdad renunció a todo por usted?"

Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza. "No. Es una historia larga y personal que solo él puede compartir… no yo." Sonreí. "¿Alguien más?"

"Aunque, lo conoció cuando era un príncipe."

"Éramos amigos, sí," me burlé en mi interior. _Amigos, sí, claro._

" _¿Quiere ser una princesa?"_

" _¿Conoció a la reina?"_

" _¿James es también bien parecido?"_

" _¿Fue al palacio de Buckingham?"_

El bombardeo de preguntas me puso nerviosa, y respondí lo mejor que pude y luego les dije que había terminado. "Muy bien, es suficiente. Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que volvamos al tema del que se supone que estuviéramos hablando."

A pesar de mis protestas, Edward aún insistió en recogerme del trabajo y hoy estaba aquí esperándome como siempre. Había estado trabajando en una de las propiedades de Esme; los dos tratábamos de mantener cierto grado de normalidad en nuestras vidas. Quedarnos en casa nos habría dejado a ambos inquietos por las constantes historias y especulaciones.

"¿Sigue la locura en la escuela?" Preguntó mientras viajábamos a casa.

"Sí, me siento como si todos estuvieran hablando de mí." Suspiré. "Pensé que si respondía a unas cuantas de las preguntas de los estudiantes, tal vez los calmaría. Pero fue como arrojar sangre al agua para atraer a los peces pequeños y luego darme cuenta que los putos tiburones han venido a cazar."

Edward se rio y echó un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor, su rostro cambiando en seguida a un ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté y me volví para mirar por mí misma. Vi una SUV negra detrás de nosotros.

"Ese coche estaba detrás de mí cuando conduje hacia la escuela a recogerte," dijo en voz baja. "Estoy seguro que no es nada… pero quizás deberíamos llamar a tu padre. Solo por si acaso."

No nos detuvimos cuando pasamos por nuestro camino de entrada. Edward mantuvo la velocidad apenas bajo el límite, claramente tratando de forzar que el vehículo nos rebasara y calmara nuestras preocupaciones.

"Vamos hacia Port Angeles, Charlie," Edward dijo con firmeza. "Voy a llamar a Emmett y decirle que nos encuentre ahí." Le dio a papá el número de las placas, y le pidió si podía investigarlas.

"Claro, te devolveré la llamada. Conduzcan despacio, si no los están siguiendo, tal vez los rebasen…"

"Él ya está haciendo eso," le dije.

"Tengan cuidado, y llamen si intentan algo… ¿quieren que vaya por ustedes?" Papá sonaba preocupado, sus lealtades como padre y a hacer su trabajo pesando en su mente…

"No, pueden argumentar que solo estaban conduciendo a Port Angeles, y si los detienes solo hará surgir más dudas sobre tus verdaderos motivos," le dijo Edward. "Lo último que necesitamos es que hagan la conexión entre Bella y tú. No tendremos oportunidad de mantenerla fuera de todo esto si eso sucede."

Después que papá colgó, Edward me pidió que llamara a Emmett. Planeó que nos encontráramos en una cafetería a las afueras de Port Angeles.

"¿Quién crees que sea?" Pregunté nerviosa, mirando al coche constantemente.

"Probablemente la prensa. No te preocupes, Bella, solo quieren fotos de nosotros." Sin importar nuestra velocidad, la SUV no nos rebasó. En vez de eso, él o ella mantuvo una distancia constante con nuestra camioneta y supe que definitivamente nos estaba siguiendo.

"¿Por qué no te detienes?"

"Puede que no se hayan dado cuenta que los vimos. Si me detengo aquí en medio de la nada, lo sabrán y preferiría intentar engañarlos una vez que lleguemos a Port Angeles." Edward estaba serio y su ceño estaba fruncido mientras hablaba.

Papá habló y nos dijo que era un vehículo rentado, contratado en Sea Tac ayer por la tarde. "Voy a llamar a la policía de Seattle y pedirles si pueden conseguirme los detalles… estoy seguro que me harán una cortesía profesional si les explico. ¿Cuál es el plan en Port Angeles?"

"Vamos a cambiar de coches si podemos y viajar de regreso en el de Emmett. ¿Te importaría darte una vuelta por nuestra casa, y asegurarte que ninguno esté por ahí?" La pregunta de Edward me tomó desprevenida. La idea de alguien merodeando por el bosque esperando sacar una foto, me mató del susto.

"Claro, no hay problema. ¿Estás bien, Bella?" Mi papá preguntó en voz baja.

"Estoy bien," le mentí, y vi que Edward me miró con tristeza.

Después de colgar nuevamente, estiró su mano y pasó sus dedos por mi rostro. "Bella, por favor, no te preocupes, amor. Yo resolveré esto."

"¿Cómo?" Mi voz tembló. "Ya te han encontrado. No solo se van a ir si saben que aquí es dónde vives."

"Todavía no sé cómo, pero lo resolveré. Lo prometo." Agarró mi mano y la besó. "Lo prometo."

Encontramos la cafetería y nos detuvimos en una parte concurrida del estacionamiento. Para mi sorpresa el coche no se detuvo, pasó directamente.

"No se detuvo, Edward," le dije emocionada.

"Apostaría a que está dando la vuelta mientras hablamos… no lo hará evidente y se detendrá aquí, encontrará un lugar para estacionarse donde pueda ver cuando nos vayamos." Edward me saco del coche y caminó rápidamente al interior de la cafetería.

Era un lugar pequeño de mierda, con solo unas cuantas personas dentro. Él se deslizó dentro de una cabina en una esquina privada, y mantuvo su rostro oculto de la camarera cuando se acercó.

"Solo café, por favor," le dije y nos sirvió dos tazas antes de alejarse, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Edward.

"¿Ahora qué?" Traté de disfrazar el sabor de un café realmente malo con mucho endulzante. "Este puto café está rancio."

Edward se rio una vez y sacudió su cabeza después de tomar un sorbo. "Sí, de verdad lo está. Cuando Emmett llegue, vas a salir con él y puede llevarte a casa."

"Maldición, no lo creo, Edward. Ya sea que todos nos metamos en el coche de Emmett, o nosotros conducimos el de él, y él se lleva la camioneta. No voy a dejarte." Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Tan jodidamente obstinada," murmuró. "Quiero mantenerte a salvo, Bella. Quiero mantenerte fuera de esto, y estando conmigo, ellos pueden encontrarte."

"Soy tu esposa, sabía exactamente a lo que me estaba enfrentando, y maldita sea, no vas a ir solo a ningún lado. ¿Qué pasa si no son reporteros? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa si son de la mafia o incluso Al-Qaeda?" Mi imaginación voló con visiones de Edward siendo secuestrado y mantenido como rehén por una recompensa.

"¿La mafia? ¿En serio, Bella?" Edward sonrió con suficiencia. "Eres malditamente adorable."

"Hablo en serio, Edward. Joder, te amo demasiado para dejar que algo te pase. Hasta que no sepas exactamente con qué estamos lidiando, quiero que tengas cuidado."

"Está bien, lo haré." El rostro de Edward se enterneció y apretó mis manos sobre la mesa. "Dios, te amo."

Emmett, Rose y Jasper llegaron unos diez minutos más tarde. Emmett echó una mirada cautelosa por la cafetería, antes de que todos se sentaran con nosotros.

"¿Viste la SUV?" Edward preguntó y él asintió.

"Sí, está estacionada un poco más abajo por esta calle. Están en el lugar perfecto para verte tan pronto salgas del estacionamiento," dijo Emmett en voz baja.

"¿Qué van a hacer?" Rose preguntó.

"Jazz puede volver con Edward y Bella, en mi coche. Tú y yo, Rose, vamos a llevar a esos molestos cabroncetes de gira por Port Angeles." Emmett y Edward intercambiaron llaves. "Nos iremos primero y nos aseguraremos que nos sigan. Tan pronto como estemos fuera de vista, Rose les enviará un mensaje y ustedes se irán. Vayan directamente a la casa de los padres de Bella."

Nunca antes había visto este lado de Emmett. Incluso en Londres, siempre parecía tomar su responsabilidad de cuidar de Edward con una actitud muy relajada. Pero ahora, estaba siendo firme, organizado y completamente serio. Saber que estaba ahí para proteger a Edward me tranquilizó por completo.

"Probablemente nos detendremos en alguna parte, una vez que ustedes estén en casa, y saldremos de la camioneta. Dejándolos que piensen que siguieron la camioneta equivocada… o si son inteligentes, sabrán que hicimos un cambio. Como sea, les da a ustedes un poco de espacio para respirar." Emmett se puso de pie y miró de nuevo alrededor. "Tan pronto como logremos el objetivo, los llamaremos."

"Gracias, Em," dijo Edward con sinceridad.

"Todos esos años escuchando a Peter hablar y hablar finalmente dieron frutos." Sonrió y le tendió su mano a Rose. "Ven, Rose. Sube tu capucha, no pueden ver que eres rubia o esto nunca funcionará."

"Siento que soy parte de una puta misión secreta," dijo Rose con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Te llamaré luego, Bella."

Los vimos dejar la cafetería, y alejarse en el coche.

"Entonces, ¿esperamos?" Verifiqué.

"Por ahora." Edward me envolvió con su brazo. "Saldremos pronto de aquí. Dios, ni siquiera puedo contar el número de veces que tuvimos que hacer esto cuando todavía estaba en Londres."

"¿Quieres que conduzca?" Jasper preguntó. "Puedes sentarte con Bella en la parte de atrás."

"Eso sería genial, Jazz, gracias. Tan rápido como gustes." Edward le guiñó un ojo y le dio las llaves. "No le diré a Alice si tú no lo haces. ¿Dónde está ella, de todos modos? Pensé que estaría aquí en un parpadeo."

"Quería hacerlo, pero ella y Esme desempeñan un papel tan importante para la recaudación de fondos de la fundación, que la prensa podría reconocerlas. Emmett dijo que era muy arriesgado…" Jasper sonrió. "Están tratando de idear una distracción mientras hablamos. Tengo miedo de pensar en qué se les ocurrirá, ella puede ser un poco excesiva algunas veces."

Mi teléfono sonó y lo vi rápidamente.

 _La SUV nos está siguiendo, Em dice que se vayan ahora._

"Vámonos." Edward arrojó algo de dinero en la mesa, y me sacó en seguida de la cafetería. Sus ojos recorrieron el estacionamiento y luego subimos al coche.

Jasper salió sin detenerse del estacionamiento para no llamar la atención, y entonces, tan pronto como estuvimos en la autopista piso con fuerza el acelerador. Después de unos diez minutos, llamó a Rose y la puso en altavoz.

El vozarrón de Emmett se escuchó en el teléfono antes de que Rose tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo. "¿Están bien, chicos?"

"Sí. Nadie nos sigue. ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?" Edward preguntó.

Emmett se echó a reír. "Los cabrones nos están siguiendo por toda la ciudad. Vamos a detenernos en el muelle tan pronto como sepamos que están en Forks. Dejarlos ver que han sido embaucados."

Escuché la risita de Rose. "Me siento como un agente secreto, Bella. _Hale, Rose Hale. Con licencia para matar_."

"Na, nena. Yo soy el que debería ser Bond. Tú puedes ser la compañera _sexy_ ," Emmett la contradijo.

"Ni eres sofisticado ni lo suficientemente encantador para ser Bond. Si acaso, eres el compinche pendejo al que terminan disparándole," Rose se burló, y de inmediato empezaron a discutir.

"Dejaremos que ustedes decidan eso," dijo Edward. "Voy a colgar."

"Están jodidamente locos." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Pero han sido geniales esta noche."

"Sin duda tenemos buenos amigos," Edward concordó.

El viaje de vuelta a Forks fue tenso pero rápido. No pude mirar al velocímetro—los árboles pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla a ritmo aterrador. Edward me abrazaba con fuerza a su costado, pero él nunca se relajó. Sus ojos miraban constantemente por la ventana trasera, asegurándose que no tuviéramos visitas indeseadas.

Mi papá llamó otra vez con más malas noticias. "Había un coche estacionado al final de su camino de entrada. Era otro coche rentado de la misma compañía, con otro conductor. Le pedí su identificación y es un reportero británico de nombre Ben Cheney. De acuerdo a sus credenciales, trabaja como independiente."

Edward suspiró. "Lo conozco. Me ha entrevistado antes… por lo general trabaja en todos los eventos del palacio. Tiene muy buenas conexiones. Maldita sea."

"Le pregunté qué asuntos tenía en Forks, pero fue muy evasivo. Dijo que había tenido un problema con su sistema de navegación y estaba tratando de reajustarlo. Lo hice que se moviera, pero espero que regrese." La voz de mi papá era sombría. "¿Dónde están ahora?"

"A unos cinco minutos. ¿Qué coche era?" Edward preguntó.

"Un Ford Taurus azul marino," respondió papá. "Van a venir aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Aquí los voy a estar esperando. Solo por si acaso." Con eso papá colgó.

Al pasar nuevamente por nuestro camino de entrada, Edward maldijo, "El maldito pendejo ya regresó."

Jasper siguió derecho a toda velocidad, y Edward se veía furioso. "Cuando lleguemos con tus padres, entrarás en seguida, Bella."

"Contigo…" Mi voz se cortó por los nervios. "Vas a venir conmigo, ¿verdad?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, voy a arreglar esto."

"Edward, ¿no me escuchaste en la cafetería?" Empecé a protestar pero me interrumpió bruscamente.

"Ben Cheney es un reportero, Bella. He hablado con él en varias ocasiones. Si nos encontró, otros lo harán y tengo que ponerle fin a la maldita histeria."

"Joder, no seas estúpido, Edward," siseé.

"Jasper va a estar conmigo, y Cheney no intentará nada. Quiere que hable, ¿recuerdas? No voy a discutir esto, Bella, ni te estoy pidiendo permiso. Quiero que entres y me dejes manejar esto." Nunca lo había escuchado que me hablara así, y por mucho que mi lado obstinado quería discutir, no lo hice. No esta vez.

"Bien," murmuré. "Pero, quiero que tomes puta nota que no estoy contenta. Y Jasper, si algo le pasa, joder, voy a matarte."

"Va a estar bien, Bella. No te preocupes por él," Jasper se detuvo afuera de la casa de mis padres.

"¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?" Le rogué.

"Porque no los quiero cerca de ti, amor. Por favor, por favor, déjame resolver esto. Necesito arreglar la situación."

Lo observé mientras me pedía en silencio que confiara en él. "Por favor, ten cuidado," susurré, y lo besé. "¿Por favor?"

"Lo prometo."

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y entré directamente a la casa.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" Papá preguntó cuando vio que estaba sola.

"Resolviendo las cosas." Gruñí.

"¿Cómo?"

"No tengo una puta idea, y en realidad no quiero pensar en eso." Entré dando pisotones a la sala y me senté en el sofá con mi mamá.

¿Qué, por todos los cielos, podría hacer él para resolver este puñetero desastre? Lo que sea que tuviera planeado, le rogaba a Dios que funcionara.

* * *

 _ **Pues tal parece que se reventó la burbuja :( A alguien por ahí le pareció extraño ese bote que vio Edward y sí, eran paparazzi. Ahora ya saben dónde está. ¿Qué tendrá planeado Edward para resolver la situación? Bueno, eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y en qué creen que se convertirá ahora la vida de Edward y Bella, después de haber sido descubiertos. Recuerden que el ritmo de actualización de las historias lo marcan ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: alejandra1987, Brenda Cullenn, freedom2604, DrakiSwan, Techu, Merce, Stephanie, Twilight Raquel-Carolay, Cary, Laliscg, Manligrez, Sther Evans, PRISOL, Gabriela Cullen, Isa Labra Cullen, YessyVL13, ELIZABETH, Yoliki, BereB, Lizdayanna, Adriu, patymdn, injoa, sandy56, lagie, dushakis, Ninee95, Sky TwiCullen, Lady Grigori, Melany, Maryluna, Pili, rjnavajas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, FreyjaSeidr, maries24, debynoe12, JessMel, bbluelilas, Liz Vidal, glow0718, Tata XOXO, lady blue vampire, EriCastelo, saraipineda44, tulgarita, Mafer, Alma Figueroa, Diablillo07, Milh Llop y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que pronto ;)**_


	15. ¿Algún arrepentimiento?

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – ¿Algún arrepentimiento?**

 **EPOV**

"¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?" Jasper me preguntó al alejarnos de la casa de los padres de Bella.

"Tengo que hacer algo, Jazz. Solo espero que funcione." Miré por el parabrisas al acercarnos a mi camino de entrada y al coche que seguía ahí. "Detente aquí."

Tan pronto como el coche se detuvo, salí y me acerqué al otro coche. Como era de esperarse, Ben Cheney salió de un salto y trató de agarrar su teléfono, probablemente para intentar tomar una foto o grabar el intercambio.

"Espera," le dije y le extendí mi mano. "¿Podemos hablar extraoficialmente por un momento?"

Titubeó e inclinó su cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"Quiero tratar de llegar a un acuerdo, señor Cheney." Esperé a que me respondiera e hizo un gesto con su mano para que continuara. "La SUV negra…"

"Viene conmigo," respondió simplemente, y asentí.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Primero tenía que saber la respuesta, porque si tenía un respiro y él era el único que me había rastreado, entonces tal vez podría usar esto a mi ventaja.

"Solo digamos que tengo una fuente en la que confío. No dijo nada hasta que lo vieron en Necker Island; después de eso no estuvo muy renuente." Añadió, "No me pregunte quién es."

"No iba a hacerlo."

"Entonces, ¿qué acuerdo tiene en mente?" Preguntó inquisitivamente.

"Tú quieres la historia completa y yo, ante todo, quiero mantener mi privacidad." Me acerqué a él.

"Si me está pidiendo que me vaya, no puedo hacer eso. Sabe lo mucho que puedo ganar con esta historia, tanto financiera como profesionalmente." Sacudió su cabeza.

"Sé que no lo harías, pero, ¿y si te doy la historia completa con una o dos condiciones mías?" Capté su atención cuando escuchó eso. "Sería una exclusiva. No hablaré con nadie más que tú."

"Continúe… ¿qué condiciones?" Preguntó con cautela.

"Primero, no revelarás nada de dónde vivo. Ni la ciudad, ni el estado, o siquiera el país. Quiero que deliberadamente aludas a otros lugares para tratar de alejarlos de aquí." Asintió así que continué, "Bajo ninguna circunstancia publicarás fotos o revelarás quién es mi esposa. Ella permanecerá anónima. Insisto en eso."

"Pero, ¿hablará de ella? Si acepto esos términos, ¿responderá cualquier pregunta que tenga?"

"Depende de la pregunta." Sonreí. "Pero, tendrás la historia completa desde mi perspectiva. ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Cheney me tendió su mano y asintió. Después de estrechar su mano lo seguí a su coche. "Jazz, síguenos por la entrada, ¿y podrías avisarle a Bella que no iré por un rato?"

"Entonces, ¿está es su casa?" Cheney preguntó cuando le indiqué que estacionara frente al garaje. "Es linda."

"Sí, esta es mi casa, y estoy seguro que puedes entender por qué es importante que pueda quedarme aquí. Hemos construido una vida muy buena y no quiero poner en peligro eso." Lo miré con seriedad y él asintió.

Lo senté en la mesa de la cocina y nos preparé café, antes de reunirme con él. "Entonces, ¿dónde quieres empezar?"

"El principio es un buen lugar como cualquiera." Sacó una _laptop_ y un pequeño micrófono. "¿Le importa?"

"Preferiría que fuera con pluma y papel," le dije y se echó a reír.

"No estamos en los sesenta. Además, tengo el presentimiento que tendrá mucho que decir, y no me agrada la idea de intentar descifrar mis notas cuando estoy tratando de escribir una historia. Le aseguro que seré discreto y cuidadoso con la grabación," me aseguró. "Antes de que empecemos, no estoy seguro cómo debería dirigirme a usted, ¿cómo Edward o todavía es su alteza real?"

"Edward está bien. La declaración inicial emitida por el palacio de Buckingham es acertada en ese sentido. No tengo ningún estatus real. Me he cambiado el nombre y renuncié a todo derecho a cualquier cosa relacionada con la familia," dije y él se vio un poco sorprendido.

"Eso es algo bastante drástico," reflexionó. "Muy bien, _Edward_ , ¿cuál fue la razón detrás de todo esto? Después de las fotos recientes, puedes entender por qué todos aseguran que fue por amor. ¿Fue por eso?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí con ironía. "Esa sería una gran historia, ¿no es así? Pero no, hay mucho más detrás que eso."

"Continúa…" Su voz se apagó.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y pasé una mano por mi cabello. "Pasé cada día temiendo lo que el futuro me esperaba, es tan sencillo como eso. Por mucho que adorara al público británico y me encantara estar con ellos, el saber que algún día sería su rey era como una nube negra sobre mí. Puedo asegurar que no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo bien. Desde el día en que nací cada paso fue cuidadosamente planeado y yo no tenía el control de nada."

Hice una pausa y traté de expresar la siguiente parte con cuidado. No quería parecer un mocoso mimado, pero quería intentar explicar lo que realmente sentía.

"Intenté forzar la mano de mis padres, y al actuar de una forma menos que apropiada, provoqué tensión en la familia."

"¿Inapropiada?"

"Conducta perjudicial, involucrándome con la gente equivocada… cosas como esa. No pensé lo suficiente en las repercusiones, y sí, causé algunas discusiones acaloradas. Ahora me arrepiento, por supuesto. Pero en ese entonces, deseaba tanto cambiar el curso de mi vida, que estaba dispuesto a intentar lo que pudiera hacer." Vi a Jasper escuchando con atención. Se veía tan interesado en esto como Cheney. "Después de la universidad estaba perdido y fue solo después de la intervención de algunos otros miembros de mi familia que conseguí volver a encarrilarme hasta cierto punto."

"¿Pero de todos modos te fuiste? ¿Por qué ahora?" Preguntó.

"Acabo de decírtelo."

"Me diste la razón, sí, pero no la respuesta. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no hace tres años? ¿Por qué no dentro de unos tres años a partir de ahora? ¿Por tu esposa?" Sin duda tenía una mente perspicaz y no se le iba nada. "Conozco su rostro. Me tomó un tiempo recordar cómo, pero creo que lo descubrí."

Fruncí el ceño y me le quedé mirando para que se explicara. Cuando lo hizo, giró su _laptop_ para mostrarme una selección de fotografías.

"El aniversario de bodas de tus abuelos. Yo estaba ahí, aburrido hasta las lágrimas… nunca me di cuenta que me había tocado ver el principio de una de las más grandes historias de mi carrera." En la pantalla estaba una foto de la fiesta. Yo estaba sentado a la mesa con una expresión muy sombría, y mis padres se veían igual de tensos. En una esquina de la foto vi a Bella. Estaba sirviendo nuestra mesa y me hizo revivir todos los recuerdos de la noche que la encontré. "¿Fue cómo se conocieron?"

"Sí. Esa foto permanece fuera de la prensa."

"Tienes mi palabra." Le creí, para bien o para mal, le creí. "Es una camarera por lo que supongo no fue considerada digna."

"Nada de eso," dije con firmeza. "Al principio, era una amiga, una muy buena amiga. Cuando pasé tiempo en su vida, me sentí en casa. Me di cuenta que podía ser yo realmente, por más cliché que se escuche. No era el príncipe Edward, era solo Edward, y nunca me sentí más cómodo."

"Pero ahora estás casado. Obviamente ella era más que una amiga."

"Bella dejó Londres mucho antes de que algo sucediera. No tenía idea del cambio en las circunstancias hasta después que se llevó a cabo. No puedo hacer el suficiente énfasis en que ella no tuvo absolutamente ninguna participación en todo esto. Pero cierto es que, después que se fue, la depresión empeoró. Al tener ese pequeño interludio de la vida como un hombre normal, hizo que lo deseara mucho más. No puedo agradecer lo suficiente a mi familia por hacer esto posible, esto fue obra de ellos." Tomé un sorbo de mi café y esperé la siguiente pregunta.

"¿No podía haberse unido a ella a tu familia? Seguramente, ese hubiera sido un enfoque menos drástico." Cheney preguntó y me eché a reír.

"Estoy seguro que de haberle hecho esa pregunta a mi familia, lo habrían hecho posible. Pero nunca quise esa vida para mí, por lo que sería incorrecto de mi parte pedirle a alguien que la compartiera conmigo. Decir que estoy contento con lo que he conseguido aquí es quedarme corto."

"¿Has hablado mucho con tus padres o tu hermano desde que dejaste Londres?"

Asentí. "Tanto como ha sido posible." Adornar la verdad me pareció apropiado. Necesitaba asegurarme que todas las bases estuvieran cubiertas. Si el mundo recibía la historia completa, entonces tal vez dejarían el tema en paz y encontrarían a alguien más a quién acosar. "Obviamente es difícil… tratar de permanecer en el anonimato y mantener relaciones a larga distancia. Pero, vinieron a mi boda, me llaman, y no hay rencores."

"¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Trabajas?"

"Creo que es importante asegurarle a todo el mundo que no se me provee ayuda financiera. Me dieron los medios para empezar de nuevo, pero después de eso sería incorrecto de mi parte aceptar fondos que inevitablemente vendría de los contribuyentes. Hago trabajo manual, toco el piano, y mi esposa trabaja." Me sentí orgulloso de decir eso. Informarle a la gente que no estaba sentado todo el día sin hacer nada viviendo del dinero que ellos ganaban con mucho esfuerzo.

"Estoy seguro que eso va a echar leña a algunos fuegos." Se echó a reír Cheney. "Si alguien como tú puede salir y ganarse una vida modesta, ¿por qué demonios no pueden hacerlo todos los estafadores de prestaciones sociales que están extorsionando al sistema?"

"No lo haría de otra manera. Por más difícil que sea creerlo, en esta ciudad soy solo un hombre ordinario. Mi esposa y yo hacemos las compras juntos, lavamos, cocinamos, y hacemos trabajitos en la casa. Nuestro único coche es más viejo que yo, y en realidad, no podemos pagar otro." Vi que Jasper sonrió, como lo hizo Cheney. "No cambiaría nada… bueno, tal vez en retrospectiva, habría sido un poco más observador durante nuestras vacaciones y de eso modo, prevenir que tuviera que llevarse a cabo esta conversación."

"Pero al menos ahora, la gente puede oír tu lado de la historia. La declaración del palacio fue reservada, por decir lo menos. Estoy seguro que habrás visto algunas de las absurdas historias que han llegado a la prensa."

"Mi favorita fue la del cambio de sexo y que me mudé a Las Vegas. Muy original. ¿Escribiste esa, Cheney?" Me eché a reír y él también lo hizo.

"No. La leí y fue muy entretenida." Se recargó en su silla y colocó una pierna sobre la otra. "¿Puedo preguntarte sobre otra relación personal?"

"¿Cuál?" Pregunté.

"Poco después de tu desaparición, hubo muchos rumores diciendo que se anunciaría tu compromiso con la hija de Alastair Charles-Tanner. Los habían visto almorzar juntos con sus respectivos padres y Kate fue vista en _boutiques_ de novias y joyerías." Me examinó mientras pensaba en mi respuesta. Una honesta atraería aún más escandalo a mi familia, pero él se daría cuenta si mentía descaradamente.

"Kate y yo estuvimos juntos por un tiempo muy corto, hace mucho tiempo. Nuestros padres eran amigos, por lo que nuestras familias departían en los mismos círculos sociales. No puedo comentar sobre las excursiones de compras porque no estaba ahí." Dejé de hablar y Cheney sonrió con suficiencia.

"No respondiste mi pregunta."

"¿Ah, no? Pensé que sí." Le guiñé un ojo, e inesperadamente lo dejó pasar.

"¿Cuál es la opinión del príncipe James sobre esto? Tu partida lo dejó como el segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono. ¿Provocó eso algunas discusiones?"

"Siempre me sentiré muy agradecido de que mi hermano aceptara asumir lo que debería haber sido mi responsabilidad. Él dice que no hay resentimientos o reservas al respecto, y tengo que aceptar su palabra. Sé que en algún momento, verdaderamente será un gran heredero. Él es más apto para ese papel de lo que yo lo fui alguna vez. Le gusta recordarme eso tan a menudo como puede," añadí con una sonrisa.

Escuché que un coche se detuvo afuera de la casa y rápidamente miré a Jasper. Antes de que pudiera salir, Emmett entró a zancadas con Rose y una Bella que se veía muy avergonzada detrás de él. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Emmett gritó.

"El señor Cheney y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Mi historia por su discreción, Em. Es algo completamente civil y caballeroso."

"Te lo aseguro, Edward." Sus ojos se posaron en Bella y sonrió. "No creo que fueras parte de los planes de tu esposo para esta tarde."

"Eso no cambia nada," lo interrumpí. "No publicarás un solo detalle sobre Bella. Ni su nombre, ni edad, nacionalidad o profesión. Te permitiré dar pistas falsas que desacreditará cualquier otra declaración de otros reporteros con relación a nuestra ubicación. ¿Honrarás eso?"

"Sí." Se levantó y se acercó a Bella. "Es un placer conocerte. Soy Ben Cheney."

"¿Tú eres el cretino que estaba afuera de nuestra propiedad y envió una SUV negra a seguirnos?" Bella dijo con brusquedad, y él se echó a reír.

"Lamento eso. Tenía que asegurarme que era un reporte preciso antes de acercarme a tu esposo."

"Joder, ustedes me hacen sentir enferma. ¿Tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba? Una SUV negra… podría haber sido cualquiera. Todos corrían para todos lados como putas gallinas descabezadas para asegurarse de que él estuviera a salvo. Si alguien más se entera, si alguien más viene aquí y lo acosa, entonces vas a tener que lidiar conmigo, cabrón." Fulminó a Cheney con la mirada, lo que lo tomó un poco desprevenido.

"Y créeme, mi amiga es una fierecilla hija de puta," Rose añadió, y yo sonreí. "Estos dos tienen a tanta gente cuidando su espalda, que de verdad no sabrás qué te golpeó si no cumples con tu supuesta palabra."

El pobre de Cheney se encontró rodeado y sentí una abrumadora sensación de orgullo mientras veía desarrollarse la escena. "Lo entiendo. Lo último que supe, no se ha hecho otra mención de Forks, o incluso del estado de Washington. Una chica en Londres dijo conocer a tu esposa, pero-"

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Bella.

"Si recuerdo bien, su nombre era Heidi, y aseguró que tú y ella trabajaban juntas… no pudo recordar tu apellido, y le dijo a otro tabloide que eras canadiense, así que no me preocuparía por ella." Cheney había logrado calmar a los otros. "Una historia como esta no ocurre muy a menudo, por lo que en cierto modo lo considero un privilegio ser yo quien de la primicia."

"Ven a sentarte, Bella." Palmeé una silla junto a mí. "¿Al resto de ustedes les importaría darnos un poco de espacio? En realidad, no quiero hacer esto frente a una gran audiencia."

"Um… vas a tardar mucho… es solo que papá viene en la patrulla y Carlisle también está en camino… todos estaban preocupados." Bella se acercó despacio. "Lo siento."

"Solo tengo algunas preguntas más y me marcharé," Cheney dijo y los otros se escabulleron en silencio de la habitación. "Tienes un buen grupo de amigos."

"Sí, como puedes ver soy extremadamente afortunado." Sujeté con firmeza la mano de Bella debajo de la mesa. "¿Cuáles son tus últimas preguntas?"

"¿Volverás a Londres alguna vez?"

"Espero hacerlo, pero puramente en condición de turista. Sería para visitar a mi familia y luego me iría de nuevo. Amo muchísimo esta vida como para, sinceramente, extrañar los días caóticos que tuve antes."

"¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro? ¿Has pensado mucho en eso, o debido a lo que te ocurrió en estos últimos dieciocho meses, estás tratando de vivir de una forma menos rigurosa?"

"Ya tengo todo lo que necesito para mi futuro. Si fuera lo bastante afortunado, me gustaría tener hijos en algún momento, pero hay tiempo suficiente para eso," le dije y sentí que las piernas de Bella empezaron a moverse por los nervios. Había conseguido asustar a mi esposa.

"¿Y les hablarías abiertamente de tu origen y del impactante cambio a esta vida?" Cheney hacía algunas preguntas muy buenas.

"Definitivamente sí. Creo que nuestras experiencias nos convierten en quienes somos, y me gustaría que cualquier hijo mío sepa por qué soy como soy. No es nada de lo que estar avergonzado, así que no me ocultaré detrás de nada. Estoy orgulloso de tener una familia con un legado, aun cuando técnicamente ya no soy parte de ello." Lo miré y dije, "¿Eso es todo?"

"Solo una más, ¿si te parece bien?"

"Tengo la impresión de que la harás de todos modos." Le sonreí con suficiencia y se encogió de hombros. "Pregunta."

"¿Algún arrepentimiento?"

"Sí."

Bella me miró, sus ojos muy abiertos y preocupados y Cheney frunció el ceño. "Perdí mucho tiempo intentando averiguar quién era yo. Tan pronto conocí a la persona a quién amaba y ella estuvo feliz de que fuera yo mismo, debí haber tomado la decisión de ser honesto conmigo mismo. En vez de eso, hice que mi familia pasara por la experiencia de verme solo y deprimido. Perdí siete semanas de esta vida, y de no haber sido por aquellos cercanos a mí, había perdido la oportunidad por completo. Si recibiera, por decirlo así una segunda oportunidad, eso es lo único que cambiaría. Todo lo demás se quedaría exactamente como es. Me considero el hombre con más suerte en la faz de la tierra."

Cheney consideró mi respuesta por un momento y luego empezó a empacar sus cosas. "Gracias, a ambos, por compartir esto conmigo. Mi fuente solo habla conmigo, y en lo que a mí respecta, nadie más siquiera ha escuchado de este lugar. Si algo cambiara, les doy mi palabra que les advertiré."

Cogió sus pertenencias y una vez más extendió su brazo. "Realmente ha sido un placer."

"Desearía poder decir lo mismo, pero eso no cambia que él ni siquiera hubiera hablado contigo si no nos hubieras acosado en primero lugar," murmuró Bella.

"Pero para conseguir lo que quieres tienes que llegar a ciertos extremos. Edward comprende eso más que cualquier otro." Me miró de forma significativa.

Lo comprendía, pero de ninguna manera concordaría con él. No frente a Bella de todos modos. Evadí la pregunta y lo acompañé afuera. Lo vi alejarse y aunque me sentía nervioso por poner mi confianza en alguien que no conocía, sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

"Te dije que te quedaras con tus padres, Bella." Le entrecerré mis ojos cuando se paró a mi lado.

"Y maldición, no te hice caso. ¿Cuándo te hago caso, Edward?"

"Tan jodidamente obstinada." Sacudí mi cabeza. "No me sorprende que tu madre se haya fumado numerosas cantidades de marihuana y tu padre aprendiera cómo disparar un arma. Apuesto a que volviste locos a tus padres." Me eché a reír y la cargué arrojándola por encima de mi hombro.

"Bájame, Edward." Forcejeó pero la sujeté con fuerza.

"Bueno, iba a cargarte por las escaleras y a llevar tu trasero _canadiense_ directamente a la cama." Me eché a reír y ella se rio con un resoplido.

"Esa fue Heidi; la echaron de tu mesa la noche que nos conocimos. Solo piensa, si Tanya no hubiese intervenido tal vez nunca nos hubiéramos conocido."

"¡Imposible, Bella! Ya te había visto; de ninguna manera hubiese permitido que pasara la noche sin encontrar la forma de hablar contigo." Recordé que venían los padres de Bella, al igual que Esme y Carlisle, así que la coloqué en la encimera de la cocina y me paré entre sus piernas. "¿Habrías hablado conmigo?"

"¡No!" Dijo con horror. "Me gusta mucho tener mi cabeza pegada a mi cuerpo. Imagina la reacción si me hubiera acercado a ti _. 'Oye, Eddie, ¿quieres ir solo conmigo a mi cuartucho de mierda y pasar la noche haciéndome gritar?'_ Me habrían arrestado y cortado la cabeza antes de que siquiera pudieras responderme."

"Tu impresión de mi familia sigue siendo bastante preocupante." La besé y murmuré contra sus labios, "Pero nunca cambies, porque no creo que pase un día sin que me hagas reír. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo."

"Solo amas mi boca," dijo con falsa indignación.

"Oh cariño, tienes toda la razón. Tu boca es increíblemente talentosa." Comencé a besarla otra vez y sus piernas rodearon con fuerza mi cintura.

"Cristo, ¿alguna vez paran? Es como mi propia historia de horror personal cada vez que ustedes están cerca. Si no es monólogo interno de mi hija sonando a todo volumen, son visuales como esta." Nos damos la vuelta para ver a Charlie de pie en la entrada. "Tú tienes la culpa, Renee. Debimos haberle prohibido todo lo relacionado con hombres y sexo hasta que tuviera al menos veinte años. Como padre no se me debería someter a cosas como estas."

Me miró y abrió su chaqueta para descubrir su arma en su funda a su costado. Señalando su arma y luego a mí, me miró significativamente. Mi polla se puso flácida en un nanosegundo, y casi tiré a Bella de la encimera mientras trataba de poner algo de distancia entre nosotros. Aunque Bella era mi esposa, su papá todavía me mataba del puto susto.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues parece que pasó el peligro. ¿Pero será así realmente? Y todavía queda por ver quién fue esa fuente y porque solo habló cuando salieron fotos de Edward con Bella en su luna de miel. Mmmm... algo en lo que pensar. ¿Y será que el periodista cumpla su palabra y no diga nada de su paradero y de Bella? Bueno, en los capis siguientes veremos qué resultó de esa entrevista, pero sobre todo, veremos si tuvo el resultado que Edward quería. Mantener su privacidad por más tiempo. Como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión. Por favor, no olviden que son sus reviews, sus palabras de ánimo, lo que nos mantiene haciendo esto. Usando el tiempo que podíamos utilizar en algo más, dedicándolo a su diversión. Ser agradecidos no cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo y unas cuantas palabras. No lo olviden.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: BereB, somas, Merce, ELIZABETH, Laliscg, DrakiSwan, Brenda Cullenn, YessyVL13, glow0718, lagie, JessMel, PRISOL, Manligrez, Maryluna, Diablillo07, Cary, solecitopucheta1, alejandra1987, patymdn, Alma Figueroa, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, torrespera172, lauritacullenswan, Lizdayanna, EriCastelo, debynoe12, Sther Evans, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, myaenriquez02, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, sandy56, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Mafer, monze urie, Pili, Rosy Canul, bbluelilas, injoa, Techu, Melany, Bertlin, Sky TwiCullen, Adriu, ValeWhitlockGrey, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	16. ¿Se va a casar con el jengibre?

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 – ¿Se va a casar con el jengibre monstruoso?**

 **BPOV**

A menos de veinticuatro horas de la entrevista, Ben Cheney había asegurado acuerdos con dos grandes publicaciones en el Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos. Cuando se dio la noticia de que la historia de Edward iba a ser publicada, el palacio de Buckingham no estaba muy impresionado con el prospecto y se negó a hacer algún comentario en cuanto a su autenticidad.

La anticipación del público era inmensa. La televisión, la radio, y otros medios de comunicación continuaron presentando historias sobre la abdicación, y por un tiempo a Edward y mí nos preocupó que la decisión de hablar con alguien al respecto había sido una equivocación.

Afortunadamente para nosotros, al parecer Ben Cheney había sido el único reportero en recibir la pista de que Edward en realidad residía ahora en Forks, Washington, y ningún otro paparazzi vino a buscarnos.

Edward recibió un correo electrónico de Cheney con una copia de la entrevista antes de que ser publicada. Fue fiel a su palabra, ni una oración fue sacada de contexto y ninguna respuesta fue editada para verse más dramática. Lo único que había hecho fue incluir su propia interpretación del estado mental de Edward y su apariencia. Comentó sobre lo relajado y amigable que estuvo Edward, y que obviamente estaba feliz en su nueva vida. Nunca se habló directamente de mí, Ben Cheney solo se refirió a mí como la esposa de Edward, y ninguna foto de nosotros juntos fue publicada.

Los respectivos periódicos eran grandes vendedores, y la entrevista se convirtió en el principal foco de discusión en todo el mundo. Al principio, el escrutinio parecía no tener fin, y no ayudaba a aliviar nuestra preocupación de haber cometido un error.

Pero, poco a poco, se dieron las primicias de nuevas historias y la histeria en torno a Edward parecía disminuir con cada día que pasaba. Nuestras vidas empezaron a regresar al mismo tipo de normalidad que habíamos disfrutado antes, y trabajamos, pasamos tiempo juntos, y a solas.

Edward ahora tenía seis estudiantes a los que les enseñaba piano. Cuatro eran niños de los residentes locales; uno era una señora de edad avanzada tratando de lograr una gran gama de cosas diferentes antes de que fuera demasiado mayor. A Edward le encantaba enseñar a esos estudiantes, y yo adoraba escucharlo tratando de explicar pacientemente cada acorde y nota. Luego estaba la señora Mallory.

Al principio, había disculpado sus gestos coquetos. La mayoría de la gente reaccionaba de la misma forma con Edward, y él nunca hacía nada para alentarla, así que decidí darle el beneficio de la duda. Desafortunadamente, ella lo seguía haciendo cada semana y me estaba encabronando.

Para una lección en particular, llegó viéndose como una maldita puta. Llevaba puestos los _jeans_ más ajustados que había visto en mi vida. Se le trepaban tanto por entre las nalgas, que honestamente pensé que debían estarla partiendo en dos. La blusa negra que traía puesta era escotada y ajustada, y sus tetas se desparramaban por todas partes.

Escuché que Edward suspiró cuando ella se balanceó hacia él en sus ridículas zapatillas de tacón de aguja. "Buenos días, señora Mallory." Mantuvo sus ojos en todas partes menos en el pecho de ella. "¿Está usted bien?"

"Nada de esa tontería de señora Mallory, muchas gracias. Por favor, Edward, llámame Lauren." Estiró su mano para tocar el brazo de Edward, y yo casi echaba humo por las orejas.

Estaba celosa, no se equivoquen. _Mi_ esposo, _mi_ brazo, y _mi_ puñetero Cetro.

"¿Le parece que comencemos?" Edward preguntó. Haciéndose a un lado, me susurró, "Por favor, ven a rescatarme con café o algo. En no más de diez minutos, Bella, por favor."

Asentí y no le quité los ojos de encima a la puta mientras Edward dejaba un deliberado beso en mi mejilla.

"Si me sigue, señora Mallory." Él caminó por delante de ella y subió a su departamento.

Gruñí cuando me di cuenta que vio su trasero todo el tiempo que estuvo detrás de él. Entré dando pisotones a la casa y me puse a preparar el café, resistiendo las ganas de escupir en él.

 _¿Dónde demonios está Demetri cuando lo necesitas?_

No podía esperar diez minutos. De hecho, apenas habían pasado cinco cuando me encontré al pie de las escaleras hacia el departamento, con la bandeja de cafés en mis manos. Podía escuchar el sonido ocasional de alguien tocando un acorde en el piano que sabía era Edward. Luego escuchaba una falsa risita coqueta cuando la puta tocaba las teclas equivocadas.

 _Que se joda esta mierda, voy a defender mi territorio._

Subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude y vi a Edward y la señora Mallory sentados uno al lado del otro en la banca. Él se estaba inclinando tal lejos de ella como le era posible, tratando en vano de mostrarle dónde colocar sus dedos.

"Si mira a mis manos," le dijo, con un aire de frustración en su voz.

"Oh, créeme, las estoy viendo… tus dedos son tan… largos. No me sorprende que seas tan talentoso." Colocó su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Solo puedo imaginar las cosas que puedes hacer con ellos… musicalmente hablando, por supuesto," añadió guiñándole un ojo.

"Oh, señora Mallory, no tiene una puta idea de lo talentosos que son esos dedos, y no estoy hablando de música." La fulminé con la mirada. Edward se sonrojó y se rio nervioso. "Aquí tienen algo de café, Edward. Si necesitas algo más, solo dame un grito, cariño, ¿sí?"

Sonreí tan amablemente como pude y luego me obligué a alejarme. Asaltar físicamente a uno de sus clientes no ayudaría a promocionar su creciente reputación. Paseé por el jardín e hice todo lo humanamente posible para permanecer calmada.

Cada segundo pasaba lentamente, pero finalmente, terminó la hora y escuché la voz de Edward sonar más alto cuando dejó el departamento con la señora Mallory, pisándole los talones.

"¿La próxima semana a la misma hora?" Ronroneó y Edward asintió incómodo. "Eres un profesor maravilloso, Edward, me aseguraré de recomendarte en el salón."

"Gracias," Edward dijo cortésmente y agitó su mano para despedirla cuando se metió a su coche y se alejó. Miró en mi dirección y medio sonrió.

"Lo siento mucho," susurré cuando se me acercó. "Sé que no debí haber dicho eso… pero no pude evitarlo."

"No te disculpes, Bella," me dijo.

"Pero ella te está pagando para que le enseñes, Edward. No puedo ponerme toda posesiva." Sacudí mi cabeza y bajé la vista al suelo.

"Odié esa maldita lección, Bella. Durante toda la hora fue sugerente y siguió tratando de tocarme. Me sentí sucio por aceptar su dinero al final de la lección. Honestamente no creo poder tolerar otra hora a solas con ella… pero el dinero…"

"A la mierda el dinero," lo interrumpí. "Nos las arreglamos perfectamente bien antes, y no puedo soportar quedarme aquí y saber lo que está tratando de hacer." Mordí mi labio, pero Edward lo sacó de entre mis dientes de inmediato.

"Entonces, ya no lo haré. Me quedaré con los otros y le diré a la señora Mallory, que simplemente no tengo tiempo. En serio, Bella, esa mujer hizo que me cagara del miedo." Hizo una mueca y sonreí, se vio jodidamente lindo.

"Te ves adorable," le dije. "Lamento el comentario de 'los dedos'. Eso fue llevar las cosas demasiado lejos."

"¿Estás bromeando? Eso me hizo querer arrojar a la señora Mallory por las putas escaleras y mostrarte exactamente qué tan talentosos son. Joder, amo a mi esposa celosa, y tengo una erección desde entonces."

Lanzo una mirada a sus pantalones, y en efecto, su polla estaba tirando de ellos. Subconscientemente, lamí mis labios y escuché a Edward gemir.

"No estás ayudando, Bella."

"¿Qué te ayudaría?" Le dije provocativamente y arrastrando suavemente las puntas de mis dedos por un muslo y sobre su bulto bastante impresionante. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward? Lo que quieras, solo pídelo y es tuyo."

Dejó escapar una exhalación temblorosa y susurró, "Tu boca… quiero tu boca en mí. O tu mano, aceptaré lo que sea que me puedas dar porque estoy malditamente caliente, amor." Sonrió con suficiencia y solté una risita.

"Entonces, boca será." Así que, justo ahí, todavía en el jardín, me dejé caer de rodillas y abrí sus pantalones, liberándolo en seguida.

Sus dedos juguetearon con mi cabello y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando arrastré mi lengua provocadoramente hacia adelante y hacia atrás a lo largo de su polla, apenas tocando su piel. Podía sentirlo temblar, y su respiración era irregular, así que arremoliné mi lengua en su punta, luego lo tomé tan profundo como pude.

"Oh, Jesús," jadeó. "Es malditamente asombroso. Mierda, Bella…" Sus manos comenzaron a mover mi cabeza más rápido hacia adelante, tratando inconscientemente de tomar el control y se lo permití, porque sabía que estaba cerca, y como esperaba, se corrió con un gruñido salvaje. "Que me jodan."

"¿Mejor?" Le pregunté de forma engreída, y se echó a reír.

"Casi," dijo sin aliento, y me puso de pie. "Pero primero, creo que deberías permitirme recordarte lo buenos que son mis dedos."

Me besó y entonces, inmediatamente se arrodilló frente a mí. Su mano subió por el interior de mi muslo, y debajo de mi falda, todo mientras rozaba sus labios por mi cintura y mis caderas. Uno de sus dedos se deslizó dentro de mi ropa interior y su frente se pegó firmemente a mi estómago.

"Maldición, Bella." Empujó dos dedos dentro de mí y jadeé, teniendo que agarrar sus hombros para permanecer de pie. Su pulgar presionó mi clítoris con firmeza. "Quiero…" Comenzó a decir y luego agachó su cabeza.

La mano libre de Edward se aferró a la parte de atrás de mi pierna y su pulgar entre mis piernas fue remplazado por su lengua. Bajé la vista y vi como movía su lengua, deslizando sus dedos simultáneamente hacia adentro y hacia afuera. Juro por Dios, que se sentía tan bien que estaba a punto de olvidar mi nombre. Era casi imposible permanecer de pie, y cuando mi orgasmo me atravesó, me dejó sin palabras. Puse todo mi peso sobre los hombros de Edward mientras mi cuerpo se recuperaba.

"Si eso es lo que pasa cada vez que te pones celosa, entonces quizás deberías reconsiderar el embargo a las lecciones de la señora Mallory." Edward se aseguró que estuviera estable antes de volver a ponerse de pie. "Porque eso fue asombroso, cariño."

"Mmmm," murmuré, y descansé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiendo sus brazos rodearme con fuerza. "¡De verdad! Jodidamente asombroso."

 **~x~**

Resultó que el dinero que a Edward le preocupaba perder cuando cancelara las futuras lecciones con la señora Mallory, fue realmente irrelevante. Durante los siguientes meses, se dedicó de lleno a tocar, escribir y grabar música. Después de mucha persuasión—lo que incluyó dejarlo sin sexo—conseguí persuadirlo de enviar algunas de sus grabaciones a teatros locales, compañías de grabación y agencias. Sabía lo hermosas que eran y estaba segura que alguien estaría interesado, y mi confianza resultó acertada.

En vez de conseguir más publicidad, Edward se hizo llamar Anthony Cullen en su correspondencia a las compañías, y para su asombro un estudio lo contactó para hablar de utilizar algunas de las piezas que había enviado.

Ellos se especializaban en proporcionar piezas musicales para anuncios, cortometrajes, y series de televisión. Les gustó lo suficiente la obra de Edward como para encargar una pieza para usarla en un próximo programa. Se le pagaría una cantidad de dinero razonable por realizar la composición, y luego recibiría regalías cada vez que se usara. No eran millones de dólares o nada parecido, pero ese no era el punto, porque podía ver lo contento que estaba Edward de lograr algo como esto.

El día que el programa fue transmitido, Esme y mi mamá hicieron una pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo y todos gritamos como idiotas después que escuchamos la música en la televisión.

Después de eso, Edward se encontró con más y más ofertas. Escribió música de fondo para artistas discográficos, música para anuncios, y luego incluso proporcionó toda la obra en piano para la banda sonora de una película.

Las sesiones de grabación se llevaron a cabo en Seattle, de modo que naturalmente, todos estábamos muy nerviosos por Edward. Emmett y Esme lo acompañaron y se aseguraron de que el anonimato de Edward se mantuviera. El estudio se comprometió a hacerlo e incluso le dio un set cerrado, por así decirlo, permitiendo la presencia de solo el personal esencial durante sus reuniones.

Era una película pequeña de bajo presupuesto, producida por una pequeña compañía cinematográfica, y se lanzó directamente en DVD, pero no importó. Una vez más, el día que se lanzó el DVD todos nos sentamos y gritamos como lunáticos cuando Anthony Cullen apareció en los créditos al final de la película.

Edward de verdad estaba logrando cosas que nunca creyó que podría lograr, y los cambios que hicieron en él fueron increíble de ver.

 **~x~**

Esos primeros nueve meses después de la boda pasaron volando, y pronto ya era Navidad. Este año, mi mamá había insistido en preparar la cena. Alice y Jasper volvieron a Londres con los padres de él, y Emmett iba a pasar el día de Navidad con Rose en la casa de sus padres, así que el espacio ya no era un argumento plausible.

Se destapó un bulto de carne en medio de la mesa y todos nos miramos con nerviosismo.

"Así que, ¿qué vamos a comer, Renee?" Carlisle preguntó alegremente. "Parece un excelente pedazo de res bien cocido."

"Um… no. Es jamón… quería asegurarme que se cociera bien y lo quemé un poco," dijo Renee con timidez. "Pero es solo por fuera. En realidad, es delicioso y tierno cuando logras llegar en medio."

Pedazos de la cena de los demás salieron volando por toda la mesa cuando luchamos por cortar la carne. Fue como cortar roca con una cuchara de plástico. Para darle crédito a mi mamá, había cocinado los vegetales a la perfección, solo fue una lástima que la carne apestara.

"Bueno, tienes toda la razón, Renee," dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa después de masticar un pedazo de jamón por casi cuatro minutos. "Una vez que consigues pasar las capas que están cocidas de más, el centro está bastante delicioso."

Para cuando había comido una cantidad aceptable, mi boca y mi mandíbula me estaban matando. De ninguna manera iba a recibir Edward hoy una mamada, dudo ser capaz de hablar mucho menos de abrir la boca lo suficiente para tomar a ese monstruo.

"Jesús," mi papá gritó y estrelló su cabeza en la mesa. "De verdad tiene que solucionar eso, Bella. ¿Realmente estás tratando de matarme?"

"Solo estaba bromeando," traté de argumentar, pero nadie me creyó. "Lo siento."

Edward pasó el resto de la cena, encogido en su silla junto a mí, mirando nervioso a mi padre.

"¿Está mal que a pesar de las miradas asesinas que tu padre me sigue dando, estoy jodidamente excitado? ¿De verdad crees que mi polla es un monstruo?" Me susurró al oído mientras ayudábamos a limpiar la mesa. "Eso de verdad acarició mi ego, amor."

"Dame una hora para deshacerme de esta gente, y haré más que acariciar tu ego, cariño." Le di una nalgada y solté una risita al dejarlo parado en la cocina tratando de ocultar la enorme erección que en ese momento estaba tratando de explotar de sus pantalones.

 **~x~**

Esa noche más tarde nos pusimos cómodos para ver televisión acurrucados en el sofá. Como a las diez en punto, James llamó con sus ahora tradicionales buenos deseos de Navidad.

"Tengo noticias," dijo James por el altavoz, después de intercambiar los saludos acostumbrados. "Victoria y yo estamos comprometidos."

 _Vaya, ¿se va a casar con el jengibre monstruoso?_

"¿Qué fue eso, Bella? No pude escucharte." James preguntó y miré a Edward por ayuda.

"Dijo que felicitaciones, para los dos. Realmente estamos felices por ustedes, son unas noticias brillantes," dijo Edward rápidamente con una sonrisa engreída en mi dirección.

"Sí, ¿quién hubiera pensado?" James se echó a reír. "Tenemos que confirmar la fecha exacta, por supuesto, pero estamos buscando en algún momento de julio," añadió casi dudoso.

"Eso sería encantador…" Mi voz se apagó cuando vi a Edward fruncir el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"¿Supongo que no estamos invitados?" Le preguntó en voz baja.

"Lo estoy intentando, Edward, de verdad que sí, y papá también. Sabes lo obstinada que es, y de verdad la cabreaste con lo de la entrevista. Me he propuesto decirle que el que no estés ahí hará surgir más preguntas… pero hasta ahora no ha cedido." James suspiró, y me puse furiosa.

"¿Esa estúpida arpía no dejará que Edward vaya a la puta boda de su _hermano_?" Grité y Edward trató de asegurarme que estaba bien. "Esa mierda es ridícula. Esa vieja bruja es una puñetera fanática del control… ya ha sido la mandamás por demasiado tiempo, y parece tener metido un gigantesco bicho en el culo que le impide dejar que otros tomen las decisiones. ¡Bueno, yo digo que se joda! Deberías presentarte de todos modos, Edward, porque, ¿qué demonios va hacer? ¿Hacer que te escolten fuera de Londres? Bah, no haría nada que pudiera causar una escena, perra altanera hija de puta de clase alta-"

Edward me tapó la boca con su mano y me estaba sonriendo. En el fondo podía escuchar a James riendo.

"Bella, eres única. Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿puedo grabar tu declaración exacta para poder ponérsela a ella?" James continuó riéndose y me sonrojé.

"Lo siento, es solo que me saca de quicio."

Edward me besó y dijo, "James, por favor, no te metas en problemas. Sabíamos que se comportaría exactamente así."

"Trataré de ablandarla, Edward, pero…" James suspiró.

"Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. ¿Supongo que no van a fugarse entonces?"

James se burló, "Eso sería un no. A Victoria le gusta la idea de la Catedral de San Pablo, y por supuesto, va a ser televisado— ¡qué alegría!" Bromeó de forma sarcástica. "Preferiría hacerlo como tú. Esa de verdad fue una excelente boda."

"No puedo decir que te envidio," admitió Edward. "Pero estoy seguro que de todos modos será excelente."

Conversaron por otros minutos más y James continuó disculpándose antes de colgar. Incluso ahora, dos años después, la arpía hija de puta no podía dejarlo pasar. El público, el gobierno, y el resto de la familia de Edward habían aceptado que era lo mejor pero ella se aferraba al resentimiento. ¿No era ya tiempo de que lo aceptara? Tenía que tener, ¿cuántos? Al menos noventa y cinco años, ¿cierto?

"Ochenta y cuatro," dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Que me jodan, ¿otra vez?_

* * *

 _ **Esa boca sin filtro de Bella como la mete en problemas jejejeje. Menos mal que James no escuchó lo de jengibre monstruoso :P ¿Y quién quiere darle una paliza a la vieja bruja? Pobre Edward, ahora resulta que no lo dejará asistir a la boda de su hermano. ¿Será que James y su padre puedan convencerla? Esperemos que sí. Y fue genial ver en este capítulo los logros de Edward, el que pueda ganarse la vida y contribuir económicamente para la felicidad de su matrimonio es sin duda algo para que se sienta realizado. Pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, incluyendo la escenita de celos de Bella, aunque estoy segura que más de una de ustedes se quedó con ganas de que le diera su merecido a Lauren, ¿o no? Jajajaja. Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, recuerden que son sus reviews los que mantienen vivo este fandom, los que nos animan a continuar traduciendo y a autoras a escribir historias, y no les cuesta nada, más que unos minutos de su tiempo. Sean agradecidas ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Jgav28, Brenda Cullenn, freedom2604, Laliscg, Summer Suny, Milh Llop, myaenriquez02, Maryluna, solecitopucheta, Sully YM, sandy56, glow0718, Jade HSos, Alma Figueroa, Yoliki, torrespera172, Diablillo07, Cary, Gabriela Cullen, PRISOL, YessyVL13, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sky TwiCullen, somas, ELIZABETH, bbluelilas, Lady Grigori, BereB, Liz Vidal, Pili, JessMel, injoa, alejandra1987, Melany, Adriu, Sther Evans, lagie, jessica shikon no miko, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, Bertlin, Lyd Macan, debynoe12, rjnavajas, lady blue vampire, saraipineda44, patymdn, Mafer, EriCastelo, Lizdayanna, Techu, monze urie, tulgarita, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	17. Ding, dong la bruja murió

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 – Ding, dong la bruja murió**

 **EPOV**

Han pasado seis semanas desde Navidad, seis semanas desde que James había llamado para contarnos de su compromiso, y la histeria de la inminente boda real parecía haberse apoderado del mundo. La fecha se había fijado para el 9 de julio, el sitio era la Catedral de San Pablo seguido por una recepción formal en el Palacio de Buckingham. Entonces, después que terminaran las formalidades, una fiesta más privada para solo los amigos cercanos y la familia se llevaría a cabo en el palacio.

Por todo el mundo, la gente planeaba supuestas fiestas de boda, fiestas en las calles, y fiestas al aire libre en celebración. Sería vista por millones por todo el mundo en la televisión y supongo que eso nos incluía a Bella y a mí.

Además de mí, toda la familia Cullen estaba siendo excluida. Probablemente en algún tipo de venganza por la intervención de Esme en mi abdicación. James lo estaba intentando, me llamaba regularmente para asegurarse que supiera lo mucho que estaban intentando, él y mi padre, cambiar la decisión de la Gran Perra, pero hasta ahora no habían tenido suerte.

Ya había una amplia gama de recuerdos conmemorativos disponibles a la venta. Platos, vasos, pañuelos, banderas e incluso monedas de recuerdo.

"Que me jodan, ella está casi tan pálida como el maldito plato," dijo Bella mientras veíamos algunos en exhibición en la tienda local de comestibles.

Me reí entre dientes. "Solo piensa, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, podría haber sido tu rostro en vajillas y banderas."

Bella medio sonrió y añadió con sarcasmo, "Y si no hubiera sido por tu padre, habría sido el rostro de Kate y no el mío." Suspiró. "Para que lo sepas, habría sido arrestada por daños criminales de haber visto _eso_ en exhibición."

No compramos un plato, bandera o cualquier otra cosa, en vez de eso continuamos caminado por el pasillo en silencio.

"¿Crees que alguna vez nos habríamos visto de nuevo… después…?" Bella preguntó en voz baja.

"Al principio, habría dicho que no. Mis buenas intenciones eran dejarte en paz. No quería arrastrarte a las sombras donde Maggie ha estado por todos estos años." Inhalé y añadí, "Pero, básicamente soy una criatura egoísta, y honestamente no creo que hubiese sido capaz de mantenerme alejado. Estoy seguro que habría encontrado una razón viable para una visita de estado a Forks, Washington."

"Aunque me sentía miserable en casa sin ti, le dije a mamá que tampoco quería ser parte de esa vida. Pero ese día que te apareciste en la escuela, supe entonces que te aceptaría de cualquier forma que pudiera," Bella susurró.

"¿Incluso como príncipe?" Me burlé, pero cuando no respondió, fruncí el ceño. "¿Bella?"

"Honestamente, sí. Me refiero a que, no habría elegido esa vida… pero estar contigo era lo que importaba." Se veía arrepentida. "Supongo que jodí a tu familia solo para poder tener una vida aquí en la mierda de Forks, ¿eh?"

Me puse frente a ella y sostuve su rostro entre mis manos. "Bella, no cambiaría nada. Ni una puta cosa. Me encanta la mierda de Forks. Me encanta el espantoso clima y nuestra vieja camioneta oxidada. Me encanta nuestra casa, el que pueda ganarme la vida tocando el piano, y que pueda pasar cada día contigo."

"Pero por esta vida no podrás ir a la boda de James," murmuró.

Me encogí de hombros. "Me molesta que voy a perdérmela, por supuesto que sí, pero es solo un día, amor." La besé castamente en los labios, solo para ser interrumpido por alguien estrellando su carrito con el nuestro.

"Mira a estos dos, ni siquiera pueden hacer un viaje al supermercado sin besuquearse," Emmett soltó una carcajada y lo vi con Rose de pie sonriéndonos.

"Hola chicos," les dije y luego señalé la exhibición que acabábamos de pasar. "¿Han visto eso?"

"Oh sí, hay mierda realmente horrible. Estaba diciendo que nuestra pequeña Bella se habría visto mucho mejor que Victoria," dijo Rose.

"Pero si hubiera sido el caso, habrían necesitado un globo de diálogo con '¡Arrodíllense, hijos de puta, voy a ser su puta reina!' saliendo de la boca de Bella," Emmett añadió y guiñó un ojo.

Bella soltó una risita y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. "Eres un puto cretino, Emmett."

 **~x~**

"Edward," Bella me susurró al oído, y su mano bajó por mi estómago para acariciar mi polla. "¿Estás despierto?"

"No." Me reí entre dientes. "Estoy profundamente dormido. Ssh."

"Qué lástima, me estaba sintiendo muy despierta ahora…" Su voz se apagó y comenzó a mover su mano.

La agarré y la puse de nuevo donde estaba. "Espera, espera, no nos apresuremos. Estoy seguro que con un poco de persuasión podría levantarme."

Soltó una risita y presionó sus labios en mi espalda. "¿Cómo puedo _levantarte_ , me pregunto?"

Con la esperanza de que hiciera maravillas con su mano, o tal vez con su boca, sonreí con suficiencia en anticipación. Pero en vez de eso, Bella empezó a hacerme cosquillas en mi costado con su mano libre. Sus uñas enterrándose en mi piel y provocando que me retorciera por una razón diferente a la que había estado esperando.

"Basta, Bella… por favor," grité entre carcajadas. "Por favor, está bien, está bien, joder, estoy levantado."

Ella se detuvo y se incorporó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Te ves jodidamente lindo cuando te ríes así."

"Está en muchos problemas por hacerme cosquillas, señora Cullen," le advertí y me lancé hacia ella, devolviéndole el favor.

Chilló y trató en vano de detenerme; la sujeté a la cama y le hice cosquillas hasta que me suplicó que me detuviera, "No, cariño, por favor… lo siento, es solo que estoy caliente, y solo quería que despertaras."

"Bueno, tuviste éxito, amor." La besé. "Ahora estoy despierto y malditamente excitado, así que prepárate." Sus ojos brillaron y se mordió el labio. "Date la vuelta y ponte de rodillas, cariño."

Hizo lo que le pedí de inmediato y miró por encima de su hombro viendo que me acercaba a ella por detrás. Tenté su entrada con mi polla, y los dos gemimos cuando empujé dentro de ella.

"Joder," siseé y comencé a mover mis caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"Con más fuerza, Edward, por favor…" Bella jadeó y se aferró al respaldo de la cama mientras la penetraba con fuerza por detrás. "Esa mierda se siente tan bien."

Sujeté sus caderas y gemí por lo asombroso que ella se sentía así. Mi maldito teléfono interrumpió el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando entre ellos y el chirrido de la cama. Traté de ignorarlo, pero la interrupción hizo más lentos mis movimientos.

"Maldita sea, no te atrevas a detenerte, Edward," Bella gruñó.

"Pasan de la una de la mañana, cariño. Nadie llamaría a esta hora a menos que sea una emergencia," jadeé y me levanté para tomar el teléfono del suelo a un lado de la cama. "Es un número bloqueado. ¿Hola?" Contesté.

"¿Edward?" La voz de mi padre se escuchó tensa, incluso, ¿alterada?

"Sí… ¿está todo bien? Estás llamando bastante tarde." Mi estómago se tensó y sabía que algo no estaba bien.

"Edward, lamento tener que decirte esto por teléfono, pero quería hablar contigo en persona. Se darán las noticias muy pronto y no quería que te enteraras de otra forma..." Hizo una pausa y lo escuché respirar hondo. "Tu abuela falleció esta tarde."

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, "¿Cómo?"

"No se había sentido bien, pero no le dio importancia. Fue en el almuerzo que se quejó por primera vez de un dolor en su pecho; llamamos al doctor en seguida, pero ella colapsó antes de que llegara." Pude escuchar su voz quebrarse. "No pudo revivirla."

"¿Murió?" Susurré y los ojos de Bella se abrieron por el _shock_.

"Edward, ¿qué ocurrió?" Graznó y gateó a mi regazo.

"Ella murió… la reina… murió," tartamudeé.

"Oh Dios mío, mierda." Agarró mi mano con fuerza y la apretó.

"Lo siento mucho," le dije a mi padre, "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Cualquier cosa?"

"Estamos preparando la declaración mientras hablamos, debería emitirse dentro de una hora. Espero que el funeral se lleve a cabo el próximo miércoles. Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, Edward. Sé que ustedes no habían hablado, pero creo que es importante mostrar un frente unido en momentos como este." Habló con convicción, y aunque no quería regresar a Londres, sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer.

"Por supuesto, haré los arreglos de inmediato," le dije, y entonces recordé algo. Él era rey. Una tradición de toda la vida me había sido inculcada. "Larga vida al rey," susurré y Bella jadeó.

"Gracias, Edward. Debería irme—tengo que llamar a unas cuantas personas más. Hazme saber tu itinerario de viaje e intentaré proporcionarte ayuda como me sea posible." Después de una breve pausa lo escuché suspirar por el teléfono antes de decir, "Adiós."

Después de colgar que me quedé conmocionado, sentado en silencio en la cama. De verdad había muerto. Mi abuela estaba muerta. Sesenta años en el trono, sesenta años reinando en el país y siendo un símbolo para la gente del todo el mundo, y ahora ya no estaba.

"Edward, cariño, ¿estás bien?" Bella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos. "Háblame."

"Es solo que… no puedo creerlo," le susurré y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. "Mi padre es rey."

"¿Ya?" Preguntó.

"Tan pronto como ella murió él asumió el trono," le dije. "Debería llamar a Esme. Pronto darán a conocer las noticias."

Bella se puso su bata, y se sentó junto a mí mientras le hablaba a Esme. Me sentí increíblemente culpable, porque no lloré. Sabía que nunca habíamos sido cercanos, y nunca había tenido una relación normal con ella, pero seguramente debería sentir algo, ¿verdad?

¿Eso me hacía tan malo como ella lo había sido?

La mañana siguiente, insistí en que Bella fuera a trabajar mientras yo me quedaba en casa para planear los vuelos y el alojamiento en Londres. Ella condujo la camioneta, y a menos de cinco minutos de que se fuera, Esme y Emmett llegaron.

Vimos conmocionados cómo los noticieros pasaban historia tras historia sobre la muerte de la reina de Inglaterra. Todos los ojos estaban en el Palacio de Buckingham y en el estandarte real, volando ahora a media asta.

Mi padre era ahora SMR rey Edward IX, y de no haber sido por sus acciones yo sería ahora el primero en la línea de sucesión al trono. El alivio que sentí porque ya no era el caso, eclipsaba cualquier sentimiento de culpa o aflicción.

Esme abrió mi _laptop_ y empezó a buscar en los vuelos de salida. "Puedo conseguirnos cinco asientos en American Airlines saliendo de Sea-Tac a O'Hare, y ahí tienen un vuelo de conexión a Heathrow. Deberíamos estar ahí para el sábado en la noche, hora del Reino Unido."

"¿Cinco?" Pregunté y me sonrió.

"Tú y Bella difícilmente pueden ir solos, ¿o sí? Carlisle, Emmett y yo estaremos ahí para ti, Edward. Ahora, ¿tienes alguna preferencia en hoteles? El Goring está ubicado relativamente cerca al Palacio de Buckingham, y están acostumbrados a atender a huéspedes prominentes."

"Ese está bien. Me gustaría mantener a Bella fuera de esto tanto como sea posible," le dije. "Y dudo que le agrade la idea de quedarse en el palacio."

Con las reservaciones de hotel y de vuelo listas. Llamé a mi padre y él hizo los arreglos para que un coche y equipo de seguridad nos recibiera en Heathrow cuando aterrizáramos. Puse una maleta en la cama para cada uno y comencé a meter mi ropa en una de ellas. Todavía estaba empacando para cuando llegó Bella a casa del trabajo.

"¿Ya?" Preguntó cuando subió. "¿Cuándo es el funeral?"

"El miércoles," le dije y luego sonreí. "Va ser muy extraño volver a Londres. Ya estoy jodidamente nervioso."

"Vas a estar bien, Edward. Tu familia estará ahí, y por primera vez en tu vida, nadie te estará viendo a ti." Se acercó y me besó. "¿A qué hora es el vuelo?"

"El vuelo sale mañana a las dos de la tarde. Esme reservó nuestro vuelo de regreso para el jueves, para que solo pierdas una semana de escuela." La sentí tensarse y se echó hacia atrás.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó. "Creí que yo me quedaría… quiero decir… no puedo…"

"¿No puedes qué?" Pregunté con brusquedad. "No creíste que te dejaría aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, sí, eso creí. Tengo que trabajar, Edward, y si voy contigo a Londres, todos nos verán juntos-"

"Maldita sea, dime que estás bromeando, Bella." Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad y me alejé de ella. "¿No crees que esto es algo en lo que podría necesitar el apoyo de mi esposa?"

"Edward, no seas así. Simplemente no puedo…" Argumentó débilmente. "Tengo un trabajo, Edward. Ya sabes, eso que necesitamos para pagar las cuentas. Además, ¿de verdad crees que tu abuela me hubiera querido ahí?"

"¡Pero yo te quiero ahí, Bella!" Grité con rabia, y ella se sobresaltó. "No puedo creer que estés usando tu maldito trabajo como excusa, Bella. Sabes que he ganado lo suficiente estos últimos meses para asegurar el pago de nuestras cuentas. Es solo un trabajo, Bella. Puedes conseguir otro trabajo…"

"¿Pero qué hay de nuestra vida, Edward? Después de la luna de miel esa mierda fue horrible, ¿por qué querrías hacernos pasar de nuevo por eso voluntariamente? Me refiero a que, ¿qué maldito sentido tuvo darle la entrevista a Cheney, e insistir en mi anonimato si solo ibas a arrastrarme a la atención pública menos de un año después?" Me miró de forma acusadora y me sentí abatido.

"Entonces, no se trata en realidad de tu trabajo, al menos ten el valor de decirme la verdad, Bella," dije en voz baja.

"No _solo_ es el trabajo, no. Amo mi vida contigo, Edward, y joder, lamento si no quiero arruinarla al ir al funeral de una mujer con la que nunca hablé. Una mujer que en su mayor parte hizo de tu vida una puta miseria. No permitiré que arruine nuestras putas vidas después de muerta." Cruzó los brazos y sacudió la cabeza. "Bien podrías haber dejado que los paparazzi nos encontraran el año pasado y terminar con esto. En realidad no tuvo sentido hacer la puñetera entrevista, ¿o sí?"

"En ese momento pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto para nosotros, Bella. Pero, las cosas cambian, nosotros mejor que nadie deberíamos de entender eso. Justo ahora, Bella, solo esperaba que mi esposa estuviera ahí para mí cuando la necesitara." Agarré algo de ropa y empecé a meterla en mi maleta. "Pero, supongo que esa mierda es muy difícil para ti."

Forcejeé para cerrar el cierre y bajé la maleta de la cama. "Maldición, estoy muy enojado contigo, Bella. Haría absolutamente cualquier mierda por ti, y todo este tiempo supuse que tú harías lo mismo. Joder, qué equivocado estaba."

Salí furioso de la habitación, dejándola de pie atónita y en silencio. Agarré mi cartera y mi pasaporte de la cocina y cerré con un portazo tan fuerte detrás de mí, que las hojas de cristal repiquetearon. Arrojé la maleta en la parte trasera de la camioneta y me volví para mirar hacia atrás a la casa. Bella salió al porche.

"No te vayas, Edward… no así," susurró y su voz casi doblegó mi determinación. "Por favor."

"No puedo en este momento, Bella. Voy a quedarme con Esme, te veré cuando regrese a casa," le dije con frialdad y no miré hacia atrás cuando me alejaba en el coche.

Mis nudillos estaban blancos por sujetar el volante con mucha fuerza. Conduje erráticamente a casa de Esme y chirrié las llantas hasta detenerme fuera de la casa. Mi teléfono estaba sonando, era Bella por supuesto, pero no podía hablar con ella. Apagué mi teléfono y entré en la casa.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No saldremos hasta mañana." Esme preguntó.

"Bella y yo tuvimos una pelea. ¿Te importaría si paso la noche aquí? No quiero estar en casa," pregunté.

"Claro que no, cariño. Pero quizás tú y Bella deberían hablar ahora de lo que sea que haya pasado, será un largo viaje si ustedes dos aún no se hablan," sugirió Esme.

"Bella no va a ir a Londres, Esme. Fue por eso que peleamos," le dije. "No quiere ir."

"Oh," dijo bajito. "Ya veo."

Resistí las ganas de encender mi teléfono y ver si Bella me había llamado otra vez. Merodeando por la casa, repasé la pelea en mi mente. Nunca antes habíamos discutido así. Cualquier desacuerdo por lo general era por pequeñas cosas tontas, y yo siempre daba mi brazo a torcer porque haría prácticamente lo que sea para resolver las cosas entre nosotros. Pero esta vez no. Necesitaba a Bella, necesitaba a mi esposa; ella no tenía idea de lo asustado que estaba por volver a Inglaterra, pero ni una sola vez se detuvo a pensar en ello.

"¿Ya la llamaste?" Emmett apareció en la sala. "Mamá me dijo que pelearon por Londres. Pensé en venir aquí e meter algo de sentido común en esa cabeza tuya."

"No, Em, no lo hecho, y no voy a hacerlo. Maldición, estoy muy enojado para hablar con ella ahora, si lo hago, sé que diré algo de lo que me arrepentiré y empeoraré las cosas." Me senté hacia adelante y pasé las manos por mi cabello.

"Muy bien," dijo y se sentó junto a mí sin decir otra palabra.

Un poco después de la diez, el teléfono de Emmett sonó. "Hola, Bella," dijo en voz baja.

Sacudí mi cabeza, articulando un, "No."

"Está acostado, Bella," Emmett en realidad mintió muy mal. "Le pediré que te llame antes de que nos vayamos mañana. Déjalo dormir para que piense las cosas, los dos se dejaron llevar un poco. Estoy seguro que para mañana estará golpeando la puerta para disculparse."

 _Nada probable_. Pensé y le di a Emmett una mirada de odio.

"Deberías llamarla, Edward. Joder, se escuchaba realmente alterada," dijo después que Bella colgó.

"No, Em. Ella dejó perfectamente claros sus sentimientos. Para ser muy honestos, tengo mucha mierda en la que pensar en este momento, no necesito su drama egoísta por encima de todo. Podemos hablar cuando vuelva." Me puse de pie y suspiré. "Voy a darme una ducha y luego me voy a ir a la cama. Te veré mañana."

Subí fatigosamente las escaleras, y después de una larga ducha me subí a la cama, totalmente perdido sin mi esposa acurrucada junto a mí.

* * *

 _ **Imagino que muchas están enojadas con Bella como Eri, pobre Edward, tener que enfrentar todo eso solo. Es lógico que él haya reaccionado así, porque después de todo lo que hizo por estar con Bella, por supuesto que iba a esperar el apoyo de ella en un momento tan difícil como este. Aunque tienen algo de lógica los argumentos de Bella, es en momentos como este donde lo más importante debería ser apoyar al ser amado, estar a su lado. Pero, ¿creen que de verdad Bella deje que se vaya solo? Bueno, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Al menos Edward ya va a poder ir a la boda de su hermano :P Recuerden que estaré esperando ansiosa por sus reviews para saber qué piensan que ocurrirá ahora. Dar su opinión no cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de sus tiempo y el deseo de ser agradecido por el tiempo dedicado a su diversión, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo, por favor.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: PRISOL, glow0718, BereB, somas, cary, alejandra1987, DrakiSwan, Brenda Cullenn, Diablillo07, Milh Llop, Adriu, Summer Suny, Johanna22, Vrigny, freedom2604, Manligrez, myaenriquez02, sandy56, ELIZABETH, Jade HSos, Lizdayanna, Adriana Molina, Gabriela Cullen, YessyVL13, lauritacullenswan, Merce, JessMel, Sky TwiCullen, Maryluna, lagie, saraipineda44, Srher Evans, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, torrespera172, EriCastelo, patymdn, maries24, Mafer, Tata XOXO, debynoe12, Alma Figueroa, Techu, solecitopucheta, Rosy Canul, dushakis, Jgav28, Laliscg, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, Pili, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, muy pronto ;)**_


	18. La mirona del porche

Y como no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad les diré que: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la increíble autora **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Tantos años y seguimos juntas, gracias por tu trabajo y apoyo una vez más mi querida Beta Erica Castelo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 – La mirona del porche**

 **BPOV**

Lo vi alejarse, sintiéndome dividida. Parte de mí quería gritarle por no entender mi punto de vista, y la otra parte quería correr tras él solo para resolver las cosas, sin importar quién estaba equivocado.

Ni una sola vez habíamos peleado así, y nunca lo había visto tan enojado conmigo. De hecho, solo lo había visto así de enojado una vez, y eso fue con ese asqueroso en el juego de rugby. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, mi pecho dolía y volví a entrar a la casa lentamente.

¿Cómo pudo pensar que no haría cualquier cosa por él? Por supuesto que lo haría, solo teníamos que considerar otras cosas. Juntos habíamos construido una excelente vida, y después del último año, al haber enfrentado la realidad de lo que podría suceder cuando la gente descubriera dónde vivía Edward, no estaba segura de querer arriesgar eso otra vez. Teníamos cuentas que pagar, y sí, por ahora Edward estaba ganando lo suficiente para cubrirlas y algo más, pero su trabajo no era regular y no tenía garantías. Si lo seguía a Londres, me arriesgaba a perder mi trabajo y no podíamos permitirnos eso. Esa era una razón válida, la razón responsable, y Edward debió haber sido más maduro cuando interpretó mis acciones como egoístas.

Odiaba estar sola, pero no sabía a quién llamar. Angela y Jess había ido a Seattle por el día, y odiaba involucrar a Rose. Le contaría a Emmett, y no era justo esperar que cualquiera de ellos tomaran partido. Rose estaría aquí para mí y obviamente, Emmett estaría ahí para Edward; no quería ser la causa de fricción entre ellos, de modo que llamé a la única persona que sabía estaría de mi lado, la única persona en la que podía confiar.

"Mamá, ¿podrías venir a recogerme?" Me sorbí la nariz en el teléfono. "Edward y yo acabamos de tener una gran pelea y él se fue en la camioneta."

En cuestión de minutos, escuché un coche avanzar por el camino de entrada y vi a mi mamá y papá detenerse en la patrulla. Ella entró corriendo en seguida a la casa y me dio un gran abrazo. "¿Por qué pelearon, cariño? No creo que alguna vez se hayan peleado realmente, ¿verdad?"

"Él está muy enojado, mamá. Nunca antes lo había visto así. Comenzó a gritarme porque le dije que no iba a ir a Londres con él." Levanté la vista expectante, esperando su muestra de apoyo, pero nunca llegó.

"¿No vas a ir?" Preguntó mi mamá. "¿Por qué no?"

"Mierda, por muchas razones, mamá. Tengo trabajo, las cuentas que hay que pagar, nuestra privacidad, y seguramente es inapropiado que Edward me pasee frente a todos en un momento como este. El país va a estar de luto por la muerte de su reina, por amor de Dios," le dije.

"Pero, Bella, Edward te necesita ahí," mi mamá argumentó y me reí con petulancia.

"No puedo creer que le des la razón a él." Bufé. "¿De verdad te estás poniendo de su parte?"

Mamá estaba por decir algo cuando papá interrumpió. Se veía sorprendentemente enojado y su expresión me intimidó un poco.

"Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Bells," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?" grazné.

"Ese hombre renunció a todo por ti—a su familia, su dinero, su futuro, prácticamente a toda su maldita vida y te siguió a un nuevo país y tuvo que empezar de nuevo."

"Eso no fue solo por mí-"

Papá me interrumpió abruptamente, "Tal vez no al principio, claro, pero él nunca lo habría hecho si no te hubiera conocido." Suspiró y se sentó a la mesa. "Bella, ni una sola vez en estos últimos dos años él te ha pedido una sola cosa. Ve esto desde su perspectiva. La primera vez que necesita algo de ti—le dices que no."

"Pero, yo solo estaba pensando… en…"

"En ti," mi mamá dijo en voz baja, y agaché mi cabeza.

"Bells, si Edward hubiera actuado fuera de lugar, sabes que con mucho gusto le habría apuntado al tipo con mi arma para defenderte," papá dijo con una sonrisa. "En realidad, siento lástima por él. Tiene que regresar al lugar que lo hizo miserable por todos esos años, y pretender ser parte de ello otra vez. No creo que sea demasiado pedir de su parte desear que estés ahí para sostener su mano."

Me sentí tan jodidamente avergonzada. Papá tenía razón, mamá tenía razón, esto no se trataba de mí. Todo esto se trataba de Edward y lo que él necesitaba. Fui una total perra egoísta.

"Tu papá tiene razón, cariño. Por más difícil que sea y lo mucho que pudiera afectar las cosas aquí, tienes que hacer esto por él." Mamá apretó mi brazo. "Algunas veces tienes que lidiar con cosas que no te agradan."

"A todos nos gustan los buenos tiempos, Bells, y con suerte tendrás toda una vida de esos. Pero, cómo te las arregles en los momentos no tan buenos es lo de verdad hace que funcione tu matrimonio." Mi papá miró a mi mamá. "Tu madre y yo cometimos un error, ¿y mira lo que ocurrió con nosotros? Al final del día, Edward necesita saber que de estar en su posición, harías por él lo mismo que él hizo por ti."

"Por supuesto que lo haría. Es solo que… yo…"

"Si lo harías, entonces te sugiero que subas tu trasero por esas escaleras y empaques tus maletas," papá dijo con firmeza y entonces exhaló bruscamente por la boca. "Vaya, ahora necesito una cerveza. ¿Me la traerías, Renee? Odio la mierda seria."

Renee sonrió y se acercó al refrigerador. Me quedé ahí considerando lo insensible que había sido. Mamá se puso a mi lado y dijo, "¿Quieres que te ayude?"

Sonreí. "Sí, por favor."

 **~x~**

Mi papá trabajaría ese turno nocturno, y solo accedieron a irse después que les dijera que llamaría a Edward y resolvería este lío. Traté de llamar a Edward, una y otra vez. Dejé mensajes de voz, le envié mensajes de texto pero nunca respondió uno solo de ellos. No quería poner a Esme en una posición difícil al involucrarla, así que en vez de eso llamé a Rose para pedirle si podía comunicarse con él. Me dijo que Emmett había ido a casa de Esme por lo que llamé a su móvil.

Por supuesto, Edward se negó a hablar conmigo, así que le supliqué a Emmett que le dijera lo mucho que lo sentía y le pedí si podía tratar de conseguir que me devolviera la llamada. Emmett dijo que lo haría y sugirió que los dos lo consultáramos con la almohada. Pero no pude hacerlo, y miré mi teléfono esperando por su llamada, sin embargo, después de dos horas, seguía sin saber nada. Simplemente no pude pasar toda la noche sin hablar con él, así que tiré de mi maleta tras de mí y caminé a la casa de Esme y Carlisle. Me llevó algo de tiempo, y ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando llegué. Toda la casa estaba en oscuridad salvo por la luz junto a las puertas. Levanté la vista a las ventanas y suspiré, no tenía puta idea en cuál habitación estaría durmiendo Edward.

"Esta mierda es estúpida," murmuré, y dejé mi maleta junto a la puerta trasera.

De alguna forma, conseguí trepar un costado del porche que rodeaba la casa y sobre su techo bastante ruidoso. Caminé con cuidado por la madera y me asomé por la primera ventana que me encontré.

"Oh Dios mío, qué asco," chillé cuando vi el trasero totalmente desnudo de Carlisle, bailoteando encima de una Esme muy expuesta. "Definitivamente me voy a ir al puto infierno por esta mierda."

Me alejé tan rápido como pude, pero mi pie se deslizó en la resbaladiza madera húmeda y casi me caí. El porche chirrió con fuerza, y me quedé inmóvil. Esperé por varios minutos, para asegurarme de no haber llamado la atención, pero podía escuchar los gemidos y gruñidos viniendo de la habitación en la que acababa de asomarme, por lo que supuse que no había peligro.

Suspiré de alivio y continué en mi loca misión de encontrar a Edward. En la siguiente ventana, vi la enorme figura de Emmett en la cama, roncando como una motosierra.

"Vamos, Edward, ¿dónde demonios estás?" Siseé, "En el último puñetero cuarto, sin duda."

Caminé lentamente por la esquina de la casa, sintiendo ceder partes de la madera bajo mi peso. Esto fue una maldita mala idea. ¿Por qué no solo toqué en la puñetera puerta? Me estaba acercando a otra ventana, cuando escuché sirenas sonando en la noche.

Me pegué contra la casa y rogué que la oscuridad me mantuviera oculta de la vista mientras las patrullas de policía pasaban por la casa. Para mi horror, los coches no se pasaron de largo, las luces intermitentes subieron por el camino de entrada de Carlisle y Esme y se acercaban a la casa. Asomándome a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa, vi a mi papá salir de una de las patrullas y a Paul Lahote salir de la otra.

"Oh mierda," gruñí.

"Creo que alguien está merodeando afuera, Charlie." Carlisle salió para encontrarse con mi papá, afortunadamente ahora estaba vestido. "¿Tal vez un paparazzi o un ladrón? Escuchamos pasos y susurros."

"Bueno, echaremos un vistazo, Carlisle, ¿Emmett está con Edward… solo por si acaso?" Mi papá preguntó con cautela.

"Sí, pensé que era lo mejor," respondió Carlisle.

"Lahote, tu vete por la izquierda, y yo iré por la derecha." Papá sacó su arma y su linterna cuando él y Paul comenzaron a patrullar.

Estaba jodida. ¿Por qué demonios no hablé en el momento que llegaron los policías? Decidí tratar de meterme por una última ventana antes de anunciar que era el criminal que estaban buscando.

Traté de levantar la ventana, pero estaba atorada. Esperando que solo estuviera dura, tiré de ella tan fuerte como pude, pero desafortunadamente, mis dedos se resbalaron, y perdí el equilibrio. Me tambalee hacia atrás y grité, "¡Oh mierda!"

"Tengo localizado al perpetrador, jefe." La voz de Paul se escuchó por detrás de mí cuando caía, completamente incapaz de detenerme.

Grité otra vez y me caí del porche, esperando el dolor inevitable que vendría cuando mi espalda golpeara con el suelo. Escuché un gruñido, y en vez de duro concreto, choqué con otro cuerpo, que se llevó la peor parte de mi caída.

Estaba un poco desorientada y no podía enfocarme lo suficiente para ponerme de pie. Estaba vagamente consciente de alguien forcejeando debajo de mí, tratando de quitar mi peso de sobre él. Escuché pasos acercándose, y luego una voz ladró, "Quieto. Pon las manos donde pueda verlas."

Era mi papá y grité cuando apuntó su arma en mi dirección.

"Maldición, no me dispares, papá. ¡Soy yo, Bella!" Levanté mis manos y las agité furiosamente.

Papá me iluminó el rostro con la linterna y lo escuché gemir. "¿Bella? Jesús, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?" Dijo, sonando completamente exasperado. "Lahote, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, jefe, ¿pero tal vez Bella pueda quitarse de encima de mí?" La voz de Paul se escuchó amortiguada, y chillé avergonzada cuando me di cuenta que casi estaba sentada en su rostro.

Mi papá me tendió su mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. "¿Te lastimaste?"

"No," admití con timidez. "Lamento haber asustado a todo el mundo."

"¿Por qué, en el nombre de Dios, tratabas de allanar la casa de Carlisle, Bella?" Preguntó al mismo tiempo que Carlisle y Esme daban la vuelta hacia el costado de la casa.

"¿Bella?" Esme jadeó. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Genial, Bella, no sabía que eras una voyerista por las noches." Emmett se echó a reír. "Tal vez debía haberte regalado unas gafas de visión nocturna para Navidad."

"De verdad lo siento, Esme. Solo necesitaba ver a Edward, y él no ha querido hablar conmigo," murmuré, sintiendo arder mis mejillas. "No creí que me hubieran escuchado."

"No lo hicimos. Fue Edward el que llamó a la policía," dijo Carlisle, y me sonrojé aún más.

 _Por supuesto que no me escucharon, cabrones lujuriosos._

"No escuché eso, Bella, ¿qué dijiste?" Papá preguntó y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Nada… ni pío."

"¿Quizás debería irme, jefe?" Paul dijo. "¿A menos que, el doctor y la señora Cullen planeen presentar cargos?"

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Carlisle, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Lamento arrastrarlos aquí para nada, amigos."

"Lo siento," le dije otra vez y me volví hacia Paul. "Gracias por amortiguar mi caída."

"Sí, gracias, oficial." La suave voz de Edward se escuchó detrás de mí. "Temo pensar lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera estado ahí."

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo nerviosa, y me sonrió. No era una sonrisa forzada, o incómoda; era su distintiva sonrisa torcida y provocó que me doliera el pecho.

"No hay problema." Paul se sacudió. "Pero tal vez la próxima vez, podrías usar la puerta, Bella."

"Vuelve a la estación, Paul. Llegaré pronto." Mi papá frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y suspiró. "Bella, ¿te vas a quedar aquí, o quieres que te lleve a casa?"

Miré a Edward esperanzada. "Um…"

"Se va a quedar," dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

 **~x~**

Después que papá y Paul se fueron, todos entraron, dejándonos a Edward y a mí sentados en el porche en silencio. Quería cerrar la distancia entre nosotros, quería tomar su mano y resolver todo entre nosotros. Después de lo que parecieron horas de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, ya no pude soportarlo.

"Edward, lamento mucho cómo actué y lo que dije. Estaba siendo muy egoísta." Subí las rodillas a mi pecho y las rodeé con mis brazos. "Te amo, y _haría_ lo que sea por ti. Absolutamente lo que sea. Solo tenía miedo que nuestra vida cambiara, pero voy a ir contigo. Tengo mi maleta lista y no permitiré que te vayas sin mí. Por favor, por favor, ¿me perdonas?"

Edward se rio entre dientes, "Bella, intentaste allanar la casa de mi tía solo para hablar conmigo. ¿Cómo, por todos los cielos, podría seguir molesto contigo después de eso?" Soltó mis brazos de alrededor de mis piernas y tomó mis manos en las suyas. "Yo también lo lamento. Nunca debí haber perdido el control de esa forma contigo. ¿Me perdonas?"

Me subí a su regazo y comencé a besarlo furiosamente. "Te amo. Te amo lo suficiente como para arriesgar mi vida cayéndome del porche y arriesgarme a que me arrestaran por allanamiento de morada."

Se echó a reír y preguntó, "¿Siquiera sabías cuál habitación era la mía?"

"No tenía ni puta idea," admití. "Solo caminé por ahí asomándome por las ventanas. No fue mi mejor decisión, basándome en lo que vi."

"¿Por qué?" Edward preguntó, todavía riéndose de mí.

"¿No te preguntaste por qué Carlisle y Esme no me escucharon merodear?" Le dije y él hizo una mueca. "Oh sí, vi más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Fue jodidamente asqueroso."

"Dios, te amo," susurró. "Y me alegra tanto que vengas conmigo, realmente no creo que pueda pasar por esto sin ti."

"Bueno, estaré todo el tiempo a tu lado. Prometo que estaré ahí cada vez que me necesites." Lo besé otra vez y lo dejé que me pusiera de pie.

"Ven, vamos a la cama. Aunque creo que vamos a asegurarnos de cerrar las cortinas… solo por si acaso." Me guiñó un ojo.

En realidad, nunca logramos entrar a la casa, mucho menos a su habitación. Tuve una pequeña chispa de culpa porque iba a tener sexo con Edward en el porche de Esme, después de casi matar del susto a la familia, pero estaba a punto de descubrir, que el sexo de reconciliación era fan-putá-stico.

Edward me inmovilizó contra la puerta y se puso a quitarme los pantalones y ropa interior. Su boca atacó mis labios, mi cuello, y donde sea que pudiera encontrar piel desnuda. Bajé sus pantalones de chándal y me aferré a su cuello cuando me levantó. Con mis piernas rodeando su cintura, golpeé mi cabeza contra la puerta de madera cuando Edward se deslizó dentro de mí. El frío de afuera, la emoción de ser atrapados, y las emociones en el aire después de nuestra discusión intensificaron la sensación y no pude quedarme callada.

"Fóllame, Edward," gemí mientras él giraba sus caderas, restregándose en mí.

"Créame, voy a hacerlo, señora Cullen," gruñó en mi oído y me derretí.

Y definitivamente me folló. La puerta golpeteó contra el marco cuando me estrellaba contra ella una y otra vez. Una de sus manos se apoyó contra el costado de la casa, y la otra apretó mi trasero con fuerza. Podía sentir sus dientes rozando y mordisqueando la piel a un lado de mi cuello.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me corriera, no pude evitar gritar y no me importó que alguien pudiera escucharnos. Con unas cuantas fuertes y profundas estocadas más, Edward mordió mi cuello con fuerza y luego se quedó quieto dentro de mí.

"Oh mierda, Edward," jadeé. "¿Por qué carajos no habíamos discutido antes?"

Se rio entre dientes y descansó su cabeza en la mía. "Sin duda alguna es una forma interesante de zanjar una discusión, Bella."

Nos tomó unos minutos recuperar el aliento, pero entonces Edward me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó arriba. Nos duchamos juntos, lavándonos cuidadosamente el uno al otro y nos aseguramos de haber dicho todo entre nosotros. Entonces, nos subimos a la cama y nos acurrucamos juntos. Estaba demasiado tensa para dormir. Mi mente daba vueltas a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, pensando en Londres, en la prensa, el público, en la familia de Edward y solo Dios sabe qué más.

Mucho podría haber cambiado para nosotros para este día de la próxima semana. Pero, me negaba a huir; estaría ahí porque mi esposo me necesitaba.

* * *

 _ **Al menos Bella entró razón gracias a los consejos de Charlie y Renee. Aunque algunas dijeron que aun así no la perdonarían tan fácilmente. Pero no podemos negar que solo a Bella le podría ocurrir lo de subirse al porche y terminar viendo el trasero desnudo de papi Carlisle jajajajaja. Bueno, ahora veremos en que resulta ese viaje a Londres y la presentación de Bella con la realeza británica :P Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa para saber qué les pareció y qué esperan que suceda ahora. Recuerden por favor que sus reviews son el único pago que recibimos por compartir estas historias por ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Laliscg, Cullenland, somas, Marie Sellory, DrakiSwan, Raque, Adriana Molina, solecitopucheta, Sully YM, Lady Grigori, Sther Evans, PRISOL, alejandra1987, Jade HSos, Cary, Brenda Cullenn, Nancy, jessica shikon no miko, YessyVL13, Bertlin, patymdn, Merce, Melany, Sthefani NGO, lagie, JessMel, Gabriela Cullen, Milh Llop, EriCastelo, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, debynoe12, ELIZABETH, torrespera172, rjnavajas, freedom2604, ValeWhitlockGrey, Techu, Diablillo07, Lizdayanna, Jgav28, Yoliki, dushakis, injoa, Liz PattStew, Maryluna, maries24, Liz Vidal, Pili, tulgarita, myaenriquez02, Mafer, Alma Figueroa, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Sky TwiCullen, Isabelfromnowon y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	19. El funeral de una reina

Y como no puede faltar el descargo de responsabilidad les diré que: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la increíble autora **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Tantos años y seguimos juntas, gracias por tu trabajo y apoyo una vez más mi querida Beta Erica Castelo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 – El funeral de una reina**

 **EPOV**

Por más anónimo que haya sido en Forks, ese lujo no se aplicaba a nuestra llegada en Seattle. La aerolínea hizo lo que pudo por mantenernos alejados de la mayoría de la gente en el terminal, pero fue inevitable al registrarnos ser sometidos a miradas de soslayo, susurros no tan discretos, y algunas personas incluso me tomaron fotos.

Emmett se mantuvo firme y trató de ocultarnos a Bella y a mí de su vista. Incluso intenté poner algo de distancia entre Bella y yo, pero ella permaneció cerca de mí, su mano sosteniendo firmemente la mía y sus ojos nunca miraron a la creciente multitud de personas.

Vi a la asistente de registro tartamudear y balbucear durante las preguntas de seguridad y manejar torpemente nuestros pases de abordar y equipaje.

Le tomó el doble de tiempo el darnos el pase, y atrajo aún más atención a nuestra presencia.

Carlisle y Esme pidieron la ayuda de la aerolínea para escoltarnos a través de la puerta de embarque. Dos miembros de la seguridad del aeropuerto nos acompañaron a través de los controles de seguridad y se quedaron con nosotros hasta que abordamos. Su presencia parecía disuadir a la gente de acercarse de verdad a nosotros, pero aun así, uno o dos continuaron tomando fotos.

El vuelo fue sin menos incidentes; Bella y yo pudimos ponernos cómodos para el primer tramo a Chicago sin interrupción. La aerolínea nos movió rápida y discretamente al segundo vuelo sin tener que tolerar más atención. Pero, por supuesto, las noticias de mi avistamiento en Sea-Tac se habían difundido rápidamente, y nuestra llegada a Heathrow fue nada menos que un frenesí mediático.

Mi padre había ordenado que un equipo de seguridad nos encontrara en la terminal, pero hasta ese punto la única ayuda que teníamos era Emmett. Al pasar por el control de pasaporte, nos encontramos con los periodistas y fotógrafos residentes del aeropuerto. Eran los únicos que tenían permitido tener acceso a las áreas del aeropuerto que de otro modo serían restringidas para ellos. Tomé una respiración profunda cuando empezaron con su bombardeo de preguntas.

" _Edward, ¿vuelves a Londres para el funeral?"_

" _¿Cómo te sientes, Edward?"_

" _¿Ella es tu esposa, Edward?"_

" _¿Puedes detenerte por un momento? ¿Puedes darnos una foto, Edward?"_

Mantuve la cabeza gacha, y le dije a Emmett que mantuviera a Bella fuera de su alcance. Él puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y la hizo caminar sin parar por el aeropuerto, dejando a Carlisle y a Esme conmigo. Tan pronto como salimos de la terminal, el recién asignado equipo de seguridad nos rodeó.

Había incluso más paparazzi ahí afuera, y nos tomó mucho tiempo abrirnos paso entre el grupo de gente. Delante de mí, podía ver a Emmett tratando en vano de mantener las cámaras lejos del rostro de Bella. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que ella no había querido venir en primer lugar, y nunca debí haber sido lo bastante egoísta como para pedírselo.

Había dos coches con los vidrios oscurecidos esperándonos afuera y me metieron en el asiento trasero del primer coche junto con Bella y Emmett.

"¿Están bien chicos?" Emmett comprobó tan pronto el coche comenzó a alejarse. Asentí y miré a Bella.

"¿Bella?" Pregunté, y sacudió su cabeza.

"Eso fue… un puto infierno, Edward…" Mordió su labio, y murmuró tan bajito que casi no la escuché, "Jodidamente horrible."

Me moví para acercarme a ella tanto como pude, y la apreté contra mí lado. "Eso será la peor parte, lo prometo. Ahora tendremos un equipo de seguridad a donde sea que vayamos. Lo siento, amor, nunca creí que estaría tan mal con tan solo aterrizar."

Asintió una vez y tomó una respiración profunda. Nadie habló por unos minutos, la simple magnitud de lo que estaba ocurriendo y por qué estábamos aquí nos tenía a todos abrumados.

"¿Disculpe, señor?" Uno del equipo de seguridad sentado al frente se volvió para hablarme. "Su padre ha solicitado que se reúna con él en la Casa Clarence ahora. En este momento nos dirigimos hacia allá."

"Está bien," le digo. "¿Mi tía y mi tío se van a ir directamente al hotel? Preferiría que se mantuvieran fuera de esto tanto como sea posible."

"Sí señor, se me ha informado que tienen reservaciones en el Hotel Goring. Llevaremos ahí al señor McCarty después que dejemos la Casa Clarence; ¿a menos que quiera que permanezca con usted?" El hombre preguntó.

"Por ahora no, pero me gustaría que Emmett estuviera al lado de Bella en el funeral. Sin ofender a su equipo, pero mi esposa se sentirá más cómoda con su presencia. No te importa, Em, ¿verdad?" Pregunté.

"Lo que necesites, Ed."

Al llegar a la Casa Clarence, pude ver a unos cuantos fotógrafos esperando junto a las puertas. Sus cámaras repiquetearon contra las ventanillas mientras trataban de conseguir una foto de mí, Bella o quien sea que pensaran estaba con nosotros. Más personal de seguridad nos escoltó y suspiré en alivio cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros.

Cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la casa, fuera de la vista de cualquier paparazzi al acecho, le dije a Bella, "Estamos bien ahora. Ven, amor, vamos a entrar."

Tomé su mano para ayudarla a salir del coche y la sentí temblar. "Bella, mírame," le dije en voz baja, y sus enormes ojos marrones estaban llenos de lágrimas. "Joder, lo siento tanto, Bella. Tenías razón, debiste haberte quedado en casa-"

"No es solo la prensa, Edward. Me siento tan fuera de lugar. Me refiero a que, no tengo idea de cómo actuar en torno a esta gente… solo temo que me pondré en evidencia." Suspiró.

"Bella, solo se tú misma. Esto es casi igual de extraño para mí… me siento como dos personas diferentes. El verdadero yo, que vive en Forks con su esposa, y el antiguo yo…" Sonrío con ironía. "Realmente no me agradaba el antiguo yo."

"Así que, ¿aquí es dónde viven tus padres y James?" Preguntó mientras nos escoltaban al departamento de mis padres.

"Sí, la casa de James está del otro lado de la propiedad. Su residencia oficial será el Palacio de Buckingham muy pronto… mi abuelo probablemente se mudará a un departamento aquí o en Kensington, tal vez." Apreté su mano.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, pudimos escuchar voces que venían de la estancia principal. Mi madre y mi padre estaban sentados en sofás separados, y James y Victoria estaban cerca de mi abuelo que se veía perdido e increíblemente frágil en un sillón junto a la ventana.

"Edward, Bella," mi madre dijo con cordialidad, y se levantó para saludarnos. "¿Espero que estén bien?"

"Es un poco extraño estar de vuelta," admití.

"Me alegra que volvieras." Mi padre se acercó a nosotros, y estiró su mano para estrechar la mía. "Supe que la prensa provocó una pequeña conmoción en Heathrow. No pensé que estarían esperando tu llegada tan pronto."

"Llamamos mucho la atención en Sea-Tac. Supongo que fue así como descubrieron que volaba hacia acá. Pensándolo bien, debía haberme asegurado que Bella y yo desembarcáramos por separado," le dije.

"Aprecio que estés aquí para apoyar a mi hijo, Bella." Mi padre se volvió hacia Bella y sonrió. "Bienvenida a Londres."

"Gracias," respondió e incluso hizo una discreta reverencia, lo que me hizo sonreír. "De verdad lo siento," añadió en voz baja. "Este es un momento verdaderamente triste."

"Gracias. Todos estamos tratando de asimilarlo." La voz de mi padre vaciló un poco. "Sé que tenían intenciones de quedarse en el Goring con Esme y Carlisle, pero creo que dada la bienvenida en Heathrow, estarían mucho más seguros quedándose con nosotros. Hay un departamento libre aquí, ¿lo considerarían?" Me miró esperanzado, pero titubeé. Dudaba que a Bella le gustaría la idea.

"Eso es muy generoso de su parte, gracias," dijo ella con seguridad y sonreí, lo estaba haciendo bien sin lugar a dudas.

Me acerqué a mi abuelo, y llevé a Bella conmigo. James y Victoria todavía estaban de pie cerca de él, y sonreí, estirando mi mano para estrechar la de mi hermano.

"Felicitaciones por tu compromiso, es bueno poder decírtelo en persona. Aun cuando es un poco inapropiado dado las circunstancias."

"Es realmente bueno verte de vuelta, Edward. No estaba completamente seguro de que vendrías," dijo James.

Me puse de cuclillas junto al sillón de mi abuelo y coloqué mi mano en su brazo. Se sentía extraño demostrar afecto de esta forma, pero pasar tanto tiempo como lo había hecho con Bella, su familia, y Esme y Carlisle, había tenido impacto en mí.

"Edward," dijo, y me sonrió débilmente. "Es maravilloso verte, y poder finalmente conocer a tu esposa. Escuché que es muy especial."

Asentí y fui incapaz de evitar sonreír. "Realmente lo es. Bella, él es mi abuelo, Anthony."

"Me siento muy honrada de conocerlo, su majestad," Bella dijo educadamente. "Sería bueno que fuera por una razón diferente."

"Gracias," dijo él otra vez.

"Hola, 'no-realmente-mi-hermanita'." James le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a Bella para darle un abrazo. "¿Cómo es la vida en Cucharas **(1)**?"

"Eso no es para nada original," le dije en broma.

"James, difícilmente creo que sea el momento para actuar de forma tan inmadura," murmuró Victoria. "Trata de entender que hay gente de luto."

James soltó a Bella, y volvió con su prometida, con una expresión tensa en su rostro. Él le lanzó una mirada, que era escalofriante parecida a la de mi abuela. Victoria se sonrojó y bajó la vista al suelo sin decir otra palabra.

"Ustedes dos deben estar exhaustos después del largo viaje. Haré que les muestren el departamento." Mi padre llamó a un miembro del personal para ayudarnos con nuestro equipaje, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. "¿Tal vez podríamos reunirnos para el almuerzo mañana? Podemos discutir los detalles del funeral."

"Por supuesto," le dije.

"Tu madre y yo partiremos temprano al Palacio de Buckingham, de modo que ordenaré que un coche los recoja más tarde— ¿cómo a las once?"

Asentí y estrechó nuevamente mi mano. "Gracias."

El departamento apenas estaba decorado. Tenía lo suficiente para Bella y para mí, pero no era acogedor en lo más mínimo. Eché un veloz vistazo alrededor, y Bella se burló.

"Esta mierda no se compara ni un poco a nuestro hogar," soltó una risita. "Pero, tiene una cama, eso es lo más importante."

"Definitivamente. Necesito dormir, ese vuelo de verdad me está pasando factura," le dije, y bostecé dramáticamente. "De hecho, voy a irme a dormir ahora. Buenas noches, amor." Besé su mejilla y traté de alejarme, pero Bella podía jugar aún más sucio.

"Bueno, me iba a ofrecer para bañarte en la ducha, pero si estás cansado, cariño… no te preocupes." Dijo de forma tentadora, y me detuve.

"¡Un momento! No nos apresuremos, porque ahora que lo mencionas, me siento muy sucio." Sonreí con suficiencia y ella sonrió.

"¿No estás cansado?"

"Nop," le dije, y la seguí dentro del baño y la observé mientras abría la llave de la ducha, sacando el trasero mientras lo hacía. "No estoy cansado en lo más mínimo."

"Bien, porque tengo la cabeza llena de recuerdos de algunas noches increíbles en tu antiguo departamento, y tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos revivir algunos de esos…" Empezó a desabotonar mi camisa. "¿Quieres ayudarme con eso?"

"No…" Le dije con seriedad, y frunció el ceño. "Quiero hacer unos nuevos, Bella."

La besé antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier comentario sarcástico sobre mi línea cursi, y empecé a quitarle la ropa.

 **~x~**

El siguiente día, almorzamos como fue planeado en el Palacio de Buckingham. Ya había cientos, probablemente miles de personas esperando afuera de las puertas de todas las residencias reales. La simple cantidad de flores que habían dejado era impactante, y de verdad me molestó que miembros del público parecían estar más de luto que yo. Incluso ahora, casi cuatro días después de su muerte aún no derramaba una sola lágrima.

Habría una procesión el día siguiente, en la que se llevaría a mi abuela a Westminster Hall para estar ahí por tres días; antes de que se llevara a cabo el verdadero funeral el jueves, en la Abadía de Westminster.

"Se ofrecerá un velatorio formal aquí, inmediatamente después del funeral oficial. Después de eso, fue el deseo de tu abuela ser enterrada en privado en la Capilla de San Jorge en los terrenos del Castillo de Windsor," nos dijo mi padre.

"¿En privado?" Pregunté.

"Sí, su deseo fue que solo tu abuelo y yo estuviéramos presentes. ¿No se sentirán ofendidos si honramos eso?" Preguntó con cautela.

"En lo absoluto," le dije con honestidad. "¿Cuándo tendrá lugar el entierro privado?"

"Volveremos aquí inicialmente para recibir a los invitados, pero tan pronto como terminen esas formalidades, tu abuelo y yo viajaremos directamente al Castillo de Windsor. Tu madre nos acompañará, pero tampoco asistirá." Esperó antes de añadir, "Probablemente no regresaremos hasta la mañana siguiente. ¿Supongo que ya se habrán ido?"

"Sí. Volamos de regreso esa mañana temprano," le dije. "Bella tiene que volver al trabajo, estoy seguro que entiendes."

"Por supuesto. Solo nos despediremos antes del funeral." Me sonrió y dijo, "Ahora, si me disculpan, todavía tengo más detalles que finalizar. Hablaré contigo más tarde, Edward."

 **~x~**

Durante los días previos al funeral, Bella yo pasamos la mayoría del nuestro tiempo con mi familia en la Casa Clarence. Por el momento, mi madre y mi padre permanecieron en su departamento, tratando de aunar esfuerzos por mi abuelo que estaba luchando por salir adelante sin su esposa.

Era extraño, dado que apenas se habían conocido, pero Bella y mi abuelo entablaron una amistad bastante única. Ella se sentaba con él, mirando a los jardines por horas. Escuchaba mientras él le contaba historias de su juventud, y él estaba igual de cautivado cuando Bella compartía historias del tiempo de su padre en la policía.

De no haber sido por mi esposa, en serio dudaba que mi abuelo hubiese sobrevivido esos días. Por mucho que no pudiera comprender su matrimonio, o imaginar a mi abuela dando alguna muestra de afecto en absoluto, aun así él había permanecido a su lado por más de sesenta años. Entonces, de pronto, ella murió y él estaba perdido sin ella.

"¿Sabes, Edward? Está jovencita de verdad es muy especial," dijo con una sonrisa cuando me uní a Bella junto a él. "De haber sido unos años más joven, habrías tenido una verdadera competencia por su afecto." Bella se sonrojó y me eché a reír. "Y de haberle dado una oportunidad, sé que tu abuela habría pensado lo mismo."

"Ella me hace feliz," le dije simplemente.

"Puedo ver eso," concordó. "Tengo que admitir, prefiero mucho más a tu dama que a la pelirroja con la que se va a casar tu hermano."

"¿No te agrada Victoria?" Pregunté y se encogió de hombros.

"Es un poco insulsa… me recuerda a esos horribles panecillos que tu abuela solía comer… olvidé su nombre, pero era como comer cartón." Bostezó. "Pero, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, y tu hermano sin duda está enamorado."

Cuando sus párpados comenzaron a caer, Bella dijo, "Lo dejamos para que tome su siesta. Lo veremos más tarde." Besó su mejilla y él me guiñó un ojo.

Estaba roncando antes de que dejáramos la habitación.

 **~x~**

La noche antes del funeral yo era un manojo de nervios. Traté de ocultarlo de Bella tanto como pude, pero una vez que se quedó dormida perdí el control de mis nervios. Di vueltas en la cama, repasando todo el programa del día una y otra vez; la simple magnitud de la situación me dejó en pánico. Sin querer despertar a Bella, finalmente me di por vencido intentando dormir y salí de la cama un poco después de las tres de la mañana.

Enfrentar a todos de una manera tan pública era lo suficiente difícil para lidiar con ello, pero también había arrastrado a mi esposa conmigo. Bella sería fotografiada, investigada y sometida a un escrutinio casi constante, y esta vez no había un Ben Cheney tras el cual ocultarnos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, conscientemente había puesto nuestras vidas de cabeza e insistí en que viniera conmigo. Pero egoísta como era, no lo haría de otra forma, porque nunca la había necesitado más.

Me estaba paseando de un lado al otro en el pasillo, cuando la voz de Bella me asustó.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Me sonrió adormilada desde la puerta.

"No, lamento si te desperté." Suspiré. "Hay muchas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza."

Se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho. "No me sorprende, Edward. Yo estoy nerviosa y tú tienes mucho más mierda con la que lidiar que yo."

"Estaba pensando en salir… a ver a la gente que está acampando afuera," murmuré y se echó hacia atrás para mirarme.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Honestamente? Porque estoy teniendo problemas para entender todo esto, Bella. Todo lo que puedo recordar es a la mujer fría, distante y estricta que nunca me mostró una gota de afecto, en toda mi vida. Sin embargo, allá afuera… hay millones de personas por todo el mundo que la veían como algo completamente diferente." Me recargué en la pared, y me hundí al suelo, poniendo mi rostro en mis manos. "Maldita sea, la gente en realidad la amaba, Bella. La amaban y están afuera llorando su muerte como yo debería hacerlo."

Bella se sentó junto a mí y alejó mis manos de mi rostro, forzándome a mirarla. "Sí, pero amaban a alguien completamente diferente, cariño. Ellos no conocían a la verdadera mujer, en lo absoluto. Escucharon los discursos perfectamente planeados, vieron las visitas cuidadosamente organizadas, y las palabras amables que alguien más le indicó que dijera. Solo amaban la idea de quien _creyeron_ que era ella."

"Sé que tienes razón, es solo, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? Me convierte en el puto hipócrita más grande que existe, porque en realidad no siento una maldita cosa de que haya muerto." Sacudí mi cabeza. "No sé cómo manejar esto."

"Estarás bien. El mundo estará viendo el féretro, a tu padre, y tal vez a tu abuelo. Solo mantén tu cabeza gacha, y yo estaré ahí cada momento. A esta hora mañana, todo habrá terminado." Besó la punta de mi nariz, y descansó su cabeza en mi mejilla.

"Gracias," le dije. "Te amo, tanto que ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicarlo, Bella."

"¿Me lo demuestras?" Susurró y me puso de pie y dentro de la recámara.

 **~x~**

Bella aún se estaba arreglando en la recámara, y yo estaba de vuelta paseándome en el pasillo. Llevaba puesto un sencillo traje negro formal, una corbata negra y camisa blanca. Había intentado dejar mi cabello respetable, pero estaba fuera de control. Era casi como si entendiera qué día era hoy, y quisiera dar un último saludo con dos dedos a la mujer que constantemente me dijo lo mucho que le desagradaba mi apariencia.

Faltaban quince minutos para las diez, el coche estaría aquí a las diez para llevar a James, a Victoria, a Bella y a mí a la Abadía de Westminster.

"Bella, amor, ¿ya casi estás lista? Es solo que el coche-" Me detuve en media oración cuando Bella salió de la recámara.

Llevaba un sencillo y elegante vestido negro a la rodilla con una chaqueta a juego, que también le llegaba a las rodillas. Apenas si tenía una gota de maquillaje, y su cabello caía en rizos sueltos por su espalda. Tan natural, tan perfecta, y joder, me dejó mudo.

"Um… ¿debería cambiarme?" Preguntó nerviosa, cuando no pude hablar por un rato.

"No… lo siento, amor, es solo que te ves… malditamente hermosa." Sonreí y extendí mi mano para tomar la suya. Le escuché dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso y la acerqué a mí, besando suavemente su frente.

El coche llegó varios minutos antes, y llevé a Bella directamente afuera. Vi a mi hermano y a Victoria acercándose, y la expresión de él parecía reflejar la mía.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté, y sacudió su cabeza.

"Me siento terrible, Edward. Me siento muy mal, porque no me siento mal… ¿siquiera tiene eso sentido?" Suspiró y masajeó su cabeza.

"Perfecto sentido," le sonreí con ironía.

"Mírate, hermanita," dijo y sonrió. "Te ves encantadora."

"Gracias," dijo Bella en voz baja, y yo le di a Victoria un cumplido similar, sin decir en serio una sola palabra.

Cuando el coche se puso en marcha, y salió por las puertas de la Casa Clarence, vimos que la cantidad de gente que había venido a presentar sus respetos se había duplicado en las últimas treinta y seis horas. Las calles bordeadas con filas tras filas de gente. Había ramos de flores, coronas, osos de peluches, y Dios sabe qué más, atados a las barreras, y las personas se consolaban entre ellos, reconfortándose como si hubiera perdido a su mejor amiga.

Con la excepción de mis padres y mi abuelo, fuimos los últimos en llegar a la Abadía. El resto de la congregación ya estaba en sus asientos esperando a que comenzara el servicio. Ayudé a Bella a salir del coche, y ella no miró detrás de ella, podíamos escuchar a las multitudes, y verlos solo haría todo aún más difícil.

James y Victoria caminaron por delante, y como era costumbre, ella se colocó unos pasos detrás de él, permitiendo que mi hermano tomara la delantera. Sentí que Bella intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero sujeté su mano con firmeza y la mantuve cerca de mi lado.

"No, Bella, no somos nosotros. Tú eres mi esposa, y te quiero a mi lado, donde perteneces." La miré significativamente y asintió.

El arzobispo nos recibió en la entrada y ofreció sus más profundas condolencias, y luego nos hizo un gesto para que tomáramos nuestros asientos. Al comenzar la larga caminata hacia el frente de la Abadía, sentí todos los ojos sobre nosotros. Bella se mordió su labio inferior, y mantuvo su cabeza gacha, y podía sentir su mano temblando en la mía.

Entre los invitados, había primeros ministros; antiguos y nuevos, líderes mundiales de cada continente, prominentes estrellas de cine que habían trabajado con mi abuela para varias causas benéficas, y atletas, pero era a mi esposa y a mí a quien todo el mundo quería ver.

"¿Cómo estás?" Le susurré y me miró, sus ojos castaños amplios con lo que pude ver como puto terror puro. Me dio una media sonrisa y un ligero gesto con su cabeza y luego lo agachó otra vez.

Froté el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar, tratando de hacer todo lo que podía para reconfortarla, y por extraño que pareciera, me di cuenta que al concentrarme en tranquilizar a mi esposa, todos mis nervios parecieron disiparse.

Tomamos nuestros asientos en la segunda fila, y sin pensarlo dos veces presioné mis labios en su sien. Bella se acurrucó a mi costado y le susurré, "Estuviste perfecta, amor."

"Al menos no me caí," bromeó, y sonreí.

Noté que Victoria nos observaba, y algo pasó por su rostro. Giró su cabeza para mirar a mi hermano que estaba sentado con sus manos en su regazo, y entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia mí y sonrió. Estiró su mano y la colocó encima de la de James. La frente de él se frunció y la miró confundido, pero entonces su rostro se enterneció y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

 _¿Demostraciones públicas de afecto en su funeral? La Gran Perra estaría haciendo un berrinche si pudiera vernos ahora._

A todos se nos pidió que nos pusiéramos de pie cuando llegó mi padre. Mi madre y mi padre ayudaron a mi abuelo a caminar por el pasillo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y podía ver que su labio inferior temblaba, pero nunca titubeó. Eso fue lo único triste en esto, ver su pena, era tan real, y eso casi me hizo derramar una lágrima, pero no del todo. No parecía importar lo que pasara, porque simplemente estaba demasiado distanciado de mi supuesta abuela.

Al tomar sus asientos, vi que mi madre notó nuestras manos, y las comisuras de su boca se movieron. Fue breve, pero pasó. La música cambió, y cuando empezó el sonido, todos nos pusimos de pie una vez más. Seis miembros de la Guardia de Welsh cargaron el féretro, que estaba envuelto con el estandarte real, en la parte final de su reino como soberana.

 **~x~**

Llevaban a mi abuela al Castillo Windsor para ser enterrada, el lugar en que su padre había sido enterrado años antes. Algunos de los reunidos fueron invitados al Palacio de Buckingham para el velatorio, y al entrar al salón, Bella y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa. Era el mismo lugar en el que Bella y yo nos conocimos, en lo que ahora parecía hace toda una vida. Tomamos nuestros asientos con James, Victoria, Carlisle y Esme. Emmett no era un invitado formal, pero estaba trabajando, así que también nos acompañó.

Sentados en una mesa, estaban los miembros oficiales de la prensa que habían sido invitados para el evento. Reconocí a Ben Cheney y asentí cuando me vio. Vi que su mirada pasó de mí a mi esposa y luego continuó alrededor del salón. Le guiñó el ojo a uno de los invitados y sonrió con suficiencia. Seguí su mirada y en ese preciso momento supe exactamente quién había sido su "fuente".

* * *

 **(1) Como ya muchas saben fork es tenedor 'Forks' es tenedores en español, y James bromea cambiándole el nombre por 'Spuns' o cucharas en español, otro cubierto :)**

* * *

 **Chan** _ **can chan chan… ¿Quién creen que será? Se va a armar la gorda. En el siguiente capi veremos quién es ;) Por todo lo que sucedió sin duda podemos entender un poco el temor de Bella, hasta Edward se dio cuenta de ello. Con todos los paparazzi y escrutinio al que ahora Bella sería sometida ahora que conocen su identidad. Ya veremos que resulta de este viaje. Al menos pudo demostrar su apoyo a su amado y como dijo Edward, nunca la había necesitado más como ahora. Y seguramente, Bella no habría quedado muy bien parada con la familia real de no haber asistido, ahora ya se ganó hasta el abuelo jejejeje. Como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que me lo hagan saber por un review, recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo, que podríamos dedicar a algo más, para su diversión. No les cuesta nada dedicar tan solo unos minutos para decir gracias, mandar un saludo, o hasta una carita feliz. Hay que ser agradecido ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Manligrez, freedom2604, AnabelleGrangerCullen, Twilight Raquel-Carolay, Say's glow0718, YessyVL13, Maryluna, Adriana Molina, Brenda Cullenn, JessMel, Adriu, Marie Sellory, patymdn, Cullenland, DrakiSwan, somas, Jgav28, tulgarita, rjnavajas, ELIZABETH, Alma Figueroa, cary, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, PRISOL, dushakis, EriCastelo, Merce, lagie, torrespera172, Yoliki, bbluelilas, debynoe12, Sky TwiCullen, Lizdayanna, Sully YM, lauritacullenswan, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Melany, Techu, Liz Vidal, alejandra 1987, Pili, Bertlin, saraipineda44, Sther Evans, Mafer, Diablillo07, injoa, Rosy Canul, Lady Grigori, myaenriquez02, maries24, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	20. ¡Nos vamos a ir al infierno por esto!

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 – ¡Nos vamos a ir al infierno por esto!**

 **BPOV**

Edward se tensó junto a mí y lo escuché maldecir bajo su aliento. Volví mi cabeza y lo vi mirando furioso a la mesa al otro extremo del lugar. Estiré mi cuello alrededor de él para ver y suspiré cuando me di cuenta quién era. Alastair Charles-Tanner, su esposa y por supuesto, Kate, estaban sentados charlando con otros invitados sentados con ellos.

 _¿En serio, señorita remilgada?_

"Debí haberlo sabido," Edward gruñó. "¿Quién más podría haber sido?" Estrelló su puño sobre la mesa, provocando que todos en la mesa dejaran de hablar y lo miraran alarmados.

"Edward," susurré. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Fue Kate," dijo, todavía furioso. "Kate era la maldita fuente de Ben Cheney."

"¿Kate?" James interrumpió y frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Él dijo que era alguien cercano al palacio cuando me entrevistó el año pasado," dijo Edward. "Él la conoce; todo tiene sentido, ¿verdad?"

Asentí, y Esme y Carlisle también parecían estar de acuerdo con Edward, pero James sacudió su cabeza.

"Pero Kate ni siquiera supo de la luna de miel, Edward. De hecho, dudo que siquiera supiera que te habías casado, mucho menos saber lo suficiente sobre ustedes dos para contarle a Cheney dónde vivían. Nosotros somos los únicos que sabíamos, nuestros padres, yo, y…" La voz de James se apagó y frunció el ceño. "Victoria. Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste." Se volvió hacia ella y suspiró.

"Yo… yo…" Tartamudeó y Edward se veía aún más furioso. "Ella es mi amiga, James. ¿Se supone que no debo hablar con ella? Después que volvimos de la boda Kate preguntó sobre la visita, ni siquiera consideré que ella iría con la prensa, James, en serio. Si ella fue la fuente, entonces estoy segura que cometió un error y nunca los vendió intencionalmente."

Victoria miró a Edward y a mí. "Incluso cuando salieron las fotos, nunca cruzó por mi mente que Kate fuera la que puso sobre aviso a la prensa. Fuimos a la universidad juntas…"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? Cuando nos conocimos, apenas si mencionabas a Kate. Mierda, Victoria, ni siquiera me di cuenta que ustedes dos se conocían. Y luego, ¿tan pronto nos ven juntos, es tu _amiga_?" James rio sombríamente. "No tienes ningún derecho a contarle nada de la vida de mi hermano."

Me sentí un poco mal por Victoria, James estaba completamente lívido, y definitivamente no intentó permanecer calmado. Unas cuantas personas en otra mesa notaron que algo pasaba, y trataron de escuchar nuestra discusión.

"Tal vez sea mejor que discutamos esto en otra ocasión," Carlisle dijo en voz baja. "En realidad, no es el momento o el lugar para esta conversación."

"No puedo creer lo estúpida que fuiste," James ignoró la sugerencia de Carlisle y continuó regañando a Victoria.

"Mira, estoy segura que solo fue que Kate juzgó mal a Cheney, pero todo se resolvió, ¿no es así? Realmente no vale la pena discutir por ello, James, estoy bien, Edward también está bien… ¿verdad, Edward?" Empujé el pie de Edward con el mío, y asintió.

Aunque en realidad, no estaba bien… ni por asomo. ¿Cómo se atrevía Kate a vender a Edward de esa forma? ¿Seguía tan amargada y despechada después de todo este tiempo?

 _Kate Charles-Tanner tiene que lidiar con esta mierda y seguir con su vida. Esa perra hija de puta necesita una buena patada en ese puto trasero presumido._

Edward se rio entre dientes y gemí. El pobre no podía llevarme a ninguna parte.

"Bella, ¿te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?" James dijo, sonriendo. "Eres graciosísima."

"Diría que lo siento," admití, "Pero no lo siento en lo más mínimo. De verdad odio a esa maldita mujer."

Victoria sacudió su cabeza y dijo, "Pero no la conoces en lo absoluto. Tu percepción de ella está nublada por su relación con Edward. Si te tomas el tiempo para hablar con ella, llegar a conocerla, te darás cuenta que-"

"Que no es nada más que una zorra hambrienta de fama y poder que intencionalmente vendió a mi hermano solo porque él eligió a alguien más," James siseó. "Déjame preguntarte algo. Antes de que nos conociéramos, Victoria, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Kate realmente te llamó, o habló contigo?"

Victoria perdió algo de su compostura y su voz titubeó, "Bueno… la gente pierde el contacto con frecuencia cuando empiezan nuevas carreras. Desde que tú y yo salimos en público, James, Kate ha sido maravillosa. De todos los amigos que tengo, ella entiende lo que es vivir bajo el escrutinio."

"Ella entiende una mierda," James se burló. "Ella y ese padre suyo, se aprovecharon del hecho de que mi abuela la favorecía."

"Vamos chicos," Emmett dijo, pero aun así James continuó.

"Te advertí sobre ella. Te dije que te traería problemas."

"Hablaré con ella y averiguaré qué ocurrió. Tal vez el reportero la manipuló." Victoria miró a James esperanzada.

"Y cuando te des cuenta del tipo de persona que es ella, le debes a Edward y a Bella una verdadera disculpa," dijo, un poco más calmado, y luego tomó un trago de agua.

"Si me disculpan," dijo Victoria, y se puso de pie.

La vimos acercarse a la mesa de Kate y decirle algo bajito al oído. La señorita remilgada nos miró, todos observándola, y luego siguió a Victoria fuera del salón.

"Tiene mucho que aprender," Edward reflexionó. "Y parece muy obstinada."

"Lo es," James concordó.

"Eres un santo, Jimbo. Es todo lo que puedo decir. ¿Cómo demonios puedes aguantarla?" Emmett preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sé que da la impresión de ser difícil, pero en realidad, su lado hostil es solo una máscara. Cuando solo estamos nosotros, ella es completamente diferente. Me hace reír, y puedo contarle todo… no que alguna vez sienta la necesidad de ponerme todo emo, desnudando mi alma y esa mierda. Creo que la indiferencia es solo su forma de lidiar con la atención. Créanme, nunca le habría pedido que se casara conmigo si realmente fuera así." James se inclinó y le dijo a Emmett bajito, "Además, da la mejor mamada conocida por el hombre." Chocaron los puños y Esme rodó los ojos.

 _¿Mejor mamada? Joder, no lo creo, solo pregúntale a tu hermano._

Supe que lo dije en voz alta en seguida, y puse la mano en mi boca con horror.

James inclinó su cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia. "Eso es tener mucha seguridad, Bella. Por supuesto, estaré feliz de permitirte respaldar esa declaración." James rompió en carcajadas, e incluso Edward esbozó una sonrisa. Por supuesto, yo me sonrojé como loca.

"Por favor, nunca dejes de hacer eso," murmuró Edward.

"¿Qué? ¿Quedar como una completa idiota gracias a la falta de control de lo que sale de mi boca? ¿O te referías al hecho de que tengo algún tipo de anormalidad genética que hace que me desangre por las putas mejillas?"

Edward delineó mi pómulo con su pulgar y dejó en beso en mis labios. "Para que lo sepas, adoro tu falta de filtro verbal. Escuchar mierda como esa en el momento más inapropiado es brillante. Pero, en realidad me refería a tu sonrojo. De verdad espero que le heredes eso a nuestros hijos… es algo muy tuyo, Bella."

"¡Y una mierda!" Me burlé. "Maldición, no puedes ocultar nada y los niños se burlan de ti, solo para ver que te pones roja como un tomate."

 _Espera un momento… dijo hijos… ¿por qué sigue diciendo eso?_

"Porque, vamos a tener hijos, amor," Edward dijo simplemente y luego me vio entrar en pánico. "No en seguida, por supuesto… pero algún día."

Me puse a beber mucho champán, vino, o lo demonios que fuera que los camareros seguían trayendo. La palabra "hijos" me daba miedo. Los bebés te mantienen despierto toda la noche cagando y vomitando por todas partes. Luego, tienes unos cuantos años buenos en los que puedes chantajearlos para que se porten bien y se vayan a dormir con Santa y el Conejo de Pascua y mierdas como esas. Pero entonces vienen los años de la adolescencia… y yo paso todos los putos días con esas criaturas, ¿por qué demonios querría traer uno conmigo a casa?

Me excusé para ir al baño y salvo por una puerta cerrada no había nadie más cerca. Estaba por entrar en una caseta, cuando escuché dos voces.

"Lo siento, Vicky, creí que Ben Cheney mantendría mi nombre fuera de esto, pero no me arrepiento. ¿Quién demonios se cree ella que es, pavoneándose como si fuera algo especial? Has sido lo bastante desafortunada para ver de primera mano cómo no se separa de él. Probablemente porque sabe que en el segundo que él se aleje de ella huirá por su vida." La voz de Kate alimentó la ira dentro de mí, y cerré mis manos en puños.

"No es así, Kate." Me sorprendió escuchar a Victoria defendiéndome. "Ellos son felices, y me refiero a realmente felices. Edward la adora, y sé que debe ser difícil para ti… pero de verdad causaste un problema entre James y yo-"

"Por favor, Victoria, no empieces tú también a besar su trasero. Ahora que la abuela está muerta, ella probablemente está tratando de arrastrarse de vuelta a la familia. No me sorprendería si se descarta todo el acuerdo, y Edward vuelve a ser el príncipe heredero," Kate dijo con un gruñido.

"Lo dudo," Victoria argumentó.

"La odio. Ella no es nada… es una don nadie. Es por su culpa que perdí a Edward, que estoy atrapada aquí-" La puerta se abrió y Kate se congeló al salir justo frente a mí.

Estaba recargada en el tocador con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho, y mi pie golpeando repetidamente el piso de mármol. "Hola, Kate," le dije alegremente.

Victoria salió por detrás de Kate y me miró nerviosa.

"¿Por qué tan callada, Kate?" Pregunté cuando no hizo ningún sonido. "Tenías mucha mierda que decir de mí cuando creías que nadie estaba escuchando." Sonreí con suficiencia y la fulminé con la mirada. "¿Qué te pasa, Kate, te comió la lengua el gato? Aunque eso no es sorpresa, ¿o sí? Después de todo, apuesto a que una vieja solterona como tú tiene muchos gatos en su casa vacía, ¿cierto?"

"Lo siento, Bella. Estaba equivocada-" Victoria comenzó a disculparse.

"Cállate, no te disculpes con ella," Kate dijo con brusquedad.

"Ah, encontraste tu voz. Felicitaciones." Me eché a reír y me empujé para alejarme del tocador. Victoria extendió su mano, para tratar de detenerme cuando me acerqué a Kate. "Ahora me vas a escuchar, puta perra amargada, si alguna vez vuelves a usar una treta como esa, yo personalmente te arrancaré todo el cabello de tu puta cabeza. ¿Está claro?"

Ella chilló y hasta dio un pisotón. _¿Quién demonios hace eso?_ Victoria trató de calmarla pero la perra estaba encabronada.

"No puedes hablarme así. ¿Quién eres _tú_ para hablarme a _mí_ así? Le lavaste el cerebro a Edward, porque alguien como él nunca querría a una _puta_ barata y barriobajera como tú." Clavó su dedo en mi pecho y se lo arrebaté, sujetándolo con fuerza en mi mano. "Solo eres una camarera… no eres lo suficientemente buena."

"De hecho, enseño literatura en la secundaria… ya sabes… ¿libros?" La provoqué.

"Fui a la universidad más prestigiosa de Inglaterra, sé qué es literatura," chilló.

"Vaya, que me jodan, no sabía que _Spot the Dog_ _ **(1)**_ y _Where's Wally?_ _ **(1)**_ estarían en el plan de estudios." Me eché a reír y traté de alejarme antes de que realmente hiciera algo que no debería.

"No te atrevas a irte… no he terminado contigo."

"Bueno, ya terminé contigo. Esto es un funeral, pequeña mocosa egoísta, y en este momento, Edward me necesita. No voy a desperdiciar más tiempo con una patética excusa de mujer como tú. Te sugiero que olvides ese estúpido derecho que _crees_ tener de mi _esposo_. Yo soy la que se casó con él. Yo soy la que lo folla todas las noches hasta dejarlo sin sentido, y sé lo malditamente afortunada que soy por tenerlo en mi vida, así que no tiene sentido que sigas esperando por él, Kate, porque nunca voy a joderla. Siento lástima por ti, joder, de verdad que sí." Resistí el impulso de estampar mi puño en su cabeza e inhalé, antes de alejarme con la cabeza en alto.

Por supuesto, tan pronto como estuve sola me arrepentí de mi control en seguida. Quería golpearla… quería romper su puta nariz. No podía volver a entrar al baño, estaba demasiado enojada. Viendo una puerta abierta hacia un patio que me pareció conocido, salí y sonreí, imaginado esa noche cuando tomé un descanso aquí para fumarme un cigarrillo. La noche que el príncipe Edward me acompañó y cambió mi puta vida.

 _Maldición, de verdad que me caería bien un cigarrillo en este momento._

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí afuera, claramente fue lo suficiente para que Edward viniera a buscarme. "Hola," susurró y se paró cerca de mí. "Victoria nos contó lo que sucedió con Kate. Estoy impresionado. No creí que mi esposa tuviera tanto autocontrol."

"Estuve así de cerca," le dije pellizcando el aire con mi dedo índice y pulgar, "de golpearla. Pero, no iba a darle la satisfacción. Solo le daría algo más con lo que correr a la prensa."

"Estoy bastante decepcionado," dijo Edward con tristeza. "Realmente me habría gustado ver a la fierecilla Bella, darle lo que se merece. Eres increíblemente _sexy_ cuando estás enojada… No sigues enojada por casualidad, ¿o sí?" Levantó sus cejas y sonrió con suficiencia.

"Ahora que lo mencionas—sí. Me siento malditamente enojada," dije provocativamente. "Supongo que no puedes ayudarme con eso."

Edward frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y miró rápidamente alrededor. "Vamos." Agarró mi mano y me llevó al otro lado del patio y de nuevo al interior del palacio a través de otra puerta.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunté, teniendo problemas para mantener el paso.

"A algún sitio en el que definitivamente no seremos molestados," dijo, y me mostró un pequeño cuarto. "Este era el estudio privado de mi abuela… no hay cámara, ni invitados."

"¿Aquí? Joder, ¿estás loco?" Pregunté nerviosa, pero Edward no dijo nada. Me tenía encerrada contra la pared, y su boca en la mía. Podía sentir lo duro que ya estaba, y cuando restregó sus caderas contra mí, dejó de importarme por qué esto estaba mal. Sus manos subieron mi vestido, tan alto como pudo y bajó mi ropa interior, deslizando sus dedos entre mis piernas para encontrarme tan excitada como él lo estaba. "Oh, mierda," gemí.

"Dime que me detenga, Bella," dijo con un jadeo.

"Maldita sea, no te detengas," dije entre mi aliento y por encima de su hombro vi un escritorio. Colocando mis manos en su pecho, lo hice retroceder hacia la enorme antigüedad de caoba en la esquina de la habitación. "Quiero que me folles en eso."

Supo lo que quería en seguida, y gimió. Desabroché torpemente sus pantalones y los bajé más allá de sus caderas. Él me dio la vuelta y me inclinó, y sujetó mis caderas con firmeza. Extendí mis palmas contra la suave y brillante madera, y me preparé porque, oh mierda, vaya que sabía lo que venía.

 _¡Definitivamente nos vamos a ir al infierno por esto!_

Con una estocada de sus caderas que literalmente me dejó viendo estrellas, gemí con fuerza. El ruido no disuadió a Edward, y una y otra vez, me penetró con fuerza. Me aferré al escritorio con las uñas, e hice todo lo que pude por no gritar hasta quedarme sin maldito aliento. "Dios mío, Edward… no puedo… ¡mierda!"

"Grita tan fuerte como quieras, cariño, nadie puede escucharnos," dijo sin aliento.

Sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se hiciera mil pedazos cuando llegué al clímax. Fue extraordinariamente increíble, y Edward también lo sintió.

"Jesús, Bella… puedo sentirte…" Sus dedos se enterraron en mi piel, y todavía estaba tan ceñida a su alrededor, que de hecho, podía sentir su polla pulsar cuando se corrió con un tremendo rugido.

Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para moverse, y Edward descansó su cabeza en mi espalda mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Eso fue… increíble, pero malditamente incorrecto," le dije, incapaz de contener mis risitas. "No puedo creer que acabas de hacerme eso… aquí… eres un rebelde, Edward."

"Deseé hacer eso por años." Se echó a reír, y presionó sus labios en mi cuello. "Déjame traerte una toalla, amor."

Se salió suavemente de mí, y palmeó mi trasero. Lo vi desaparecer dentro de un pequeño baño, volviendo a salir con una toalla.

Después que me limpié, me miré en el espejo y suspiré. Mi piel estaba sonrojada y mis labios notablemente hinchados por la intensidad de los besos de Edward. Añade eso a mi cabello alborotado, y ojos pesados, y no había forma de negar que acababa de ser regiamente follada en el Palacio de Buckingham.

Estallé en carcajadas cuando vi el cabello del pobre Edward. Si estaba alborotado antes, no había palabras para describirlo ahora. Luchamos en vano por aplanarlo.

"Maldita sea, estamos jodidos," le dije, todavía en risitas.

"Es algo bueno que mis padres le estén haciendo compañía a mi abuelo," dijo con una sonrisa. "Dudo que aprueben este tipo de comportamiento."

El Palacio de Kensington, la Casa Clarence, y ahora el Palacio de Buckingham. "¿Edward?" Pregunté. "¿Cuántas otras casas tiene tu familia?"

"Um, algunas… ¿por qué?" Preguntó.

"Solo estoy llevando la cuenta, eso es todo." Le guiñé un ojo y se echó a reír.

"Dios, te amo." Besó mi cabeza, y me rodeó con sus brazos con firmeza. "Por mucho que me gustaría pasar las siguientes horas haciéndote el amor en cada habitación, deberíamos volver."

"¿Cuánto tiempo antes de poder irnos?" Pregunté.

"No mucho, lo prometo. Una noche más en Londres, y luego podemos irnos a casa. Y no puedo esperar a que llegue la hora."

"Nuestra casa puede ser muy diferente después de esta semana," le advertí pero Edward me miró con ferocidad.

"Pero aún será nuestra casa, Bella."

* * *

 **(1) Spot el Perro y ¿Dónde está Wally? - Son libros ilustrados para niños en inglés**

* * *

 _ **Y bien, ¿quién gano la apuesta? Ah, no hicimos ninguna, ¿verdad? Jejejeje. En fin, quienes apostaron por Victoria, buuuu, perdieron. Quienes lo hicieron por Kate, alías, la señorita remilgada (din, din, din, din) ¡Ganaron! Era de esperarse, tan amargada como está por haberse quedado como dicen en mi pueblo, chiflando en la loma, como quién dice, sin nada. Tenía que encontrar la forma de vengarse y supo cómo hacerlo, y aunque estoy segura todas se quedaron con las ganas de que Bella al menos le jalara los pelos. Pudo decirle unas cuantas cosas frescas y recordarle que es ella quién lo tiene en su cama. ¡Bien por ti Bella! Ahora tocará ver qué tanto cambian las cosas para nuestros chicos en Forks después de aparecer en público, y cómo lo manejan ellos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y más me gustará saber qué les pareció, así que por favor, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos mantienen aquí, compartiendo con ustedes estás historias. Es mi intención terminar está historia ya, así que si quieren que suceda, pongan también un poquito de su parte y sean agradecidas, solo son unos minutos de su tiempo lo que se requiere dejar un review, un saludo, un gracias o hasta una carita feliz. Lo importante es saber que están leyendo y disfrutando de la historia. Faltan solo siete capítulos para terminar esta historia, y dependiendo de ustedes, podemos terminarla en poco más de un semana ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Laliscg, jupy, debynoe12, freedom2604, Bertlin, dushakis, cary, Twilight Raquel-Carolay, PRISOL, torrespera172, JessMel, Rosy Canul, Diablillo07, alejandra1987, tulgarita, somas, Tata XOXO, patymdn, Sky TwiCullen, Marie Sellory, Sther Evans, Gabriela Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, lagie, Maryluna, Jade HSos, AnabelleGrangerCullen, YessyVL13, Merce, Melany, injoa, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, EriCastelo, BereB, glow0718, saraipineda33, myaenriquez02, rjnavajas, Mafer, Yoliki, ELIZABETH, Sully YM, Liz Vidal, Techu, Lizdayanna, Jgav28, Pili, Manligrez, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, Adriu, maries24, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	21. ¿Esto está bien?

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 – ¿Esto está bien?**

 **EPOV**

El primer mes después que Bella y yo regresamos de Londres fue un desafío por decir lo menos. Ya no éramos anónimos. Los videos y fotos de mi esposa y yo en el aeropuerto y el funeral estaban por todas partes, y varios de los estudiantes de Bella no pudieron resistir divulgar que la mujer por la que el mundo acababa de volverse loco, era en realidad la señora Cullen, su maestra de inglés.

Los paparazzi llegaron en tropel, y se reunieron en el instituto Forks. Después de tratar de tolerarlo durante una semana, Bella se vio forzada a abandonar su posición. Los padres estaban descontentos, los maestros estresados, los estudiantes distraídos, y mi esposa estaba desconsolada. El director Green le aseguró que era temporal, e insistió en que volvería tan pronto como la atención disminuyera.

Por un breve momento, incluso discutimos la idea de mudarnos a algún lugar nuevo, pero decidimos que no resolvería nada. Nuestras familias estaban aquí, nuestro hogar estaba aquí, y nuestros amigos estaban aquí. La histeria tenía que disminuir en algún momento; después de todo en solo cuestión de meses iba a ser la boda de mi hermano y Victoria.

A medida que pasaban los días, poco a poco pero seguro, los números de paparazzi a la espera comenzaron a disminuir. Aún sin poder regresar a su rol de enseñanza, Bella obtuvo un trabajo como consejera en línea en un sitio para educación en casa. Le enviaban emails con tareas para evaluar, ofrecía consejo en trabajo de curso, y respondía alguna que otra pregunta que los estudiantes tenían. No era algo que amara, pero la mantenía ocupada y más importante, en la casa y lejos de esos fotógrafos que quedaban.

"La pizza está aquí, chicos," Emmett gritó cuando él y Rose llegaron para nuestra nueva tradición de noche de películas todos los viernes.

Bella se levantó y dejó el sofá para acercarse a Emmett en un _flash_. "Gracias a Dios, estoy jodidamente hambrienta." Devoró una rebanada rápidamente y agarró otra, antes de detenerse. "Sabe raro, Em. ¿Dónde la compraste?"

"En el mismo lugar donde siempre la compran." Se encogió de hombros y le dio una mordida a la suya. "La mía sabe bien."

Bella y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, y le di una mordida insegura a una rebanada, pero igual que Emmett, pensé que sabía perfectamente bien. "Quizás te tocó una pimienta en esa rebanada o algo." Ofrecí. "A mí me sabe igual, amor."

"No… fue el pollo… es solo que sabe… raro." Agarró los pedazos de pollo de su mitad de la pizza, y continuó comiendo; aunque con un poco menos de entusiasmo.

Las chicas habían elegido la película de hoy, y para el fastidio de Emmett y el mío, habían elegido una de amor muy cursi. Bella de verdad estaba deseando verla, así que me sorprendió cuando en no menos de cinco minutos de que comenzó—se quedó dormida.

Cuando se empezaron a escuchar sus suaves ronquidos, Rose frunció el ceño. "¿Qué demonios hacen todo el día ustedes dos, hombre? Ya tiene mucho tiempo así… está jodidamente exhausta."

"Nena, tienen todo el día de toda la semana para hacer lo que demonios quieran. Sé lo que nosotros estaríamos haciendo, y créeme, estarías tan exhausta como Bella," dijo Emmett, con una carcajada.

Le di una sonrisa forzada, pero Rose tenía razón. Bella había estado particularmente aletargada está última semana o algo así, y no era su costumbre. Habíamos estados recluidos en la casa, por supuesto, una combinación de mal clima y no querer aumentar la atención hacia nosotros; ¿tal vez acababa de adquirir el hábito de tomar siesta? No se despertó y después que la película terminó, cerré la casa, antes de llevar a Bella a la cama.

La coloqué tan cuidadosamente como fue posible en la cama, y la cubrí con las mantas, pero ni se inmutó. Riéndome entre dientes, la besé suavemente en la mejilla. Me desvestí y me subí a la cama junto a ella.

Desperté un poco antes de la seis la mañana siguiente y estaba solo. Noté la luz por debajo de la puerta del baño, y supuse que Bella estaba en el inodoro, así que cerré los ojos para dormir otra vez y entonces la escuché vomitando.

 _¿Está enferma?_

Salí de un salto de la cama y toqué en la puerta del baño. "Bella, amor, ¿estás bien?"

"Es solo el pollo de anoche, creo. Vuelve a la cama, Edward, no quiero que escuches esto," graznó.

"No lo creo, Bella. Voy a entrar," le dije y abrí la puerta.

Mi esposa estaba doblada sobre el inodoro, viéndose aún más pálida de lo normal y su cabello se pegaba a su rostro. Enjuagué un paño con agua fía y lo presioné en su frente.

"Gracias." Me dio una sonrisa forzada y luego murmuró, "Estúpido pollo hijo de puta."

"¿Estás segura? Yo me siento bien, amor," susurré. Sostuve su cabello cuando vomitó otra vez, y me quedé con ella hasta que terminó. "Deberías tomar un relajante baño, Bella," le dije, y la ayudé a ponerse de pie.

"De hecho, ahora me siento mucho mejor," murmuró y se sentó en el inodoro. "¿Podrías pasarme esa bolsita en el tocador, Edward? Hay un poco de enjuague bucal en ella, creo."

Le pasé la caja y volví mi atención de nuevo al baño. Cuando terminé, le dije, "El baño está listo, amor." Me di la vuelta cuando no respondió y la vi frunciendo el ceño a una tira de pastillas en su mano. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?"

Sacudió su cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Miré de cerca las pastillas en su mano, y noté que la mayoría de las burbujas estaban vacías, salvo por cuatro o cinco pastillitas que quedaban. Podía ver pequeñas letras sobre cada burbuja… VIE, SAB, DOM, LUN… De repente me di cuenta lo que eran, pero aún no tenía idea por qué estaba actuando tan extraño.

"¿Bella, qué pasa? Por favor, amor, estás empezando a asustarme." Me arrodillé frente a ella y sujeté sus brazos. "¿Bella?"

"Yo… yo… creí haber terminado este paquete…" Dijo, su voz temblorosa. "Comencé el nuevo paquete cuando llegamos a casa… creí que las había tomado todas."

"¿A casa? ¿Un nuevo paquete?" Estaba confundido. A menos que…

"¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Mamá empacó mis artículos personales para Londres… ni siquiera cruzó mi mente… han pasado siglos desde que tuve… ¿por qué no…?

"Bella, oraciones completas, por favor." Moví mis manos para sostener su rostro y forzarla a mirarme. "Por favor, amor, dime qué pasa."

"Con todo lo que ha estado pasando, debo haber…" Me miró nerviosa, y dijo, "No creo que sea el pollo, Edward. Creo que podría estar… embarazada."

¿Embarazada? ¿Bella podría estar embarazada? ¿Podríamos tener un hijo? ¿Iba a ser papá?

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. "¿En serio? ¿De verdad lo crees?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "No lo sé… pero tiene sentido, ¿verdad?" Su voz estaba temblando, y en realidad, se veía nerviosa.

"Debería hacerte una cita para ver a el doctor Gerandy. Él podría hacer las pruebas y asegurarse-"

"Edward, preferiría hacer una prueba casera. Si lo estoy, quiero que seamos nosotros los que nos enteremos primero. No el doctor Gerandy o su entrometida asistente." Se levantó y tomó una respiración profunda. "Compraremos uno en Thriftway."

Le eché un vistazo a mi reloj. "De acuerdo, suena como un plan. Pero, la tienda no abre hasta dentro de una hora, Bella. Por qué no tomas tu baño, y tratas de relajarte. Tan pronto como abran iré a comprar una."

Asintió, y me dejó ayudarla a quitarse la ropa. "¿Te meterás también conmigo? Realmente no quiero estar sola en este momento."

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte, amor."

 **~x~**

Un viaje furtivo de compras más tarde, era el momento de saber si era un hecho que iba a ser padre. Bella me hizo sentarme en la cama mientras hacía la prueba. Podía escucharla murmurando y maldiciendo por la imposible tarea de orinar en un diminuto palito como ese. Aunque me hizo reír, mi interior estaba agitado por la anticipación.

Salió del baño y se sentó junto a mí, con la prueba en su mano y esperamos. Cada segundo pasó lentamente y no le quitamos los ojos de encima a la pequeña ventana en la prueba. Esperando.

Mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho por los sentimientos de emoción, orgullo, y amor cuando la palabra _embarazada_ comenzó a aparecer, y entonces se hizo cada vez más oscura.

Bella estaba embarazada. Mi esposa estaba embarazada, y yo iba a ser un puto padre.

"Oh Dios mío," Bella susurró y me miró, sus ojos amplios y ansiosos. "¿Eso está bien?"

"¿Qué si eso está bien? ¿Estás bromeando, Bella? Eso está mucho mejor que bien, eso es jodidamente maravilloso, no puedo creerlo. Si es de alguna manera posible, te amo aún más… tienes a mi bebé creciendo dentro de ti, amor… yo…" Mi voz titubeó, y mis ojos de hecho se llenaron de lágrimas. "Maldición, es perfecto."

Ella me besó y todavía sosteniendo la prueba en su mano, me rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza. "Tampoco puedo creerlo, Edward. Vamos a ser padres."

Poco a poco la recosté sobre la cama y me cerní sobre ella. Levanté su camiseta y bajé por su cuerpo besándola hasta que llegué a su estómago. "¿Me pregunto si él puede escucharme?" Murmuré.

" _¿Él?_ Te estás adelantando un poco, ¿no crees, cariño?" Bella soltó una risita.

"Él o ella. No me importa, pero no voy a llamarlo solo 'bebé', Bella." Coloqué mi oído con firmeza contra su piel. "No me importa lo que tengamos, porque esta personita es nuestra… nosotros la hicimos." Bañé su estómago con suaves besos.

Las manos de Bella encontraron su camino dentro de mi cabello y dejó escapar un _sexy_ lloriqueo cuando mis labios bajaron un poco más. Mi polla cobró vida y en seguida la miré.

"Está bien hacer cosas… ¿verdad?" Pregunté con cautela. O sea, no quería lastimar al pequeñín.

"¿Cosas?" Ella soltó una risita. "¿Quieres follarme, Edward? Puedes decirlo, ¿sabes?"

"Oye, ahora tenemos que vigilar lo que decimos y cómo actuamos, cariño. Además, no quiero _follarte_. Quiero hacerte el amor, adorarte y a tu increíble cuerpo que está cuidando de mi hijo o hija," dije con seriedad, pero ella solo se rio aún más.

"Muy bien, su alteza, rey de Cursilandia, le concedo mi permiso para hacer lo que demonios quiera conmigo." Llevó sus manos a su boca y chilló. "Oh Dios mío, ¿te das cuenta?"

"¿Me doy cuenta de qué?" Pregunté, sonriéndole.

"Que también va a haber un puto príncipe o princesa de Cursilandia…" Comenzó a aullar de la risa y lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Me reí con ella, y descansé mi cabeza sobre su estómago otra vez. "Querido futuro heredero de Cursilandia," murmuré contra su piel. "Voy a advertirte de antemano, que vas a tener que soportar toda una vida de escuchar la palabra puto utilizada en cada oración posible. Pero, como aprenderás, tu madres es sin lugar a dudas la persona más adorable en el planeta, y de ninguna manera podrías no amar cada palabra que sale de su boca." Bella dejó de reírse, y pude sentir que me estaba viendo. "De hecho, pronto te darás cuenta que es imposible vivir sin ella."

"Te amo," susurró, y pude sentir más lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, solo que esta vez no se estaba riendo. "Pensé que estaría muerta de miedo… alguien como yo siendo responsable de un bebé—suena como una locura. Pero, ahora estoy ansiosa porque suceda, Edward. Estoy deseando discutir sobre nombres, colores para el cuarto del bebé y qué carriola vamos a comprar."

Tiró de mi cabello y me llevó a ella, besándome apasionadamente. Levantó sus piernas, bajó mis pantalones de chándal y mi bóxer con sus dedos, y la ayudé a quitarse sus _jeans_.

La observé con cuidado, mientras me introducía poco a poco en ella. Las caderas de Bella se movieron con las mías, y podía sentir las puntas de sus dedos subiendo y bajando por mi espalda, enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

"Te amo," dije entre mi aliento y lo repetí una y otra vez, entre besos. Todavía lo estaba diciendo y tratando de mostrárselo, cuando sentí que Bella se ceñía en torno a mí y gimió con fuerza. Me corrí justo después—los eventos del día me había abrumado tanto que no tenía la fuerza para levantarme de la cama. Con cuidado me rodé para quitarme de encima de ella y la abracé con fuerza.

Ya no éramos solo Bella y yo. Ahora éramos tres.

 **~x~**

Para no arriesgarnos al principio, decidimos no revelar las noticias del bebé hasta después que el doctor Gerandy confirmara el embarazo y supiéramos qué tanto tiempo tenía Bella. Las tres mañanas siguientes vi a Bella salir disparada al baño para vomitar, a pesar de las náuseas, la fatiga, y su ahora creciente miedo al parto, mi esposa sonreía radiante, y yo también.

Por supuesto, nuestro buen humor no pasó desapercibido a nuestra familia con vista de halcón, y el secreto apenas si duró una hora en su compañía. Como lo hacíamos cada semana, el siguiente miércoles, Bella y yo fuimos a la casa de sus padres para cenar. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rose estaban ahí, y no pudimos borrar la sonrisa de nuestros rostros.

"Jesús, ¿qué demonios pasa con ustedes dos?" Charlie refunfuñó después que besé la mano de Bella y la ayudé a tomar su asiento a la mesa. "Toda esa mierda empalagosa… están peor que lo normal."

"Solo estoy de buen humor, papá," Bella dijo alegremente, y se sonrojó. "¿Preferirías verme enfurruñada y que no hablara con nadie?"

"Algo está ocurriendo," él bufó. "Soy jefe de policía, y mi habilidades de observación son insuperables."

Renee nos observó minuciosamente, pero su expresión era ilegible. Nunca dijo nada hasta que Carlisle se levantó para servir a todos una copa de vino. Tan pronto como llegó a la copa de Bella, los dos estiramos nuestras manos para cubrir la copa y gritamos, "¡No!"

Carlisle miró a Bella en _shock_ , y ella trató de retractarse, "Solo estoy tratando de reducir mi consumo… salvar mi hígado y toda esa mierda."

"Pendejadas," dijo Renee tranquilamente. "Mírense ustedes dos. Están emocionados por algo. Edward ha sido como tu guardaespaldas esta noche, ninguno de los dos puede dejar de sonreír, y eso sin mencionar el hecho de que no dejas de tocar tu estómago."

"¿Gases?" Bella ofreció de manera poco convincente, y Renee sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¿Lo estás? De verdad lo estás, ¿no es así?" Chilló, y Bella gimió.

"¿Está qué?" Charlie preguntó. "¿Está enferma o algo?"

"Definitivamente _'o algo'_ ," Renee dijo emocionada. "Vamos Bella, sabes que Esme y yo ya hemos estado esperando este día por mucho tiempo. Por favor, dime."

Esme estaba literalmente rebotando en su asiento, aplaudiendo. Bella asintió, yo sonreí, y las dos mujeres empezaron a gritar histéricas.

"¡Vamos a tener un nieto!" Renee rompió a llorar.

"¿Un nieto?" Charlie balbuceó y me miró. "¿Está embarazada? ¿Embarazaste a mi hija?"

Me encogí en mi silla y me preparé para la diatriba abusiva que estaba seguro venía. Pero en vez de eso, Charlie desvió su mirada de mí y centró su atención en Bella. "¿Vas a tener un bebé? ¿Mi bebé va a tener un bebé? ¿Voy a ser abuelo?"

Los dos asentimos y él se apartó rápidamente de la mesa y entró a la cocina.

"Mierda, corre, Edward, va por su arma," Emmett me advirtió.

"¿De verdad crees que me dispararía?" Pregunté en pánico.

"Acabas de preñar a su única hija… básicamente le dijiste que metiste tu polla-"

"¡Emmett!" Esme gritó. "No seas tonto, Edward, estoy segura que Charlie no te disparará… ¿verdad Renee?"

Unas cuantas personas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y luego trataron débilmente de concordar con Esme.

"Probablemente te disparará en las bolas con su escopeta," Rose dijo distraídamente.

Tragué y sentí que mis palmas empezaban a sudar.

"Chicos, cierren la boca, lo están asustando," Bella les advirtió. "Te protegeré, amor."

Recibimos felicitaciones de los otros, pero la mesa se quedó en silencio cuando escuchamos que Charlie se acercaba. Pero no tenía su arma; tenía una botella de champán en una mano, y un sacacorchos en la otra. "He estado reservando esta para una ocasión especial, y no puedo pensar en una mejor que esta."

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando el corcho saltó de la botella. "Lo siento, Bells, nada para ti. Voy a cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante; tengo que asegurarme que estés tratando bien a ese nieto mío." Le sirvió a todos una copa de champán, y le dio a Bella un vaso de agua.

"Por mi hija y mi yerno, que lo crean o no, me alegraron la puta noche. Felicitaciones."

Todos chocaron sus copas, y luego Charlie me dijo, "Y un último brindis por Edward. Buena suerte, amigo, porque los siguientes nueve meses, lo que sea que hagas o digas será lo incorrecto. Salud."

* * *

 _ **Jajajajaja pobre Edward, qué ánimos le da el suegro. Pero sí, sin duda los próximos meses tendrá que andarse con cuidado jejejeje. Pues sí, tendremos a un pequeño príncipe o princesa de Cursilandia, ¿ya se imaginan a este Edward de papá? Awwww. Y veremos también cómo reacciona la familia real con la noticia y por supuesto, todo el mundo ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que queremos terminar con esta traducción y de ustedes depende que sea así ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Laliscg, Adriana Molina, Manligrez, Brenda Cullenn, JessMel, Sully YM, PRISOL, jaureguihoran, Iamyuurikatzuki, ELIZABETH, YessyVL13, Maryluna, Sther Evans, Diablillo07, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, tulgarita, Adriu, somas, Jade HSos, Merce, glow0718, alejandra1987, Tereyasha Mooz, Yoliki, cary, rjnavajas, lagie, patymdn, EriCastelo, Liz PattStew, Bertlin, myaenriquez02, Edith, Sky TwiCullen, maries24, GraceVronsky, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, dushakis, Tita03, bbluelilas, torrespera172, Jgav28, Gabriela Cullen, jupy, Amy Lee, Melany, Mafer, injoa, Kriss21, debynoe12, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, erizo ikki, Techu, Lizdayanna, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que pronto. Depende de ustedes.**_


	22. El santo patrono aguafiestas

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 – El santo patrono aguafiestas**

 **BPOV**

"¿Recuérdame otra vez, qué estamos celebrando?" Edward gritó desde la ducha.

"Han pasado unos dieciocho años desde que se divorciaron," respondí, totalmente distraída al pensar en él desnudo en el baño.

"He escuchado antes de gente celebrando divorcios—pero no cuando se han reconciliado con la otra persona."

 _Edward mojado, desnudo y enjabonado… Oh sí, estaba hablando._ "¿Eh?" Murmuré.

"Solo pensé que era extraño… una fiesta de divorcio para dos personas que están juntas una vez más."

Edward lavándose… desnudo, mojado, y enjabonado. _Mierda, me hizo una pregunta. ¿Cuál fue?_

"¿Estás hablando sola?" Se echó a reír. "Habla _conmigo_ , todavía no me has respondido."

 _¿Respondido? Oh, la fiesta, entendido._

"¿Qué hay que decir, Edward? Mis padres están jodidamente locos. Temo pensar en lo que tienen planeado."

Es inútil; ya no puedo soportar la distracción de un Edward desnudo. Me bajé de la cama y di de zancadas directamente al baño, quitándome la bata mientras lo hacía.

¿Era normal estar así de caliente?

Edward se asomó alrededor de la cortina de la ducha y se rio entre dientes. "¿Otra vez? Me estás matando, Bella."

"Todo es tu culpa—tú me embarazaste, así que tienes que lidiar con las consecuencias," le dije y me metí en la ducha.

"Consecuencias como estas, están bien para mí, amor," dijo en voz baja.

"Bien," murmuré. "Porque todavía me quedan unos buenos cinco meses."

Pasé un dedo sobre sus ojos, se cerraron al sentir mi toque y cuando se abrieron otra vez miraron a los míos con ardiente lujuria. Continué a lo largo del puente de su nariz, y suavemente tracé el contorno de sus labios. Él me observó, y sentí sus manos sujetar delicadamente mi cintura. Tragó cuando mi dedo rozó su manzana de Adán, y lo escuché inhalar cuando mi mano se desvió más abajo. Bajando por su pecho, su estómago, y luego me detuve abruptamente. Con un guiño, me dejé caer de rodillas, y arrastré mi lengua de la punta a la base de su polla.

"Maldita sea," gimió, y enterré mis uñas en sus muslos. "Definitivamente no tengo problemas con el efecto secundario del embarazo." Sus manos agarraron mi cabeza cuando lo tomé en mi boca.

Lo tomé tan profundo como pude, y rocé mis dientes a lo largo de su piel sensible, justo como le gustaba.

"Joder, Bella, justo así—mierda," graznó, su voz y su cuerpo temblando.

No tenía problema alguno con tragar, pero desde todo eso de las náuseas matutinas, mi estómago había estado especialmente sensible, y al parecer había desarrollado una aversión a los excelentes nadadores de Edward.

"Voy a correrme, cariño," jadeó y traté de quitar mi cabeza rápidamente del camino.

Desafortunadamente, mis rodillas se deslizaron cuando traté de pararme, y justo cuando Edward se liberó, mis ojos estaban al nivel de su polla.

"Ew." Limpié mi rostro e hice una mueca. "Buena puntería."

Edward me puso de pie, y en seguida lavó mi rostro. "Lo siento," dijo en voz baja.

Cuando terminó con mi rostro, se puso a lavar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Su toque era más que gentil, y sentí sus labios delinear mi piel. La sensación encendió cada célula en mi cuerpo, y gemí. "Edward, no puedo soportarlo. Por favor, te necesito."

Se rio entre dientes. "No tienes paciencia, Bella." Me dio la vuelta para mirar a la pared y besó mi cuello.

Alineando sus caderas con las mías, se deslizó dentro de mí en un solo movimiento rápido, y arañé las frías baldosas. "Jesús, Edward."

Fue lento, cariñoso, y cuidadoso. Una mano subió por mi cuerpo y acarició mi seno, y sus dientes y labios mordisquearon y rozaron mi cuello.

La combinación de todas las tres sensaciones me dejó atónita, y mis piernas casi ceden. Edward me sostuvo velozmente con su otro brazo, sus dedos extendidos sobre mi estómago y la hinchazón apenas visible que acababa de empezar a formarse. Me penetró una última vez, y descansé mi cabeza en las baldosas disfrutando del frío en mi piel ardiendo.

 **~x~**

Estaba rebuscando en mi armario, tratando de encontrar algo—lo que fuera, para ponerme. Traía puesta mi ropa interior y nada más. A estas alturas, iría a la fiesta así porque no tenía una puta idea de qué más ponerme encima.

Murmurando para mí misma al mirar cada pieza indignada, me volví y vi a Edward recargado en el marco de la puerta observándome. Traía puesta una camisa de vestir de manga corta, y un par de pantalones de vestir negros. Había una corbata colgando abierta alrededor de su cuello, y su cabello era todo un caos—y por Dios, si eso no me excitó de nuevo.

 _Edward usando nada más que esa corbata alrededor de su cuello. Tirando de él hacia mí antes que él…_

"No me mires así, amor, por favor. Ya de por sí vamos a llegar tarde," dijo y luego esbozó una enorme sonrisa. "Eres tan hermosa. De verdad estás radiante."

"Estoy malditamente jodida," bufé. "Necesito algo para ponerme, pero no puedo decidirme."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó y se acercó a mi lado.

"Um… ¿hola? ¡Esto!" Señalé a mi estómago y él me dio otra sonrisa radiante.

"Bella, no es posible que creas que la más linda pancita que he visto, podría interferir en cómo te queda la ropa." Se acercó y besó mi hombro, y alcancé a oler su loción después de afeitar.

 _Jódeme…_

"Lo haré más tarde, lo prometo." Se rio entre dientes. "Jesús, realmente tenemos que vestirte o nunca llegaremos a la maldita fiesta. Seguramente algo tiene que quedarte."

"Sí, todavía me quedan. Pero se pegan a mi estómago," gruñí.

"Bella, estás embarazada." Suspiró.

"Sí, pero en este momento esto no es una pancita de embarazada. Se ve como si estuviera hinchada." Me quejé, "Para cualquiera que mire y no sepa… podría tener putos gases."

Se rio de nuevo, pero me dio por mi lado, y me sentó en la cama. Con la paciencia de ningún otro hombre que haya conocido, rebuscó en mi armario y sacó vestido tras vestido, blusa tras blusa, y falda tras falda, hasta que finalmente me decidí por un vestido con estampado floral en blanco y rojo hasta el tobillo. Era lo más suelto que tenía de modo que tenía que ser ese.

No tenía tiempo para preocuparme por mi cabello, así que solo lo dejé suelto; solo era una puta fiesta de divorcio después de todo.

Llegamos al Centro Comunitario de apariencia muy deslucida de Forks, solo que un poco tarde. Hubiésemos llegado mucho más tarde de haber tenido éxito en mis intentos por seducir a Edward en la camioneta. Puede o no que haya intentado y fallado, en conseguir que se detuviera para poder besuquearnos y más de camino hacia aquí.

"Ahí estás ustedes dos," Esme dijo en voz alta y nos hizo un gesto para que nos acercáramos.

Todas las mesas en el lugar había sido reposicionadas para abarcar el largo de la pared del fondo. Estaba la cabina del DJ, una mesa cubierta de comida, y otra mesa cubierta con una sábana blanca, con un arreglo de flores en el centro. ¿Qué demonios?

Edward tomó mi mano y nos acercamos a los asientos que nuestra familia había guardado para nosotros. Me di cuenta que todos los amigos de mamá y papá, y la mayor parte de la policía de Forks habían sido invitados, y me confundió aún más porque mis padres no estaban por ninguna parte.

"Sabía que ustedes dos llegarían tarde," Emmett dijo con su vozarrón. "Vamos, dime que tuviste suerte en el coche, Eddie. Le aposté a Jazz cincuenta dólares que se habían detenido por un poco de _algo, algo_ **(1)** de camino hacia aquí."

 _¡Bah! Habría sido magnífico tener la oportunidad. Pero no con sir Edward, el santo patrono aguafiestas._

Jasper extendió su mano y Emmett metió la mano en su bolsillo para pagar. Todos los demás estallaron en carcajadas y Edward me entrecerró los ojos, con una media sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

"¿Dónde están mis locos padres, de todos modos?" Pregunté, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Honestamente, no lo sé," dijo Esme. "Ayudé a tu madre temprano a arreglar el lugar, y luego no he escuchado de ella."

"Bueno, mientras esperamos que se presenten, me gustaría decir que ya elegí mi vestido para la boda," dijo Rose. "¡Esa mierda es emocionante, voy a ir a la puta boda real!"

"Sí, y en el momento que te vean, seguridad te sacará a patadas," dije con una risita. "No vas a poder mantener la boca cerrada, Rose."

"Vas a estar perfecta." Emmett le guiñó un ojo. "Con el gordito que tiene Bella en el vientre, seremos los hijos de puta más _sexies_ en Londres."

 _¡Gordito! ¿Tengo gordito?_

"Mierda, Em, no la hagas enojar," dijo Angela y me miró con nerviosismo. "¿Quieres que te corten las putas bolas?"

"¿Creen que estoy regordeta?" Me sorbí la nariz y bajé la vista a mis manos en mi regazo. Mis hormonas estaban todas descontroladas y pasaba de excitada, a furiosa, a devastada en un espacio de veinte segundos. "En unas semanas vamos a la puta boda más grande de todos los tiempos y la gente va a pensar que estoy gorda."

"Bien hecho, Emmett." Edward siseó y me rodeó con su brazo. "No te ves gorda, Bella. Estás jodidamente hermosa. Ignora al idiota de mi primo."

"Solo estaba bromeando, Bella. Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal," Emmett dijo con timidez.

"Em, eres un maldito pendejo," Rose murmuró y se inclinó a través de la mesa. "Ignóralo, Bella. Prometo desquitarme por ti más tarde."

"En serio, Bella, lo siento." Emmett se veía muy aterrorizado y no estaba segura si era por la mirada amenazadora que Edward le estaba lanzando desde el otro lado de la mesa, o el hecho de que Rose estaba ahora dando mordidas y asintiendo hacia su entrepierna al mismo tiempo.

"Está bien, Em," murmuré.

 _Qué puta noche de mierda va a ser esta. Celebrando el divorcio de mis padres, sin una gota de alcohol, me veo regordeta y mi esposo no va aflojar hasta que lleguemos a casa. Añade a eso que temprano se corrió en mi ojo, y sí, esta noche prácticamente apesta a más no poder._

"Um… Bella, piensa no hables," Alice dijo con una risita y miré alrededor para ver a todos sonriendo con suficiencia.

"Ni siquiera me importa. Ya deberían conocerme muy bien, y Edward dijo en salud y enfermedad… esta es mi enfermedad." Me encogí de hombros y Edward se rio entre dientes.

Unos minutos después, la música se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y entraron mis padres. Papá llevaba puesto un esmoquin con el que se veía muy elegante, y mi mamá llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido a la medida de chifón blanco que gritaba "de novia", su cabello había sido recogido hacia atrás, y tenía un pequeño ramos de flores en su mano. Se veía increíble.

"Hoy hace dieciocho años, Charlie y yo estábamos oficialmente divorciados. Ahora, encontramos el camino de vuelta al otro, pensamos que hoy sería un día perfecto para hacerlo oficial una vez más. Hemos invitado a los más cercanos a nosotros, porque queremos compartir esto con ustedes." Mi mamá miró nerviosa alrededor y todos aplaudieron y silbaron.

Le habían pedido al reverendo Weber que repasara una versión muy informal de los votos de boda, y tomaron su lugar en el centro del salón. Sentí que las lágrimas caían por mi rostro cuando vi lo felices que estaban. La voz de mi papá se quebró cuando prometió nunca dejarla ir de nuevo, y mi mamá se sorbió la nariz cuando le dijo que nunca podría estar sin él.

Fue perfecto y bello y ni siquiera hice una mueca cuando su primero beso como marido y mujer se puso un poco juguetón. Sin embargo, si gemí cuando vi a mi papá ajustar sus pantalones cuando finalmente se separaron.

Fui la primera en felicitarlos. "Mamá, te ves muy hermosa." Los rodeé a ambos con mis brazos y los apreté tanto como pude. "Tú también, papá. Me siento muy feliz por ustedes."

"Bueno, no podemos permitir que nuestro primer nieto nazca con abuelos viviendo en pecado, ¿o sí?" Dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Los amo mucho a los dos," susurré y luego di un paso hacia atrás.

Edward estaba cerca detrás de mí, y me rodeó la cintura con firmeza con su brazo. "Te ves hermosa, Renee." Me mantuvo cerca cuando besó la mejilla de ella y estrechó la mano de mi papá. "Felicitaciones."

"Gracias, Edward." Papá tocó el cuello de su camisa. "Renee, ¿tenemos que hacer esta mierda con todos?" Refunfuñó. "Creí que acordamos hacerlo así para poder evitar toda la mierda habitual que odiamos de las bodas."

"Tienes toda la razón, Charlie," dijo mi mamá. "Digamos 'a la mierda' las formalidades, y sigamos con la celebración."

"Gracias a Cristo," suspiró papá. "Necesito una cerveza."

Regresamos a nuestros asientos, y todos comenzaron a beber—todos excepto yo, por supuesto.

"Aquí tienes, Edward," dijo Emmett, y le dio una cerveza. "Bella no puede beber, así que, ¿por qué no aprovechamos el hecho de que ella puede ser la conductora designada?"

Concordé entusiasmada. Con un Edward borracho sería mucho más fácil engañarlo y seducirlo prácticamente en cualquier parte. Vi con diversión como bebía cerveza tras cerveza y de verdad estaba empezando a soltarse y divertirse. Mientras charlábamos con los que estaban a nuestro alrededor, sus manos cobraron vida y subieron y bajaron por mi muslo.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que nos enteremos si voy a tener una sobrina o un sobrino?" Preguntó Rose. "Sé que no soy pariente 'consanguíneo', pero tú y yo sabemos que definitivamente voy a ser la tía más genial de ese niño."

"De hecho, eso es bastante aterrador," dijo Edward, y me eché a reír. "Tía Rosalie y tío Emmett. Jesús, el pobre niño va a necesitar terapia."

"Bueno, pues te aguantas, Edward," Rose bromeó. "Estoy jodidamente emocionada."

"Yo también," Alice habló. "Estoy ansiosa por saber qué va a tener. ¿Cuándo van a averiguarlo?"

"No lo haremos," respondí. "Queremos esperar y dejar que sea una sorpresa."

"¡De ninguna jodida manera!" Se rio Angela. "Bella, tú odias las sorpresas. Esa no fue tu idea."

"Oye," objeté. "Somos un equipo, ¿verdad, cariño?"

"Sí," Edward asintió, "Pero lo que mi querida esposa está olvidando es que ella perdió un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras cuando no podíamos decidir si queríamos averiguarlo."

Lo miré con incredulidad. "Eres un puto traidor."

Se echó a reír y dijo, "Lo siento." Sin verse arrepentido en lo absoluto. "No te enojes, Bella."

Todos los demás comenzaron a debatir qué sexo tenía mi bebé. Le había dado vueltas y vueltas, leyendo todo artículo en la red y probando con casi todo cuento de viejas para intentar averiguar el sexo. Algunos indicaban un niño, y otros una niña… solo me exasperaban aún más, algo que Edward encontraba bastante divertido.

Estaba escuchando el argumento de Alice sobre por qué simplemente tiene qué ser una niña cuando la mano de Edward se movió bajo mi vestido y su dedo se deslizó dentro de mi ropa interior. Me sobresalté, pero afortunadamente nadie pareció notarlo.

"Edward," siseé, pero solo sonrió con suficiencia, y estaba jodida.

Lo escuché maldecir bajo su aliento cuando empujó su dedo dentro de mí. Alcancé mi agua para tratar de permanecer tan normal como podía, pero mi mano estaba temblando tanto que rápidamente la retiré. Miré alrededor del salón tan casualmente como pude, esperando que nadie pudiera darse cuenta que no tenía la capacidad de enfocarme.

Por supuesto, mi papá eligió ese exacto momento para sentarse frente Edward y a mí. Suspiré y esperé que Edward moviera su mano, pero el pervertido hijo de puta no lo hizo. Me retorcí tan discretamente como fue físicamente posible, cuando Edward presionó mi clítoris con su pulgar.

"¿Estás bien, Bells? Te ves tensa." Papá preguntó.

Solo me encogí de hombros, porque apenas habría conseguido decir algo además de gritos incoherentes sobre la destreza de los mágicos dedos de Edward, y supuse que ningún papá necesitaba escuchar eso jamás.

"Solo está cansada, Charlie. Ha sido un día bastante largo," Edward dijo de forma engreída, y no detecté algún indicio de culpa o nervios en su voz.

"Entonces, relájate, cariño," dijo papá.

"Definitivamente, Charlie," Edward sonrió de forma engreída. "Lo hará muy pronto, espero… ¿verdad, amor?"

No pude soportarlo más, me dejé llegar en ese preciso momento, y la única forma en que pude ocultarlo fue al dejar escapar de mi boca una risita histérica. Papá se rio también, antes de fruncir el ceño cuando no vio el lado divertido de la conversación. Después que desvió su atención a Carlisle, fulminé a Edward con la mirada.

Iba a decirle lo inapropiado, sin mencionar lo malditamente peligroso que fue hacer que la hija del jefe Swan se corriera frente a su nariz. Pero mi esposo se veía tan orgulloso de sí mismo que simplemente no pude hacerlo. Me acerqué y lo besé suavemente en los labios.

"Eso fue divertido," murmuró.

"Si se hubiera dado cuenta lo que estabas haciendo, estarías ahora en el suelo con cien agujeros de bala en tu cuerpo, y yo sería viuda," le dije.

"De ninguna manera," Edward respondió.

"Solo porque esté entusiasmado de que esté embarazada, no quiere decir que no te dispararía… a sus ojos tu trabajo ya está hecho." Edward sacudió su cabeza y fruncí el ceño. "¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿De verdad crees que no lo haría?"

"Oh, sé que lo haría, Bella." Se echó a reír. "Pero esta noche no lleva su arma, amor. Si se hubiese dado cuenta de dónde estaban exactamente mis dedos, te habría sacado y estaríamos de camino a Canadá en este momento."

Rodé mis ojos y me acurruqué bajo su brazo. "¿Es realmente patético que quiera ir a casa?"

"No," respondió y sentí que presionó sus labios en mi cabeza. "Pero antes de que nos vayamos, me gustaría mucho bailar contigo primero."

"¿Bailar?" Pregunté e hice una mueca. "Joder, no puedo bailar."

"No te estoy pidiendo que bailes conmigo un paso ligero por la pista de baile, Bella," dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Solo algo lento, ¿quizás?"

"Algo lento sí puedo," acepté.

Edward hizo su petición con el DJ, y cuando la música cambió, tomó mi mano y me llevó a la pista de baile. No solo éramos nosotros, gracias a Dios, porque definitivamente no quería todos esos ojos sobre mí. Mis padres. Esme y Carlisle, y unas cuantas parejas más se levantaron. Edward envolvió una mano con firmeza alrededor de mi cintura y me sostuvo cerca. Nos balanceamos lentamente de lado a lado, apenas moviéndonos de nuestro sitio, y se sintió perfecto.

Sonreí para mis adentros cuando sentí que el bebé se movía, el pequeño monstruo incluso dio una patada o un puñetazo y Edward retrocedió.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Fue el bebé?" Preguntó, sus ojos iluminados por la emoción.

"Sí, ¿lo sentiste?" Le di una sonrisa radiante y él asintió furiosamente.

"Definitivamente un niño," murmuró y me volvió a acercar a él. "Las niñas no pueden patear así."

"Puedo patearte en la pantorrilla en este momento y probar esa teoría si gustas." Bromeé. "Mis malditas piernas son poderosas, muchas gracias."

"Preferiría que demostraras la fortaleza de tus piernas de una manera completamente diferente, amor," susurró bruscamente en mi oído. "Me encanta cuando me rodeas con ellas cuando follo…"

"Mierda, por favor, deja de hablar así," le supliqué. "En serio, Edward, no puedo soportarlo… por favor, llévame a casa. No puedo esperar más. Por favor."

Esa fue la despedida más veloz en la faz de la tierra, y Edward casi me sacó corriendo de la fiesta. Esta vez mis esfuerzos por seducir a Edward en la camioneta no fallaron, y en el segundo que dio vuelta en el camino de entrada apagó el motor y me tenía afuera de la cabina y sobre el capó antes de que pudiera parpadear.

Sus besos eran desesperados y su agarre en mí fiero, mientras empujaba con sus caderas una y otra vez. Podía sentir que él estaba cerca, y gracias al bebé, yo estaba permanentemente al borde del orgasmo, así que tan pronto me dejé llevar, Edward también lo hizo.

"Vaya, ese fue el momento culminante de la noche," le dije sin aliento. "¿Podemos faltar a la fiesta después de la boda de James para hacer eso?"

"¿Quieres que te folle en la capota de un coche en Londres?" Edward se rio entre dientes. "¿Te gustaría en alguna calle en particular? ¿En The Mall? ¿Mayfair? ¿Trafalgar Square tal vez?"

"¿Trafalgar Square? ¿Con todas esas malditas palomas? No lo creo… eso sería simplemente incorrecto." Arrugué mi nariz. "Y no estaba sugiriendo conseguir que nos arrestaran por amor de Dios. Solo pensé que podríamos encontrar otra habitación en el Palacio de Buckingham… fue jodidamente divertido en el funeral."

"Oh, Bella, ya tengo una larga lista de las habitaciones en las que tengo intenciones de desnudarte, no te preocupes por eso."

 _¡Demonios sí!_

* * *

 **(1) Lo que dice Emmett es parte de una canción que se llama Somethin' Somethin' de Maxwell y por supuesto se refiere a sexo**

* * *

 _ **Si de por sí estos dos son calenturientos, ahora con el embarazo va a ser peor jajajajaja. Al menos sabemos que todo va bien y al parecer no solo Bella y Edward van a ir a la boda real, ¿será que podrán comportarse todos juntos? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber con un review. Recuerden que es el único pago que recibimos por el tiempo dedicado a su diversión ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Andrea Ojeda, BereB, Adriu, somas, Say's, ValeWhitlockGrey, PRISOL, jupy, Brenda Cullenn, Maryluna, Sky TwiCullen, Valente R, pao, Sully YM, Techu, lluvia-masen09, Laliscg, Jade HSos, Diablillo07, YessyVL13, Gabriela Cullen, jaureguihoran, cary, Yoliki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, JessMel, Merce, melany, dushakis, freedom2604, Jgav28, alejandra1987, ELIZABETH, rosy canul, injoa, rjnavajas, patymdn, Nancy, lagie, Lizdayanna, Manligrez, Sther Evans, maries24, myaenriquez02, glow0718, torrespera172, Mafer, Amy Lee, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, bbluelilas, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, debynoe12, y algunos anónimos. Gracias por corresponder, no todas lo hicieron sino habríamos podido subir antes pero, en fin, espero que ahora sí podamos hacerlo. Recuerden que quiero terminar este fic y solo faltan unos capítulos ;)**_


	23. Asuntos sin terminar en baño

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 – Asuntos sin terminar en el cuarto de baño**

 **BPOV**

Esta vez, estaba un poco más preparada para nuestra recepción en Londres. La prensa acudió en masa por supuesto, pero como iban más personas en este viaje en particular me sentí mucho más segura. Mis padres habían decidido que Londres sería un lugar genial para una segunda luna de miel, y viajaron con nosotros. Tenían intenciones de hacer turismo en la ciudad y aprovechar la atmósfera eléctrica que controlaba la nación, gracias a la boda.

Mi papá y Emmett prácticamente me hicieron marchar por el aeropuerto y entrar a una minivan que esperaba afuera. Podía escuchar a mi papá maldecir bajo su aliento al ver la intensidad de la situación.

"Una maldita locura, eso es lo que es esto," murmuró cuando Edward se deslizó junto a mí. "Cómo soportaste esa mierda por todos esos años, Edward, no tengo idea. ¿Esa gente no respeta la privacidad, por amor de Dios?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "No, me temo que no, Charlie. Eso es lo que hacen, y harían prácticamente lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren."

"Malditos buitres," gruñó.

Llegamos en avión el domingo, seis días antes de la ceremonia de boda. Mamá y papá se iban a quedar con Esme y Carlisle en su casa en Baldock por unos días, y Rose y Emmett se quedarían con Alice y Japser. Por supuesto, eso nos dejó quedándonos en la Casa Clarence otra vez—algo que no me entusiasmó mucho, pero las mismas preocupaciones relacionadas con la seguridad estaban presentes, así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

Las calles alrededor de Londres ya estaban siendo preparadas para el gigantesco evento. Las vallas estaban en posición afuera del Palacio de Buckingham y la Catedral de San Pablo, y la cantidad de cursis recuerdos de boda en exposición era bastante aterradora.

Todos los periódicos, revistas, y programas de noticias pasaban historia tras historia sobre todo lo relacionado con la boda. ¿Quién estaría presente? ¿Qué usaría el novio? ¿Edward se presentaría? ¿Era el padrino de James? Y la pregunta más importante en los labios de todos parecía ser, "¿Qué iba a usar Victoria?" Era común la especulación sobre el diseñador, el corte, el color y la tela.

Ni siquiera podía comenzar a comprender lo estresada y nerviosa que tenía que estar ella. Yo era un manojo de nervios en mi pequeña ceremonia íntima, y aquí estaba ella, a punto de decir "Acepto" frente a literalmente, millones de personas.

Sin embargo, Edward no sentía simpatía alguna; todavía estaba enojado porque la gran boca de Victoria había sido la causa de lo que se filtró a la prensa. Estaba en el pasado, e intenté decirle que habíamos dejado eso atrás así que no tenía sentido siquiera preocuparse por ello, pero Edward era obstinado.

Si estaba preocupada porque me veía "regordeta" para la fiesta de la boda de mis padres, eso palidecía en comparación a lo enorme que estaba ahora. Tenía seis meses y medio, y me sentía como un puto elefante. No había forma alguna de ocultarlo y Edward pensaba que era genial. Hablaba, tocaba y colocaba su oído en mi pancita en cada oportunidad.

Definitivamente, cada vez estábamos más emocionados por finalmente llegar a conocer a la personita que rápidamente se estaba apoderando de nuestras vidas. Edward había insistido en que él mismo iba a decorar el cuarto del bebé, e hizo un trabajo increíble. Por prematuro que fuera, todo estaba listo. La cuna estaba construida, la ropa que nuestros amigos y familia seguían comprando estaba lista en el armario, y mi maleta estaba empacada… solo por si acaso.

Aunque, mi estómago que crecía rápidamente provocó unos cuantos problemas de posición, seguía tan insaciable como lo había sido el resto del embarazo. Edward no se estaba quejando, por supuesto, creo que estaba tratando de tener tanto sexo como pudiera antes de que yo diera a luz. Emmett le había llenado la cabeza con historias de horror sobre mujeres cortando el pene de su esposo mientras dormía, y _"partes femeninas que podían tragarse a un hombre después de sacrificarse por dar vida a un bebé"._

Los siguientes días, vi a Edward pasar una gran cantidad de tiempo con James. Tuvieron las pruebas finales de sus trajes, discusiones sobre discursos, ordenar el servicio en la catedral, y mucho, mucho más. No estaba precisamente confinada al departamento, pero Edward estaba particularmente preocupado de que fuera a cualquier parte sola, así que pasear por Londres no era posible. En vez de eso, me encontré pasando cada vez más tiempo con el abuelo de Edward.

"Ella siempre me mantenía muy ocupado," dijo en voz baja, durante una conversación sobre su fallecida esposa. "Parecía que nunca estábamos quietos y los dos lo queríamos así. Aunque ahora, mi hijo quiere que yo, y cito, 'me tome las cosas con calma y me relaje'. El desempleo no es realmente para mí, estoy muy aburrido."

Descansé mi brazo en el suyo y sonreí. "Entonces, dígale eso. Siempre podría usar su mejor voz de Darth Vader y decir, 'Yo soy tu padre'. Eso debería captar su atención." No pude evitar soltar una risita al visualizar al abuelo de Edward de casi noventa años haciendo la respiración pesada y usando un sable de luz en la cena con el rey y la reina. "Lo siento, estoy diciendo estupideces."

"Tonterías," objetó. "No hay nada malo con tener sentido del humor, querida. No puedes salir adelante en esta vida siendo seria y aburrida. En fin, basta de mis aflicciones— ¿cómo estás tú y ese pequeño bebé? Va a ser mi primer bisnieto, ¿lo sabías? Espero que Edward esté cuidado de ambos."

Asentí con comprensión. "Oh sí, sin lugar a dudas. Edward es _muy_ protector. Creo que me envolvería en algodón por los próximos meses si se lo permito."

"Tal y como yo lo haría. Eres muy querida para él." El viejito atrevido me guiñó un ojo y añadió, "De hecho, me encomendó tu bienestar durante la ceremonia de boda."

"¿Ah, sí?" Pregunté, sin estar convencida.

"Sí," dijo con seriedad. "Cuando él esté con James, voy a ser tu cita, Bella."

Solté otra risita. "Imagine el escándalo."

"¿Escándalo? ¡Voy a ser un héroe!" Se burló. "Tengo todas las intenciones de persuadirte para huir conmigo en el ocaso." Estallé en carcajadas y Anthony sacudió su cabeza. "Por supuesto que estoy bromeando. No puedo moverme lo bastante rápido como para huir a alguna parte. Pero en vez de eso, podemos tener una larga caminata hacia el ocaso. ¿Qué tal suena eso?"

Todavía me estaba riendo y no le había respondido cuando escuché la voz de Edward detrás de nosotros. "Eso algo que no quisiera escuchar, gracias. Nada de querer engatusar a mi esposa— ¿entendido?"

"Ah, no puedes culpar a un viejo por intentarlo."

"Hola," le dije y extendí mi mano para tomar la suya cuando se acercó a la silla. "¿Todo listo por hoy?"

"Sí." Edward asintió. "Me temo que tengo que robarte a mi esposa, voy a llevarla a cenar fuera. Si prometes comportarte, la traeré de vuelta mañana."

"Será mejor que lo hagas. Ella es la mejor parte de mi día."

"Y del mío," Edward murmuró y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

 **~x~**

"Así que, ¿a dónde vamos?" Pregunté emocionada al alejarnos de la Casa Clarence.

"A Volturi's, por supuesto," Edward dijo casualmente. "Nunca pude llevarte a una verdadera cita cuando estuvimos juntos antes en Londres. Quiero disfrutar la oportunidad de ser una pareja normal en una cita normal. Pensé que sería agradable volver a Volturi's… ellos fueron en cierto modo los responsables de que nos conociéramos después de todo. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Es perfecto," respondí. "Absolutamente perfecto."

Markus y Aro estaban ahí para recibirnos, y Markus estaba tan emocionado que no podía entenderlo.

" _Wow_ , Markus. Cálmate de una puta vez. Estás hablando con un tono que solo los perros pueden escuchar," refunfuñé. "Respira, ¿sí?"

Asintió y abanicó su rostro con una servilleta. "Es que es muy emocionante, Cenibella. Vas a tener un _bambino_ … un _bambino_ con el príncipe es lo más excitante que podría ocurrir— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡PODRÍASLLAMARLOMARKUS!"

"¿Crees que voy a ponerle a mi primogénito el nombre de un hombre que le gusta vestirse como Campanita, y me intoxicó con Margaritas solo para poder escuchar todos los sórdidos detalles sobre la polla de Edward?" Pregunté y vi a Edward sonrojarse.

Markus soltó una risita. "¿Podemos negociar? ¿Tal vez a tu segundo hijo?" Preguntó esperanzado.

"¿Qué te parece a un perro?" Bromeé.

"¡Hecho!" Markus se carcajeó. "Bueno, ¿cuéntame del sexo?"

"¡Joder, increíble! Estoy malditamente caliente todo el tiempo," comencé a decir y Aro se rio.

"Um, amor, creo que Markus se refiere al sexo del bebé," Edward me susurró al oído.

"Oh… sí, por supuesto. Lo siento."

"De hecho, lo vamos a mantener en secreto," respondió Edward por mí.

"Eso es encantador," Aro gorjeó. "Estamos muy felices por ustedes… una pareja verdaderamente encantadora. Creo que van a ser unos padres maravillosos. En fin, déjenme mostrarles su mesa."

Lo seguimos a la mesa VIP y sonreí. "Esto es muy extraño, siento que tuviera que aprender los especiales y ponerme un delantal."

"Esta noche no sirves, querida," dijo Markus al mismo tiempo que sacó mi silla. "Vas a dejar que te atendamos bien, Cenibella."

"¿Y quién es su mejor camarero estos días?" Pregunté mientras miraba alrededor del restaurante. "Espero que Heidi no se presente."

"Oh no, Heidi sin duda no se presentará, despedimos su trasero chismoso después que trató de vender a nuestros queridos amigos," dijo Aro con sinceridad. "Todavía me rio cuando pienso en ella asegurando que eras canadiense, una chica muy estúpida."

"Gracias por ser unos amigos increíbles, chicos," les dije con honestidad, y Markus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"Por supuesto, querida," dijo y luego se echó hacia atrás con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. "Además, en realidad yo debería agradecerte a ti. Ver a Aro actuar de forma tan resuelta y dominante cuando le pidió que dejara las instalaciones por romper nuestra cláusula de confidencialidad, fue muy excitante."

Gemí y vi a Edward hacer una mueca. "Vamos, Markus, no necesitaba escuchar eso."

"Deberías decirle a Edward que lo haga, puedo decirte lo apasionado que fue. Te juro que caminé raro por días."

"Y de pronto, parece que he perdido el apetito," Edward murmuró y se levantó. "Solo voy a ir rápidamente al baño—por favor, que esta conversación termine cuando haya regresado."

Markus seguía hablando, pero había dejado de prestarle atención. Vi a Edward alejarse, manteniendo mis ojos plantados firmemente en ese trasero suyo que solo se asomaba por debajo de su chaqueta. Los pantalones que traía puestos se adherían a él en los lugares correctos y tenía el beneficio de saber exactamente qué había debajo de ese material.

 _Que me jodan, tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos la última vez que estuvimos juntos en el baño._

"¡Por Dios, Bella! No debería consentir eso en mis baños por obvias razones, pero no me gustaría incordiar a una embarazada y bastante hormonal pariente del rey de Inglaterra, ¿o sí?" Markus me guiñó el ojo y se llevó a Aro viéndose muy aturdido.

"Claro, para sexo en el baño… se necesitan dos," me dije al acercarme al baño de hombres.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Edward se estaba lavando las manos. Me miró a través del espejo y sonrió con suficiencia cuando cerré, y le puse seguro a la puerta del baño detrás de mí.

"La última vez que hicimos esto, no resultó muy bien," murmuró y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí.

"Precisamente. Tenemos que rectificar eso, Edward. Quien sabe cuándo volveremos a tener la oportunidad." Me acerqué a él.

"Tienes un argumento muy firme," susurró, agarrando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia él. "Esperemos que este tocador sea más resistente que el lavamanos del tocador de damas."

Me besó y gemí cuando sentí su erección presionar contra mi cadera. Maldita sea, ya no podía esperar, así que trabajé rápidamente con su botón y el cierre de sus pantalones. Edward siseó cuando toqué su polla por encima de su bóxer que tenía problemas para contenerlo, y luego maldijo cuando los bajé y envolví su pene con mi mano.

"Siéntate aquí." Me cargó y me puso sobre el tocador, los dos conteniendo el aliento en caso de que la historia estuviera por repetirse, pero afortunadamente permaneció firmemente adherido a la pared.

Las manos de Edward subieron por mis piernas y empujaron mi falda tan arriba como pudo, y luego bajó mi ropa interior. Abriendo mis piernas se dejó caer de rodillas y plantó un beso en cada rodilla, sin dejar nunca de mirarme a los ojos.

"No me tientes… por favor… Edward," jadeé cuando sus labios se arrastraron por el interior de mi muslo dolorosamente lento. Lo vi sonreír de forma engreída por un momento, antes de enterrar su rostro entre mis piernas. "Oh mierda."

Mis piernas rodearon su cuello y mis tacones parecieron enterrarse en sus hombros por su cuenta. Gemí con fuerza cuando lamió y chupó mi clítoris y no pude evitar gritar cuando empujó dos dedos dentro de mí. Vi que sus ojos velozmente se elevaron a los míos con nerviosismo, como si tratara de decirme en silencio que me callara, pero era imposible.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y tiré para levantarlo. Se puso de pie y me deslizó al borde del tocador, al mismo tiempo que tomaba posición.

"Jesús," dijo con voz ahogada cuando entró en mí, y su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro. "No voy a durar mucho, cariño… joder, te sientes muy bien. Por favor… puedes…"

 _¿Qué demonios le preocupa? El tipo solo tiene que guiñarme un ojo, y tengo un momento como el de "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally". En serio, estoy corriendo el riesgo de un daño permanente a mis cuerdas bucales con todos los putos gritos._

Una de las manos de Edward dejó de agarrarme el trasero, y bajó los tirantes de mi vestido. Cuando su lengua se movió velozmente contra mis malditos pezones sensibles me corrí otra vez y golpeé mi cabeza contra el espejo.

"Maldición, me encanta cuando puedo sentirte… así… mierda," jadeó y luego se tensó. "No tienes idea del efecto que tienes en mí—incluso con la imagen de Meg Ryan y Billy Crystal en mi mente," añadió unos segundos después riéndose entre dientes. "De verdad sabes elegir tus momentos, amor."

"Lo siento, pero es la verdad." Hice una mueca cuando me moví. "Ow, mi maldita cabeza."

Edward levantó la vista para mirarme preocupado y sus ojos se desviaron detrás de mí al espejo… "¿Estás bien? Maldita sea, lo lamento tanto."

Estiré la cabeza para mirar, y en efecto, había aparecido una grieta. No le faltaban astillas al vidrio, y no encontré ningún rastro de sangre. Pensé que no era nada, pero al parecer Edward pensó lo contrario. Movió mi cabeza y empezó a inspeccionarla por cortes o rasguños, y luego me sometió a una diatriba de preguntas sobre fechas, horas; sumas, y luego tuve que contar sus dedos.

"Estoy bien, Edward," alegué cuando pensó en llevarme al hospital. "He tenido suficientes conmociones cerebrales en mi vida para saber que definitivamente no es una conmoción. Si fuera tú, estaría más preocupado por decirle a Aro y Markus que destrozamos otro de sus baños."

"¿Se está moviendo el bebé? Debes haberte golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte para que se rompiera el espejo amor, por favor, ¿me dejarás llevarte con alguien para que te revise?" Se veía frenético.

Tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre mi estómago. "Edward, el bebé se está moviendo, y estoy perfectamente bien." Hice un puño y golpeé el espejo con mi mano. Otra pequeña grieta apareció junto a la que ya había hecho. "Ves, apenas si lo golpeé."

"No necesitas probar tu punto al causar más daño, Bella," dijo y sonrió un poco. "¿Estás segura que estás bien?"

"Estoy jodidamente aterrada de decirle a Markus, tengo que admitirlo." Solté una risita.

"Yo manejé eso la última vez, lo haré de nuevo."

"No llamaría a lo que hiciste la última vez, 'manejarlo'. Le anunciaste a toda la puta mesa que habíamos quebrado el lavamanos después de estar solos en el baño—conversando. Sabes que nadie te creyó, ¿verdad?" Dejé que me ayudara a bajar del tocador y se encogió de hombros.

"Oye, mi primo y mi hermano pensaron que era un maldito semental," bromeó. "De todos modos, esa semana te había echado mucho de menos, no me importó quién supiera lo que estábamos haciendo. Tenemos que volver ahora a la mesa; en realidad no me agrada la idea de leer sobre este encuentro en los periódicos de mañana."

"Sí, estoy hambrienta." Froté mi estómago. "A este niño evidentemente le gusta comer."

Cuando regresamos a la mesa, Edward le explicó de una forma un poco más discreta a Markus sobre el espejo, y él también hizo un escándalo por mi cabeza. Le di a Edward una mirada exasperada cuando insistió en traer una compresa de hielo improvisada y ponerla en mi cabeza por unos minutos.

Después que la enfermera Markus quedara satisfecha de que no tenía ningún trauma o daño cerebral, nos dejó en paz y el resto de la noche fue perfecta. Aunque había otros clientes en el restaurante, la ubicación de la mesa nos dio algo de privacidad, y fue fácil creer que éramos solo Edward y yo. Volver aquí, hizo emerger todos los recuerdos de esas primeras semanas después que nos conocimos. Un tiempo en que honestamente creí que no teníamos nada más que unos meses juntos. Ahora simplemente no podría imaginar una vida sin él.

 **~x~**

Edward había pasado la noche antes de la boda con James, Emmett y Jasper, y unos cuantos amigos y familia, en una despedida de soltero privada en Casa Clarence. Sin querer que pasara la noche sola en nuestro departamento, Edward había insistido en que me quedara con Alice y Rose, de modo que nosotras también tuvimos nuestra propia "fiesta". Rose y Alice bebieron vino y se pusieron increíblemente ebrias, cuando yo me quedé dormida en el sofá mientras veíamos una película que había sido filmada inmediatamente después del anuncio del compromiso. Narraba el romance de James y Victoria que condujo a la propuesta de matrimonio. Describía a la reina como una persona bondadosa e incluso afectuosa, algo que yo sabía no era cierto, y pintaba al príncipe Anthony como un hombre reservado y relativamente aburrido… algo que pensé era una total farsa considerando que James era muy parecido a él.

Alice me despertó con un chillido de emoción como a las diez. La vi y a Rose mirando sonrientes la televisión y miré para ver qué demonios pasaba. Hice una mueca cuando vi que era un programa de noticias y cerré mis ojos otra vez.

"No, Bella. Ellos salieron a saludar a la gente… tienes que escuchar, Bella," Rose gritó.

"¿De quién demonios estás hablando?" Refunfuñé y me incorporé. "¿Para qué demonios quiero ver las malditas noticias?"

"Edward salió con James y su padre para hablar con la gente afuera de Casa Clarence." Alice sonrió, y súbitamente las noticias se volvieron un poco más interesantes.

Esperé pacientemente a que la historia pasara otra vez, y cuando lo hizo sonreí al ver a Edward siguiendo a su padre y a su hermano a la calle. Se veía nervioso y titubeó un poco antes de acercarse a la multitud.

Aceptó flores de varias viejecitas y las colocó con la enorme pila junto a las puertas. Edward pareció ver a alguien en la masa de personas y se fue directamente hacia allá. Habló por varios minutos con una mujer que se veía bastante emocional, y luego se puso de cuclillas para hablar con la niñita que supuse era su hija. Se veía de unos tres años y sostenía un animal de peluche. Edward lo tomó, y le dio un beso a ella en la mejilla. Ella sonrió y empezó hablar con entusiasmo sobre algo, pero no pudimos escuchar, las cámaras no estaban lo bastante cerca para captar su conversación. Edward asintió y sonrió, y en vez de poner el regalo con los otros, lo dejó en su mano mientras hablaba con más personas.

Tan pronto como la historia terminó, agarré mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Edward.

 _Acabo de verte en la televisión, de verdad que te veías jodidamente lindo. Te extraño esta noche xx_

 **También te extraño, estaba pensando en escabullirme al departamento de Alice, pero no creo que haya algún árbol junto a tu ventana :(**

 _Mm, es una lástima. ¿Por qué te quedaste con ese regalo de la niñita?_

 **No es para mí—es para ti. Ella comparte tu nombre y conocí a su hermana cuando estaba en Australia, justo después de que tú y yo nos conociéramos. Su hermana era Sasha, la jovencita que me pidió ayudarla a elegir un nombre para su hermanita. Los padres de Sasha se mudaron a Londres un año después de que ella murió. ¿No sé si lo recuerdas?**

¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Por supuesto que lo recordaba. En seguida, rompí en llanto y Rose salió disparada a mi lado. "Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Es el bebé? ¿Qué pasa?"

No pude hablar, y mi teléfono sonó otra vez, Edward me estaba llamando. Le di el teléfono a Rose y puse mi rostro entre mis manos, tratando de controlar los sollozos histéricos que desgarraban mi pecho.

"Oye, Edward, es Rose. ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? Bella está llorando aquí," Rose gritó y le sacudí mi cabeza. "¿La niña? La que tenía… sí… joder sí, lo recuerdo… oh." Rose me miró y su rostro se arrugó. "No me sorprende que esté llorando… yo estoy llorando y soy una perra sin corazón. Dale unos minutos para tranquilice y te devolverá la llamada."

Me fui para tener unos minutos a solas. Todavía era un desastre lloroso y mocoso cuando escuché un suave golpe en la puerta. Dije un patético "entre" sorbiéndome la nariz, esperando que Alice o Rose vinieran a verme, pero era mi esposo. Me incorporé y limpié furiosamente mi rostro cuando se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dije con voz ahogada. "Se supone que debes estar con James."

"Emmett consiguió que James se emborrachara con Bourbon después que mi papá se fue. Todos los demás están dormidos, yo estoy sobrio como un juez y tú estabas alterada, amor. Además, sabes que odio dormir sin ti." Se acostó y me puso contra su pecho. Repitió la conversación con la niñita y su madre, y luego esperó pacientemente cuando empecé a llorar otra vez.

"¿Sabes? He estado pensando," susurró después que finalmente me calmé, "sobre cómo llamar al bebé. ¿Qué piensas de Mason, si es un niño?"

"Me gusta ese," dije pero sacudí la cabeza. "Yo ya pensé en uno… quiero decir… supuse que viniendo de una familia tradicional… que hereda los nombres y todo eso… Um… pensé en Anthony."

"¿Anthony? ¿En serio? ¿Harías…? Quiero decir, nunca esperé eso, Bella." Se cernió sobre mí y estudió mi rostro. "Realmente me gustaría eso… ¿Qué te parece, Anthony Mason?"

Asentí y me dio una brillante sonrisa. "Anthony Mason Cullen. Sip, me gusta. ¿Y sí él es una ella?" Pregunté al mismo tiempo que una lágrima caía de nuevo por mi rostro.

Edward inclinó su cabeza y la limpió. "Fácil."

"Sasha," los dijimos al unísono, y luego él se rio bajito al mismo tiempo que yo rompía en llanto una vez más.

* * *

 _ **Pobre Bella, las hormonas la traen loca, ¿pero quién no iba a llorar al pensar en Sasha? *Sniff* Y Daddyward me mata de ternura, tan preocupada por Bella. ¿Y qué les pareció el abuelo Anthony? Tan lindo el viejito, por eso eligió Bella su nombre por su es un varoncito y Sasha si es niña. Por cierto, ¿qué creen ustedes que va a ser? Me encantaría saberlo ;) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización con sus reviews.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Vane, somas, Dio, DrakiSwan, Valentina, Laliscg, JessMel, jupy, Diablillo07, floriponcio, Manligrez, alejandra1987, glow0718, debynoe12, Bertlin, YessyVL13, Sky TwiCullen, Pao, Say's, Adriu, Johanna22, Cary, EriCastelo, Adriana Molina, rjnavajas, Sther Evans, Brenda Cullenn, tulgarita, jaureguihoran, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, PRISOL, Melany, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, Sully YM, Jgav28, E-Chan Cullen, Raquel, maries24, Merce, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, patymdn, Jade HSos, Valente R, Pili, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, freedom2604, torrespera172, Yoliki, injoa, Techu, myaenriquez02, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, Maryluna, Kriss21, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que sea más pronto esta vez, pero, DEPENDE de ustedes ;)**_


	24. Una boda real

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 – Una boda real**

 **EPOV**

El cielo estaba iluminado y no había una nube a la vista. Un aparentemente interminable flujo de sol entraba por la ventana y se reflejaba en los enormes espejos que colgaban en la pared. Enormes espejos frente a los que James y yo estábamos de pie en la enorme _suite_. Los dos traíamos puestas nuestras casacas esperando a que comenzara todo. Dado que era un día particularmente importante, había intentado aplacar mi cabello de su acostumbrado estilo de caos total, pero simplemente no estaba cooperando. De modo que decidí dejarlo así. Completamente feliz al saber que estaba exactamente de la forma en que a Bella le encantaba.

El cuello de la camisa se sentía apretado alrededor de mi cuello y me sentía incómodo. Esta era solo la tercera vez desde que dejé Londres, hace tres años, que vestía algo tan formal como esto. Estaba nervioso, y mis palmas sudaban. Miré a mi hermano y sonreí para mí mismo. Se veía tan nervioso como yo. Con buena razón. Ser el padrino de tu hermano nunca es fácil en el mejor de los casos, pero hoy… sí, joder, hoy era realmente importante.

"Jesús, deja de jugar con la maldita cosa."

"¿Qué? Solo quiero que se vea perfecta."

"Mira, entiendo que este es un gran día para ustedes dos. Casarse es importantísimo—pero esta debería ser una ocasión feliz, ¿recuerdas?"

"Lo sé, pero-"

"¿La amas?"

Suspiro. "Sí."

"¿Y ella te ama?"

Otro suspiro. "Sí."

"Maldición, entonces deja de estresarte y date la oportunidad de disfrutar."

Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió y los dos nos volvimos para ver a mi padre asomar la cabeza alrededor de la puerta.

"Tu madre y yo estamos por irnos a la catedral; tu coche ya está aquí esperando." Sonrió y James y yo respiramos hondo al mismo tiempo.

"Bajaremos en seguida," le dije y sonreí mientras mi hermano apenas consiguió asentir. "Vamos, James, solo intenta disfrutarlo."

"La próxima vez, me voy a casar en tu patio trasero, y nadie más está invitado," refunfuñó y me eché a reír. "Lo digo en serio."

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio y salimos hacia el coche. Incluso desde la parte trasera de la casa podíamos escuchar a la multitud gritando y silbando. En seguida pensé en Bella, una vez más estaba siendo puesta en el centro de atención y esta vez yo no estaba con ella. Sabía que Emmett, Esme y el resto de mi familia haría lo que pudieran para protegerla pero odiaba estar sin ella.

Mis nervios se alteraron un poco más, y giré el anillo de bodas en mi dedo, nunca más agradecido de no haber tenido que enfrentarme a una situación como esta. El coche se alejó de la casa y atravesó las puertas de la Casa Clarence y mi hermano de inmediato comenzó a saludar a la gente. Seguí su ejemplo y el simple volumen de personas que salió a apoyarnos era incluso más impactante de lo que había sido anoche.

"Oh, Jesús," murmuró James y estiré mi mano para palmear su hombro. "Hay miles y miles… Edward. Joder."

"Una vez que estés dentro de la catedral puedes pretender que no están ahí. Solo serás tú, Victoria y tu familia." Traté de calmarlo. "Quieres recordar este como un día feliz, y no puedes hacer eso si permites que la histeria te afecte."

"Cierto, tienes razón." Exhaló otro suspiro. "Debí haber traído una botella de algo fuerte… de verdad me caería bien un trago de algo en este momento."

"Habrá suficiente alcohol en la fiesta más tarde," le dije y se mofó.

La recepción en San Pablo era nada menos que impactante. La multitud estalló cuando salimos del coche y los saludamos antes de que el arzobispo nos acompañara al subir los escalones y entrar. Los asientos estaban llenos de gente, a la mayoría de ellos no los había conocido en mi vida, y estaba muy seguro que James tampoco. Estos eran los invitados por tradición, su legado o para ser corteses con otras naciones.

Al saludar a algunos de los invitados encontré la falsedad de la situación casi risible. Cuando Bella y yo nos casamos lo compartimos solo con aquellas personas que amábamos y queríamos ahí, y una vez más recordé lo afortunado que era de estar lejos de lo absurdo que acompaña a la Familia Real.

Traté de ser educado, pero me encontré mirando al frente, esperando ver a mi esposa y ansioso por hablar con ella por unos minutos antes de que empezara el servicio. Estiré mi cuello y la enorme figura de Emmett llamó mi atención, junto a él podía ver a Rose y Alice, pero no había señales de Bella.

"Así que, ¿cómo te ha ido en los Estados Unidos, Edward?"

Giré nuevamente mi cabeza, y vi al primer ministro tendiéndome su mano frente a mí, su esposa de pie junto a él. "Muy bien, gracias," respondí y estreché su mano.

"Tengo entendido que debo felicitarte, ¿tu esposa está embarazada?" Preguntó y sonreí instintivamente.

"Sí, estamos muy emocionados," le dije.

"Nos la presentaron cuando llegó hace unos momentos," dijo su esposa. "Parece encantadora."

"Lo es, soy increíblemente afortunado de tenerla." Asentí. "Si me disculpan."

Dejé a James hablando con ellos y caminé por el pasillo sin detenerme a hablar con nadie más. Tan pronto como vi a Bella me relajé, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí esbozó una sonrisa que reflejaba la mía. Traía puesto un vestido azul hasta la rodilla que no hacía nada por ocultar el hecho de que estaba embarazada y se veía deslumbrante.

"Hola," susurró cuando me paré frente a ella. "Te ves muy guapo. Bien podría acostumbrarme a verte tan elegante."

Estiré mi mano y tomé la suya, acercándola a mí tanto como podía. "Creí que se suponía que la novia fuera la mujer más hermosa en el lugar."

Bella rodó los ojos. "No te veo por unas cuantas horas y te pones todo cursi conmigo."

"Siempre soy cursi, Bella." Presioné mis labios en su frente, y froté suavemente su pancita. "¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas cuando llegaste?"

"La dejamos en medio de todos nosotros, Edward," Alice me dijo, y luego se rio. "Pero, tan pronto como entramos, las personas pasaban por encima de otros para conocerla."

"¿Te molestaron?" Fulminé a Emmett con la mirada. "Debiste haberlos mantenido alejados."

"Está bien, Edward, fueron bastante educados. Solo me sentí un poco tonta, ni siquiera sabía quién demonios eran. Excepto cuando llegó Guy Ritchie, por supuesto," Bella soltó una risita. "Rose fue muy graciosa, se quedó muda. La gente trataba de hablar con ella, y ella solo se les quedó viendo boquiabierta."

"Bueno, es mejor que el que diga una maldición, ¿cierto?" Rose bufó y me eché a reír.

"No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que habría sido brillante si se te hubiesen escapado un puto o dos." Puse mi brazo alrededor de mi esposa y la sentí acurrucarse a mi costado.

"¿Cómo está James?" Esme preguntó y sacudí mi cabeza.

"No muy bien, Esme. Es un manojo de nervios. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso."

"No puedo culparlo, estaría planeando mi escape si me fuera a casar con esa arpía," Alice respondió bajito.

"Secundo eso," Emmett añadió y me eché a reír.

"Oigan, no es tan mala, chicos," Bella alegó.

"Mírate, Bella, besando el trasero de la futura reina," Emmett dijo bromeando. "¿Esperando una invitación a Balmoral en Navidad?"

"Vete a la mierda, Emmett," murmuró Bella.

Mi padre y mi abuelo se acercaron a nosotros, con mi madre detrás de él. Con una sonrisa irónica, mi padre dijo, "Veo que finalmente algo ha afectado ese exterior tranquilo y relajado de tu hermano."

"Indudablemente, intenté calmarlo pero dudo que haya funcionado." Miré hacia atrás y James avanzaba lentamente por el pasillo, hablando con tanta gente como podía, probablemente distrayéndose. "Creo que una vez que empiece el servicio olvidará por qué está nervioso. La cantidad de gente que se presentó realmente lo afectó."

"Imaginen cómo se siente Victoria," Bella ofreció, y por la esquina de mi ojo vi a Emmett moviendo rápidamente la lengua arriba y abajo.

"Hemos pasado algo de tiempo con ella tratando de prepararla para esto, ella ya no tiene el lujo de la privacidad, así que estoy segura que está preparada para algo así," mi madre añadió. "Deberíamos tomar nuestros asientos, son casi las once."

"Estoy extremadamente decepcionado, Bella," mi abuelo dijo. "Creí que era tu cita."

"Lo siento, pero su nieto se acercó a mí. Creo que tiene miedo de lo encantador que es usted," dijo Bella con una risita y me eché a reír.

"De verdad creo que tengo que mantenerte alejado de mi esposa. No la voy a compartir."

Mi abuelo se rio entre dientes, y le guiñó un ojo a Bella antes de dirigirse a su asiento. Me quedé con mi esposa unos minutos más antes de que se nos indicara a James y a mí que tomáramos nuestros lugares junto al arzobispo. Él hizo un último ensayo del orden de la ceremonia y se le pidió a la congregación que se pusiera de pie para la llegada de la novia.

Nos dimos cuenta tan pronto como Victoria salió del coche porque los gritos de la multitud que observaba se extendieron rápidamente por la catedral. James palideció considerablemente y una vez más intenté tranquilizarlo.

"Son solo Victoria y tú, olvídate de todos los demás."

La música cambió y los sonidos clásicos de _"Trumpet Voluntary"_ se empezaron a escuchar. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Victoria siendo acompañada por su padre por el pasillo y si era posible se veía más pálida de lo habitual. Se veía bien, por supuesto, pero a pesar del vestido, el velo, y los adornos no se comparaba en nada a mi esposa.

"Ella casi está aquí, se ve hermosa," le dije tan sinceramente como pude y tan pronto como James miró por encima de su hombro se relajó visiblemente.

Ella tomó su lugar a su lado e intercambiaron una sonrisa nerviosa antes de que comenzara la ceremonia. Escuché a que llegara mi parte y tomé en cuenta mi propio consejo y no pensé en los millones de personas que estarían viendo este momento. Le entregué los anillos y eché un vistazo hacia atrás para ver a Bella observándome. La expresión en su rostro inconfundible y elevó sus cejas sugestivamente.

No pude evitar sonreír e intenté no pensar en lo que sabía estaba ella pensando, realmente no necesitaba que todo el mundo viera el bulto en mis pantalones en un momento como este.

El resto de la ceremonia pasó sin problema, pero la formalidad de todo le restó la intimidad que me había encantado de mi boda. No hubo un beso como marido y mujer, ninguna ronda de aplausos de los invitados, y ni una sola persona mostró un atisbo de emoción. Sabía que se acostumbraba que el padrino acompañara a la dama de honor por el pasillo detrás de la novia y el novio, pero había dejado claro desde el principio que la única persona que tendría a mi lado era a Bella. De modo que, mientras James y Victoria caminaban brazo con brazo hacia las puertas yo esperé detrás de las damas y ambas parejas de padres, y luego le tendí mi mano a Bella.

Me reí entre dientes cuando me miró de arriba abajo, el mismo brillo travieso en sus ojos. "¿Disfrutaste de la ceremonia?"

"No recuerdo una sola palabra," admitió bajito. "Estaba demasiado distraída por ti en esa casaca. ¿Podríamos escaparnos pronto? Realmente me gustó lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuvimos en el puto Palacio de Buckingham."

Gemí cuando mi polla reaccionó al instante por el recuerdo. "Ssh, amor, por favor. No puedo pensar claramente cuando pienso en eso."

"Lo siento," dijo. "No puedo evitarlo."

La vi sonrojarse y me sentí culpable por rechazarla. "Aunque no te preocupes, amor. Tengo planes para ti más tarde, solo mucho más tarde… así que, compórtate."

"Eres un puto provocador," gruñó y me eché a reír.

Me quedé con Bella y mi familia cuando James y Victoria captaron la atención de todos frente a la catedral y saludaron a la multitud antes de viajar de vuelta al palacio en un carruaje tirado por caballos.

"Eso fue jodidamente soso," siseó Rose. "Himnos aburridos, una ceremonia aburrida, y ni siquiera se han besado todavía."

"Sí, en la boda de Eddie, Bella ya había dicho 'puto' y había intentado escabullirse por un poco de acción," dijo Emmett con su vozarrón.

"Créeme, Em, esas dos cosas todavía podrían ocurrir, solo estoy tratando de persuadir a Edward," dijo Bella guiñándome un ojo, y Emmett se echó a reír.

Después de la partida de la novia y el novio, y luego de mis padres y mi abuelo, el resto de los presentes que estaban invitados a la recepción en el Palacio de Buckingham, fueron trasladados al palacio en coches y varios autobuses lujosos. La verdadera fiesta se llevaría a cabo en el salón, pero primero era el asunto de las fotos, por lo que a los miembros más cercanos a la familia se les pidió entrar a un cuarto privado para tomar parte de ellas.

Después de lo que parecieron horas de sonreír, posar, y ver a otros hacer lo mismo, era el momento de una última tradición antes de que la celebración pudiera empezar realmente.

"¿Tenemos que hacer qué?" Bella chilló. "Joder, dime que estás bromeando."

Vi que unas cuantas personas miraron en nuestra dirección y llevé a Bella a un lado. "Se tomará como máximo unos cinco minutos y todos estarán viendo a James y Victoria de todos modos. Podemos quedarnos atrás prácticamente fuera de la vista, lo prometo." Subí y bajé mis manos por sus brazos.

"¿Quién demonios hace eso de todos modos? De verdad, no quiero…" Refunfuñó y la miré fijamente, tratando de persuadirla en silencio. "Aw, vamos, Edward, no me mires así, es tonto y lo sabes. Saludar desde un puto balcón— ¿en serio?"

Me eché a reír. "Sé que es extraño, pero es una tradición."

"Puta tradición, odio la tradición." Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y suspiró. "Bien, pero quiero que sepas que en serio no estoy impresionada."

"Entendido." La besé. "Gracias."

Murmuró contra mis labios y sentí una de sus manos subir lentamente por mi espalda para enredarse en los cabellos de mi nuca, mientras la otra rozaba discretamente mi polla. Me eché hacia atrás y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero ella solo sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo exactamente la reacción que una vez más había instigado.

"Ahora realmente tenemos que quedarnos atrás, de otra forma el mundo entero va a ver lo impresionante que es el Cetro."

"Eso no es justo," gemí. "¿Sabes lo incómodo que es?"

"Oye, bienvenido a mi maldito mundo. Si tuviera una polla habría estado permanentemente dura los últimos seis meses. Este embarazo me está matando."

Intenté cubrir a Bella lo mejor que pude cuando salimos; me puse entre ella y la multitud y saludé. Todos los ojos estaban en mi hermano y su esposa, por supuesto, y el primer beso que compartieron en el balcón enloqueció a todos.

"Tan pronto como termine esto, ¿crees que podamos escabullirnos… solo por un rato?" Bella susurró mientras la pareja se besaba otra vez. "Tienes el discurso del padrino después, estoy segura que eso te tiene todo nervioso, y te podría ayudar con eso."

"Bella…" Froté la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "La fiesta apenas ha comenzado, la gente se va a dar cuenta si desaparecemos."

"Diles que tu esposa embarazada necesita algo de aire. Podríamos hacerlo muy, pero muy rápido. Por favor, cariño." Hizo un puchero y abanicó sus pestañas

"Como si pudiera decir que no," murmuré y sonrió.

Como era de esperarse, tan pronto como nos llevaron de vuelta al salón para la recepción, Bella intentó sacarme en seguida del lugar. Desafortunadamente, Rose y Em y el resto de mi familia, corrieron a nuestro lado.

"¿Saludaste, Bella?" Rose dijo con un resoplido. "Que me jodan, eso fue una tontería. Conseguí que Alice me presentara con algunos de los invitados—estoy muy decepcionada. Todos son unos cretinos engreídos."

"Sí," Bella respondió rápidamente y tiró de mi mano.

"Ahora es momento de la fiesta. Aunque, apesta para ti, Bella, ¿eh? Nada de alcohol por unos cuantos meses más." Emmett persistió.

"Apesta… sí… supongo." Intentó alejarse nuevamente pero ahora se nos habían unido mis padres, y la escuché suspirar en frustración.

"¿Estás bien, Bella? Te ves muy nerviosa y tensa," Rose preguntó pero no esperó por una respuesta. Se acercó y susurró de manera que solo nosotros pudiéramos escuchar. "Definitivamente voy a desnudar a Em aquí tan pronto como pueda. ¿Cuántas veces puede una chica echarse un polvo en el puto palacio? De hecho, me sorprende que ustedes todavía estén aquí, por lo general se habrían escapado en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran."

"Bueno, si mi supuesta 'amiga' dejara de mirarme a la cara y bajara la vista, vería la enorme erección que tiene mi esposo, cerraría la puta boca y se daría cuenta que ese era nuestro plan. Aguafiestas hija de puta." La voz de Bella se escuchó y mi madre jadeó.

Tosí y me sonrojé, cuando Rose automáticamente miró brevemente a mi entrepierna antes de devolver sus ojos de golpe a mi rostro. Horriblemente, al parecer todos los demás habían hecho lo mismo porque Alice y Esme se veían tan avergonzadas como yo, y mi madre se veía mortificada.

Bella suspiró y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, Emmett y Jasper se partían de la risa y creí ver la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre.

"Um… yo… um…" No sabía qué decir y me eché a reír con los chicos.

Afortunadamente, la mayoría entendía cómo era Bella y vio el lado gracioso de la situación, pero mi esposa estaba alterada.

"Dios, nunca deberían permitirme salir en público—nunca, nunca, nunca." Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y dejé de reír en seguida cuando cayeron por su rostro.

"Oye," le dije y las limpié con mi pulgar. "No es gran cosa, no te alteres." La hice retroceder alejándose de todos los demás que la veían como disculpándose. "No deberías preocuparte por eso, Bella."

"Todo el tiempo te pongo en evidencia, Edward. Estoy avergonzada pero no estoy llorando por eso." Se sorbió la nariz.

Incliné mi cabeza y pregunté, "Entonces, ¿por qué?"

"Porque, maldita sea, estoy muy caliente, Edward y ahora no podemos ir a ninguna parte porque todos sabrán por qué. Juro por Dios, que algo está mal conmigo, no debería estar llorando porque no puedo tener sexo." Descansó su cabeza en mi hombro y me reí entre dientes, rodeándola con mis brazos con fuerza.

"Son solo las hormonas, amor. Eres malditamente adorable, espera aquí un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?" La besé y la dejé junto a la puerta, volviendo con mi familia que nos observaban con atención.

"¿Ella está bien?" Rose preguntó y asentí.

"Está un poco avergonzada, así que vamos a ir a dar un paseo lejos de todos. Háganme un favor y no mencionen esto cuando volvamos. Em, por favor, ella está muy sensible en este momento," le dije a mi primo y asintió.

"Pobre," dijo Esme. "Dile que no se preocupe, Edward. Todos comprendemos que son solo las hormonas… es extraño cuando estás embarazada. Yo era una pesadilla emocional, ¿no es así, Carlisle?"

Carlisle se echó a reír y asintió furiosamente. "Una vez estalló en lágrimas porque me corté el cabello, sintió lástima por el cabello que cortaron."

Volví con Bella y la llevé a una de las _suites_ para invitados en el palacio. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos. "¿Podemos saltarnos toda la fiesta y pasar la noche aquí? No me refiero a sexo, solo pasar un momento tranquilo contigo. Todos siguen mirando a mi estómago y susurrando."

Me puse de cuclillas frente a ella y sostuve su rostro entre mis manos. "Sé que cosas como esta no son muy divertidas, pero no suceden muy a menudo, amor. Probablemente volveremos a la coronación de mi padre, pero además de eso, podemos volver a nuestra vida en Forks. Cuando este pequeño haga su aparición, nos vamos a asegurar de mantener la vida de él o ella tan normal como podamos, no quiero que nuestro hijo tenga que experimentar la forma en que crecí."

"¿Normal? Joder, ¿estás bromeando?" Bella se burló. "Con una madre que todo el tiempo suelta mierdas, y una abuela que probablemente nos envenenará a todos en algún momento—el pobre niño va a necesitar terapia."

Me reí entre dientes y la besé con dulzura, sintiendo que enseguida empezaba a tirar de mi chaqueta. La dejé que me la quitara y luego nos quitamos el resto de nuestra ropa pieza por pieza. Traté de no pensar en lo difícil que había sido arreglar mi corbata antes, y me negué a preguntarme cómo demonios iba a arreglarla de nuevo cuando nos volviéramos a vestir. Bajé la vista a mi esposa acostada en la cama y sonreí orgulloso.

"Te ves muy hermosa así," susurré.

El cabello de Bella estaba desparramado en la almohada detrás de su cabeza, y un rubor cruzó por sus mejillas mientras la miraba. Descansando mi mano en su mejilla me acerqué y la besé, con cuidado me rodé sobre mi espalda, llevándola conmigo y se puso a horcajadas en mi cintura. Seguimos besándonos y nos quedamos quietos por unos minutos, antes de que ella se moviera sobre mí y se levantara sobre sus rodillas antes de volver a bajar, gimiendo cuando nuestros cuerpos se conectaron.

Me moví con ella, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel que podía con mis manos, y luchando por mantener mis ojos abiertos para verla perder el control. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y ver que sus dedos se aferraban a las sábanas, probó ser demasiado para mí y enterré mi rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras me corría.

"Ves, si nos quedamos aquí por el resto de la noche, podríamos quedarnos desnudos y hacer lo que sea que queramos," Bella argumentó cuando le supliqué que se vistiera para que pudiéramos regresar a la fiesta.

"Me encantaría eso, de verdad que sí, pero no podemos, Bella. Por favor, amor, vístete, de verdad tenemos que regresar." Gruñí en frustración cuando fallé una y otra vez en arreglar mi maldita corbata. "¿Cómo demonios ato esta maldita cosa?"

"Espera, yo lo haré." Dejó de protestar y se volvió a poner su vestido y zapatos. La observé mientras se concentraba en arreglarme, y sonreí.

"Algo positivo de esto, es que podemos desvestirnos de nuevo más tarde."

Los ojos de ella se dispararon hacia los míos y sonrió. "Muy buen punto, señor Cullen."

Llevé a Bella por el camino largo de vuelta al salón, entrando por las puertas que dan a los jardines, con el propósito de tratar de dar la impresión que habíamos estado caminando afuera. La novia y el novio todavía estaban saludando a los invitados antes de sentarnos a comer, y nadie parecía habernos echado de menos.

No había una oficial "mesa principal", en vez de eso, grandes mesas circulares con lugar para diez personas estaban por todo el salón. Cuando fue el momento de empezar, Bella y yo nos sentamos con mis padres, mi abuelo, los padres de Victoria y el novio y la novia, en preparación para los discursos. Tomé una respiración profunda cuando el maestro de ceremonias invitó al padre de Victoria a ponerse de pie y dirigirse a los invitados.

El hombre de apariencia nerviosa le agradeció a mis padres por ayudar a preparar a Victoria para la nueva vida que iniciaría y agradecieron a James por hacerla feliz. No hubo chistes, o amenazas poco serias sobre cuidar de su hija, y todo el lugar se vio aliviado cuando tomó su asiento otra vez y mi hermano fue anunciado como el siguiente orador.

James tomó un largo trago de champán y se puso de pie con una ronda de aplausos de todos.

"Sé que el discurso que están esperando es el del hombre con expresión aterrada sentado a mi derecha, así que haré esto tan brevemente como pueda. Es cierto que, nunca esperé estar en esta situación, en lo absoluto. Las bodas me parecían risibles, la idea de querer pasar el resto de la vida con una misma persona era incomprensible, pero ahora soy uno de esos hombres de los que sentía lástima. Me siento honrado de que una mujer como Victoria accediera a sacrificar tanto para pasar su vida conmigo, y no hay nada que pudiera hacer para siquiera empezar a mostrarle lo agradecido que estoy por eso.

Quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por compartir este día con mi esposa y conmigo, y espero que pasen una noche maravillosa." Cogió su copa y la levantó con un coro de 'salud'. "Ahora, escucharemos al que todos han estado esperando, mi hermano, Edward."

Bella apretó mi pierna debajo de la mesa y me puse de pie. "Hola," dije sin convicción. "Es realmente agradable estar aquí hoy con todo ustedes y había tenido la esperanza de poder consumir mucho más alcohol antes de que tuviera que hacer esto. En serio, me parece injusto, considerando que mi hermano solo tuvo que cumplir con sus deberes como padrino frente a menos de veinte personas."

Respiré hondo mientras unas cuantas personas se reían. "Como estoy seguro muchos aquí presentes saben, muchas cosas han pasado en los últimos años. Creo que el hecho de que todos estamos aquí hoy, disfrutando de esta maravillosa ocasión es testimonio de nuestra fortaleza para seguir adelante y aunque ya no tengo un rol activo, me hace sentir increíblemente orgulloso de ser parte de esta familia."

Vi a mi padre asentir una vez, y continué, "Creo que mi hermano y yo fuimos ingenuos al crecer sobre la importancia de tener a alguien a tu lado. Sé que yo subestimé lo mucho que una persona puede cambiar tu vida, y cómo las cosas simples pueden darte mucha más felicidad cuando tienes a alguien especial con quién compartirlas. También sé, por experiencia, que es con el apoyo de esa persona que significa tanto; que eres capaz de superar lo que sea que la vida te ponga enfrente. Nunca me he sentido más agradecido que el día en que conocí a mi esposa, porque esos momentos cambian algo en ti para siempre, como estoy seguro todos estarán de acuerdo." Bajé la vista y vi a Bella con una radiante sonrisa, sus ojos una vez más llenos de lágrimas. Coloqué mi mano en su hombro y añadí las últimas líneas de mi discurso, "Teniendo eso en mente, tengo que agradecer a Victoria, porque es evidente que su amor y apoyo ya ha hecho una diferencia significativa en mi hermano, y tengo toda la confianza que eso los sostendrá en su futura vida juntos."

Cogí mi copa y la levanté en el aire. "Si me acompañan levantando sus copas y haciendo un brindis para la novia y el novio. James y Victoria, les deseo una larga y feliz vida juntos."

"Por James y Victoria." Los invitados corearon y me volví a sentar con un suspiro.

"Ahora recuerdo lo mucho que odiaba hablar en público," murmuré y me terminé otra copa de champán. "Gracias a Dios que terminó."

"Fue un excelente discurso… creo que todas las mujeres entraron en combustión cuando miraste a mi cuñada," dijo James. "Solo así, dos de los hombres más atractivos del planeta están oficialmente fuera del mercado."

"Gracias, Edward. De verdad, fue encantador," Victoria ofreció en voz baja. "Hizo muy feliz a James saber que podrías estar aquí para esto."

Sonreí y asentí. "Me alegra que no tuve que perdérmelo."

"Te amo," me susurró Bella al oído.

"También te amo, Bella. Siempre."

Mi hermano y mi cuñada habían optado por una comida más informal para sus invitados, y en vez de un menú estándar de cinco platillos, los camareros trajeron un surtido de lo que llamaban, aperitivos. Había comido una gran selección de comidas a través de los años, pero estas no eran de mi agrado y tuve que contener una sonrisa cuando la nariz de Bella se arrugó al ver la sofisticada mezcla presentada.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó bajito y empujó la comida alrededor de su plato.

"El camarero dijo que son huevos de codorniz y apio sazonado, y el otro que elegiste son tallos de esparrago escalfados. Se supone que son muy deliciosos," le susurré poco convincente, y Bella suspiró.

"¿Qué demonios es una codorniz? ¿Por qué no puede esta gente comer algo normal por amor de Dios? En realidad, no creo que pueda comerlo, Edward… hace que sienta náuseas." Me miró como disculpándose y puse mi mano sobre la suya.

"¿James?" Pregunté. "Lo siento mucho, pero el estómago de Bella ha estado muy indispuesto desde que quedó embarazada. ¿Supongo que no hay otra cosa que pudiera comer?" Vi que la madre de Victoria frunció sus labios y pensé que estaba a punto de objetar, así que añadí, "¿Estoy seguro que entiendes lo difícil que es cuando el menú no es de tu agrado, Victoria? Después de todo, los mejores chef son capaces de improvisar otro platillo rápidamente, como Aro lo hizo para ti en nuestra boda."

Victoria asintió rápidamente y le dio a su madre una mirada mordaz, antes de decir, "Por supuesto, Bella, lo siento mucho. Realmente debía haber preguntado cuál comida es de tu agrado." Hizo un gesto para llamar a su coordinador de bodas y pidió otro platillo para mi esposa.

En menos de diez minutos, Bella se disponía a comer un solomillo de res sin la salsa de rábano picante que todos tuvimos que comernos, y una combinación de los vegetales de los otros platillos. Vi con envidia como se comía hasta el último bocado.

"Entonces, tan pronto como terminemos con el postre empezamos la verdadera celebración," James dijo emocionado. "Espero que no tengas objeción a que tu esposo consuma una gran cantidad de alcohol, Bella. Recuerdas lo bien que mi hermano, Emmett y yo podemos celebrar, ¿cierto?"

"James, por favor, recuerda que aún tenemos que mantener la decencia. Hay invitados muy importantes aquí." Dijo mi madre y sacudió su cabeza y yo puse los ojos en blanco. "Es bueno que mi hermana está aquí, de otra forma temo pensar en lo que haría su hijo."

"Ese es un buen punto, madre. Si recuerdo correctamente, en la fiesta de despedida de Edward, terminó medio desnudo en la cama con sus piernas alrededor de su cuñado," James dijo con una risita. "¿Alguna vez te mostré esa foto?"

"Precisamente, ese es mi punto, ¿puedes imaginar lo que sucedería si eso pasara aquí?" Mi madre tomó un sorbo de vino.

"Bueno, Elizabeth, si eso ocurrieran entonces tal vez la mayoría del público no vería a la familia real como un grupo de estirados imbéciles de clase alta que andan por ahí como si tuvieran un atizador metido en su puto trasero. ¿No es así, Bella querida?" Escuché que Bella se atragantó y miró alrededor de la mesa para ver a todos los demás mirando boquiabiertos a mi abuelo que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Tienes toda la razón; es maravilloso dejar salir las cosas inapropiadas."

"Um… no me refería necesariamente aquí, solo quise decir que era bueno sacar las cosas de su pecho," murmuró Bella y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un vivo color rojo. "De hecho, en privado podría haber sido el mejor momento de hacerlo."

"No, creo que elegí el momento perfecto, a juzgar por el rostro de cada uno de los que están en la mesa. Ahora, concuerdo con James, estamos en una boda, y las bodas se supone que sean para celebrar. En mi época, les habría mostrado cómo se hace realmente, pero debido a mi edad creo que es mejor si esta ocasión no participo. Edward, James, dejen a sus esposas aquí conmigo y vayan a divertirse con Emmett y el resto de sus invitados." Mi abuelo le guiñó un ojo a Bella y a Victoria.

"De ninguna manera," rodeé a Bella con mi brazo con firmeza. "Creo nos divertiremos más quedándonos aquí donde estamos y celebramos contigo. ¿Qué opinas tú, James?"

"Definitivamente. Te estás poniendo demasiado juguetón, abuelo, no creo que podamos confiarte a nuestras esposas. Y si te atrapo guiñándole un ojo a mi esposa otra vez, le diré a seguridad que te saque," bromeó James.

Mi abuelo se rio. "Creo que esta fiesta podría ser la más divertida que he tenido en años, y porque fue muy divertido la última vez que lo dije, voy a decirlo de nuevo." Cogió su copa de champán y la bebió rápidamente. "¡Puta salud!"

* * *

 _ **Bella es muy mala influencia, a estas alturas van a prohibir sus visitas a Londres porque va a contagiar a todos jajajaja. ¿Si imaginan si viviera la Gran Perra? Se habría muerto de nuevo tan solo de escuchar a su esposo hablando así jejeje. ¡Amo al abuelo! ¿Y ustedes? Y ahora ya vieron de dónde salió ese prólogo, era parte de este capítulo, la boda de James, no la de Edward ;) y bueno, la verdad es que con todo y sus lujos, definitivamente la boda de Bella y Edward fue mucho mejor. ¿No creen? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué esperan de los capis que le quedan a la historia. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos mantienen aquí, un gracias no cuesta nada y sin nos da los ánimos para seguir buscando buenas historias para ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: freedom2604, Manligrez, myaenriquez02, PRISOL, Rosalva Salvador, Valentina, Say's, jaureguihoran, cary, jupy, D.G, Dio, Vane, Milh Llop, debynoe12, paupau1, torrespera172, dushakis, Sky TwiCullen, rjnavajas, Lizdayanna, Melany, Diablillo07, Laliscg, BereB, Tata XOXO, Sther Evans, Adriana Molina, YessyVL13, Valente R, Pao, Brenda Cullenn, lunaweasleycullen14, Sully YM, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, Jade HSos, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, somas, Lady Grigori, ELIZABETH, lagie, alejandra1987, Merce, maries24, patymdn, JessMel, Maryluna, EriCastelo, Mafer, Bertlin, injoa, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, pili, tulgarita, Techu, Kriss21, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	25. Baby shower y noche de chicos

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 – Baby shower y noche de chicos**

 **BPOV**

"¡Puto calentamiento global, mi trasero! Más bien congelamiento global." Murmuré. Las últimas semanas se habían tornado extremadamente frías, y se había dado una alerta de nieve. "¿Estás seguro que está encendida la calefacción, Edward? Debería estar más caliente que esto."

Edward se rio entre dientes y me acercó a él. Habíamos sido desterrados al piso de arriba mientras nuestra casa era transformada en preparación para el _baby shower_ de esta noche. Mis buenos amigos, Aro y Markus, había insistido en volar a Forks una vez más poder organizarme uno de sus _baby shower_ , aparentemente famosos en el mundo. Mientras todas las mujeres celebraban en la sala, los hombres también tendrían su pequeña reunión. Emmett había querido tener una última noche de diversión con los chicos, pero debido al corto suministro de bares en Forks, decidieron quedarse a divertirse.

"La calefacción definitivamente está encendida, amor. Los oigo trayendo cosas desde el coche, así que probablemente de ahí viene la corriente." Besó un costado de mi cabeza.

"Bueno, será mejor que se apuren y terminen de una puta vez. A este punto se me van a congelar los dedos… incluso puede que ya no estén, pero no me daría cuenta dado que no puedo ver los putos dedos de mis pies," bufé, y Edward se rio otra vez. "No te rías de mí, Edward, estoy hablando en serio. Todo lo que está al sur de mi puta barriga, no lo puedo ver."

Edward se incorporó y se deslizó por la cama. Su mano bajó por mi pierna y lentamente me quitó los calcetines. "Nop, tus dedos siguen perfectamente rosados, Bella. No hay señales de congelamiento. Sé cómo calentarte."

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, Edward había estado particularmente tacaño cuando se trataba de sexo, recientemente. Todo porque la estúpida doctora Taylor creyó que deberíamos evitar "hacer el amor" después que tuve unas cuantas contracciones cuando cumplí las treinta seis semanas. Entramos en pánico y el hospital consiguió detener la labor de parto, pero Edward creyó que fue por su culpa, y había insistido en seguir su consejo hasta que el bebé naciera.

"No me refería a sexo, Bella. Solo iba a prepararte un baño, eso es todo." Suspiró, y yo hice un puchero. "Por favor, amor, escuchaste lo que dijo la doctora, puede haber sido el sexo lo que inició las contracciones. No quiero lastimar al bebé."

"Pero, mi fecha para dar a luz es la próxima semana, Edward, y técnicamente treinta y siete semanas es un embarazo a término… podemos ser muy cuidadosos… ¿por favor?" Le supliqué descaradamente. "Quien sabe cuándo podremos hacerlo de nuevo. Después de experimentar el parto puede que quiera cortarte la puta polla, ¿y si el niño es un hijo del demonio y nunca duerme? Vamos a estar demasiado cansados para hacer algo que sea remotamente relacionado con sexo, y entonces olvidaremos cómo hacerlo. Oh mierda, vamos a ser una de esas parejas casadas que usan pijamas ásperas y pantuflas de cuero, y hablamos de las tasas de intereses en la cama… puede que nunca tengamos sexo de nuevo-"

La mano de Edward tapó mi boca y podía verlo riéndose. "Bella, cálmate. Confía en mí, tan pronto como la doctora te dé luz verde, te atacaré en cada maldita oportunidad que tenga, y nunca discutiremos nada relacionado con las finanzas en la cama."

Tiré de su mano y discutí, "¿Pero si quiero cortarte la polla? Tal vez tengas que dormir en otra habitación porque tengo pesadillas sobre el parto y voy a buscarte con un serrucho. Por favor, amor, ¿por los viejos tiempos?"

Me besó suavemente, y creí que lo tenía, pero se apartó muy rápidamente y se bajó de la cama. "Voy a prepararte un baño, y vamos a dejar de hablar de esto. La doctora dijo que era una mala idea, Bella."

"La doctora hija de puta, sabe una mierda," refunfuñé bajo mi aliento, y cuando Edward desapareció dentro del baño, mi frustración encontró otro escape y sentí que las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Me senté en la cama y traté de limpiarlas para que Edward no se diera cuenta, pero no paraban. La duda también comenzó poco a poco a apoderarse de mi inestable mente, y me pregunté si esto era realmente por la doctora… ¿creía él que era una gorda cabrona, una puta ballena? ¿Mis tobillos gordos y mi trasero que crecía rápidamente le repugnaban?

"Bella, por favor, dime que eso no es realmente lo que piensas." La voz de Edward me sobresaltó y miré por encima de mi hombro para verlo parado en la puerta. Tan pronto como vio mi rostro, tuvo su respuesta y dio de zancadas directamente hacia mí. "Nada de ti me repugna, mujer loca. Te amo, y eres tan hermosa como siempre lo has sido. Paso la mayor parte de la noche con una maldita erección por solo dormir junto a ti, y en verdad, solo estoy siguiendo el consejo de la doctora."

"Podrían haber sido muchas cosas las que iniciaran las contracciones ese día, Edward. Mamá me llevó a cenar, y la comida estaba muy condimentada. Luego cuando fuimos de compras, y caminé durante siglos… ¿no puedes recordarlo?" Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, y acerqué su rostro al mío. "Podemos ser realmente cuidadosos. Por favor, Edward… si se siente incómodo o doloroso, te lo diré, lo prometo… no perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad?"

Lo besé, y al principio se contuvo, pero entonces gimió y con cuidado me empujó hacia atrás sobre la cama.

 _¡Joder sí!_

Edward fue más que cuidadoso conmigo, quitándome la ropa como si estuviera desvistiendo una muñeca de porcelana que era probable se rompiera. Lo podía ver observando, estudiando mi rostro por cualquier muestra de incomodidad o dolor, y créanme, no había nada más que euforia. Había esperado semanas por esto.

Mis ojos rodaron dentro de mi cabeza, cuando Edward comenzó a besar todo mi cuerpo. "Deberías saber exactamente lo mucho que te deseo, y me refiero a todo el tiempo, Bella. Joder, me ha estado matando no tocarte."

Ahora, Edward encima simplemente no era posible, mi barriga era demasiado grande, y sofocaría al pobre hombre si me ponía encima, así que me coloqué de costado, con Edward detrás de mí. Él levantó mi pierna y solo la sensación de su cabeza presionando dentro de mí me volvió loca. Volví mi cabeza y lo besé, asegurándole que podía continuar. Cuando se introdujo por completo en mí, joder, gimió muy fuerte.

"Mierda, eso se sintió jodidamente bien," me dijo al oído. "Estúpida doctora de mierda…"

No importó que moviera sus caderas lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás; estar con él así era más que suficiente para mí. Sus labios rozaron contra mi hombro, y una mano bajó perezosamente por mi cuerpo y entre mis piernas, presionándose contra mi piel ya sensible. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el poderoso orgasmo me atravesara. Apretó su agarre en mis caderas y con un poco más de intensidad me penetró y luego se tensó.

"Gracias," susurré. "Eso fue increíble."

"Siempre lo es," dijo en respuesta. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Perfecta." Tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, y podía sentirlo sonrojarse. "Ves, no hay necesidad de abstenerse, podemos seguir haciendo eso, ¿cierto?"

"¿Cuándo digo que no?" Preguntó, y luego se rio entre dientes. "Es decir, aparte de las últimas semanas. Si más tarde sigues bien, entonces no tengo problema con lo que acabamos de hacer… solo no se lo digas a la doctora Taylor."

En vez de tomar un baño, nos duchamos juntos, y apenas nos estábamos vistiendo, cuando escuché a Markus llamándonos desde la planta baja.

"Cenibella, son casi las seis y media… les dijimos a todos que estuvieran aquí a las siete en punto, así que deberías bajar aquí ese trasero tuyo."

"Bajaremos en unos minutos," le respondí.

"¿Estás emocionada?" Preguntó Edward.

"¿Qué si estoy emocionada de ver mientras todos los demás se ponen completamente ebrios y yo tengo que tomar refresco? Sí, no puedo esperar." Rodé mis ojos. "En realidad, me siento agradecida, pero me voy a sentir como una pesada."

"Bueno, cuando estén demasiado borrachos para notarlo, tú y yo podemos escabullirnos y celebrar por nuestra cuenta." Edward me guiñó un ojo.

"Te voy a tomar la palabra, y puedes beber tanto como quieras. Me encanta el Edward ebrio; es mucho más fácil de pervertir." Solté una risita y dejé que Edward me sacara de la recámara hacia las escaleras.

"Está nevando…" Dijo en voz baja. "Se ve bonito, ¿no es así?"

Sí se veía bonito, aunque la nieve siempre se ve así cuando la miras desde el interior. Enormes y esponjosos copos de nieve blanca se arremolinaban y caían del cielo. Sin embargo, para mi consternación, noté que se estaba acumulando fácilmente en el suelo frío de afuera.

"Dijeron que era probable que hubiera nieve intensa," le dije. "Espero que no se quede por mucho tiempo… no me agrada la idea de que esté nevado tan cerca de mi fecha de alumbramiento."

Edward frunció el ceño y luego sacudió la cabeza. "Va estar bien, amor. Si se acumula mucha, Emmett y yo podemos palearla del camino de entrada en la mañana, y los caminos estarán despejados antes de que tengamos que ir a alguna parte. Además, la fecha no es sino hasta la otra semana, no durará hasta entonces."

Trató de sonar confiado, pero conocía a mi esposo, y estaba preocupado. Sin duda, estaría formando un plan en su mente en este momento, y no me sorprendería si tenía a los chicos limpiando el camino de entrada en vez de disfrutar de su fiesta.

"¡Ahí están! Pensé que iba a tener que subir esas escaleras e ir por ustedes." Markus se nos acercó dando saltitos.

En realidad, se veía muy elegante con su camisa blanca, corbata de moño, un chaleco y unos pantalones. Es cierto, los pantalones estaban un poco apretados, pero dado que esta era una fiesta privada esperaba verlo con un leotardo o un tutú.

La planta baja de la casa había sido reorganizada completamente. La isla en medio de la cocina estaba llena de botellas de vino y cerveza, y bandejas de comida. Desde aquí podía ver que nuestra sala estaba decorada con carteles, globos y había una mesa en la esquina del fondo con un pastel.

"Han estado ocupados," le dije y Markus asintió enfáticamente.

"Lo que sea por mi Cenibella y su príncipe. Ahora, ¿qué puedo darle a ambos para tomar? ¿Vino o una cerveza, Edward?" Preguntó.

"Cerveza está bien, gracias," respondió, y Markus me miró.

"¿Para qué me estás preguntando? No puedo tomar nada más que refresco," murmuré.

"Permíteme diferir. Mi Aro te ha estado preparando un coctel muy especial. Es fabuloso, único y libre de alcohol. Déjame servirte una copa." Se dio la vuelta para marcharse y estallé en carcajadas.

"¿Qué demonios traes puesto?" Pregunté entre carcajadas.

El "uniforme" relativamente modesto de Markus era un atuendo totalmente diferente por detrás. Con brillos color rosa en la parte de atrás del chaleco estaba, "la perra de Aro," y sus pantalones tenían dos enormes agujeros, uno en cada nalga.

"¿Te gusta? Lo tengo desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de usarlo," canturreó Markus, y meneó su trasero en nuestra dirección. "Aro tiene uno similar, sabía que no te importaría si los usábamos."

Miré a Edward, que miraba a todas partes menos frente a él y sonreí con suficiencia. "No me importa, y dudo que sea diferente con las chicas, pero los hombres van a flipar."

"Créeme, Cenibella, puedo manejar a cualquier hombre." Markus le guiñó un ojo a Edward que se sonrojó. "Lo que daría por verte en un par de estos pantalones. Apuesto a que ese trasero tuyo es delicioso."

"Deja de follar a mi esposo con la mirada, y ve por nuestras bebidas. ¿Y te haces llamar un profesional?" Le dije bromeando, y Markus me dio un saludo dramático antes de alejarse dando saltitos.

Solo unos minutos más tarde, nuestros amigos y familia comenzaron a llegar. Angela, Jess, Rose y Emmett fueron los primeros. Miraron alrededor del lugar y sonrieron.

"Mierda, estos tipos realmente saben cómo hacer una fiesta, esta noche va a ser jodidamente increíble," dijo Jess, y me dio un abrazo.

"Claro que sí, pero nosotros los hombres vamos a mostrarles cómo se hace realmente. Y no necesitamos a Markus o Aro para rockear," Emmett dijo con seguridad, pero Rose se burló.

"Por favor, les doy una hora y te garantizo que se colarán a nuestra fiesta. No tienes idea lo que hemos planeado para Bella." Me miró y sonrió. "Vas a divertirte en grande, chica."

"¿Por qué de repente me estoy muriendo del puto miedo?" Pregunté. "Tal vez deberíamos esperar a hacer esto después de que nazca el bebé, de esa forma puedo beber hasta el olvido y evitar la humillación a manos de mis amigas."

Otro coche se detuvo en nuestra entrada, y mis padres entraron corriendo. "Se está poniendo realmente intenso allá afuera," dijo mi mamá y sacudió la nieve de su chaqueta. "¿Cómo están todos? Estoy tan emocionada— ¡oh Dios mío, Markus, mira ese atuendo!"

Markus chilló y abrazó a mi mamá con fuerza. "¡Mírate mamá _sexy_ , te ves demasiado fabulosa para ser nana!"

"¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios, querría un hombre usar mierda como esa?" Mi papá refunfuñó. "Van a quedarse contigo, ¿verdad, Bells? Son demasiado excéntricos para mí… necesito una cerveza y conversación de hombres, no chillidos y gestos exagerados."

Edward se echó a reír. "Emmett y yo estamos contigo, Charlie."

Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper fueron los últimos en llegar. Alice y Jasper se habían mudado recientemente al otro lado del Atlántico, y estaban viviendo en Port Angeles, y Esme estaba encantada de tener a toda su familia cerca.

"Ese fue un viaje difícil, incluso las carreteras principales se están poniendo peligrosas," dijo Carlisle. "Simplemente no hay suficiente tráfico para mantenerlas despejadas. Si necesitas algo de ayuda para limpiar tu entrada mañana, les ayudaré."

Mi papá en seguida se ofreció también, y los hombres accedieron a volver por la mañana a palear la nieve. Mientras estaban hablando, sentí que mi estómago se tensó. Ya tenía semanas sintiendo contracciones falsas, y poco a poco se habían estado sintiendo más dolorosas. Me quedé callada por unos minutos, hasta que pasó y luego me uní de nuevo a la conversación.

Ahora que todos estaban aquí, Markus nos llevó a las mujeres a la sala y nos dijo que nos sentáramos. Trajeron bebidas, y me encantó el coctel que prepararon solo para mí. La comida fue sencilla pero deliciosa, y comencé a pasar un buen rato.

Me dieron un montón de regalos increíbles para el bebé. Ropa, juguetes de peluche, decoraciones para el cuarto del bebé y Alice había llenado una canasta de artículos para el aseo personal, pañales y cremas. Cuando creí haber abierto todo, sacaron otra bolsa y me dijeron que esos regalos eran para mí.

Rebusqué y en seguida comencé a sonrojarme. "¿Qué demonios es todo esto?"

"Bueno, después de tener un hijo, tu cuerpo es… diferente, Bella. Son solo algunas artículos que tal vez quieras usar para mantener las cosas interesantes," dijo mi mamá. "Créeme, tu padre y yo hemos estado viendo los frutos de tener una mente abierta en cuanto a estas cosas."

Dentro había consoladores, esposas, látigos, vendas para los ojos, y dios sabe qué más. También había un masajeador de mano de madera. "Esto sí se ve como algo que podría usar," dije.

"Sí, tengo uno de esos, y Dios mío, se siente maravilloso," concordó Esme.

"¿Te doy una demostración, Cenibella?" Preguntó Aro y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Estoy bien por ahora, pero alguien más puede probarlo." Ofrecí y mi mamá levantó su mano de inmediato. "Toma, pruébalo mamá."

Aro le indicó que se acostara en el suelo boca abajo, y luego se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, colocándose justo debajo de su trasero.

"Estoy muy celoso, Renee, mi Aro es excepcional con juguetes como ese," dijo Markus. "Yo sigo después."

Tan pronto como Aro empezó a rodarlo arriba y abajo por la espalda de mi mamá, ella comenzó a gemir jodidamente fuerte, "Oh Dios mío, se siente asombroso. En ese punto justo ahí, ¡oh sí, sí, sí!"

La vista me hizo reír, y al parecer la risa provocó otras contracciones falsas. Nadie notó que me quedé callada, y muy pronto pasó otra vez. En cuestión de minutos escuchamos crujir el piso junto a la entrada de la sala y Rose soltó una risita. "Ven, sabía que no serían capaces de resistirse. Ponle un poco más de ganas, Renee. Esto va a ser divertido."

Con incluso más volumen, mi mamá continuó gimiendo y mientras lo hacía, Rose caminó de puntillas a la puerta y la abrió. Cinco cabezas aparecieron en la entrada, sus ojos amplios y sus bocas abiertas.

"¿Y qué demonios creen que están haciendo? ¿Si su fiesta es tan divertida, tienen que escuchar la nuestra detrás de la puerta?" Rose preguntó con seriedad y Emmett extendió sus manos.

"Por favor, nena, deja que nos quedemos… hemos estado hablando de fondos universitarios, primas de seguro y costos de funerales. Ya no puedo soportarlo."

"Lo que él dijo," Jasper añadió con un pulgar en dirección de Emmett. "No sé qué demonios está pasando aquí, pero se escucha como el sueño de todo hombre."

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué está un hombre sentado en el trasero de mi esposa, y por qué se escucha como si tuviera un orgasmo? ¿Renee?" Preguntó papá.

"Aro solo me está dando un masaje, cielo." Renee se puso de pie y suspiró. "Eso fue más que fantástico. Vamos a comprar uno de esos, Charlie."

Edward se acercó y se sentó junto a mí. Me acurruqué a su costado, y le dije, "Ahora realmente puedo divertirme. ¿De verdad estaban hablando de funerales?"

Se rio entre dientes. "Sí, inició como una conversación sobre lo costosos que son los hijos, y luego se desvió hacia la importancia de tener una buena póliza de seguro, para que no dejes a tus hijos pagando por tu funeral. Definitivamente no era tan divertido como sonaba su fiesta. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?"

"Sí, lo estoy haciendo. Hemos recibido unos regalos realmente hermosos, Edward, y parecen haberse unido a nosotros en el momento perfecto." Estiré mi cuello y lo besé.

"Es bueno saber que ustedes dos no pueden escabullirse a ninguna parte, ahora que tienen prohibido el sexo," dijo Rose con una risita. "Apuesto a quieren sacarle los ojos a la doctora por eso, ¿cierto?"

 _La doctora Taylor es una aguafiestas hija de puta. Solo hizo eso porque quería algo del cetro para ella. Pero estaba equivocada, ¿no es así? Tuvimos sexo esta tarde, y adivinen qué… nada de puta labor de parto._

"Bella," dijo Edward con un suspiro exasperado. "La doctora solo está viendo por el bebé."

"Digo que son pendejadas, quería que estuvieras sexualmente frustrado cuando fuéramos a nuestras citas para poder tratar de seducirte. Entiendo por qué, eres una cosita ardiente, cariño," le dije y sonrió con suficiencia.

"Bella, joder, estás loca," dijo Angela. "Maldita sea, completamente loca."

Me encogí de hombros y luego sentí otro dolor. Y digo dolor porque este dolió un infierno en comparación con las otras contracciones que había tenido. También duró más tiempo de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero no le di importancia. No estaba programada hasta la otra semana, y en mi última cita, el bebé ni siquiera había tomado posición. No, no iba a pasar ahora… esperaba.

Ahora que las dos fiestas se habían mezclado, teníamos que intentar decidir cómo divertirnos. Aunque tenía recuerdos horribles de la última vez que todos habíamos intentado jugar Pictionary, a todos parecía gustarles la idea de jugar otro juego de grupo.

Estábamos separados en dos equipos, y esta vez decidimos jugar charadas. Aro y Markus se veían particularmente emocionados con la idea, pero yo no estaba impresionada. Además de tener a mi esposo en el mismo equipo, una vez más me pusieron con mi mamá y Jess. También teníamos a Markus, y el idiota estaba muy entusiasmado para tener algo de sentido.

Su intento de actuar como _Kung Fu Panda_ , había consistido en él gateando por el suelo con sus dedos haciendo lo que parecían ser gafas sobre sus ojos—lo que después nos dijo eran manchas. También pretendió comer algo con palillos, lo que nos perdió por completo.

"Oh Dios mío, su imaginación es terrible." Se enfurruñó cuando ni siquiera nos acercamos a adivinarlo correctamente. "Era _Kung Fu Panda_."

"Entonces, ¿por qué demonios pretendías comer con unos putos palillos?" Chillé y él frunció el ceño.

"Kung Fu es un platillo, Cenibella, seguramente lo sabes." Preguntó incrédulo.

"No, no lo es," le dije. "Maldición, son artes marciales, idiota."

Markus palmeó mi cabeza. "Pobre, Cenibella, estás tan confundida. Kung Fu es un delicioso platillo de huevo."

El otro equipo encontró toda la escena hilarante, y Edward también se estaba riendo. "Um, Markus, creo que estás pensando en Foo-Yung."

"Oh querida, lo siento. Quizás jugar este juego no fue la mejor idea." Se sentó con tristeza.

Esme era la siguiente, y si los otros no lo hubieran adivinado en seguida, me hubiese encantado ver su intento de hacer la escena de _Basic Instinct_ en la que Sharon Stone descruza sus piernas en la sala de interrogación para revelar mucho más que sus bragas. Emmett era una mezcla de júbilo por ganar el punto, y desesperación cuando Esme hizo un comentario sobre hacer lo mismo para Carlisle mientras cenaban unos meses antes.

"Entonces, creo que ahora debe seguir Charlie," sugirió Renee.

"Preferiría que no," dijo Charlie. "¿Alguien más puede hacerlo?"

"Necesitamos este punto, papá," le dije y suspiró.

Vi que su rostro decayó cuando leyó la carta. "¿Puedo, por favor, cambiar esto?"

"No, jefe Swan, solo porque eligió una difícil no significa que pueda devolverla," respondió Emmett.

"No es difícil, Emmett, es solo que va a ser vergonzoso."

No se le permitió cambiarla, de modo que bajo protesta empezó a dar sus pistas.

"Una película… cuatro palabras…" Le dije y Charlie asintió.

Puso su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a gemir, "Mmm, oh Dios."

Emmett estaba por objetar que se suponía que hiciera una mímica con las pistas cuando escuché a Rose soltando una carcajada. "Tenemos que escuchar esto… créeme, Em. Deja que lo haga," le susurró.

Observamos confundidos, mientras los gemidos bajos de Charlie se hacían más fuertes y más sugestivos. Sentí que Edward se sacudía por la risa junto a mí; Renee también estaba histérica. Al verlo, de pronto entendí lo que estaba tratando de hacer, y si yo lo comprendí, era seguro entonces que los otros también tenían que saberlo.

Estaba a punto de adivinarlo cuando mamá me detuvo. "No, vale la pena perder el punto para escucharlo hacer eso," dijo.

Así que, nuestro equipo se quedó callado, y vimos a mi papá hacerlo con más ganas y empezó a gritar, "¡Sí! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!"

Escuchamos sonar el temporizador, y mi papá nos miró con desesperación. "¿Cómo es que no pudieron adivinar eso? En serio, ¿cómo demonios no pudieron adivinar esa?"

"Oh, la adivinamos, Charlie, pero era muy gracioso como para interrumpirte," dijo mamá, y toda la sala estuvo de acuerdo.

No podía parar de reír, y me hizo querer hacer pipí. Me levanté, y me disculpé. "Volveré en seguida."

Edward se levantó de un salto y sujetó mi brazo. "¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó.

"Sí." Asentí. "Solo necesito ir al baño."

"¿Necesitas que vaya contigo?"

"No, puedo orinar sin ayuda, gracias," le dije. "Relájate, Edward, estoy bien."

Dejé la sala, y poco a poco subí las escaleras, pero cuando llegué a la cima, comencé a tener otro dolor; me sostuve del barandal y el aliento se me atoró en mi garganta.

"Malditas contracciones falsas," murmuré.

 **EPOV**

"Ha estado allá arriba por un rato. ¿Crees que deberían ir a ver si está bien?" Pregunté.

"Deja que la chica tenga un minuto de paz, Edward," Rose me dijo impaciente. "Estoy segura que te gritaría si necesita algo. ¿O es alguna táctica furtiva para tenerla a solas y así puedan ponerse al día con el sexo que se han estado perdiendo?"

La ignoré, y en vez de eso esperé escuchar a Bella bajando las escaleras. Me sentía inquieto, y estaba por subir de todos modos cuando escuché a mi esposa llamándome.

"Ves, te dije que era una de sus tácticas furtivas," dijo Rose. "Él va a subir y muy pronto vamos a escuchar algo más de los ruidos sexuales de Charlie."

"Voy a ver qué quiere, y luego pueden estar seguros que volveremos a bajar. No tengo intenciones de hacer nada más que asegurarme que esté bien." Subí corriendo las escaleras y vi a Bella sentada en el inodoro viéndose preocupada. "¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?"

"No puedo parar…" Susurró e incliné mi cabeza.

"¿No puedes parar qué?" Pregunté y me puse de cuclillas frente a ella.

"De gotear…"

Gotear… fuente… parto… bebé… ¡oh mierda!

* * *

 _ **¡Sí! ¡El principito o princesita viene en camino! Y por lo visto, la presencia de Carlisle va a ser de gran ayuda, ¿no creen? Va a ser un caos con todos en la casa. ¿Creen que el bebé nazca ahí o en el hospital? Como están las calles por la nieve, tal vez no quieran arriesgarse a salir o no puedan. Lo bueno es que ya todo está preparado para recibirlo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, esperaré ansiosa por sus comentarios para saber qué va a pasar ahora. Recuerden que sus reviews son el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión. No cuesta nada escribir un gracias, un saludo o hasta una carita feliz, lo importante es saber que leen y agradecen ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: caresgar26, glow0718, Nadiia16, somas, cary, PRISOL, Yoliki, JessMel, Merce, alejandra1987, Brenda Cullenn, jaureguihoran, Laliscg, Say's YessyVL13, Bertlin, Lady Grigori, EriCastelo, torrespera172, Manligrez, myaenriquez02, Kriss21, dushakis, paupau1, ValeWhitlockGrey, Sther Evans, Melany, Mafer, Jade HSos, tulgarita, lagie, Maryluna, Sky TwiCullen, injoa, Tata XOXO, lunaweasleycullen14, debynoe12, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, Amy Lee, BereB, Diablillo07, rjnavajas, Liz Vidal, jupy, patymdn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pili, Gabriela Cullen, saraipineda44, maries24, lauritacullenswan, freedom2604, Lizdayanna y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	26. ¡Es un puto bebé!

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 25 – ¡Es un puto bebé!**

 **EPOV**

 _Subí corriendo las escaleras y vi a Bella sentada en el inodoro viéndose preocupada. "¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?"_

 _"No puedo parar…" Susurró e incliné mi cabeza._

 _"¿No puedes parar qué?" Pregunté y me puse de cuclillas frente a ella._

 _"De gotear…"_

 _Gotear… fuente… parto… bebé… ¡oh mierda!_

"¿Gotear? ¿Te refieres a que crees que se rompió la fuente?" Pasé saliva con nerviosismo. El parto de Bella estaba programado hasta dentro de una semana, el clima era pésimo, y las carreteras estarían peligrosas.

"Tal vez no… podría ser algo más…" Dijo poco convincente.

"¿Cómo qué?"

Dejó escapar un suspiro y puso su rostro en sus manos. "O se rompió mi fuente, o sufro de maldita incontinencia. No puede ocurrir ahora, Edward, no con la nieve. Nunca voy a lograr llegar al hospital."

Tomé sus manos, y me di cuenta que las mías estaban temblando. "Bella, no te preocupes, incluso si es el inicio de todo, sabemos que la labor de parto de primerizas puede llevarse horas. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para llegar al hospital. ¿Ya estás sufriendo de dolores?"

"Bueno, en la planta baja empezaba a tener contracciones un poco más dolorosas, pero creí que era solo porque me estaba riendo… tampoco eran muy dolorosas en realidad. Pero tuve una justo antes de gritarte y esa fue más dolorosa que las otras." Mordió su labio y se inclinó hacia adelante para descansar su cabeza en la mía.

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos por unos minutos, así que por supuesto nuestra prolongada ausencia hizo que todos asumieran que nos estábamos portando mal y muy pronto la gente estaba congregada al pie de las escaleras acosándonos.

"Eres un puto mentiroso, Edward," gritó Rose. "Charlie está a punto de reventar aquí abajo."

"¡No estamos haciendo una mierda!" Bella gritó. "Dile a mi mamá que quiero que suba."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Rose, su voz un poco más suave. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Solo quiero preguntarle algo, por favor, Rose."

Escuché que Rose llamaba a Renee, y en cuestión de segundos, la madre de Bella estaba en la puerta del baño.

"Bella, cariño, ¿qué pasa?"

"Creo que se me rompió la fuente," dijo Bella sorprendentemente calmada.

Renee jadeó y rápidamente se puso de cuclillas junto a mí. "¿Estás teniendo contracciones?"

"Sí… unas cuantas, pero no están tan mal… pensé que eran falsas."

"Quédate aquí, le pediré a Charlie y a los chicos que quiten la nieve de la entrada solo por si acaso necesitamos ir al hospital," dijo Renee y apretó la mano de Bella para tranquilizarla. "Edward, tal vez sería buena idea pedirle a Carlisle que suba y eche un vistazo para asegurarse que todo está bien con Bella."

Asentí y estaba por levantarme cuando Bella perdió el control.

"¿Y a qué exactamente le va 'echar un vistazo' Carlisle?" Fulminó a su madre con la mirada. "Maldición, espero que no estés sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo."

Renee se rio entre dientes y dijo, "Bella, no seas tontita. Carlisle es doctor, él puede ayudar."

"Carlisle, ha pasado los últimos tres años operando gente. ¡Así que, a menos que planee hacer una cirugía en mi puta vagina, no crea que sea de su puta incumbencia lo que suceda allá abajo!" Se veía horrorizada.

"Bella amor, él puede echar solo un vistazo y ver cómo va todo," traté de tranquilizarla, y Renee salió del baño para llamar a Carlisle. "No es gran cosa."

"Oh claro, no es gran cosa. Tienes razón, cariño, dejemos que tu tío me examine, y cuando finalmente estemos listos para tener sexo otra vez, puedo recordarte que tu tío fue la última persona que puso sus putos dedos en mi puto jardín femenino."

"Sí, tienes razón." Hice una mueca, y vi a Bella sonreír con suficiencia. "Vamos a ir directamente al maldito hospital para que tu doctora pueda examinarte."

Renee seguía a Carlisle de vuelta al baño, y lo detuve. "Carlisle, por favor, no te ofendas, pero Bella en realidad no quiere que la examines… ya sabes… allá abajo. Creo que, probablemente es mejor si solo vamos al hospital, se está poniendo muy nerviosa."

Carlisle sonrió y asintió. "Comprendo, Edward. Solo déjame escuchar el latido del corazón del bebé y ver si puedo determinar si está en posición y entonces podemos llevarla directamente ahí. ¿Puedes recostarte en la cama, Bella?"

Tan pronto como se levantó, la vi tensarse y sostener su estómago. Se aferró a mi brazo, y pude ver que sentía dolor.

"¿Una contracción?" Carlisle preguntó y ella asintió después de casi un minuto. "Renee, ¿tomarías nota del tiempo ahora, y cada vez que Bella sienta otra contracción?"

Carlisle presionó sus dedos en la muñeca de Bella, y usando su estetoscopio, escuchó el corazón del bebé. Sonrió y dijo, "No es lo mejor para escuchar, pero lo suficiente por ahora. Todo suena bien, ¿puedo solo palpar tu estómago, Bella?"

"Sí," graznó con nerviosismo.

"No has notado ningún sangrado desde que comenzaste a tener las contracciones, ¿o sí?"

"No, ninguno," Bella respondió nerviosa.

"Excelente," musitó Carlisle. Pasó unos minutos revisando con cuidado la posición del bebé, y cuando estuvo satisfecho que todo estaba bien, extendió su mano para ayudar a mi esposa a volver a ponerse de pie. "Trata lo mejor que puedas de mantenerte en movimiento. Estoy seguro que tu obstetra ha hablado de eso contigo. Volveré en diez minutos o algo así y te examinaré, pero por ahora voy a ayudar a los otros a quitar la nieve. Si me necesitas para algo más, solo grita y volveré en seguida. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Bella, ¿dónde está tu bolsa? Voy a llevarla abajo, y le diré a Charlie que la ponga en el coche para poder marcharnos en seguida," Renee preguntó y señalé hacia el cuarto del bebé.

"Está en el cuarto del bebé, son dos bolsas. Una para Bella y una para el bebé, las verás de inmediato." No aparté mis ojos de Bella, y justo cuando Renee regresó con las bolsas en sus manos, mi esposa cerró sus ojos y se preparó para otra contracción, las que habían empezado a aumentar.

"Le diré a Carlisle que tuvo otra contracción. Pasaron diez minutos desde la última. Nada de qué preocuparse todavía, cariño." La mamá de Bella forzó una sonrisa, pero era evidente que la normalmente calmada e imperturbable Renee empezaba a preocuparse.

"Ay," Bella lloriqueó. "Esa mierda de verdad dolió, Edward. Están empeorando… joder, creí que podría soportar esto. Dios, soy una total debilucha."

"Lo siento, amor. Desearía poder hacer algo para ayudar… pronto estaremos en el hospital, y puedes recibir todos los anestésicos que quieras." Froté su espalda para intentar reconfortarla, pero yo era un maldito desastre. Nervioso, entusiasmado, asustado, emocionado, y frustrado porque no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer más que sostener su mano.

"Tal vez sería mejor si bajamos ahora, los otros pueden ayudar a distraerme," dijo Bella bajito.

"Lo que tú quieras," le respondí, y con cuidado la ayudé a bajar cada escalón.

Había esperado encontrarme con gente revoloteando todos preocupados por Bella, pero la única todavía dentro era Alice, que se acercó corriendo a nosotros.

"Bella, ¿necesitas algo? No puedo creer que vas a tener a tu bebé ahora—es increíble."

"Increíble no es como me siento en este momento. Lo haré cuando esté en el hospital y me llenen de drogas," dijo Bella, pero vi un brillo en sus ojos y me sonrió. "Mañana a esta hora, podríamos ser padres."

Sonreí y la besé con ternura. "No puedo esperar, pero justo ahora estoy tratando de concentrarme en hacer lo que pueda por apoyarte, amor."

"Ya lo estás haciendo, Edward. Solo tengo que verlo como si cada contracción es una contracción menos hasta que llegue el bebé." Miró alrededor del lugar y preguntó, "¿Dónde demonios están todos los demás?"

Alice se rio entre dientes y nos guio hacia la puerta trasera. "Todo están afuera paleando la nieve. Solo miren a Markus y Aro, las luces se reflejan en los agujeros en sus pantalones."

"¿Rose está cavando? Jesús, espero que grabaras eso en video," dijo Bella. "¿Tan feo está allá afuera?"

Alice me miró nerviosa y luego nos dijo, "Está muy feo, sí, pero el jeep de Emmett puede con la nieve, no hay problema. Él va a llevarlos a ti y a Edward, pero Carlisle va junto con ustedes solo por si acaso…"

"¿Solo por si acaso? ¿Por si acaso el jeep se queda atascado en la nieve que no han quitado de las carreteras y mi esposa tenga que dar a luz a este niño en el asiento trasero de un coche en medio de la puta nada?" Comencé a entrar en pánico, y esta vez fue Bella la que frotó mi espalda para tratar de calmarme.

"Eso no sucederá, Edward, no te estreses." Bella se escuchaba sorprendentemente relajada, y tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

"Lo siento, eso fue innecesario, necesito mantenerme sereno." Centré toda mi atención en Bella y me forcé a olvidarme del clima y las preocupaciones sobre llegar al hospital.

Nuestra familia y amigos trabajaron como soldados y pareció no pasar mucho tiempo antes que tuvieran el camino de entrada despejado tan bien como podrían hacerlo. Emmett y Charlie fueron los últimos en entrar, ya que habían esparcido un poco de sal de roca para tratar de evitar que la nieve, que seguía cayendo, se acumulara para que pudiéramos salir y comenzar nuestro viaje al hospital.

Las contracciones de Bella ahora venían más rápidamente, y aunque insistió en que podía soportarlo, yo podía ver a través de ella. No podía estarse quieta, y se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás en su lugar al lidiar con el dolor. También había notado que las contracciones estaban durando mucho más tiempo que antes—todo parecía haberse intensificado dramáticamente en los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Carlisle aún estaba satisfecho que el bebé parecía estar bien, pero estaba ansioso por llevar a Bella al hospital para que nuestra obstetra pudiera examinarlos a ambos con el equipo apropiado.

"Bien, estamos listos para irnos. La carretera no se ve tan mal, pero tenemos que mantener un ritmo constante," dijo Emmett, y se acercó a Bella y a mí. "¿Nos vamos?"

Bella sonrió. "Claro, pero nunca voy a poder subir a ese jeep, puede que necesite algo de ayuda."

"Para eso estamos aquí," dijo Emmett en voz baja.

"Después que Emmett los deje en el hospital, va volver en seguida por Esme y por mí. Recuerda, respiraciones profundas, cariño, y te prometo que estarás bien." Renee tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al darle a Bella un último abrazo. "Te amo, y vas a ser una mami maravillosa."

"No llores, ya de por sí tengo ganas llorar como una magdalena, mamá," dijo Bella, y Renee se rio entre dientes. "También te amo, mucho más ahora que entiendo un poco lo que pasaste para tenerme… Jesús, creí que estabas exagerando como de costumbre."

"Realmente vale la pena, cariño. Confía en mí, lo entenderás muy pronto. Ahora, será mejor que te apresures antes que la nieve se acumule otra vez." Renee caminó con nosotros al jeep y esta vez, todos estaban junto a Bella para darnos sus buenos deseos.

Emmett y yo ayudamos a Bella a entrar al asiento trasero, pero casi de inmediato pude ver lo incómoda que estaba. Estaba sentada entre Carlisle y yo, pero simplemente no podía ponerse cómoda. Charlie subió al frente junto a Emmett, y conectó una luz de patrulla en la consola. "Solo por si acaso la policía estatal esté patrullando las carreteras."

"Tan rápido como puedas, Emmett," Carlisle dijo con voz tensa. Observaba cuidadosamente a Bella, que sufría de otra contracción, el tiempo entre ellas disminuía velozmente y podía ver la preocupación en su rostro.

"No puedo sentarme, mierda, siento como si… no sé cómo… pero simplemente no puedo sentarme." Bella se retorcía y movía en el asiento.

"No tardaremos mucho, Bells," Charlie le dijo con tranquilidad. "Este jeep está en su elemento, y Emmett nos llevará ahí en poco tiempo."

Las carreteras se pusieron más complicadas, era una noche de domingo después de las once, por lo que había muy poco tráfico que evitara que la nieve se acumulara y Emmett tuvo que bajar cada vez más la velocidad para mantener el jeep en movimiento.

Lo que debía haber sido un viaje de diez minutos, se estaba llevando mucho más tiempo. Las contracciones parecían venir una tras otra, y yo estaba muerto de miedo que no conseguiríamos llegar al hospital.

"Sigue inhalando y exhalando despacio, Bella. Sé que es difícil, pero trata de mantener la calma. Nada va a suceder. Te prometo que no tendrás el bebé aquí. Ya casi llegamos, otros cinco minutos, y estarás en el hospital," Carlisle hizo un gran trabajo calmando a Bella. Su voz era tranquila, y sonaba sincera. Sin embargo, yo podía ver su rostro, y sabía que no estaba tan seguro como quería parecer.

"No puedo sentarme… joder, de verdad, no puedo sentarme. Necesito pararme, o ponerme de rodillas… cualquier cosa menos sentarme…"

"¿Qué significa eso?" Le pregunté a Carlisle, frenético.

"Significa que Bella quiere levantarse, no te preocupes, Edward. Solo es su cuerpo diciéndole qué hacer," Carlisle me dijo, y luego preguntó, "Bella, ¿sientes alguna presión o ganas de pujar?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza, y dijo, "No."

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Carlisle, que suspiró en alivio. "Eso es bueno. Tan pronto como lleguemos al hospital, puedes hacer lo que se sienta más cómodo."

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas y horas, Emmett se detuvo afuera de las puertas de emergencias del hospital. Carlisle se adelantó, y Charlie y yo ayudamos a Bella a bajar del jeep.

"Que me jodan, ahora que estoy parada, se siente mucho peor." Agarró mi brazo, y presionó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras trataba de respirar mientras pasaba otra contracción.

Froté su espalda y no pude hacer nada más que esperar a que pasara. "Ya estamos aquí, amor. Pueden darte el analgésico que quieras."

Una enfermera sacó una silla de ruedas, pero Bella sacudió su cabeza. "No puedo sentarme… preferiría caminar… ¿por favor?"

La enfermera asintió, pero caminó detrás de Bella, la silla en posición por si cayera hacia atrás o decidiera que quiere sentarse. Afortunadamente la caminata a la sala de maternidad fue relativamente corta, y obviamente estaban listos para nosotros, porque nos hicieron pasar directamente a una habitación privada y un doctor se nos unió en cuestión de minutos.

"Hola, mi nombre es doctor Forrester. Me temo que la doctora Taylor está varada por la nieve, por lo que yo voy a asistirla en el parto. Sé que está algo incómoda, pero voy a necesitar que se recueste en la cama, señora Cullen, para poder revisar su progreso y asegurarme que el bebé está en posición para el parto."

Bella hizo lo que se le pidió, y después revisar el latido del bebé y su posición, el doctor examinó a mi esposa y me pidió que presionara el botón de llamada en la cabecera de la cama.

"Bueno, puedo ver por qué estaba tan incómoda, señora Cullen, el bebé casi está preparado para hacer su aparición. Solo necesitamos preparar la habitación y ponerle una bata, y entonces podemos dejar que empiece a pujar." El doctor sonrió y yo solo me le quedé mirando con incredulidad.

"¿Ya? Apenas han sido unas horas… ¿no debería tomar más tiempo?" Pregunté.

"Por lo general, sí—mucho más, pero cada mujer es diferente, señor, y su esposa parece haber manejado todo a la perfección hasta ahora." Le sonrió a Bella y añadió, "Si siente ganas de hacer fuerza, entonces deme un grito y haga lo que su cuerpo le dice que haga. Estaremos aquí con usted."

No podía entenderlo—mi esposa estaba teniendo un bebé… justo ahora. Sin duda, esto no era lo que ninguno de los dos había anticipado cuando despertamos esta mañana.

"Puta mierda," murmuré. "Wow."

"Oiga… espere un puto minuto, si estoy a punto de dar a luz, ¿quiere decir que puede darme cualquier analgésico?" Bella preguntó.

"Me temo que es demasiado tarde para la mayoría de nuestra anestesia," dijo el doctor Forrester, y escuché a Bella gemir. "Estoy seguro que estará perfectamente bien. Hasta ahora ha conseguido lidiar maravillosamente con el dolor."

"No quiero lidiar con el puto dolor, doctor. Quiero deshacerme del hijo de pu… um… lo siento. Yo… um… solo esperaba recibir la epidural," dijo y lo miró esperanzada.

El doctor Forrester sacudió su cabeza y nos dijo, "Ya es muy tarde para eso, espero que tengan a su bebé en sus brazos antes de que pase la hora."

Esto era demasiado y las malditas cosas estaban ocurriendo muy rápido para que mi mente las asimilara. Me había preparado para un maratón en el hospital con Bella. Después de todo, eso era todo lo que escuchábamos de la gente—sus historias de horror sobre partos de cuarenta y ocho horas progresando a paso de tortuga en cada etapa, antes de finalmente tener que acceder a asistir el parto con fórceps porque estaban demasiado agotadas para continuar.

"Puta mierda," dije otra vez, y me sorprendió escuchar a Bella soltar una débil risita.

"¡Ladrón hijo de puta! Esas son mis palabras, y ahora que no puedo recibir ninguna droga para ayudarme con el dolor. Significa que voy a estar diciéndolas en cada maldita oportunidad." Apretó mi mano. "Maldición, tengo miedo, Edward… voy a pujar para sacar una persona de mi cuerpo."

Me incliné hacia adelante y besé su frente. "Lo harás perfectamente, amor. Voy a estar aquí contigo en todo el camino… no puedo esperar a ver la cabeza aso-"

"Espera, espera, espera… ¿qué demonios? No vas a estar _ahí abajo_ … de ninguna jodida manera, Edward. Estás bajo estrictas órdenes de quedarte al norte de mi puta cintura… ¿verdad?" Me fulminó con la mirada pero sacudí mi cabeza desafiante.

"Lo siento, pero eso no es algo que quiera perderme. Quiero ver nacer a nuestro bebé… por favor, no me pidas que me lo pierda."

Bella no tuvo oportunidad de responder, porque cuando empezó la siguiente contracción también lo hicieron las ganas de pujar, y la habitación se puso en frenesí. El doctor Forrester y las enfermeras alentaron a Bella en cada contracción, instándola a "pujar, pujar, pujar."

"Vamos, amor, puja con tanta fuerza como puedas… continúa… con más fuerza," la alenté y ella me gruñó.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estoy haciendo? Por lo general no ando por ahí con las venas resaltándose a un costado de mi maldita cabeza— ¿o sí?"

Entonces las enfermeras comenzaron a decirle que respirara y se relajara en los breves segundos antes de que comenzara la siguiente. Su mano apretó la mía con tanta fuerza que, en realidad, quería decirle que me estaba lastimando—pero dadas las circunstancias, inteligentemente mantuve la boca cerrada. Mi esposa era increíblemente fuerte y no quería que su puño conectara con mi rostro en este preciso momento.

"Bella, la siguiente vez que pujes veremos la parte superior de la cabeza del bebé," el doctor nos dijo. "¿Quieres ver?"

"Sí," respondí rápidamente ignorando las protestas de Bella, y me puse detrás del doctor. Tan pronto como Bella comenzó a pujar de nuevo, vi una mata de cabello oscuro mojado que parecía ser—nuestro bebé. "Oh Dios mío, Bella… es asombroso."

"¿Te gustaría que una de las enfermeras sostuviera un espejo para que puedas ver, Bella?" El doctor preguntó.

"Joder, ¿está bromeando? ¡No, no quiero ver eso!" Dijo con horror.

"Pero puedes ver—" Comencé a decirle.

"¡Trae. Tu. Puto. Trasero. Junto. A. Mi. Cabeza. Cullen!" Gruñó. "En este momento, o te juro que voy a cortarte la polla con un puto cuchillo de plástico."

Ninguna de las enfermeras se inmutó al escuchar el lenguaje de Bella, y con una risita tímida volví a mi lugar a su lado. Constantemente le aseguraba que lo estaba haciendo genial, diciéndole lo mucho que la amo, y cuando el doctor anunció que la cabeza había salido casi lloraba al decirle lo cerca que estábamos de finalmente conocer a esa personita. Cuando pujó una última vez, me incliné sobre la cama y vi que el doctor cargaba a nuestro bebé.

"Aquí tienen, ¡felicitaciones!" Dijo y con cuidado le entregó el bebé a Bella. "¡Es un niño!"

Cuando Bella acercó a ella a nuestro hijo, yo me acerqué a ellos tanto como pude. Mis manos estaban temblando y podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro cuando coloqué mi mano en la cabeza de mi hijo. "Hola Anthony," le dijo ella y yo sonreí.

"Es perfecto… jodidamente perfecto, Bella. Te amo muchísimo; me has dado más de lo que esperaba. Ustedes dos son mi vida, nunca permitiré que les pase nada a ninguno de ustedes," le susurré y besé su mejilla, humedecida por sus propias lágrimas, y luego besé a mi hijo. "No puedo creer que esté aquí—no puedo creer que somos padres… es increíble."

"También te amo, Edward, e incluso después del puto horror que fue el parto, al parecer he perdido las ganas de cortarte la polla con un cuchillo de plástico," dijo Bella riéndose. "Puedo ver lo mucho que se parece a ti."

"Pobre chico, tenía la esperanza de que tus genes fueran los dominantes, amor."

"Es asombroso lo mucho que lo amamos… ¿no crees? Solo ha estado aquí unos minutos y ya se siente como si hubiese estado aquí por siempre. Nosotros lo hicimos, Edward, maldición, ¿no te parece increíble?"

Era increíble—tan increíble que me había quedado sin palabras. Por unos minutos, miramos fijamente en completo asombro a esta personita que se había apoderado de nuestros pensamientos y nuestras vidas. Era papá. Tenía un hijo.

"¿Sabes qué?" Dije al entregar a Anthony con la enfermera para que pudiera pesarlo y medirlo. "Creo que este es mi nuevo mejor día. Honestamente, Bella, este es el día más feliz de mi puta vida."

 **~x~**

Cuando limpiaron a Bella y a Anthony, le pedimos a la enfermera que hiciera pasar a nuestra familia. A pesar de sus advertencias sobre solo dos visitantes por cama, Charlie simplemente anunció su presencia y nuestra habitación estaba llena de los más allegados a nosotros.

Renee y Esme tenían lágrimas cayendo por sus rostros cuando cada una tomó su turno cargando a Anthony.

"Oh, ¿no es lo más precioso que has visto en tu vida, Esme?" Renee dijo emocionada y Esme concordó enfáticamente. "Felicitaciones a ambos."

"Hola, pequeñín," Charlie murmuró al acunar a su nieto. "Tú y yo vamos divertirnos a lo grande cuando crezcas un poco más."

Incluso Markus y Aro nos hicieron una visita, con un atuendo más adecuado, noté complacido. El pobre de Markus estaba llorando en el momento que entró en la habitación, así que cuando Bella le entregó a Anthony, era un mar de lágrimas.

"Cenibella, es la cosita más adorable que he visto en mi vida… demasiado adorable para describirlo," susurró Aro.

Mis padres y mi hermano estaban tan emocionados por nuestro recién llegado como el resto de nuestra familia, y mi padre prometió que vendrían tan pronto como pudieran a ver a su primer nieto. Por mucho que deseaba que conocieran a Anthony, todavía era cauteloso por la atención que sin duda atraería su visita. Empecé a considerar el que Bella y yo los visitáramos en Seattle u otro lugar neutral, solo para mantener a la prensa lejos de Forks. También teníamos que pensar en mi abuelo. En realidad, él no estaba lo bastante bien para viajar hacia nosotros, pero estaría ansioso por conocer a su tocayo. Muchos escenarios comenzaron a pasar por mi mente, y no deseaba lidiar con todo eso ahora, de modo que centré mi atención de nuevo en mi esposa y mi hijo.

A medida que pasaban las horas, y nuestra familia se dirigía a casa, Bella y yo seguíamos totalmente cautivados por Anthony. Lo dejamos en nuestra habitación en vez de permitir que se lo llevaran a los cuneros, citando las preocupaciones de seguridad como la razón para mantenerlo con nosotros. El doctor estuvo de acuerdo, además del personal médico, nadie más necesitaba saber que mi esposa y yo estábamos aquí. Tomamos turnos alimentando, cambiando y cargándolo.

Eran poco más de la seis de la mañana, Bella se había quedado dormida, como era de esperarse agotada por los eventos del día, y yo estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cama de Bella hablando con mi hijo. Le conté cómo conocí a su mami, lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que ella había cambiado mi vida.

"Te prometo que te daré todo lo que necesites," le susurré, abrazándolo firmemente a mi pecho. "Todo lo que no pude hacer cuando era un niño, me aseguraré que tú tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo. Cuando seas lo suficientemente adulto puedes elegir el camino que quieras, y juro por Dios que tu mami y yo estaremos ahí para apoyarte."

Quería creer que podía entenderme, sus ojos grandes se abrieron por unos breves minutos antes de cerrarse una vez más.

"Y para que lo sepas, cuando seas lo suficientemente adulto puedes casarte con quien quieras," le dije.

"Y un puto carajo que puede." Bella siseó y me reí entre dientes. "Hablo en serio, Edward, ninguna mujer—u hombre—será nunca suficiente para él."

"No le hagas caso," susurré y luego miré a Bella. "No te agradará cuando conozca a alguien, pero sé que no harás nada para interferir."

"¿Por qué tan seguro?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. "Definitivamente, puedo verme interfiriendo, o cortando las cables de sus frenos…"

Me puse de pie, sentándome con cuidado junto a ella en la cama, dejando a Anthony cerca de ambos. "Porque sabes que si mi padre no hubiese intervenido y dado la oportunidad de elegir esta vida y a ti, no estaríamos aquí ahora."

"Oh no, ¿está a punto de aparecer el rey de Cursilandia?" Dijo bromeando, sus ojos empezando a cerrarse otra vez.

"Sip, me temo que sí, Bella," le dije y besé su frente. "Duerme, amor."

"Tú no has dormido desde el viernes en la noche," objetó débilmente. "¿No quieres dormir por una hora o dos?"

"Bella, me importa una mierda dormir," le dije en voz baja. "Solo hay dos cosas que quiero en todo el mundo, y las tengo a las dos justo aquí."

Bella murmuró algo sobre mí siendo un cursi hijo de puta y luego rápidamente se quedó dormida.

Honestamente no sé cuánto tiempo me quedé sentado en la cama con mi esposa y mi hijo; ¿una hora? Tal vez más, tal vez menos. Pensé en lo que nos esperaba a los tres en los siguientes meses. ¿La prensa se enteraría?

 _Pregunta tonta, Edward. Esos hijos de puta son implacables y sin duda alguien en Forks va a tomar el teléfono en seguida tan pronto como corra el rumor que nuestro hijo está aquí. ¡Genial! La puta prensa va a estar de vuelta en Forks, poniendo una vez más nuestras vidas de cabeza. Van a pelear por quién consigue la primera foto del bebé—que si las cosas hubiesen resultado un poco diferentes—un día podría haber sido rey. ¡Los chupa sangre hijos de puta no tienen oportunidad! Qué intenten pasar por mí o el resto de mi familia._

Anthony se movió en mis brazos, y luego su boquita se abrió con un bostezo. Lo acerqué a mí y besé la cima de su cabeza.

 _¡A la mierda! Qué vengan esos hijos de puta. Ni siquiera importa—nada importa más que mi familia. Hemos pasado por muchas, muchas peores cosas y superaremos lo que sea que venga._

"Amén a eso," murmuró Bella, y la miré confundido. Me miró con un ojo abierto, todavía medio dormida.

"¿Eh?"

Se echó a reír. "En voz alta, cariño. Dijiste todo eso en voz alta."

Bueno, tenía que pasar alguna vez, ¿cierto?

* * *

 _ **En mi tierra hay un dicho que dice: "Si lo de vecinos se pega, cuantimás viviendo juntos". Parece que a Edward ya le pegaron eso de pensar en voz alta jajajaja. Pues sí, ya tenemos un príncipe de Cursilandia awww, ese momento de familia cuando nació fue realmente bello, ¿podría este Edward ser más perfecto? Pero ahora es normal que le preocupe lo que sucederá cuando se entere la prensa del nacimiento de Anthony, sobre todo si sus padres van a visitarlos para conocerlo. Ya veremos que se les ocurre. Mientras tanto, podemos empezar a decirle adiós a esta historia, este fue por decirlo así, el epílogo, solo falta un outtake y terminamos. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sobre todo, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para ver qué les pareció y así poder cerrar con broche de oro con el outtake. Así que usen el cuadrito y díganme qué les pareció, o manden un saludo o un gracias o hasta una carita feliz. Lo que quiero saber es que están ahí, disfrutando del trabajo que hacemos para su diversión.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Laliscg, Pao, Fran Ktrin Black, Diomi, vane, caresgar26, Valente R, jupy, PRISOL, Liz PattStew, Say's, glow0718, Sully YM, Twilight Raquel-Carolay, JessMel, saraipineda44, lunaweasleycullen14, myaenriquez02, Melany, YessyVL13, Maryluna, Kriss21, Adriana Molina, dushakis, Chonis22, rjnavajas, Lizdayanna, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, Fallen Dark Angel 07, freedom2604, floriponcio, Brenda Cullenn, Sky TwiCullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, injoa, alejandra1987, BereB, Tata XOXO, somas, DenniChavez, Merce, GraceVronsky, Pili, Amy Lee, Liz Vidal, EriCastelo, lagie, cary, patymdn, Jade HSos, Mafer, maries24, Lady Grigori, Gabs Frape, Yoliki, bbluelilas, jaureguihoran, Manligrez, Techu, tulgarita, debynoe12, solecitopucheta, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el outtake.**_


	27. Outtake

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Outtake**

 **EPOV**

Suspiré al estacionarme afuera de la escuela. Ahí estaban, las amas de casa calenturientas como mi esposa había comenzado a llamarlas. Las mujeres a las que les gustaba ignorar que estaba felizmente casado y aun así venían a mí como perras en celo siempre que me presentaba en la escuela para recoger a mi hijo. Por lo general, Bella y yo veníamos a la escuela juntos, pero jueves y viernes estaba aquí solo mientras mi esposa trabajaba.

Después que Anthony nació, el Palacio de Buckingham dio una breve declaración confirmando el nacimiento de mi hijo pero imploró a la prensa que respetara mi privacidad. No hicieron caso y naturalmente, llegaron a Forks una vez más, haciendo la vida especialmente difícil durante los primeros meses. Acosaron a los otros residentes en el pueblo y trataron de conseguir que tantas personas como pudieran hablaran de mi vida, de mi esposa, y mi hijo.

Esta vez ninguna entrevista exclusiva con Ben Cheney satisfaría la curiosidad del mundo. La gente quería ver a Anthony, y al principio, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Charlie y el resto de la policía de Forks habían arrestado a varios fotógrafos en nuestra propiedad y seguían llegando. Por lo que hablé con mi padre y su equipo de relaciones públicas; accedimos a entregar una foto de Anthony a los medios con la esperanza que redujera la curiosidad.

Al principio, la prensa permaneció en Forks tratando de tomar una foto de mi familia. Pero, como habían sucedido antes, finalmente la atención disminuyó y pudimos volver a _nuestra_ forma normal de vida. De vez en cuando, un reportero o dos trataba de revelar nuevas historias sobre mí, pero la comunidad estrechamente unida de Forks siempre me apoyó y por lo general, los reporteros se iban con las manos vacías.

Encontrar tiempo para trabajar en música nueva fue difícil, pero afortunadamente Bella y yo pudimos quedarnos en casa y experimentar la primera sonrisa de mi hijo, su primera palabra, y sus primeros pasos. Ser papá era mucho más de lo que había esperado que sería. El pequeño nos tenía totalmente cautivados y nunca me había sentido tan completo.

Sin embargo, después que Anthony cumplió dos años, a Bella le ofrecieron un trabajo de medio tiempo en el instituto de Forks enseñando literatura y ella aprovechó la oportunidad. Yo podía escribir y tocar el piano cuando quisiera, así que durante los dos días que Bella iba a trabajar, yo me quedaba en casa con Anthony. Me encantaba pasar tiempo a solas con él—era algo que en realidad yo no había experimentado de niño con mis padres. El tiempo pasó volando, y muy pronto lo llevamos a su primer día de escuela.

En su primer día, se veía emocionado. Tenía mi cabello indomable, pero los grandes ojos castaños de su madre y un rostro y personalidad tan pícaros que podía manipular a quien quisiera. Los maestros lo amaban, los niños querían ser sus amigos, y por más que Bella odiara la idea, ya tenía a las niñas siguiéndolo por todas partes como el flautista de Hamelín. Lo que me preocupaba, era lo mucho que disfrutaba la atención con solo cinco años de edad.

Cuando iba solo, siempre llegaba a recoger a Anthony a la escuela solo unos segundos antes de que sonara el timbre y una estampida de niños huyera del edificio. Particularmente, no me agradaba que mi hijo viera a las otras madres coquetear desvergonzadamente conmigo, y también temía por mi matrimonio si esto continuaba. Una cosa que nunca había cambiado en todos estos años era el temperamento de mi esposa. Después que Anthony mencionó a todas las mujeres hablándome y mirando a mi trasero afuera de clase siempre que Bella no estaba ahí, ella había amenazado con, y cito, "Patear el puto trasero de todas esas putas hijas de perra que tenían que aprender a controlar sus putos ojos."

Amaba a mi esposa pero no dudaba que terminaría en la cárcel por asalto.

Por lo general, Anthony era uno de los primeros en salir disparado, siempre dándome su descarada sonrisa de lado, y lanzándose a una descripción detallada de cómo había sido su día. Pero hoy no. Hoy no lo veía por ningún lado.

Cuando los últimos niños habían dejado su clase, y yo comenzaba a preocuparme, noté a una mujer que no había visto antes, salir del salón de clases y me hizo señas para que entrara.

"Esto no puede ser bueno," refunfuñé, y con un suspiro me acerqué al salón de clases.

"¿Señor Cullen? ¿El padre de Anthony?" Preguntó. Vi que sus ojos me echaron un vistazo rápido y me dio una sonrisa que, fue un poco _demasiado_ amigable, si saben a lo que me refiero.

"Sí," le dije. "¿Hay algún problema, señora…?"

"Oh no, señor Cullen, no estoy casada," dijo seductoramente. "Mi nombre es señorita Tanner; hoy estoy cubriendo a la señora White, pero por favor, llámeme Bree, señor Cullen."

Vi a Anthony sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra con expresión sombría, una que se iluminó un poco cuando me vio. "Hola, peque," le dije y sonreí. "¿Qué estás haciendo en la alfombra?"

"Tengo que sentarme aquí y pensar en lo que hice. Actúe impotentemente." Suspiró en frustración y bufó, "¿Qué significa eso, papá?"

"¿Impotentemente?" Pregunté. "¿Señorita Tanner?"

Ella se echó a reír y sacudió su cabeza. " _Inapropiadamente_ , Anthony."

"De todos modos no sé lo que significa," murmuró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "La escuela apesta."

"Anthony," siseé. "Lo siento, él se pone de mal humor al final del día. Por favor, dígame lo que hizo que fue inapropiado."

"Bueno," dijo ella, e hizo un gesto hacia la alfombra. La seguí acercándome a Anthony. "Una de las asignaturas que estamos cubriendo en este plan de estudios es orígenes. Hoy en clase estábamos hablando de dónde venimos todos, porque obviamente, tratamos de educar a los niños sobre la diversidad de nuestros orígenes. Anthony estuvo extremadamente entusiasmado e impaciente por responder la pregunta, lo que me complació ver, así que le pedí que me contara sobre su familia."

"Bien," le dije.

"Él explicó que la mitad de su familia era de los Estados Unidos, y que la otra mitad era británica." Me miró y sonrió otra vez. "Fue muy interesante, así que le pregunté dónde vivía su familia británica—"

"Le dije que uno de mis abuelos vivía en el Palacio de Buckingham, papá," interrumpió Anthony. "Pero _ella_ no me creyó." Suspiró y la señorita Tanner puso un dedo en sus labios.

"Recuerda, Anthony, esta es una conversación que necesito tener con tu papi. No interrumpas, por favor," le dijo y se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, dando un paso más cerca. "Desafortunadamente, nadie en la escuela me había explicado de antemano que Anthony Cullen era _su_ hijo y admitiré que pensé que estaba diciendo mentiras."

"Eso es comprensible, pero si sabe que está diciendo la verdad, ¿por qué lo dejó aquí?" Le pregunté.

"Señor Cullen, mi auxiliar docente me aclaró quién era Anthony casi en seguida que lo cuestioné. Sencillamente fue su reacción subsecuente lo que hizo que lo dejara aquí. Creí que era algo que debía tratarse con un padre."

 _Oh cielos._

"¿Cuál fue su reacción?" Pregunté renuentemente, y froté la parte de atrás de mi cuello, preparándome para la respuesta.

"Bueno… no es algo que escuchemos regularmente de niños de su edad," comenzó a decir. "Anthony dijo…"

"Dije, 'Jaja, toma esa. Te dije que estaba diciendo la verdad, chupapollas," dijo orgulloso.

"Anthony," suspiré. "Lo siento mucho, señorita Tanner. Le aseguro que su madre y yo hablaremos con él al respecto."

Me puse de cuclillas frente a él y alboroté su cabello. "Sabes que esa es una mala palabra, peque. Ya hablamos sobre eso."

"Lo siento, papá," dijo Anthony, sus ojos enormes de repente viéndose arrepentidos. "Por favor, no te enojes."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?" Le pregunté. "¿Qué, por todos los cielos, dirá tu madre?"

"Cuando llamé a mi tío Emmett pendejo, dijo que me cosería la boca si decía otra mala palabra." Me dijo con voz seria, e hice una mueca. "¿Me la va a coser?"

"Por supuesto que no." Sacudí la cabeza y miré a la señorita Tanner. "Ella solo bromeaba." Me levanté y puse a Anthony de pie. "Ven, pequeñín, vamos a llevarte a casa."

"No le hablaré de esto al director por esta ocasión." La señorita Tanner colocó su mano en mi brazo y dijo, "También doy clases particulares. Si alguna vez necesita alguna ayuda adicional con el comportamiento de Anthony, me encantaría ser de ayuda."

"Eso no será necesario," le dije con brusquedad y zafé mi brazo.

"Mi mamá es una maestra," dijo Anthony deliberadamente. "Ella es asombrosa y me ayuda todo el tiempo, ¿verdad, papá?"

"Es cierto," le dije.

"Sí, ella es mejor que usted," añadió bajito y rápidamente lo callé. "Qué papá, mamá es mucho mejor. Espero que la señora White vuelva mañana."

"De acuerdo, bueno, si llega a reconsiderarlo, aquí está mi tarjeta." Extendió la tarjeta en mi dirección pero no la tomé. "Es importante que los problemas de comportamiento se aborden a temprana edad en el desarrollo del niño."

"Adiós, señorita Tanner," le dije. Tan pronto como estuvimos en el coche, gemí, "¿Chupapollas? ¿En serio, Anthony? ¿Tenías que decir eso?"

"Lo siento, papá," murmuró. "Odio que la gente no me crea y de verdad, ella no me agradó."

"Hemos hablado sobre esto, ¿no es así?" Le pregunté y asintió. "Siempre habrá gente que no te crea, y gente que no te agrade, pero no puedes ir por ahí llamándolos chupapollas."

"Mamá lo hace," alegó. "Y nana Esme lo dice todo el tiempo."

"Bueno, voy a hablar con tu mamá y con tu nana sobre eso. Tienes suerte que la señorita Tanner no fue en seguida con el director. Podías haber tenido muchos problemas, Anthony," le dije, esforzándome por ser severo.

"Lo sé. Prometo que no lo haré de nuevo." Suspiró y miró por la ventana.

"De algún modo, lo dudo," murmuré. "Te pareces mucho a tu madre."

 **~x~**

Bella llegó a casa como una hora después de nosotros. Anthony corrió directo a ella por un abrazo.

"Hola, mamá," dijo alegremente. "Vamos a cenar más tarde en casa de nana Esme, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, por supuesto, cariño," le dijo y permitió que la jalara por la cocina hacia mí. "Hola, amor," susurró.

"Aw, ¿van a besarse otra vez?" Anthony refunfuñó y me eché a reír. "Es asqueroso, ¿saben? ¿Puedo ir a ver televisión?"

"Claro, peque," le dije y tan pronto como dejó la habitación, rodeé a Bella con mis brazos y la besé. Manteniéndola cerca de mí le dije, "Habló conmigo esta tarde la maestra sustituta de Anthony."

"Oh mierda," gimió y puso sus manos sobre su rostro. "¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

"Llamó a su maestra chupapollas porque no creyó que su abuelo vivía en el Palacio de Buckingham." No pude evitar sonreír y Bella soltó una risita.

"Sé que no debería reírme… pero juro que ese niño me mata," dijo ella. "¿Hablaste con él al respecto?"

Asentí y fuimos a sentarnos con Anthony. "Le estaba contando a mamá lo que dijiste hoy en clase."

"Aw, papá. ¿Por qué tenías que contarle?" Refunfuñó. "La señorita Tanner estaba actuando como una zorra, mamá," añadió y casi me atraganté.

"Anthony, Jesús, basta de palabras como esa," le dije, totalmente exasperado y entonces vi que Bella estaba furiosa.

"¿Cómo actuó ella?" Preguntó, y Anthony sonrió engreído porque la atención ya no estaba en su mal comportamiento.

"Ella seguía tocándolo y riendo de cosas que no eran graciosas," dijo él. " _Y_ trató de darle su número de teléfono."

"¿Qué?" Bella me fulminó con la mirada y me eché a reír.

"Me ofreció una tarjeta—que no tomé—para clases particulares si llegáramos a necesitarlas," le dije. "¿Vas a ponerte toda celosa, amor?"

"Absoputamente," gruñó. "No creo que debas seguir yendo a la escuela. Esas malditas mujeres son demasiado coquetas. O sea, ¿no saben lo que es un puto anillo de bodas, por amor de Dios?"

 **~x~**

Una vez a la semana siempre íbamos a cenar a casa de Esme y Carlisle. Lo habíamos hecho por años y esperaba que fuera una tradición que permaneciera en los años por venir. Sin embargo, Esme había tenido que remplazar la mesa de su comedor con una más grande cuando nuestras familias comenzaron a crecer.

Anthony había sido el primer nieto en la familia, pero la hija de Alice y Jasper, Mary, nació menos de un año después. Las dos parejas de abuelos consentían a nuestros hijos y se ofrecían a cuidarlos tan a menudo como podían. Renee y Charlie cuidaban de Mary tan a menudo como lo hacían con Anthony. No importaba que no fueran oficialmente de la familia, Mary de todos modos los llamaba nana Renee y abuelito Charlie.

Anthony y Mary eran inseparables. Y por inseparables me refiero a que, mi hijo normalmente llevaba a su pobre primita por el mal camino. Mary era machorra de pies a cabeza. Odiaba las muñecas y quería jugar a ser soldados. Los dos se cubrían el rostro de lodo y hojas para camuflarse y perseguían a los tipos malos en el jardín. Todos concordamos en que Mary podía patear una pelota mejor que su padre y tenía una obsesión por trepar árboles. A pesar de que siempre se estaba raspando las manos y las rodillas jugando rudo y revolcándose con Anthony, la única vez que lloraba era si Alice trataba de ponerle vestidos bonitos.

Ahora Anthony estaba a mitad de su primer año de escuela, creía que sería perfecta otra adición a nuestra familia, pero Bella, por el momento no estaba convencida. Cambiar su forma de pensar se había convertido en una de mis prioridades. Esperaba que el hecho de que otro bebé estaba por nacer en cuestión de semanas podría hacer que estuviera más dispuesta, pero hasta ahora no había habido suerte.

"Estoy harta. Voy a ir a ver a mi obstetra mañana temprano y voy a decirle a ese hijo de puta que me saque este maldito bebé antes de que crezca más. ¿Viste la parte donde sale la puta cabeza? ¿Viste lo que le hizo a su vagina? ¿Lo viste? Y TÚ, Emmett, será mejor que pidas cita para una vasectomía porque juro por Dios que nunca voy a volver a pasar por esto." Una muy enojada y muy embarazada Rose irrumpió por la puerta, entró furiosa a la cocina y se dirigió directamente al refrigerador. "Si no te la haces yo te la haré, Emmett. Lo haré con una puta hacha cuando estés dormido."

Emmett la siguió avergonzado. "Vamos, Rosie. No seas así. Es algo mágico, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Mágico?" Chilló ella. "Vamos a meterte una pelota de fútbol por el trasero y tratas de sacarla pujando, ¿quieres? Entonces cambiarías de puta opinión, muchacho."

El resto de nosotros estaba sentado a la mesa, observando la escena desarrollarse en silencio y divertidos. El embarazo definitivamente hacía a Rose mucho más agresiva y aterradora que de costumbre. El pobre de Emmett estaba condenado.

"Um, Rose," dijo Bella con cautela. "Mi hijo se metió hoy en problemas en la escuela por maldecir. ¿Tal vez puedas controlarte un poco?"

"Lo siento, Bella." Metió algo de queso en su boca y se sentó a la mesa junto a mi esposa. "Esta tarde fue la última de nuestras clases para padres. Nos mostraron el video de un nacimiento… ¿cómo demonios lo hiciste?"

"Rose, cuida tu lenguaje, por favor." Bella suspiró, y luego dijo, "Duele como el infierno, Rose, pero no tuve tiempo para drogas, ¿recuerdas? A Alice le pusieron la epidural y estuvo bien."

"Sí, pero recuerdo lo grande que estaba la cabeza de Anthony, Bella. Mary era una cosita comparada con Anthony y la idea de eso saliendo de mi vagina es aterrador. Apuesto a que el sexo nunca es lo mismo."

"¿No lo es?" Emmett preguntó en seguida, y solté una risita.

"Mamá, ¿qué es vagina?" Anthony preguntó inocentemente.

La mesa se quedó en silencio y Bella fulminó a Rose con la mirada. "Es solo un parte del cuerpo de una niña, cariño."

Él pensó en su respuesta por un minuto y luego las preguntas continuaron, "¿Yo tengo una vagina?"

Escuché que algunos, Emmett y Jasper probablemente, trataba de disfrazar su risa con tos y gemí.

"Oh Dios," murmuró Bella, tomando una respiración profunda. "No, solo las niñas la tienen. Aprenderás todo sobre eso cuando estés más grande, Anthony. Lo prometo."

"Eso no es justo," refunfuñó. "Quiero una vagina. ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vagina, papá?"

Las risitas alrededor de la mesa se escucharon más fuerte, pero nadie se ofreció a ayudar con la respuesta. Miré a Bella que solo sacudió su cabeza.

"Mira, Anthony. Las niñas tienen… um… partes… que los niños no tienen, y los niños tienen partes que las niñas no." Esperaba que mi vaga respuesta fuera suficiente, pero desafortunadamente no fue ese el caso.

Anthony inclinó su cabeza y preguntó, "¿Estás hablando de mi pipí? ¿Yo tengo un pipí y las niñas tienen vaginas?"

"Sip, eso es peque," le dije y asintió.

"Entonces, ¿por qué yo tengo un pipí y las niñas tienen vaginas, papá?"

"Yo soy una niña. ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo una vagina, tío Edward?" Mary preguntó y el rostro de Jasper se tornó pálido de inmediato. "Papi, ¿puedo tener un pipí?"

"Joder, estás muerta," Jasper le siseó a Rose.

"¿Puedo pedirle a Santa uno?" Ofreció ella esperanzada y Alice lloriqueó.

"Sí, papá, ¿deberíamos pedírselos a Santa?" Asintió Anthony.

"Ahora eres muy joven para entenderlo, Anthony. Pero, cuando seas mayor tu mamá puede explicártelo todo. Lo prometo." Ignoré la mirada asesina que sentí venía de Bella.

"Pero quiero saberlo ahora, papá," se quejó, y tiré de mi cabello en frustración.

"Anthony, deja de portarte como un niño malcriado-" Comencé a decir.

"Oye, chico, ¿quieres ir a encender las luces de la patrulla?" Charlie habló y Anthony asintió vigorosamente. "¿Quieres venir, Mary?"

"Ooh, sí, por favor," chilló. "¿Puedo llevar tu placa, abuelito?"

"Claro," aceptó él.

Suspiré en alivio cuando Anthony se bajó de un saltó de la silla y chilló emocionado. "Gracias, Charlie."

"Por el amor de Dios, por favor, que la conversación de vaginas y pipís haya terminado cuando los traiga." Siguió a los chicos afuera y el resto de nuestra familia estalló en carcajadas.

"Rose, juro por Dios que voy a cobrarme por esta conversación," gruñó Bella. "Voy a mostrarle a tu hijo y a todos sus amigos esas fotos donde estás vestida como un condón gigante en Londres. Si mi hijo dice de nuevo la palabra vagina antes de que cumpla los doce años te haré responsable."

"No es mi culpa, son estás malditas hormonas," Rose argumentó. "Solo quiero que este niño salga."

"Oh, no falta mucho, querida," dijo Esme de forma comprensiva. "Unas semanas más y recuperarás tu cuerpo."

"A menos que amamantes como yo lo hice, y entonces tendrás a una persona pegada a tu pecho todo el día, todos los días de la semana." Suspiró Alice.

"Alice, estoy casada con tu hermano. Entiendes que de todos modos tengo a un hombre adulto pegado a mi pecho todo el día, todos los días de la semana, ¿cierto?" Dijo Rose. "Emmett está obsesionado con mis malditas tetas."

"Muy cierto," dijo él orgulloso. "Ahora están más grandes que antes. Es jodidamente genial."

"No creo que a papá le guste más este tema que el de las vaginas y los pipís," dijo Bella. "Ya es bastante malo que mi hijo llamara hoy chupapollas a su maestra. En realidad, no quiero que le cuente a alguien que hablamos de hombres adultos y las tetas de una mujer embarazada. Enviarán a servicios sociales a investigarnos."

"¿Él hizo qué?" Renee preguntó. "¿Por qué?"

"Larga historia," murmuré. "Pero realmente no quiero que pase de nuevo, así que, por favor, ¿pueden cuidar su lenguaje cerca de él?"

"Oye, Alice, cuando Mary empiece la escuela el próximo año, ten cuidado con una maestra sustituta llamada señorita Tanner. Es una sucia putilla que coquetea con los hombres casados," dijo Bella. "Juro por Dios, si alguna vez la veo en la escuela voy a patear su puto trasero hasta China."

"Bella, lo que dije también va para ti," le dije. "Tienes que dejar de maldecir. Como sea, sabes que no hay razón alguna para que estés celosa de la maestra, cariño."

"Pero ella tiene que defender su territorio," me dijo Renee. "¿Recuerdas cómo actuaste cuando Paul Lahote anduvo husmeando, Edward?"

"Él siempre anda husmeando," refunfuñé. "Ese tipo no puede resistirse a encabronarme en lo que respecta a Bella."

"No lo he visto en meses," se burló Bella.

"Sí, no desde que lo pusiste en su lugar por apretarte el puto trasero," Rose se echó a reír. "Eso fue jodidamente increíble."

"Espera, ¿desde que él hizo qué?" Miré a Bella y se sonrojó. "¿Por qué hasta ahora me estoy enterando de esto, Bella?"

"Gracias, Rose." Suspiró y estiró su mano para tomar la mía. "No te enojes, Edward. Fue la noche que salimos juntas a Port Angeles antes de que Rose se embarazara. Nos topamos con él en un bar y había bebido demasiado. _Trató_ de apretar mi trasero, y lo amenacé con decirle a mi papá que me había estado acosando sexualmente. Si ahora me ve, se da la vuelta en dirección contraria." Bella soltó una risita. "No te pongas celoso. No quería que reaccionaras así, así que no te lo dije. No es gran cosa."

"¿Por qué demonios estaba tratando de apretarte el trasero en primer lugar? El hijo de puta sabe que estás casada conmigo-"

"Um, Edward," Bella trató de hablar pero la interrumpí.

"No, Bella. No lo defiendas. Es un pequeño pendejo pretencioso que necesita que le recuerden los principios básicos. Exnovia o no, ahora estás casada conmigo —y él tiene que aprender a controlar sus putas manos. Si vuelve a intentar esa mierda contigo, me lo dices, y voy a decirle a Charlie que el _oficial Lahote_ estuvo feliz de quitarle a su hija la virginidad en la parte trasera de su patrulla y dejar que le patee su puto trasero de mierda hasta la próxima vida. Cabrón hijo de puta— ¿quién demonios se cree que es tocando a _mi_ esposa?" Respiré y me relajé en mi silla. "Eso se sintió bien."

Esperaba que alguien comentara algo sobre mi diatriba. Pero sorprendentemente todos estaban callados. Bella se sonrojó de un tono oscuro de rojo, y Emmett me estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, y Jasper inclinó su cabeza hacia la puerta detrás de mí.

Miré lentamente por encima de mi hombro y vi a Anthony y Mary de pie a cada lado de Charlie—sus bocas abiertas por el _shock_. Su abuelo se ponía más morado con cada segundo que pasaba y juro que vi su mano moverse hacia donde por lo general tenía la funda de su arma.

Charlie no dijo nada. Solo caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesa y se sentó. Todos los miraron nerviosos mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza.

"¿Estás bien, amor?" Renee preguntó cautelosa.

"Mm hm," respondió.

"Lo siento, papá. Fue hace mucho tiempo-" Bella dijo pero él levantó su mano para callarla.

"Esme, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos comer ahora?" Preguntó. "No he comido nada en todo el día."

"Por supuesto, serviré en seguida." Esme dijo rápidamente, y se apresuró a sacar la comida.

Me acerqué a mi esposa y le susurré, "Gracias por advertirme, amor."

"Traté de detenerte," siseó Bella. "Pero me ignoraste. Por trece años le oculté eso y tú tienes que soltar la sopa frente a todos solo porque mi ex tocó mi trasero."

"Tú eres exactamente igual con las mujeres en la escuela," le dije. "Pero, lo siento." Presioné mis labios en su mejilla y la sentí sonreír. "Al parecer no puedo controlar mi cavernícola interior en lo que a ti respecta."

"Sucede que me gusta cuando te pones todo celoso y cavernícola." Soltó una risita. "Estoy segura que cosecharé los frutos más tarde en la cama."

"Puedes apostar que sí, amor."

Charlie continuó extrañamente callado por el resto de la cena. Se unió a la conversación cuando se le incluía, pero de otra forma se quedó ahí con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Me sentí mal, fue mi diatriba después de todo, lo que lo había dejado callado y extraño.

"Charlie, lamento lo que escuchaste," le dije. "Solo estaba extremadamente enojado con Paul. Parece tener problemas con los límites en lo que se refiere a Bella."

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo, papi?" Anthony preguntó. "¿Necesito patear su trasero por ser malo con mamá?"

"El único aquí que va a patear el trasero de Lahote, será quién les habla," dijo Charlie. "Y créeme, cuando termine con el hombre no se sentará por el resto de su vida."

"Papá," gimió Bella. "Vamos a olvidarnos de eso, ¿eh?"

La expresión en el rostro de Charlie me dijo que definitivamente no se olvidaría de ello, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba totalmente encantado con ello.

Después de terminar de cenar, Anthony llevó a Mary a ver un DVD mientras limpiábamos la mesa. Todavía lo estaban viendo cuando era la hora de irnos.

"¿Puedo ver el final, papá?" Anthony preguntó y sacudí mi cabeza.

"No está noche," le dije.

"A menos que quieras dormir aquí, Anthony." Esme ofreció y el rostro de él se iluminó.

"¿Puedo? Papá, por favor, ¿puedo?"

"Si quieres, claro," le dije. "Pero te tienes que portar muy bien."

"Siempre se porta bien," sonrió Carlisle. "Qué hay de ti, Mary, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir?"

"Sí, por favor," respondió.

"Eso lo decide entonces," Carlisle dijo alegremente. "Una noche con mis dos nietos favoritos."

"Somos tus únicos nietos, tontito," Anthony dijo con una risita. "Hasta que salga el que está en la pancita de tía Rose."

"Ustedes, chicos, vayan a disfrutar de una noche para ustedes. No es muy tarde para salir por un trago o ver una película en Port Angeles," nos dijo Esme.

Después de despedirnos de Anthony y Mary, Jasper y Alice nos siguieron afuera.

"Esa es una idea genial." Alice gorjeó. "¿Vamos a ir a ver una película o a tomar un trago?"

"No hay jodida manera de que ocurra ninguna de las dos. Voy a llevar a mi esposo directamente a casa a la cama para poder disfrutar de su cavernícola interior toda la noche—a solas." Bella sonrió con suficiencia.

"Sí, lo siento chicos, pero estoy completamente de acuerdo con mi esposa," les dije y casi la arrastro al coche. "Tal vez la próxima vez."

Amaba a mi hijo, lo amaba hasta morir y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo, pero este momento a solas con Bella era algo que admito echaba de menos. El corto viaje a casa pareció tomarse una eternidad y mis _jeans_ casi estallaban por la anticipación. El efecto que ella tenía en mí no había disminuido en los últimos años, y tenía la esperanza de que siempre fuera así.

En el momento que apagué el motor, estaba fuera del coche y en su puerta en un _flash_. La besé en seguida y la hice retroceder hacia la casa sin detenernos. No podía meter la llave en la cerradura y maldije cuando la dejé caer.

"Maldita sea," gruñí y a regañadientes me aparté de Bella para cogerlas del suelo.

Cuando finalmente abrí la puerta, Bella colocó sus manos en mi pecho y me empujó con rudeza hacia la mesa de la cocina, al mismo tiempo que me arrancaba la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

"Creí que liberaríamos a mi cavernícola interior, amor," me reí entre dientes cuando volvió su atención al cinturón en mis _jeans_. "Al parecer invertimos los papeles."

"Tú eres mío," susurró simplemente. "Y esas putas de la escuela necesitan quitarte sus garras de encima."

"Siempre tú, Bella. Deberías saberlo," le dije. Poniendo mis manos en su rostro, incliné su cabeza hacia arriba y la besé. Nos di la vuelta y ella saltó para sentarse sobre la mesa. "Quítate esto," ordené y levantó sus brazos para que pudiera quitarle la camiseta.

Sus pantalones y mis _jeans_ desaparecieron en rápida sucesión, y las piernas de Bella envolvieron con fuerza mi cintura. "Ahora, Edward, por favor."

Asentí y me posicioné para poder introducirme con un solo movimiento rápido. Bella gimió ruidosamente y por una milésima de segundo casi le recordé que se callara. Pero esta noche. Esta noche no estaba Anthony pretendiendo estar dormido en la habitación de a un lado. No había nadie que nos escuchara, y esta noche tenía toda la intención de hacerla gritar.

"Más fuerte, Edward, más fuerte," jadeó, su voz sonando tan desesperada como yo lo estaba. Hice lo que dijo y me moví hacia adelante velozmente y con fuerza. "Oh joder, sí, justo así…"

La acerqué justo al borde de la mesa y continué penetrándola. Entre más gritaba, era más difícil evitar correrme y definitivamente no estaba listo para que esto terminara.

"Jesús, Bella," gemí. "Mierda, eso se siente bien."

"Estoy muy cerca, cariño." Enterró sus uñas en mis hombros. "No te detengas."

"No puedo… necesito que… Bella," no pude hablar y solté una mano de ella.

Intentando continuar con todas mis fuerzas, masajeé su clítoris y la sentí retorcerse debajo de mí. "Joder, Edward."

Sentí su orgasmo antes de escucharla. Se ciñó a mi polla y la sensación fue demasiado para mí. Me corrí con ganas y con un fuerte gemido, mis rodillas temblaban como locas y tuve que utilizar la mesa para mantenerme de pie.

"¿Estás bien, cariño? Estás temblando," murmuró Bella y asentí.

"Solo necesito un minuto, eso fue increíble. _Wow_."

Ella subió y bajo lánguidamente sus manos por mi espalda, provocando escalofríos. Sus piernas aún me sujetaban y ninguno de los dos hizo algún intento de moverse.

"¿Qué hora es?" Susurró y estiré mi cuello para echarle un vistazo al reloj en el horno.

"Casi las diez," le dije. "¿Por qué? Espero que no me estés tomando el tiempo." Le fruncí el ceño y se echó a reír.

"No seas tonto. Probablemente tengamos unas doce horas más antes de ir por Anthony. Solo estaba pensando dónde más podríamos hacer eso." Sonrió.

"¿Qué te parece en cada habitación de la casa?" Le ofrecí.

"Me suena como un plan," me dijo. "Empecemos con la ducha."

"Definitivamente un buen lugar para empezar," le dije, presionando mi boca a la suya. "Te amo."

"También te amo. Tenemos una noche completa sin interrupciones y no tenemos que guardar silencio."

Y justo en ese momento, el teléfono empezó a sonar. "Tenías que echarlo a perder, Bella." Le dije.

"Deja que conteste la máquina." Me besó otra vez, e hice exactamente lo que me pidió.

Escuché cuando la grabación se activó, y sonreí cuando el sonido de la voz de Anthony hizo eco en la cocina.

" _Hola, habla Anthony M. Cullen y mi mamá, mi papá y yo no podemos contestar porque no estamos aquí. Deja un mensaje y te devolveré la llamada… bueno, mi mamá o mi papá lo harán porque yo solo tengo cuatro años. Cambio y fuera."_

Sonó el bip y entonces supe que nuestra noche había oficialmente terminado.

"Oigan chicos, soy Em. Um… lamento llamar tan tarde, pero la fuente de Rose se rompió y joder, se está volviendo loca. Vamos de camino al hospital, por favor, por favor, por favor, vengan—ella está haciendo que me cague del miedo." Mi primo sí se escuchaba aterrorizado. "En serio, hombre, me mira como una sicópata. En este momento temo por mi vida."

La llamada terminó y miré a Bella. "¿Qué piensas? Salvamos a mi primo o nos quedamos aquí e ignoramos el mensaje."

"Devuélvele la llamada y dile que pronto estaremos ahí… después de tomar una ducha." Me dejó que la pusiera de pie. "Estoy feliz de estar ahí para mi amiga cuando me necesita, pero ella puede esperar un poco más."

"Lleva tu trasero arriba mientras lo llamo."

Soltó una risita y subió corriendo las escaleras. Llamé a Emmett y le dije que estaríamos ahí tan rápido como pudiéramos. Podía escuchar a Rose gritando y maldiciendo en el fondo y supuse que entre más tiempo nos tardáramos era más probable que tuviera drogas en su cuerpo para cuando llegáramos ahí.

"Edward, ¿dónde demonios estás?" Bella gritó. "Sube aquí ahora mismo."

Al final resultó que nos llevó mucho más tiempo llegar al hospital y aunque nos disculpamos con Rose, no lo lamentaba en lo más mínimo.

* * *

 _ **Y terminó como todo comenzó, con estos dos calenturientos jajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este vistazo al futuro de Edward, Bella y Anthony :) supongo que la autora tenía planeados más outtakes, pero hasta ahora no los ha publicado, ya veremos si se anima a escribir un poco más acerca de estos dos. Pero por ahora, hasta aquí llegamos. Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga Erica por acompañarme y ayudarme con otra traducción. Gracias infinitas también a mis fieles lectoras y comentadoras, que capítulo con capítulo dejan su review y nos dan ánimos para continuar buscando historia y traduciendo, ustedes saben quiénes son y sinceramente espero que más sigan su ejemplo y dediquen unos minutitos para agradecer lo que con gusto hacemos para divertirlas. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, y por dar like a mis publicaciones en Facebook. Como saben, tengo todavía algunas traducciones en proceso y algunas pendientes, así que si quieren leer más solo póngame en alerta de autor y busquen las otras historias completas en mi perfil. Como siempre, les pido por favor, aún a las lectoras anónimas, que por favor dejen un review de agradecimiento a la autora por tan linda historia. En esta ocasión me gustaría instarlas a poner su verdadero sentir en el review, por supuesto en español. Hay autoras que usan el traductor para poder leerlos y así sabrán lo que ustedes realmente piensan de su historia, y aparte pueden poner la siguiente frase en inglés como complemento:**_

 _ **Thank you so much for allow the translation of this story. You're an amazing author and hope to read more of your stories. Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **El link de la historia original está en mi perfil, o estará fijo en la parte superior de mi grupo en Facebook (The World of AlePattz)**_

 _ **Como deseen escribir su review, solo háganlo por favor, recuerden que son sus review los que mantienen vivo al fandom de Twilight que poco a poco va desapareciendo. Sus palabras instan a las autoras a permitir más traducciones, a las traductoras a seguir traduciendo como más ánimos, y sobre todo, a las autoras en español a continuar creando historias. NO LES CUESTA NADA DECIR GRACIAS.**_

 _ **Saludos y nos leemos en mi próxima traducción.**_


End file.
